<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in the stars by Yaspajo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206682">Written in the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo'>Yaspajo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life is in 2020 but her destiny may be somwhere else. Follow her as she tries to prevent a very dark day in American history from happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello gorgeous readers :)</p><p>I've started a new series, another one that involves traveling through time. <br/>This time Dylan Klebold is the one to recieve a traveller on his doorstep!</p><p>I hope you will all like this one &lt;3 </p><p>A special thanks to TheCrestfallenAngel, you have given me so much insights for one of the characters, inspiration and overall help to create this beginning! I am sure that throughout this story I may need more of everything you've given me already &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You create the plan, then finalize the plan so you can execute the plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my notepad and put it back in my bag. Soon he will come outside again. I’ve been following him for a few days now. I’ve seen him arrive at school and leave again. Go to work and go back home. The beginning, us meeting is something I’ve dreaded as much as I have been looking forward to it. First impressions matter. And he is fickle, shy and uneasy to read. This first impression has a lot depending on it. I’ve tried downplaying that moment in my head but that didn't work, it only made me laugh at how stupid that idea was. I sit here leaning against his black car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His black car.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Looking into the distance, hoping he will be alone when he comes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I see a tall person walking this way, with a long black coat on I know who it is. Pushing myself back up on my feet I get ready to meet this young man. As he gets closer and I can make out physical features my insides begin to stir up a storm. I tap my thigh three times with my pointer finger and focus. He comes closer and a frown appears on his face. His head tilts slightly to the right as he sees I’m not moving away from his car. Now he’s at a distance that is not yet close enough to speak but also not far enough to ignore each others presence. So I smile. He doesn’t respond back, yet. So when he’s close enough and my heart is running a marathon to keep up with it’s own beating I break the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I say raising my hand in a small wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” he says hesitantly. Looking at me he’s probably wondering who the hell I am and what I want with him. Perhaps he’s a little curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this your car?” I ask pointing towards his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” he asks sounding very cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at first I thought someone had ripped off your car emblem. But then I walked around the car and saw both of them are gone. So I guess you did it yourself” I say with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he just looks confused. “I did” he answers shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Y/n” I say taking a step forward while I extend my hand. Hoping he doesn’t notice the slight tremble in it. His hand raises up to meet mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dylan” and he pulls back his hand quickly as if it’s painful to hold my hand. He just stands there looking at me, probably wishing me away in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Dylan. I’m new here.” I say looking at his face. The direct eye contact seems to be a strain on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what does that all have to do with me or my car emblems?” he asks timidly but somewhat annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to smile, more than you think, Dylan. He now walks past me and opens his car door. “I’ll see you around, Dylan” I say ignoring his questions. My hand raises up to wave at him and his goes up the same. Then I turn around and walk to my car. Closing my eyes while letting out a nervous breath. “Dylan Klebold” I whisper softly to myself when I know there is enough distance between us. Right before I open the door to my car I look his way one last time. He was sitting in his car, out of his parking spot looking at me. Stomping on the gas as soon as he saw me looking at him. I caught his attention. Long enough for him to watch me before leaving. “Good” I say smiling as I enter my own car. It’s back to the hotel until my place is ready for me to move in. I shake my head as I’m on my way, what a momentous moment in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m pacing back and forth in my room. I know where he is. Dylan is in a coffee place not even that far from me. He’s going to be there with friends most likely. It’s reasonable to believe I could bump into him there. I pass a mirror and look at myself, I run my fingers through my hair and know I already made up my mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before I park my car I spot his. I park close next to it. Leaving my coat and bag in the car I just put some money in my pocket and my keys in another. Walking in it’s so easy to spot him. He definitely stands out, big time. I look at him from the corner of my eye. He’s looking at me, so I quickly look away. I stand in line and when it’s my turn I order a black coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. Thanking the guy behind the register before I pretend to just spot Dylan just now. I turn around and let my eyes go through the cafe. He looks away the second I let them fall on him. I smile thinking how stupid I feel, playing not to have seen him before. Walking up to him I feel my body struggling to keep it’s cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say when I’m close enough. His friends look up at me and then to him. “Hey again”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods shortly “hey” then his friends greet me one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is your friend?” they ask him. I answer for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m not a friend” I say to the boys whose faces I recognize even though I’ve never seen them in my life. “I’m Y/n, I’m new here. I met Dylan earlier today”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile at them, lastly to Dylan. Who now looks at me a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I’m Zack and that’s Brooks” he says pointing at Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you both” I say to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna sit with us?” Brooks asks much to Dylan’s dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna intrude, I just wanted to say hi” I say politely even though I really want to accept his offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t mind” Zack says with a big smile looking at Dylan. Who looks at me trying to access who’s in front of him. Dylan points at the empty chair beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead” he says before looking at his friend with angry eyes. Zack just grins unfazed. I pull the seat back next to Dylan and place my coffee on the table with my cookie on top of it. The most uncomfortable silence follows. The boys are sharing looks between the three of them and I remember all too well what it’s like to be new to each other as a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at Zack with a you-wanted-this-not-me expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re new, where are you from?” Brooks asks me just as I take a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm” I swallow and tell them “I’m from Europe”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Europe that’s cool” Zack says and even Dylan looks slightly interested. “So which school do you go to? Columbine like us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to chuckle “I’m not in high school anymore” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really so are you in college?” Brooks asks interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, my company send me to America to” and I search for the answer with the least lies in it “get some international work experience” and I take another sip of my coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite cool” Zack says “so how did you two meet?” he asks looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She asked me something about my car” Dylan says without looking in my direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being nice, I was being a little weird and he was kind enough to talk to me” I say smiling before taking a small bite out of my cookie. Dylan turns to look at me. “What?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” he says but there’s a small smile on his face. The other two guys look at me and then at Dylan. It’s a bit comical to say the least. If I wasn’t so aware of who he is I’d probably find it funny. Here we are sitting. Two people have coffee in their hands and two don’t. Three people know each other and the only girl has a secret that she carries as a light in her heart everywhere she goes. The boy in the trench coat has a huge and dark secret that he’s keeping from the world, from everyone but one other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a tradition where I come from” I start as I look at Dylan, watching his reaction to my words. He tries to look anywhere but in my direction. Only when there really is no escaping it does he look at me. “You see Dylan when two people run into each other three times in a close time frame, say a couple of days. One has to treat the other to a drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack and Brooks look like they feel where this is going. Dylan however is consumed by his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if I see you again, sometime soon one of us is going to have to get the other a drink” I say with a smile. He can’t hide that he’s surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so” he says now making brief eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely” I say getting up from my chair, smiling at Dylan and then the other two guys. I tap my leg three times with my pointer finger, being so close to Dylan is really taking a toll on me. I grab my cup of coffee and say “bye Brooks, Zack” when I walk past Dylan I place my hand on his shoulder “see ya Dylan” his body stiffens up my touch and he almost looks up at my face in shock over my hand on him. It’s taking everything for my heart not to jump out at the touch and him looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye” is all he says. His friends look at him like he’s crazy for being this short with a girl who shows interest. I feel six eyes on my back as I make my way to my car. For a short moment I wondered if I should leave a note under Dylan’s windshield wiper but figure it’s best not to. When I drive off and go past the cafe I look in and see the six eyes are still on me. I smile and wave. Zack and Brooks wave back, Dylan just looks at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God” I say looking at my reflexion in the rear view mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing my bag and coat over the coat rack when I’m back in my hotel room I run towards my bed and jump on it. A million thoughts are all yelling at me in my head, one louder then the other to get my full attention. I extend my arms as far out as I can, laying there looking at the ceiling. Hoping my body can calm down a bit. I just met Dylan Klebold. This guy, he could be so unimportant. Just any guy really. But he’s not. Dylan has plans so dark, painful and heart wrenching that it’s too much to really stop and think about. What he’s capable off is shocking and least expected by anyone. I sigh and let my mind go to the guy I just met, untainted still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He works tonight. I plan on eating pizza for dinner. But right now it’s report time. Every encounter will be put in reports. I start right on it so I have enough time to try and relax before I meet him again. It’s so hard to read his face. He seemed intrigued or slightly interested is probably more like it. Zack and Brooks will definitely have been talking about me to him. Hopefully this sparks his interest a little more. Soon he will be interested on his own anyway but every little bit counts. Dylan won’t be able to stay away forever. I hope he won’t at least. Because if he can then all of this is for nothing, no good will come of it. My pen diligently runs over the paper. Forming the words in a professional way, for the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against my car, I see people going in the pizza place. It looks a bit shabby on the outside but that doesn’t seem to stop the people from Littleton to buy their pizzas at Blackjack. Before I came here I thought about dropping something on purpose for him to find, cinderella style. I decided against doing that. As soon as the people comes back out with their food I walk towards the entrance. I pull open the door and someone behind the counter turns around at the speed of lightning. A tall guy with curly hair coming from underneath his hat. Dylan. I’m not pretending I don’t see him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan?” I ask when I’m close to the counter. Reluctantly he turns around. Face unreadable, yet again. “I can’t believe this” I say with a coy smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, what can I get for you?” he asks dutifully. I look at him and try to find his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends on what you mean” I say tilting my head as  I take in as much of him in as I can. He frowns. “Are we talking my order here or the drink you owe me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about what you want to order” he says avoiding my eyes. His co-workers watch it all happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm too bad” I say looking at the menu boards above his head. “I’ll have a veggie one without tomatoes, please” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ticks something in on the register. “Medium or a large?” he asks sounding a little nervous it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medium, thank you” I say not looking away from his face. He seems to notice because he glances up but ever so short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a drink with that?” he asks on automatic pilot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Pepper, please” I say hoping for a reaction but finding none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be 9 dollars” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” I say handing him 10 dollars. He puts it in the register and gives me back a dollar which I put in the tip jar. I take a step back as Dylan goes off with my order. He gives it to a guy whose face I also know. He stands back there for a little while. When he comes back to the front he gets me my Dr Pepper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say as I take it from his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says looking at my face. A small but friendly smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if it’s annoying to you that we keep running into each other” I say to Dylan. His brows go up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine” is all he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” and I take a step back waiting for my pizza. A guy from the back comes to join Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your friend?” he asks curiously. Dylan looks at him and then to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Y/n” he says making it very hard to keep on a poker face when he just said my name for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remembered my name” I say smiling wide. Dylan seems a little embarrassed. “We’re not friends, I’m just his good natured stalked today” and I chuckle. Dylan smiles and looks at his co-worker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Dylan has a stalker” he says bobbing his head “ah yeah, and a nice one at that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God no, I’m awful” I say hoping Dylan will feel less awkward about what he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know actually” he says with a serious face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” I ask taking a step forward again. Dylan’s focus shifts between me and his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The veggie pizza, horrible. To top it off you take the one thing off that’s a little good on a pizza” he tells me. I hook in on his joke like I’ve known the both of them for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no” I say raising my finger up “Dylan tell him, tomato is disgusting on pizza. It hardly belongs in a salad” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and he’s genuinely surprised about my outgoing character. “Yeah you’re not wrong there” he says with a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking the stalkers side now huh” his co-worker says to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not taking sides, tomato is gross on a pizza” Dylan says not looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See” I say crossing my arms with a cheeky smile. I see Dylan looking at me from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right” he says and leaves me and Dylan standing there, it only takes a few seconds before the silence is completely awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the back up” I say to him. He nods. Then my pizza is done and this moment here is almost over.  “Do you have a pen and a napkin for me?” I ask Dylan. He knows why I ask for it, I can see it in his eyes. But he says nothing and gives me what I ask for. On the napkin I write my number and name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands me my pizza and I give him the napkin. “Thanks for the pizza and that number is temporary until I can move into the place I’ll be renting so you better call soon” I say watching him take the napkin from my hand. He looks at it and then back at me. There’s a little blush on his cheeks. He doesn’t react to it. So I turn around feeling very discouraged even though I knew there was a slim chance of him opening this fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says before I can open the door and I bite my lip, happy he did respond after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about that drink” I say as I turn around to look at him one last time for this day. He nods but says nothing. His boney arms in front of him holding the napkin in both hands. In his head he’s wondering who this mystery girl is and why the hell does she keep popping up. Above all he wonders what it is she could want with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the pizza beside me on the passenger seat I take a very deep breath in. My heart and mind are racing. With trembling hands I start the car. Back in my hotel my eyes flash to the phone immediately knowing full well no light is burning because no calls here have been made. I place the pizza on the coffee table and kick off my shoes. Food and tv first and then I’ll write another report. But the pizza turns cold and not a single word said on the television comes through. All I can think off is Dylan. From the first time talking with him to him saying thanks after I handed him my number. My cheeks hurt from the smile plastered on my face. I cannot believe this is happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolutely exhausted from today I put away the report I just wrote and decide to go take a shower. With he water running over my tired limbs I can’t help but wonder if he will call. He’s so incredible shy and reserved. Let alone this strange woman. I’ve spend hours and hours going over every detail I know of him. Having been around him today makes me realise how little I do know. I can’t shake the idea that he is interested, wanting to get to know more at least. I decide on an early night. Tomorrow is another big day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone rings. My eyes shoot up at the sound of it. Quickly I place my water down on the table and walk over there. I pick up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello this is Y/n” I say. A man is on the other line, not Dylan. How could he be, he is in school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir this is she” I answer knowing this is about the house I will be renting. “Of course, it would be my pleasure. I can come by and look at the condo this morning.” I answer the man. “That would be perfect, I would like to move in as soon as possible.” I tell the owner of the little place I will be renting. “Yes that suits me just fine, I will see you in an hour. Bye for now” and I hang up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” I say feeling my stomach turn. This is all becoming very real. I’ve been working towards this for so long and now that it’s all happening I can hardly believe it. I turn back to my breakfast and after I finish up I get ready for my meeting with the owner of the little house I’ll be renting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driving up to the main house I feel anxiety wash over me. This is all getting very real and fast. I go up to the house, meet with the man I spoke to on the phone earlier. We chat for a bit, he’s surprised I’m so young since the company that I work for arranged the stay at his place. Though he says he’s pleasantly surprised. The conversation is comfortable and he shows me around the condo I’ll be renting. We both have a good feeling about this and we go over the contract together. My company has already been over the contract beforehand so it’s all ready for me to sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kind smile and a firm handshake is how we part ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the Hotel I start to pack all my stuff to bring with me to the condo. Mostly clothes and of course everything I need for my work.  It’s fully furnished so there’s no need to worry about all of that. All in all there is hardly anything to bring with me. We forgot the key transfer so I’m just waiting on the perfect timing to go there and move my stuff and ask for the key. When I’ve found my moment I take all my things with me in two trips to the car. Load it all in the back and go on my way to my new place to stay for the next undecided time period. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking in my designated parking spot near the condo I get out and leave my car open. So I can get everything out as soon as I have the keys. My car was heard probably because the owner of the property I’m renting comes out with a smile on his face and an envelop in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I completely forgot to give these earlier, I apologize.” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem at all, sir.” I say as I take the envelope from his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already signed for receiving the keys so that’s all in order. If you have any questions or remarks, do let us know. I work from home so I am available.” he says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.” and I turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Y/n I can send my son out to help you with your luggage and things if you want?” he asks. With my back still towards him a smirk appears on my face. I wipe it off before turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, if it’s not an inconvenience for you or your son” I say politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all” and with that said he turns around and goes back inside. I walk back to my car and open the trunk before I go and open the door to the condo. It strikes me how old fashioned the interior is to me, while today it’s still the most common way to decorate and style a house. I walk back outside and see Dylan exiting his front door. I hurriedly walk to the trunk of my car so he has to be the first one to talk. I pull the smallest bag from my trunk and place it over my shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” it sounds from behind me. Forcing myself to stop smiling as much before I turn around to face him. He looks at me with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. I smile and walk towards him. “Dylan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” he asks looking right at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m renting the condo, or better yet, my company rented it for me” I explain. Dylan looks a little uncomfortable. “So we meet again” I add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah what a coincidence” he says taking a few steps towards me and the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no Dylan. Not a coincidence” I say smiling at him, his brows go up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in coincidences” I explain. I can see a slight interest build up in him. “You don’t have to help me, if I’d known it was you I wouldn’t have accepted the offer” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s okay, I’ll help” he says faster then I bet he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure then it’s cool with me” I say to him raising my hand as a way of saying please go ahead. He walks forward and makes it look surprisingly easy when he lifts out the first big bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where can I put this for you?” he asks sporting a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good question” I say with a giggle “come on, I’ll hold the door open for you” and I walk out in front of him. He enters the door “thanks” he says as he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem” I say as I walk in after him. “That’s my clothes and stuff so that can go in the bedroom” I tell him. He walks towards the bedroom and places it on the bed for me. I’m placing my smaller bag in the living room when he comes back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the rest” he says while walking out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he comes back I say “thank you so much, Dylan” he looks at me and smiles before his eyes fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, where would you like these?” he asks timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can leave those right here” I say to him as I take off my coat. I’m trying really hard not to keep smiling as I look at him but it’s hard because I’m nervous. When I pull my sweater down a bit and turn around to place the coat on a chair I miss Dylan’s eyes going over me. There’s a feeling growing within him, it’s small but it’s there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trunk is empty, was that all?” Dylan asks. I turn around and place a few strands of hair behind my ear. He looks at me and around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was all” I tell him. “It seems that we will bump into each other even more now” Dylan’s eyes rest on mine for a bit. “Thank you for helping me” I say again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no problem” he says kindly as he starts walking to the door. I walk along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should have that drink together soon” I say to Dylan as I stand next to him. He looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to nod yes. “Yeah sure” he says making my heart drop a few inches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come by any time. Day, evening, night.” I say laughing. “Just bring a drink” I add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Pepper?” he asks and I feel my eyes turn big, he did think about how I ordered a Dr Pepper. His favorite soft drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I love Dr Pepper” I say enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I could call before I come if you like?” he says stunning me from head to toe. How forward, I didn't expect this and it’s making me insanely happy. That means he is getting interested on his own. I need to really breath in deep, this caught me off guard. Softly I tap my tight three times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath and focus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can if you want to but I’ll probably be here. Especially since I don’t know anybody. Well I’m your stalker but besides that I mean” I say chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles. Dylan opens the door and when he walks out he says “see ya” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so” I say and he turns around to face me and nods. Then he walks off in a fast pace to his own home. I watch him get all the way to his front door and only then do I turn around and go back in. I see him standing here still, the idea that he’s been in here with me is so surreal. With trembling hands do I get my things together to write a new report.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I’m finally done I get to organizing my stuff and I lose myself in it completely. Making this place my own for the next period of time. After that is done I go and settle myself on the couch. It’s small and comfortable. My body feels so incredibly tired. As if I’ve ran a marathon, I knew it would be intense but there is no preparing for a moment like this. Softly without noticing I fall asleep right there. Into a night full of dreams. All of which filled with Dylan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast at midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the second chapter to this story.</p><p>I hope you all like it, please let me know in the comments &lt;3</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Today has passed uneventful. I’ve seen Dylan once shortly. He’s been home for a good while, I know that but apart from one wave to each other we haven’t had any contact whatsoever. I feel like I’ve wasted today completely but on the other hand I think it’s good to not pressure him too much. I don’t want to overdo the first contact. There is time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is time.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s in the middle of the night and I hear a car pull up. In my bathrobe I walk over to the window that shows the house and I see Dylan coming back home. I see him close his car door slowly. So he doesn’t make too much noise. I can’t help but smile as I watch him walk to the door with a red shirt on, must be his chemical brothers shirt. There is something in his hand. It looks like a 6 pack of drinks. He turns to look over in my direction. I take a step back, afraid he’ll see me. Then I feel a rush flow through me, he’s coming this way. My eyes turn big and I’m slightly panicking in my bathrobe. But then he comes to a full stop. “Come on Dylan” I say looking at him as he seems to be standing there just thinking. It’s definitely drinks in his hand. He then turns around. I sigh loudly and a little frustrated. So close. I decide it’s time for bed, no need to drag this day out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising my coffee mug up to my mouth I think about Dylan almost coming this way last night. He wanted to come but didn't, which is a good thing because that may mean that he’s already beginning to feel drawn to me. Blowing in my mug I can’t help but feel a flutter in my stomach. I flip through the pages of a worksheet not really reading it. Then there’s a notification. I check it out and come into action immediately. I get ready to go out. Dressed in my favorite casual tight, dark blue t-shirt dress. My hair down, necklace tucked underneath my dress. Jumping in my car with my bag besides me as I go on my way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around me it’s now fully hitting me that this is 1999. The people, the clothes, the different kind of rowdyness. No phones glued to hands but also no pictures taken in moments we’d want to hold onto forever. I see people going on dates, obvious first dates and some kissing like they’ve been together forever. I lose myself in my surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n was it?” I hear someone say behind me. Turning around I see Zack and a girl I recognize as Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack” I say with a smile “you remembered” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is Devon my girlfriend” he says introducing us “this is Y/n, I met her the other day” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, you know Dylan” she says holding her hand up, I shake it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, well I wouldn’t say I know him” I say to her “We met and then it turned out that I'm renting the condo next to his house” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that just perfect” Zack says sporting a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know is it?” I ask not knowing Dylan is now behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? Dylan?” Zack says making me turn around. I smile when I see Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is what?” he asks his friend before he looks at me “hey” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I say cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it perfect that she’s renting the condo on your property?” Zack asks grinning. It’s pretty clear that Dylan feels very uncomfortable by what he’s saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is he supposed to say to that?” I ask laughing before I shift my attention to the sign that tells me what my options are here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly that” Devon says and in the corner of my eye I see her elbowing Zack. “Are you going to a movie?” Devon asks after a bit. I turn around and see Dylan looking away fastly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about it” I say looking at the three of them. They all share looks and Zack is mouthing something to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna join us?” Dylan asks after the interaction with his friends. I look at him and raise a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want me to join you guys?” I ask him. Hoping he’ll sound sure of himself when he answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he does” Zack answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda asked Dylan” I say pulling an I’m-sorry-don’t-mean-to-be rude face. “I don’t want to intrude” I say meaning it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine. You can come” Dylan says with a small smile, I see Devon biting her lip. I wonder why, maybe I’ll find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’ll join you guys” I say getting in line with them to get a ticket. After we’ve all bought our tickets we make our way inside. My eyes feast on the way it’s decorated, I never in my life imagined I’d see a movie theater like this, ever. Making our way to the popcorn and candy I rush over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow” I say looking at it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you like candy?” Devons asks smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god yes” I say looking at everything before me. I shift my shoulder bag to the back and walk forward. “And I haven’t had any of these so watch me get fat in the next hour and a half” I say letting my fingers run past all the bars, soft gummies and everything else. They laugh besides me. “So Dylan tell me what is your favorite out of all these?” I ask looking at him. His eyes go over everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably chocolate chip cookies and the popcorn” he says shyly. I nod and look over the rest. I grab a packet of chocolate chip cookies, something called fruit gushers and M&amp;M’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, all I need is popcorn and a soda. All ready to get fat” I say with a big smile. The trio looks at me and I chuckle “what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” Devon says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all pick some things and when Dylan grabs another package of chocolate chip cookies I say to him “if you sit next to me I can easily share everything with you. No need to get more cookies”. He looks astonished at how easy and eager I talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” he says putting the cookies down “sweet or salty popcorn?” he asks surprisingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always like sweet but” he interrupts me by walking past me quickly, saying “sweet it is then” and he goes to get popcorn. My stomach is filled with raging emotions as I watch Dylan buy the popcorn. Zack goes to stand in line behind him and starts talking to Dylan. Who looks down at him and listens carefully to what he has to say. His arms crossed before him. The trenchcoat makes him look broader then he is and his AoL shirt is sending shivers down my spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Zack said you just popped up, out of nowhere near Dylan’s car” Devon says to me. I look at her and can appreciate her bluntness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sums it up pretty well” I say back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you rent the condo on his parents property? Seems like some weird coincidences.” she says without a hint of bad attitude in her voice, all I hear is curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, absolutely not” I say shaking my head “I don’t believe in coincidences” a small grin appears on my face “do you think they’re talking about us?” I ask her looking at her boyfriend and Dylan. She smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely” and she starts to chuckle. “Can’t believe you got Dylan to buy you popcorn. He usually needs more time to open up. If he even does” Devon continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at her and on the inside I’m thrilled and very excited over her words but I say to her “don’t think too much of it, he probably does so because I told him to eat the cookies I’m paying for” trying to convince myself even more than her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably but only Dylan knows” she says before she walks over to them. I follow her and get in line to get a soda. Once we all have our things we go to stand somewhere quiet before the movie starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you where from Europe, where in Europe?” Zack asks me. I’m trying to open these Gushers but it’s not working with all this stuff in my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me every country you know in Europe” I ask Zack still trying to work the package. I look up at him and see a slightly offended look on his face, Devon looks amused and Dylan is smiling as he looks at his friend. “Sorry that was rude, it’s just that people always ask but never know any places. So I always wonder why they ask” I say laughing as I give up on getting any candy in my mouth any time soon. “But to answer your question I come from one of the few countries people have actually heard from. England, London to be precise” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“London, but you don’t have an English accent at all” Devon states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but I’m not born and raised there” I say looking at Zack who still looks a bit confused. “I’m sorry Zack I didn't want to sound mean or anything” I say slightly sticking out my hand with everything leaning on my arms “I hereby formally apologise” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man you don’t mean shit of anything you just said” Zack says with a smile on his face. I feel an evil smile come on mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do mean it” but my chuckle defeats the sincerity of my words. Zack shakes my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright” he says smoothing things over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess” I say pulling a face at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh they’re opening the doors lets go” Devon says and at her words we follow her and all enter the big theater room. We find our seats and I take place at the far right with Dylan next to me, Devon to his left and Zack closes our line. I struggle to get my bag over my head with everything on my lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Dylan, I need your help” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need me to hold something?” he asks as he looks at how I’m struggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff no what gave you that idea?” I say as I hand him my candy dropping the M&amp;M’s in his lap. “Oh sorry about that” I say looking up at him. He avoids my eyes “it’s fine” he simply says. When I finally place my bag between my legs my knee falls against his trying to kick my bag behind my feet. “God I’m in clumsy mode” I say chuckling as I look up at him. This time I catch his eyes, for a short moment. Then the lights are dimmed and the whole atmosphere changes. Dylan hands me back the candy and he places the popcorn on his right leg so I can easily get some. I place the cookies on his left knee “you keep those” I whisper as the screen lights up. He nods and turns his focus to the screen. We watch the movie with hardly any interaction. No cliché moments of us grabbing the popcorn at the same time. Nothing, just shared laughs and a few whispers between the four of us to pass whatever candy or cookie was in our hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was extremely strange and funny to watch a movie in the cinema that I’ve already seen a few times. Hearing people talk about it as we exit through the doors is really amusing me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you think?” Devon asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm for some reason I felt I’ve seen this movie before” I say looking straight ahead of me. “But it was entertaining nonetheless. I feel like I should buy some more gushers though for at home” I say with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that here, it’s too expensive” Zack says looking around. He has no idea this is ten times cheaper here then back home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The movie sucked” Dylan chips in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zack asks looking a bit offended. Dylan looks at him and then to me and Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The storyline was weak and the jokes were too basic” he continues. I look up at him and smile. Then a heated discussion follows and Devon and myself agree with Dylan. “See you’re on your own here dude” Dylan tells his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because one is my amazing but tasteless girlfriend” Devon looks appalled “I’m sorry baby but your taste in movies is awful” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong” Dylan says adding some oil to the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Painful” I say looking at Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the other one is probably afraid to get evicted” he says pointing at me. This makes me blow out in laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup that’s it. I’m afraid my lease will be terminated over a difference of opinion. You know me so well Zack” I say with a smirk. Dylan is now laughing. We walk back outside and I throw away the empty gushers box and put the M&amp;M’s in my bag. When I walk back to the other three people I catch them talking about me. But I say nothing. “Thank you guys for letting me join. Working from home never bothered me when I had all my own friends around.” I say looking at them one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can join any time. Right Dylan?” Devon asks with a twinkle in her eyes. Dylan’s head falls back just a little as he looks at her. Then he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure” he says looking very self conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask with a smile “not sick of me yet?” that small cheeky grin appears on his face again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet” he says and Devon pulls a face like she’s impressed by what she sees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay bear I’m gonna need ice cream” she says looking at Zack. Who in his turn looks at Dylan and he just shrugs. “Would you like to get some ice cream?” Devon asks inviting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love to get ice cream. You can wake me up for ice cream and I will not be bothered at all.” I say with a smile “however I do not wanna overstay my welcome” I add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense” she says smiling. I look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan can I talk to you for a second?” I ask him. He looks a little anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he says and he follows me as I walk away from Zack and Devon. When I stop he does the same. He’s so close. All this time, waiting for this. Yearning to be this close and now the time has finally come. Instinctively my hand goes up and I place in on his elbow. Hardly touching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen Dylan, they can say it’s okay but I really don’t wanna bother you.” I say to him. He looks a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No don’t worry. You’re not” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” I ask him one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says with a small smile and then his gaze falls down on my hand on his arm and he pulls back and crosses his arms. Just as I’m about to turn around he winds up surprising me. “I owe you a drink anyway so”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bite my lip, absolutely thrilled that he brought it up. This means he decided on really doing it. He will come to me with those drinks. “Yes that is very true, so this is like the beer before the party. To set the mood” I ask smiling. He smiles back and nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that” he says and then we walk back to Zack and Devon. Ready to go get ice cream. It isn’t far and it’s a cute looking place. Devon and Zack walk in with their arms around each other. I see Dylan looking at them from time to time and I wonder what he’s thinking about. When it’s time to start picking out our flavors I look at everything in front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks good. Shit” I say unable to choose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right, how to choose” Devon says as she comes to stand besides me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking a scoop of everything is the right way to choose” I say contemplating looking like a fool with too much ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay dude, how are you not fat as a whale” Zack asks me. I turn around with a big smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I exercise a lot. Fast metabolism sure helps” I tell him with my eyes still on the ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exercise, the word alone hurts” Zack says laughing. When I’ve narrowed my choice down I turn to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you having?” and I look back and forth between him and the flavors. He thinks about it for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet and you? Every flavor?” he asks as he comes to stand right next to me. I’m very aware that he came to stand next to me like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have come to the conclusion that I may scare people off if I do pick every flavor” I say snickering. “It is perhaps too soon to show you guys my true colors” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan lets out a single chuckle “so which are you choosing?” he asks looking at me a little insecure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath in and let out a sigh “mint chocolate chip for sure and since I seriously cannot decide that will be my second choice as well” I say with a pout as I keep looking at all the flavors. Dylan smiles. Devon and Zack come up to us with their ice and Dylan and I go stand in line, when it’s our turn Dylan gestures for me to go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a gentleman, thank you” I say looking at him with a small smirk. He says nothing but his eyes respond to my words looking at ease in this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, what can I get for you?” the guy behind the register asks eyeing me over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a cone please” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up” he says.  “Thanks” I say looking up at Dylan. Then he hands me my cone. I pay and he turns to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have cookie dough and hazelnut, in a cup” he tells the guy and when he has paid we join Devon and Zack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m asking her” Zack says ignoring Devon’s pleas not to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me what?” I say as I sit down with Dylan beside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devon thought the guy behind the counter is cute” he says in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, why would you do that?” I ask Devon grinning. She throws her hands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she hates me that’s why. Anyway, I think he looks completely average and now I wanna ask you if you think he’s cute?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” I say taking a bite. “I didn't look” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You ordered your ice cream and looked at him, how can you not know?” Zack asks sounding confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just ordered, I didn't look at him like that. I just saw him as a guy that was gonna give me the good stuff” my eyes close shortly and I fall silent. Zack’s eyes become twice the size and Devon is laughing. I look at Dylan and he looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “Yeah so that sounded different in my head” I say taking another bite. Zack starts to talk “no no shut up” I say placing my finger before my mouth. We all enjoy our ice and conversation comes quite easy, even Dylan talks a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happened, I didn't know it was possible” I say sinking back a bit in my chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Devon asks smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m full” I say laughing. “Stuffed to the max” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he did give you the good stuff” Zack says dirty minded. I let out a single laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Contain your boyfriend, Devon” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please do” Dylan says emphasizing the need for it. After a slightly inappropriate conversation it lands on music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me one of the best albums the past years was without a doubt NIN the downwards spiral” I say looking at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit yeah” Dylan says with more enthusiasm then I’ve heard him speak yet. I turn to Dylan and pretend to be surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like NIN?” I say looking at him with big eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah definitely” he says with his eyes on me. “What else do you like?” he asks making my heart flutter at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amongst my favorites are Green day, Smashing Pumpkins, Michael Jackson, Foo fighters, The Chemical brothers,  Jamiroquai and so many others” I say smiling to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are some solid names” he says before he continues to keep the topic on music. Turns out Zack, Dylan and myself have a lot in common when it comes to music. When we walk out of the ice salon before we go our separate ways the mood has been set completely. Even Dylan is talking happily, with me as well. The whole entire time I’ve been having a nest of wild dragons in my stomach. So close to Dylan.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I try to be subtle with my eyes on him but I can’t say I’m doing very well. Devon has caught me looking at Dylan a few times already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this was fun even with you here” Zack says winking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really was, I had a great time” I tell them. “See you guys some other time maybe”. We all part ways after goodbye and I go back to my car. I meet Dylan in the parking lot again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll drop by later for that drink if that’s cool?” he asks fast-paced and evading my eyes. I feel my mouth curl into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’d like that” I say as my pointer finger starts tapping my thigh 3 times. He’s definitely getting interested in this unknown girl that just seemed to appear out of thin air and into his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come whenever, I’ll be there” I tell him with a wave of my hand before I turn to my car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at my little place I noticed Dylan’s car wasn’t here. Doesn’t take me long to know where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s at Eric’s” I say before I start to pace through the living room. I wonder if he’d mention meeting some random girl, probably not. I’m taking a quick shower, I need to distract myself. All I can think about is whether he will actually show later. Unfortunately for me the warm water does nothing to ease my nerves. So I get out after a quick wash. My hair high up in a bun so it doesn’t get wet. Even though I should know better I do not put on my pajamas. Still holding out hope he will show I put on jeans and a top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Report time. Finally I manage to take my mind off of waiting as I diligently type away in this report. Just as I finish up the last few sentences there is knocking on my door. I gasp for air and look at the door. As quick as I can do I put my laptop back in the bag. “I’m coming” I yell out. Quickly placing the bag in my bedroom. Then I walk up to the door and take a deep breath before I open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan is standing there, looking nervous but still smiling. He holds up a six pack of Dr Pepper. “If it’s too late I can come back some other time” is the first thing he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, I’ve been pacing around this whole time waiting” I say taking a step to the side so he can get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right” he says with a short laugh as he walks in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only he knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, don’t believe me then” I say closing the door. “Get comfortable” I add. Dylan walks in slowly and takes place on the chair, carefully taking away the possibility of me coming to sit next to him. So I take place on the couch on the side of the chair. “You brought Dr Pepper, good I was getting withdrawal symptoms” I say to him. He smiles. Opening the six pack I give him one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says as he opens it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I say as I open mine. “A toast, to strangers meeting” I say holding up my can. He must think I’m ridiculous but then he leans forward and actually cheers his drink against mine. “To strangers” he says with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be long before we’re not strangers to each other anymore” I say taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t?” he asks looking at me like he’s curious to what I’m about to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, Dylan. I mean I started out as a stalker not too long ago and look where we are already. You just can’t stay away” I say smiling. One of his brows raises and a small grin appears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen you were persistent” he says taking a big gulp still looking very awkward in the chair not too far away from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, we both know that when you gave me your phone number we were bound to meet again” I say raising my can up to my lips before smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the other way around, you gave me your number” Dylan says now smiling as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t speak English” I say chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan starts to laugh and looks around the place. His eyes land on something. “Dig your own hole” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dig your own hole” I say pretending to be defensive. Dylan chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I just noticed the cd, it’s one of my favorites” he says with a smile on his face still. I start to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I was just messing around” and I walk over to the stereo and turn it on, pressing play.  “I like it a lot as well but to be fair I have only found out about the chemical brothers not too long now. About the time I started preparing to come here” I tell him in all honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what kind of work do you do?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s confidential” I say taking place on the couch again. “But it involves science, computers and other things” I tell him. His brows shoot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confidential?” he asks “interesting” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea” I tell him before taking a sip. “The scientific technology that I work with is out of this time” I tell him thinking about how he doesn’t even have the slightest idea how accurate that sentence is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds interesting but why would that bring you to Littleton? This is a complete shithole” Dylan asks looking at me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. The point of no return. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well” I start but nervousness takes over so I let out a shy chuckle. Licking my lips as I think carefully about my next words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for someone” I say feeling my heart beating so hard it almost hurts. Dylan looks at me and he looks like he’s thinking about what that means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work with scientific technology, it’s all confidential but you’re here for someone?” he says a little apprehensive “that sounds like some CIA shit” he adds suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” I blurt out before starting to laugh “it really does” I say when I stop laughing. In any other situation I’d make a bomb threat joke but with Dylan that is not an option. “Please don’t worry, I am too honest or stupid to be a CIA agent. Probably both” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then what? Cause that sounds like some strange shit to me” he says with a chuckle now. Maybe he really does think it’s funny or he doesn’t want me to know he’s not liking this at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what, the moment we really don’t feel like strangers anymore I’ll tell you just a little more of what I do” I say thinking this may work out perfectly. He looks at me like he’s trying to figure out how to approach this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fair” is what he says “how old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old do you think I am?” I say giving a counter question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you always answer a question with a question?” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not really but I did this one” I say enjoying this minor tug-o-war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you’re probably early 20s or something” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right” I say with a small smile. “I am 21. You must be a senior in high school so 17,18?” I ask Dylan knowing full well he’s 17. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m a senior. I’m 17, turning 18 in September” he says carelessly as if he’s not planning on staying 17 forever. That last thought saddened me so I take another sip pretending it’s a little stronger than Dr Pepper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea what you wanna do after high school or are you just gonna see where life takes you?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down on his hands. His signature ring catches my eye. “I got into college in Arizona” he says “but I’m not sure what I wanna do yet. Maybe computer science or something” he says a little distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm is that where your passion lies? In computer science?” I ask him interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say passion but I mean I’m okay at it so” he says hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with computers? That’s awesome, I know the basics and the programs I use for work but that is about it. On/off, stand-by, the video card and memory is about all that I know goes on in a computer. Oh wait a motherboard is in there somewhere and a hard drive” then I start to chuckle “I know those names but not what they do so it doesn’t even matter that I know them” I say in one breath, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s something, more than most would know” Dylan says with a small smile. “I haven’t thought of anything else to be honest. This was just kinda there and seems like a good idea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean it is, computers are definitely the future. But personally, and this is a very unpopular opinion. Personally I feel like it’s absolute fucking bullshit that we have to know what we want to do right after high school. I mean let's be honest here. High school sucks okay, I know I definitely needed a break right after. I am a avid preachers of finding out where your heart belongs before settling for something just because it’s a good option. No offense there, Dylan.” I say a little heated in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None taken” he says quite cheerful “I think I agree” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” I blurt out a little flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, people are so fucking consumed with ambition and jobs and grades and all that shit but what about the rest?” Dylan says looking a lot more comfortable in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amen to that, there is so much more to life than just that shit. All I wanted to do was travel, I still want to do that” I say pulling my legs under me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you are travelling, is that something you do much for your job?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say with big eyes “no just this once, never again after” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes over what I said completely. “Expectations are a bitch. If I’d tell my parents I don’t wanna go to college but work for a while, earn some money before I continue with college or whatever they’d flip their shit. Because it’s not the way it should be” he says with quotation marks at the end of the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell your parents I said this but in all honesty, who cares? It’s your life, not theirs” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My parents gave me life it’s up to me what I do with it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words from the basement tapes go through my head and I kind of regret that last sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right” he says drinking from his can. “You’re so right” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stick around me long enough and you’ll find out I usually am” I say jokingly. The intensity in his eyes as he looks at me catches me completely off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I live in the main house on this property I guess I have no other choice” he says with a bit of a cheeky smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, that’s the only reason. Such a charmer you are” I say with a smile as I get up. “Are you hungry?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks it over “I usually am, why?” he asks with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get us a snack or something? Is that empty?” I ask pointing at his can. He follows my finger and shakes his can. There’s still some in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm I won’t mind a snack if you wanna eat” he says looking around the room. Leaving the ball in my court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could go for a full meal” I say laughing and as I say this Dylan’s stomach is producing some serious noise. He starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” he says sitting up straight “I guess I could too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let’s go into the kitchen” I say as I’m already on my way. I hear him get up and he follows me into the kitchen. Seeing as there isn’t much space here it feels slightly awkward when he stands next to me. Towering over me. “Sit” I say waving my hand at one of the chairs at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes boss” he says playfully making my heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, you’re calling me boss? So many things you could call me and that’s what you choose?” I say smiling as I gather some things to make us something to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felt appropriate” he says with a smile. I turn to him and raise my hand to playfully flip him off. He looks happily shocked. A chuckle escaped his lips. Then cold shivers make my upper body tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold in here” I say in only my salmon colored top. I start to put the ingredients in a mixing bowl and start to whisk the batter. “We’re having breakfast as a midnight meal” I say laughing as I get out a pan and butter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making pancakes?” he asks surprised as he sees the pan I’’ m holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I say energetic “because why the hell not?” I say putting the first batter in the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure why not” Dylan says and I can hear the smile in his voice. When I turn to look at him he quickly averts his eyes that where leveled with my ass. I suck in my lips and turn back around. After the first two are made I’m starting to get really cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay can you please take over for a second so I can grab a vest, I’m freezing” I say handing Dylan the spatula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he says getting up as I was walking to the exit making us bump. I pretend to be aggravated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn watch where you’re going” I say and Dylan’s posture changes a full 100 percent. Making me feel guilty immediately. “Oh shit, Dylan I was only joking. I’m sorry I didn't mean to sound too serious” I say as fast as my lips allow me. His eyes soften a bit but not fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay” he says trying to play it off with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” I ask to be certain “I mean I could make you pancakes to make up for it?” I say joking because I’m feeling really bad about what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you make pancakes and I’ll forgive you” he says trying to play along but I can hear in his voice that he’s not as much off guard as he was before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay just keep and eye on that” I say pointing at the pan on the stove “and I’ll be right back” then I’m off my way to go get a vest or sweater. In my bedroom I look through my closet and when my eyes fall on one of my favorite sweaters I just know I have to put that on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I walk back into the kitchen I see Dylan flipping the pancakes very skillfully. “Look at that chef Klebold” I say jokingly. Dylan turns around to flash me his grin but then his eyes stay on my sweater and he starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hakuna Ma’vodka, it means no memories” he says with a laugh “that’s kinda cool” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, it’s my favorite motto combined with my favorite alcohol. Doesn’t get more perfect than that” I say as I walk up to him to take over. He hands me back the spatula, making sure there is no physical contact as he does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vodka is your favorite booze?” he asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has been since I was 14” and I grab us some plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, it’s mine too” Dylan says unaware I, of course, knew this already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna gross you out though, my favorite is licorice vodka” and Dylan actually makes disgusted sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is disgusting” he says heavily emphasizing disgusting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it is not” I say giving him my best evil stare. He just grins. “That did nothing right?” I ask as I make us both a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What that thing you just did with your eyes? Not at all” and he smiles. I hand him his plate and some maple syrup. “Thanks that seriously looks good” he says running both his hands through his hair before he starts to eat. I’m standing there just looking at him for a bit, when he ran his hands through his hair just now it made my stomach twirl like a ballerina. I force myself to sit down and pour some syrup on my pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I say as I take a small first bite, he’s happily chewing on his food. It strikes me how comfortable he looks, it’s clear he’s still on his guard. My joke landing all wrong definitely proving he’s hyper vigilant but he’s also not extremely awkward anymore. I take another bite as I watch him eat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan Klebold is eating my food, next to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really good” he says as he’s over half of his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate that” and we both eat our pancakes. By the time we’re done the atmosphere’s changed a bit. It’s comfortable and we’re both enjoying the topic of music again. It’s beyond amazing to hear him talk about something he cares about so much as the music he likes, he really loses himself in the topic. Making me lose myself in it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you know who I’m absolutely sure is gonna be mega huge?” I ask Dylan as I put my utensils on the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” he asks sitting back in the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eminem” I say feeling a smirk on my face as I say this. Sneaky and he’s at a disadvantage but I just had to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That white rapper?” he asks with a frown “I don’t know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, trust me” I say nodding yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, I don’t see it” he says crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if in 10 years Eminem is huge you have to treat me to something nice” I say trying to keep it lighthearted, he’s been pretending to the whole world so doing it with me shouldn’t affect him much. Somehow his eyes tell me something different. I can’t pinpoint what it is exactly but I can see he’s not indifferent about what I said, like I thought he would be. I completely regret making this joke. But when he opens his mouth the premeditated lying over his future comes out as easy as I imagine it always does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something nice? What would that be?” he asks looking around the kitchen a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A trip to Fuji or something” I say biting my lip thinking about how that would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan laughs “Fuji it is”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah” I say laughing as well. I see Dylan pull out his pocket watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His pocket watch.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I should go soon, it’s late” he says looking a little more shy right now. I get up and take our plates to put them in the sink. I walk back and place my hand on his shoulder from behind him. He turns to look up at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And leave me here with the dishes?” I ask looking a little serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit no I’ll do them real quick” and he gets up. I start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, relax. I was joking. I’m doing them in the morning” I say looking up at him right now. He tilts his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asks kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Don’t worry too much around me” I tell him before walking out in front of him to the living room. Going to the table I take the soda’s off of it ready to give them to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you keep those” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’ll bring new ones next time” he says rubbing his fingers over his palm, looking very nervous as he says this. My mind is racing and my heart is pumping so hard I feel like I need to pitch in to have it keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there’s a next time?” I ask smiling sweetly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want there to be” he says shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I already can’t wait!” and that’s when we make eye contact that has effect on my soul. He nods and I truly hope he feels the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you” he says placing his hand on the door handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you around, Dylan. And seriously, come by whenever you want” I tell him holding the soda’s close to my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, good night” he says before opening the door and going outside. It’s pitch dark and the only lighting is that of the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night” I say as I watch him walk away through the moonlight. When I close the door I let out a sigh. Looking down on my hands I only just now notice they’re trembling. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Sitting here on the edge of the bed with a huge smile on my face but a body wrecked by my own nerves. Everything I’ve been working towards is happening now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His hands run through his hair before he starts eating the pancakes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My smile widens as the thoughts of what all happened today run through my mind. Being next to him in the cinema, writing the reports and sending them back to the office, Zack and his jokes. Devon and her sharp eyes on me. This feels like a good start. Crawling under the covers my exhausted body is thankful for the rest. But my head keeps spinning, my heart beating like crazy and my mind completely focused on Dylan. Falling asleep thinking about him isn’t so bad when he’s just next door!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pizza again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For everyone who is reading this story... I hope you enjoy it &lt;3 Let me know!!</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Still comfortable in my pajamas I start on the dishes that me and Dylan left here in the kitchen. First I sort things out and put them in a neat stack otherwise I can’t do them. Then I let the sink fill up with hot water and soap and let the cutlery soak on the bottom. It doesn’t take long before my mind wanders off to the guy probably still sleeping in his bed not far away from me at all. A plate in my hand and a soapy sponge in the other. Without realizing it I turn around, leaning against the counter. Running my sponge over the plate, over and over again. While my mind can only think of us sitting at the kitchen table, his face when he saw my sweater. The talk we had in the living room about expectations. His eyes on me when he thought I didn't see. Dylan even seemed to be comfortable at times. Definitely not that shy anymore. I wonder if that’s him feeling I am not just anybody or just the fact that we are easy going together. Time will tell. Looking down I see the plate still in my hand. It makes me smile and I put it to dry picking up another plate. This time I’m able to focus a little better. That is until I see him running his hands through his hair before he started eating. I sigh out loud and decide to put the dishes down and write out the reports. That way I get to relive it all again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes up a lot of time because I want to be as precise as I can. After what feels like forever I check the clock. Nearly two and a half hours have gone by. “Shower time” I say walking into the bathroom. Carelessly tossing everything on the floor before I open the tap. Warm water running out of it as I step underneath. After I’ve washed my hair, mask and all I get out and get ready for the day. I’m wondering what this day will bring me but I know it all depends on what Dylan is doing for the day. Walking out in the towel I go straight to the kitchen to do the dishes. This time I finish up quickly before I go back to get dressed and dry my hair. I decide to curl my hair for the day. Then I hear a familiar beep coming from the living room. As I walk in I see Dylan’s car drive away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the evening is turning a bit late I decide it’s time to meet someone else. So I get ready to leave. I decide to put my money in the back pocket of my dark blue skinny jeans. A simple black t-shirt showing a portion of my abdomen on top of it with my jacket on but open. Grabbing my keys I’m ready to go where I’ll be meeting someone important for the first time. And someone even more important to me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking the car I get out full of self confidence. Walking up to the place I’ve been before once I open the door and all that self confidence disappears as soon as a set of dark looking eyes go over me. My heart is beating like a mad man. Then Dylan turns around and a smile appears on his face. Soothing my nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says surprised, the guy beside him looking up at him with a face that says he hasn’t heard my name before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say with a smile as I walk closer to him “stalking me again?” his head tilts slightly to the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” he asks going over my joke. Then someone besides him clears his throat. “Oh yeah, Y/n this is Eric, Eric this is Y/n” Dylan says as shortly as he can. I can clearly hear and see that he isn’t too happy with this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Eric Harris” he says extending his hand towards me. I look at his hand and take a step forward. My hand feels incredible heavy as I raise it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, nice to meet you. I’m Y/n, I’m new around here” I tell him with a smile. He’s not even hiding his eyes going over me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you two know each other?” he asks Dylan as he lets go of my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the new tenant, moved in a couple of days ago” he says explaining it briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you rent the little place? That’s nice.” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is little but I’m all by my lonesome so it’s big enough” I say laughing. “Do you still take orders?” I ask looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’d be the last one” he tells me. “What can I get you?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I’ll have a medium veggies without tomato” I say alternating my eyes between Dylan and Eric with a smile. Not mentioning anything about having been here before. I do not want to put Dylan on the spot like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” a voice from the back says loudly. Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Eric repeats as Chris comes walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she was here a three or four nights ago ordering the same nasty pizza” he says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of service is this? Calling the pizza a returning customer buys nasty?” I say trying to distract a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys knew each other before then?” Eric asks looking very confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really we had met but I didn't know she rented the place then” Dylan says as he makes the order ready to go. “Do you want a drink with that?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep I’ll have a” and Chris interrupts me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Pepper” he says smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please” I say looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be nine dollars please” he tells me again. I take the money out of my back pocket, raising my jacket a bit. Causing six eyes to fall down to the exposed skin. I get two five dollar bills to hand over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” I tell Dylan who takes the money without making eye contact. He gives me my change and I put it in the tip jar. When Dylan walks away with my order I see him and Eric exchange looks. Eric seems to be a little annoyed that he hadn’t heard about me but when he turns to me again his whole posture changes so easily it sends shivers down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re new here? Where are you from?” Eric asks nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am from Europe, I used to work in England” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s awesome. Have you ever been to Germany?” he asks interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes a couple of times actually” I tell him as I approach the counter again. “Have you?” I ask him while I look over at Dylan who seems to be observing us a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish, I’ve never been outside of the States. I had German in school though” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never got German back in high school, there was always something happening with the German teacher. Either they were completely insane and where fired after a few weeks or they got sick. Always the German teacher.” I say hanging on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn that sucks, German is awesome” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We used to say the position was cursed. That’s why no one could hold it for longer than a month” reminiscing my time in high school. A school much safer than the environment these two have to be in. One were you could be yourself safely, even if it didn't fit the so called social standard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you believe in that stuff” Eric says laughing as he looks back at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know about that but we sure had fun coming up with stories about haunted German teachers” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet so” Eric says spiking my heart rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey why don’t you stay and eat here while we finish up?” Chris says as he walks back in. Dylan’s eyes close and I get the feeling he’s not happy about this request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God no. I’d only be in the way” I say as Dylan gets me my drink. He comes towards me and hands me my Dr Pepper with a smile. “Thanks, Dylan”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, pizza is almost done” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells great” I let him know. He nods, I really want to approach him differently but it feels slightly uncomfortable in this new setting.  I can imagine that in the friendship that they have with their shared secret Eric is not to keen on not knowing about new things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No come on, stay” Chris says pressing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah stay” Eric now joins Chris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, unless Dylan never called you and this is completely awkward” he says with a big smile not caring if it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, can you shut up” Dylan says angrily. I’m biting my lip trying not to laugh. Eric unlike Dylan isn’t shy at all and he is very forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave him your number?” he asks me sounding completely surprised. I look at Dylan and he doesn’t look at me at all. So I can’t get a clue off of his face what he wants me to say here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did” I say shortly “but the day after I did I already moved out of the hotel” Dylan then turns to look at me and if I’d have to guess what his facial expressions means it would most likely be something like him appreciating me not giving too much information. But at the same time he looked kinda happy that I told the truth and didn't downplay giving my number. But I’m just guessing, he is practically unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric’s hands go on his hips “huh” is all he says before he turns away and walks to another room. That is when Dylan comes my way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your pizza is almost done” he informs me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say while I tilt my head to look at him. Now that it’s just us I feel free enough to tell him that “I had fun last night” while I give him a warm smile. A smile appears on his face as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me too. Definitely” he says while he folds his arms. “We should do that again sometime” and as he says that I struggle to stay on my two feet. Right then and there I could have fallen over easily by the sheer beauty of the words that just came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afraid nothing will come out I open my mouth and hope for the best. “Oh for sure” I say to him making him smile even wider. “Please tell me what you want, do I stay or do I go? I do not want you to feel uncomfortable with me being here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me as if he’s blown away by what he just heard. “No it’s cool but what the hell would you wanna be doing here with us?” he asks completely puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you and I both know that I have no life whatsoever here” and I chuckle “I mean not yet anyway, so I’m cool with hanging around anyone. But I mean you’re here, so that’s reason enough to wanna stay” I say as if it’s supposed to be obvious. His eyes almost pop out at my words, like I imagine mine did earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm” he says hesitantly definitely not expecting this. “You can stay if you’re sure you want to” he says with a smile. Right in that moment Eric walks back in looking at his friend and me talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not passing on hanging out with you” I say biting my lip before I look down shying away from his eyes. Thus missing the excitement in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll make sure we can take a seat out back” Dylan says before turning around facing Eric “dude can you keep an eye on her pizza, I’m making sure we can sit behind the place” he states more then asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Eric says before he steps aside so Dylan can pass him in two large steps. Eric does as he said he would. A couple of minutes go by and I watch him take my pizza out and cut it for me. He carefully places it in a box. “As soon as Dylan is back you can walk to the back with him” he tells me. Then Chris joins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re staying. Hell yeah” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems so, Dylan has yet to grow tired of me” I say with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pssh if Dylan knows what’s good for him he never will” Chris says eyeing me up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s good for me?” Dylan asks walking back in with a big question mark on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she was staying because you aren’t sick of her yet” Chris says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said tired dude” Eric says correcting him. Dylan looks at them and then to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and then Chris was eyeing me down saying you better not if you know what’s good for you. So I guess Chris thinks I’m good for you” I say calling him out shamelessly with a shrug of the shoulders. Eric’s mouth opens and a small smirk forms on his lips. I think he appreciates the bluntness. Chris looks embarrassed. Dylan, well Dylan looks impressed with a pretty shade of pink on his cheeks. He goes over everything that’s been said when he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on” and he jerks his head back as he says it. I do so with my drink in my hand, Dylan smoothly picks up my pizza as he walks out in front of me. Eric and Chris wait for me to pass first. It’s making me incredible nervous to be here with both Eric and Dylan. The image of Chris in handcuffs is sliding through my thoughts. Making me realize how hurt he would be after that horrific day. I feel my hand fall down to my thigh, tapping three times. Trying to collect my cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we get settled out back the mood is quite good, Dylan is more timid than when he was with only me around but I imagine that’s not strange for someone as shy as him. Eric looks very on guard but he’s kind nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is the nasty pizza?” Chris asks after I’ve finished my second slice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tastes good to me, want a slice?” I ask with a smirk on my chewing mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look suicidal to you?” Chris ask me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does suicidal look like?” I ask him. All three of them look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Chris asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suicidal has no look” I say to him. “You can’t see on the outside if someone is suicidal so for all I know you very well could be” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn that’s very true” Chris says looking at his two friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” I say already halfway in my third slice. “That's why you don’t joke about that shit dude” I tell him taking a sip of my drink. When my eyes pass Dylan his stay on mine. Not letting go of them as fast as he has before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is really good, really fucking good </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself. I feel my eyes soften the longer we look at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You preach like my mom does only you’re much hotter then she is” Chris says very inappropriately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your mommy issues out on me. Really don’t” I say laughing before I bite into my pizza again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a fucking nasty thing to say dude” Eric says looking disgusted. I nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever” he says knowing we’re right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway” Eric says trying to pass the moment “have you two been hanging out much?” he asks seemingly harmless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, every waking moment” I say starting my fourth slice. When I look up I see Eric and Dylan both looking at me with surprise on their face. I start to laugh and shake my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just met a couple of days ago, so no” Dylan says factual wanting this part of the conversation to be over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might not be any of my business at all but shouldn’t at least one of you begin closing up?” I say looking at the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we should” Eric chuckles as he gets up. “One of you is at least going to help me if not the both of you” he says matter a factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who should go help him?” Chris asks me with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You duh” I say immediately making Dylan snicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I set myself up there didn't I?” Chris asks as he joins Eric inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah definitely” I hear Eric say before they go inside. I start to laugh and look at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really lacks self respect doesn’t he?” I ask Dylan while I take a sip. He nods with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does amongst other things” he tells me as he takes a seat next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hold up the pizza box “eat with me” I tell him. He looks at the pizza and back at me. I make a face that says go-ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t want to finish that yourself?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise, I’m quite straight forward” I tell him before I extend the box even more his way. He nods and takes a slice, folds it and takes a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says when his mouth is almost empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I say as I take another slice for myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Veggie pizza is the worst of the pizza’s though” he tells me before taking the second bite, leaving the crust between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you start too” I say laughing, he waves his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, it’s good it’s just” and I go through his words with the rest of the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as good as other pizza’s. Yeah yeah I get it. I like a veggie pizza every once in a while” I say as I look up at him. He looks down and just smiles. “What is your favorite food?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm tough one” Dylan says before he puts the crust in his mouth. He chews for a moment and I watch his jaw make work of the food. “I really like food so” and then he swallows. “Probably anything meat and seafood dishes” he continues. “What about you?” he asks obviously more comfortable around me when it’s just the two of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seafood without a doubt. Nothing even comes close” I say handing him the box “I’m done so help yourself” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do” he says taking the box from my hands. “Thanks for getting me out of the clean up” he ads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it was actually Chris when he set himself up like that. And Eric because he volunteered to begin with” I say to him. Feeling there is a small opening here I continue “are you friends with them or just co-workers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan swallows his bite “yeah we’re friends” he says without elaborating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Chris, really?” I ask with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s alright. Just a dick at first” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Eric?” I ask him, Dylan’s brows shoot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he seems nice” I say to him trying really hard to ignore everything I know about how toxic they are together, because just now, Eric really was nice. Dylan thinks about his words for a minute, or so I think. Maybe he just got lost in his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He usually is with women” Dylan says so nonchalant he catches me completely off guard. I almost spit out my drink, choking on it for sure. “Shit are you okay?” Dylan asks with big eyes as he looks at me. I nod yes, holding my hand in front of my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha” I hum out as best as I can. “Sorry” I say after finally regaining my posture. “That was bluntly put” I say licking my lips as I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true” he says with a shrug. I can’t read him at all. It bothers me. Somehow I thought being close together would automatically give me the ability to do so but it doesn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is still time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then we hear two voices behind us, I see Dylan’s demeanor change. I may not be able to read him but this is hard to miss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude not true” Chris says as he comes back out with Eric. The both of us turn around to look at them. “Tell him it’s not true, Y/n” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not” I say turning back around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Eric says sounding very annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I say jumping up on my feet and turning to Dylan. “Thanks for letting me stay” I say smiling as I pull my jeans up a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t go yet, we were thinking about having a drink before we go” Chris objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As good as a drink sounds I’m heading home” I say going for the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’ll get that” Dylan says looking at me while he leans on his leg with his left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dylan” as I look down I notice I spilled on my shirt, pulling it straight I say “shit looks like I’m doing laundry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one drink” Eric tries as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, really. Some other time maybe” I say with a smile thinking that at some point he will most likely hate my guts. Pushing the thought out as fast as I can before I walk inside with Dylan behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for putting up with me” I say looking up at Dylan. He smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope those two didn't bother you too much” he says as we approach the door. I walk through it and much to my surprisal so does Dylan. Who quietly walks me to my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I quite enjoyed myself. Although not as much as last night but let's keep that between you and me” I say with a provocative smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lips are sealed” Dylan says when we reach my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you good at keeping secrets?” I ask him leaning against my car when we get there. He answers without so much as a flinch. Completely unfazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he says. Here before me stands a person holding a secret that will devastate so many and he says </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am much better at keeping secrets then most”  I tell him feeling this moment is critical. My heart is racing and my hands start to tremble so I put them in the pockets of my jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are?” he asks me and his eyes show me he’s interested, curious. Maybe even intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I just want to tell you that I carry a secret with me that changes everything.” I say opening my jacket up wide because my hands flew apart at the magnitude of the secret. He looks at me and seems a bit confused, when his eyes lower over my exposed abdomen he averts them quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does your secret have to do with me?” he asks completely unaware of how important that question really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than you know” I say feeling seriousness wash over my expression. Now he’s thoroughly confused. “But I can’t tell you, not right now” I add. He takes a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue what all of this is supposed to mean” he says visible feeling uneasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, there will be a moment where I tell you” I say licking my lips. “But I needed you to know that there is a secret” I go on explaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks like there is a whole lot more he wants to ask but all he says is “okay then” this makes me smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’ll make more sense in just a little while” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize” he says flashing a wider smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what he really wants is to ask me why the hell I have a secret that has something to do with him. He wants to know why he’s so drawn to me, how it’s possible for him to feel so free around me because that has never happened before and definitely not with a woman. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What he will say is “I’m a little busy today and probably tomorrow but if you’re still free I might swing by sometime soon”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am and even if I wasn’t free I would have made time for you, Dylan” I say opening my door. He looks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then I guess I’ll see you again soon” Dylan says sounding more confident than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait” I say honestly. “Good night, Dylan” and I get into the car. He places his left hand on my door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Y/n” and he closes the door. I wave shortly at him before I drive off. I see Chris and Eric looking at me from inside Blackjack’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric Fucking Harris” I say as I drive off with shaking hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the hood of my car with my coffee in between my hands I look at the view before me. It’s breathtaking. The mountains share a serenity that no other part of nature can in my opinion. They’re a constant solid factor in life. Unlike my presence here. It’s unnatural, shouldn’t even be possible but here I am. Sitting on the hood of my car, thinking about what lies ahead for me. The coffee is strong, bitter and warms me on the inside. I take a deep breath in and as I do I think of Dylan. Like I always do. Like I always have from the moment I knew. When it became clear who he was. The reason I’m here defying nature in the most extraordinary way. I have fear in my heart and body. For what I’m here to do. I told him about my secret, I had too. When the time is right and he finds out what my purpose is here I need him to know that I was as honest with him as I could. The fear in my heart increases when I think about him finding out. I feel like he is coming closer, letting me in more. And it’s frightening me. Just like it’s filling me with hope. “Dylan Bennet Klebold” I say for the mountains to hear only. My heart swells up hearing his name. Like it does everytime I call him by his name. I drink the last of my coffee and decide to get back to my little place. I’m becoming more and more familiar with my surroundings, the town, roads. The way to my place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My temporary home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking inside I throw my keys on the table and begin with taking off my shirt to clean the stain. When that is done it is report time. Which takes me even longer because Now I have to start up a whole Report file for Eric as well. But it’s good, it’s making it easier to process everything and time passes quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the weather is so dry I go out to hang my shirt on the little rack I placed in front of my place, close to the little table and chair to sit on and I hang the shirt up. Trying to find my way in the dark my head jerks towards the main house as I hear an engine roaring out against the silence that fills the air. I know who it is before I look up. Dylan comes to drive up, I see his silhouette bend over the steering wheel as he looks my way. I think he sees me. He parks the car quickly and closes the door softly again.  He looks my way, I’m certain. So I raise my hand up and even in the dark with only the dim light coming from the moon I can see the smile on his lips. His hand goes up and we just stand there awkwardly looking at each other. But then Dylan walks over this way. “Oh fuck” I say surprised that he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s close enough, Dylan softly says “hey” with a little wave of the hand. “You’re up late” he adds when he’s a lot closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I needed to work and I had this” I say looking down on my shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, laundry” and then he takes a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his trench coat and a zippo from his jeans pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan is a smoker” I say tuneful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says stretching out the word “are you?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say with a chuckle as I shake my head. He nods and lights his cigarette. “So what did you guys end up drinking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhales before he says “nothing at Blackjack’s, I went chilling with Eric at his place” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ditching Chris huh, sounds like a wise decision” I say smiling as I cross my arms because it’s very cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually Chris ended up ditching us, his girl came to pick him up” Dylan says looking around me a little. Observing the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you missed out on a drink?” I ask him insinuating for an upcoming invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah Eric has a stash” he says with a sly grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh I see, what does his stash consist of?” I ask curiously and so incredible happy he came to me instead of leaving it at a wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey, Tequila sometimes Vodka” he says before taking another drag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your favorite” I say with a flirty smile, he notices, I see he does. He nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, my favorite” and he starts to chuckle “some people call me Vodka even” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, because it’s your favorite or is there a juice story to back the name up with?” I ask taking a step closer. He watches me do so. His eyes shy away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps” he says with a cute smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do tell” I ask, he looks apprehensive “oh come on, tell me that and I’ll tell you what happened when I lost my wits to Licorice flavored Vodka once” I add trying to persuade him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Licorice flavored Vodka, damn” he says pulling a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey for your information, it’s good and they were shots. Which makes it hard to keep track at how much you really drink” I say laughing. He smiles and says “okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this one time there was a party at my friend Nate’s place and there was a bottle of Vodka and I drank the whole bottle at once” he says looking semi impressed by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whole ass bottle?” I ask shocked “in one go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no not one go, it was a couple of sips” he says smirk on full display in the lights coming from my little place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Dylan, it’s always the quiet ones” I say with a chuckle. His cigarette is hanging loosely between his lips. I’m sure he’ll go inside once it’s done, so I’m savoring the moment. He takes the cigarette from his lips and keeps it in his left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your secret a bad thing?” he ask me out of the blue. I feel the smile fall off my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No I don’t think so. To me it’s beautiful why I’m here” and I suck in my lips looking at him. “Why, is your secret a bad thing?” I ask him. I don’t expect him to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder if it is” he says making me take a step back as if I’m punched in the chest. I play it off by moving my small clothes rack a little. “If yours isn’t bad why does it have to be a secret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a few steps towards him and take the cigarette from his hand. He looks at what I’m doing with a frown on his face. Wetting my lips a little before I place it between my lips to take a long drag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn't you say you don’t smoke?” Dylan asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, because I don’t” I say before placing his cigarettes between my lips again. Blowing out the smoke with a smile on my lips. For some reason the following seems like the right thing to say “I’ll tell you my secret right now if you want” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit what is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wonder but a voice in my head answers for me fastly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing, but he’s Dylan, the force of attraction is growing with every moment you two are together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t have to” he says to my relieve but wishes he was able to say yes, yes please do. I’m a magnet and he doesn’t even want to resist anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a final drag so he can have the last few. Taking the cigarette out of my mouth I blow out the final smoke and give it back to him. Before he would avoid physical contact at all costs. Not right now as he lets his fingers go over mine before he takes his cigarette back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t smoke huh” he says with a smirk on his face. I’m thinking the alcohol he had has something to do with his facial expressions right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I don’t buy the smokes I consider myself a non-smoker” I say to him. He looks very skeptical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to believe” he says with a playful smile before we both burst out laughing. He places the cigarette between his lips. And he won’t tell anyone, ever, not even me, that he kept the filter of that cigarette. “I should go” but he quickly adds “I think I’ll stop by tomorrow night, if that’s cool”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were busy?” I ask him. He looks at me and I’m not sure what’s happening in his head. Or mine for that matter. I feel as intoxicated as he looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d make time for me, so I figured I’d do the same” he says sure of himself. At least right now he is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re sure” I say feeling a shiver run over my body. If only he had the slightest idea what he does to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reb will just have to deal with me leaving early” he says more to himself then me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Reb will love that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be looking forward to it” I say smiling at him. Then I can no longer stop myself. I need to feel he’s real, really here with me. Talking to me. So my hand goes up to his upper arm to make it real. “Good night, Dylan”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams” he says with a barely visible blush on his face. Then he turns around and my breath gets stuck in my throat. “You owe me a story off your drunken licorice Vodka shenanigans though” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you tomorrow” I say feeling a happiness in my chest that makes it difficult to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams to you too, Dylan” I whisper to his back as he enters his house as soundless as he can. Before I go inside my little place to think about him for hours on end. Just like Dylan will as he lays on his bed holding the filter of the smoke we shared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>Remember how Crestfallen_Angel has been a whole inspiration for this story, well she still is!</p><p>I hope you all like this new chapter &lt;3 please let me know!</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hauling the groceries out of the back seat of my car I bring them all inside. Time to properly fill this fridge. I’ve spend most of the day shopping and wandering through town. I ended up finding a great second hand store where I got a few band shirts that are vintage and very expensive back home. Putting everything away I start to slow down when my thoughts are focused on one single individual. I need to meet him more, I’m starting to feel like I’m wasting time. Even though I feel like I’m on the right track with him I just need to find a way to see him more. There is no denying he is feeling something. Otherwise there would have been no way Dylan saying he’d make time for me. Right now I’m sitting on the kitchen floor with no idea when I sat down. Looking at the groceries I get up with a smirk on my face. “So distracted” I say to myself as I start to unpack the rest of my stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally done with that I start to make my dinner. Get everything ready so I only have to heat it up later. Weirdly large portions is my trademark. I always make too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I’m done I go to my computer and see what my next move is. I let out a hum and close my laptop, putting it away where I keep all my out of this date things and grab my keys, coat and bag. I jump in my car and figure there is no use in waiting for tonight when now is just a good a time as any to bump into him. Deep down I wonder when it will become very odd to him that we keep bumping into each other. But I can’t postpone telling him part of my secret for too much longer. So here I am almost ready to meet him in the same little cafe we met that very first day. I forgot how repetitive teenage activities are. While I’m parking my car my eyes fall on Dylan’s car and excitement washes over me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking in I order a coffee and some cake and then I hear my name coming from behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” Dylan’s voice sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, are you stalking me again?” I ask with a big smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over that before” he says with a small chuckle “wanna join us?” he asks all on his own initiative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if I’m not intruding” I answer with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not” he says shaking his head and I follow his lead to where they are sitting. Dylan pulls a seat back and takes place next to the pulled out chair with his trench coat still on. Around the table are Zack, Devon and Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys” I say cheerfully as I take a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, how are you?” Devon asks nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, bored out of my skull but good. How are you guys doing?” I ask them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep popping up everywhere” Zack says leaning back in his chair. I look at Zack with squinted eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Littleton isn’t exactly as big as New York” I say in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there is more then one coffee place” he retords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With coffee as good as this place?” I ask hoping for the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hum comes from Devon as she thinks about it “a couple but this is a really good place” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please give me the names so I can go there as well sometime” I ask her before taking a bite of my cake. “Oh no” I say knowing I’m screwed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, not good?” Brooks asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite, Littleton is going to finally do it. Get me fat. I have too much time on my hands with too much good food around me” I say looking at the cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have good food in London?” Zack asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah but I had less time on my hands. I get bored easily, when I’m alone at least” I say in all honesty. “I think I’ll start running again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard her Dylan, keep her company” Zack says with a cheeky grin on his face. “Don’t be like that, Zack” Devon says looking at her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Running from Zach?” Brooks asks making me chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well” and I take a sip of my coffee “I didn't wanna say it” and they all start to chuckle. For a while we sit there talking about random things and that’s when Brooks says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go hang at my place, the coffee is free there” he says looking at me. His friends agree and so does Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know, what are your parents gonna think if you bring home an elderly woman?” I say self-deprecating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just my mom and she won’t mind. Besides you don’t look a day older than 40 so it’s cool” Brooks says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooks, I work for a very influential and powerful company. I can make you disappear.” I say taking the last sip of my coffee.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you work for the CIA?” he asks getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do not work for the CIA that is an American company and I used to work in London” I tell him as we all go outside. “I’ll stay behind you guys” I say as I walk to my car. I get in quickly and start the car when a hand taps the window. I look up and see Devon. I open the door and she just gets in, no questions asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going with you” she says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that you are” I say driving out of my parking spot. Dylan is still waiting for me “here we go” I say as we start to drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m going to say it” Devon starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I stop you?” I ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” she says matter a factly. “Dylan saw you and got up without saying a word. I’ve never seen him this comfortable so quickly with anyone” she says telling on her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dylan would love you saying this to me” I say with a chuckle as I know he probably wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares” she says convincingly only to add “don’t tell him I said this though” making me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t” and I follow the around a corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took him more than a months of hanging out a lot before he got comfortable with me” she tells me, reminding me of how much he disliked her coming into Zack’s life. Then my mind wanders off to prom where he kissed her on the head as a goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but it’s different between him and me” I blurt out absentmindedly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” she asks curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I stalked him, remember” I say trying to play it off. She just laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here” she tells me and seconds after both cars park in front of a house. I follow their lead and park the car. We get out and walk up to the house where Brooks, Zack and Dylan are already getting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we’re all settled in his basement and Brooks has gotten us all coffee or something else to drink I can’t help but miss my friends a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do for work?” Brooks asks me. All eyes on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My work is confidential” I say pressing my lips tightly together in a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit” Zack says unfiltered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really it is. I can tell you that I work with science and use computers a lot. Very advanced science” I tell them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Devon asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that what I do is scientific and we use a lot of computer technology for it but it also has a lot of other aspects to it. Which I cannot discuss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The London version of the CIA that’s who you work for.” Brooks says convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” I say nodding my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does sound very interesting. You must be crazy smart to be doing something this complicated at what age 34?” Brooks says laughing. I catch Dylan’s eyes and allow myself to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that, I just know what I’m doing in my field and there are external factors that will help me along in what I came here to do” I say still looking at Dylan. “And I am not 34, I am 67, get it right” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn you look really good for 67” Brooks then says, I see Dylan looking at Brooks from the corner of his eye. And I wonder what that look meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate that” I say to Brooks. “So your room looks uhm, interesting” I continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spill it, what’s wrong” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No nothing, it’s just an interesting mix between naked chicks and theatre stuff” I say frowning at the posters on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like my blonds?” he says making us all laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say to that” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to say to it, girls just don’t put half naked guys on their walls” Devon says naively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about my male models for Calvin Klein poster I wisely choose not to respond before I will never hear the end of it with Zack and Brooks here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see in your eyes that, that is not true” Brooks says pointing at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an innocent untainted girl” I tell Brooks. They all start to laugh, Dylan however tries not to laugh with his hand in front of his mouth. “Great, thanks guys” I say adding fuel to the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute if you think we believe that” Zack says earning an elbow from Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to enjoy my coffee” I say taking a sip, or at least attempting to take one because I’m laughing too much. What a ridiculous situation am I in. Sitting here in Brooks Brown’s basement, with Dylan Klebold laughing with them. Such a normal situation in the weirdest way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There isn’t much direct interaction between me and Dylan but I catch his eyes on me more then he’d want me to. After about an hour I decide it’s time for me to go. I need to report everything, have dinner and I also want to go running later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m off” I say to them as I start to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Dylan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I have things to do for work and I also need to go running around Littleton about 4 times” I say laughing as I pull up my pants and push my shirt down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you’re like perfect” Devon says pointing at me with the face only a jealous teenager can pull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thanks, but if I keep up eating like I am now without exercise that will soon change” I say looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I did not expect that answer” she tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect?” I ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that you’d deny looking great or whatever, or downplay it you know, like most girls” she admits, I like her honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgetting I’m not a teenager anymore, I’m comfortable with myself” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah true” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I will see you guys some other time” I say as I make my way to the stairs. “Bye” I say waving at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, see you later” Dylan says with a face that tells me he means literally. I nod at him shortly and get on my way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s already after dinner time and I’m still working on my reports. I get so distracted that it takes me forever to finish them. I keep thinking about how he said he’d see me later and how Reb is just going to have to deal with him leaving early. Finally done with everything I go into the kitchen to eat my dinner. At the dinner table I feel incredible alone and the weight of why I’m here is becoming a little bit too much. Time to get everything ready to go running. I take out my Ipod Classic and sports clothes and running shoes. Tying my hair up in a ponytail I am ready to go out. I have no idea where I wanna go, so I’m letting my feet decide. Putting on my headphones as I walk out the door. Then for the first time I come eye to eye with Mrs Klebold. She waves at me and I take off my headphones when I walk in her direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” she says kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi you must be Mrs Klebold” I say as I extend my hand for her to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, I apologise for not coming to formally introduce myself, I’m afraid it’s been a little hectic at work” she says kindly as she shakes my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, I understand. I am Y/n” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually invite the new tenants to have dinner with my husband, son and myself. Can I do the same with you?” she asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be delighted, I’ll come whenever suits your schedule Mrs Klebold” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, I do not know exactly when because as I said it’s hectic at work” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine, I am almost always home in the evening, at least for now. If you drop by in the evening the night before or whenever you know a date that would be fine with me” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, I will no longer keep you from your exercise” she says before wishing me a nice evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I press play and let music that hasn’t been made yet flow through me as my feet guide me to wherever it is I’m running. I completely lose myself in the run. I feel free and untroubled as I make my body work to stay healthy. After I’ve ran for about 30 minutes with intermissions I turn back around. It’s already dark and the road I am on isn’t very well lit. As Eminem raps me his song Phenomenal I turn around and before I know it I’m back at the little condo. Dylan’s car isn’t here yet. Good I need a shower. Getting in I place my ipod on the table and walk straight into my bedroom. I get myself clean clothes and go take a shower. When I’m done I blow dry my hair and put it up in a bun. It’s just before midnight when my doorbell rings. My heart starts to jump and I walk over to the door to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In it stands Dylan, hat on his head not wearing his trench coat. Does that mean he went home and took it off or did he never wear it to Eric’s? I’m not sure why it matters but it’s keeping me busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey stalker” he says jokingly as he walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” I say stretching the word “I only stalk you because I like you, besides I’m not peeking into your bedroom window or anything perverted” Dylan chuckles as he walks in and to the table, placing the drinks he brought on the table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Reb mind that you left early?” I ask while I close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at me when he says “a little but” and then he looks at the table “that doesn’t matter”. Dylan leans forward and takes something off of the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My fucking Ipod. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What is this?” he asks turning it around in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my Ipod Classic” I say knowing there is not a single way back now. Walking over to him I make sure I stand close next to him. He looks at me and I make eye contact with him. “There is music on there, I use it while I go running”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“256 gigabyte? No way” he says looking at me as if I’m crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes way” I tell him and I take it from his hands running my fingers over his as I do so. His eyes look a little lost when I do so. “Stores more than 50.000 songs if I want it to but I think I have close to 3000 songs on it now” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking with me” he says not believing a single word I’m saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much to say to that. But I won’t.” I look at him and see he’s trying really hard to fully focus on the device in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let me show you how this works” I say not looking at his face. This is on and you use the circle to navigate” it’s on and I show him how. “You have your menu from which you can choose to search, go by album, artist et cetera” and I hand it back to him. “Have a look for yourself” he takes it from my hand, not shying away from our hands touching at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me this has 3000 songs on it?” he asks doing the same things I just did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go down to settings” I tell him as I look at the screen. He does so and presses the middle circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if you go to, yes that one” I say as he hits it. “Press it again” he does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck this says it holds 2937 songs” and Dylan looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I told you” I say smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible, there isn’t supposed to be so much storage on things” he says turning it around again to look at the little mark that says how much storage it holds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has where I am from” I say leaving my first breadcrumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah where is that, the future?” he asks casually, obviously joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I said I am?” I ask him looking at his profile, he starts to laugh and I want nothing more then to tell him the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think” he says laughing but when he sees the seriousness on my face his laughter dies down. I smile at him but in this moment right here I get lost in his eyes. He’s here, so close to me that I can touch him. He breaks contact when his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. “Who is Halsey?” he asks frowning. And that breaks the tension that was building up in my chest as I let out a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is one of my favorite artists” I tell him as I think about her debut in 2012. “Here” I take my headphones and put them on his head over his hat. Standing on the tip of my toes as I do so. He looks at me with intense eyes. I scroll down to Gasoline. “This song is called Gasoline, it’s one of my favorites. I couldn’t relate more” I say before I press play and watch his head jerk up a bit as the music starts. He listens and watches the Ipod closely as he does. Getting an idea I walk to my bedroom, leaving Dylan behind, listening to the lyrics of Gasoline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He watches me go into the other room while the lyrics hit him hard, she relates to this? The mystery around her grows just as the attracting force he feels between them. Could that feeling be mutual?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright take off the headphones” I say as I walk in. He didn't hear me, too consumed by his own thoughts. So I walk up to him and place a hand on his arm. That gets his attention. I go up to the headphones and pull it off of his ear. “Take the headphones off, I have a better idea”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” he says taking them off and placing them on the table, so gentle not a sound is made. “What are those? They look like speakers” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is because they are” I say as I take the Ipod from his hands and place them in the speaker set. “You have to know this album” I say knowing he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” he asks while I find it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mellon Collie and the infinite sadness” I say as I start the first song of the album. “By The” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smashing Pumpkins, yeah I know that album” Dylan says finishing the sentence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking about how he knows it by heart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “This shit all looks like nothing I have ever seen before” he continues. I take a seat at the table that the speakers are on and Dylan follows, sitting across from me. “You said you work with technology, is this the kind you work with?” he asks. Before I can answer he continues “cause that would make sense with it being confidential, if you work on such high tech new shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, this is all Apple. I don’t work for them. No my line of work couldn’t be further away from this kind of technology” I say looking at him, the dim lighting in this place is setting my heart ablaze looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apple?” he asks thoroughly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already said too much” I say with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” he says chuckling. “I have this SP album as well” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Huh” I say playing with a pen that’s on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks with his eyes going back and forth between my face and hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m just pleasantly surprised that’s all” I say smiling before I open up the drinks to hand him one and take one for myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand any of this” he says pointing at the Ipod while the song streams out of the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will soon” I say smiling at him. He shakes his head looking a little insecure about it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had I known you have something that can hold up to 50.000 songs yesterday I would have wanted to know the secret” he says laughing but I can see how serious his eyes are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m scared shitless but also extremely happy at the same time, this is the start. “My secret” I say with a smile. The pen still going around between my fingers. “It’s not easy to understand or believe. There is a complexity to it in so many aspects” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A complex, difficult secret?” Dylan asks repeating what he just heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and even though I offered to tell you I was glad you didn't wanna know” I admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks looking at the pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m afraid you wouldn’t believe me, think I was crazy. Run in the other direction” I say with a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said it wasn’t a bad secret, you said you thought it was beautiful” the fact that he remembers even though he was intoxicated overwhelms me a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did and I honestly believe it is but that does not take the immensity out of what it truly means” I tell him. Dylan’s eyes are still on the pen, he seems annoyed. “Is this annoying you?” I ask flipping the pen between my fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then stop me from doing it” I tell him “just gra” and he takes the pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna place this over here” he says putting it on the other side of the table. He’s laughing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, steal the pen out of my hand” I say with a wide smile. He frowns before he starts to smile as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really something” he says looking away. I get up from my seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as the something in your head is a good something I’m okay with that” I say as he looks up at me. “Do you play cards?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say grabbing two card decks before walking back to the table. Dylan doesn’t say a word he just looks at me. I sit back down and open the packs. “My favorite game is what Americans call Rummy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Rummy, it’s boring” Dylan says with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re in luck, I don’t play cards” I tell him as I start to give out cards to play Rummy with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a weird way of not doing things” he say leaning forward to take his cards. “So Rummy” he says organizing his cards. “I suck at this game” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not boring it’s just a little too hard for you” I say with a smirk on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You caught me” he says focussing on his cards. Making me chuckle. We start the game and it doesn’t take long for me to see he really does suck at this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, you really do suck” I say looking at him before I start to lay out all my cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I told you” and he looks at my hands placing all the cards on the table at once “well shit” he says throwing his hand out on the table. He surprises me by increasing the volume on the Ipod, as if he’s feeling right at home here. Then he takes a sip of his drink and he catches me looking at him. “What?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” I say smiling as I get all the cards to shuffle them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more Rummy” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we playing then?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We? You don’t play cards, remember. I am playing Poker, heads-up.” he says sporting a small grin as he takes the cards from my hands. He starts to deal the cards and we start to play. Now this he’s really good at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kicking my ass, Dylan” I say as I chuck my cards on the table after losing for the 3th time. “I can’t believe you suck at Rummy but dominate the table at this game” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dylan shrugs and starts dealing again “the more we play the better you’ll get” he says trying to sound casual but I can hear the doubt in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we will play more often” I say taking my cards off the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I figured since you’re so bored, can’t let you get fat” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God no we wouldn’t want that. But if you don’t want that to happen I’m going to have to see you a whole lot more. Just an hour during the day and every now and then at night isn’t going to stop me from getting fat” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I guess we’re just going to have to meet up more” eyes on his cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me” I say thinking about how it doesn’t sound good but perfect actually. “Really good actually” I add feeling so nervous about those three extra words. “Talk about food, are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always” he says laughing as he finally looks at me again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I didn't feel so good around dinner time so I can heat dinner back up if you want?” I say looking back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan nods his head “did you feel sick?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No just a little overwhelmed and lonely I guess” I say getting up. “But I’m not lonely anymore now am I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess not” he says as he gets up and follows me into the kitchen. “Can I do anything?” he asks once we’re there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn to look at him, he’s holding our drinks. “Nope I’ll just heat it back up” I say taking the meat and rice out of the refrigerator to warm it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handing Dylan’s plate to him he looks very interested. “That looks really good, what is that?” he asks and he looks up at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is beef chimichurri, an Argentinian dish” I explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make Argentinian foods?” he asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No just this one dish” I say laughing “I try different things, sometimes it works out and other times I almost burn down the kitchen” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to eat and he’s clearly enjoying it, to me it tastes a lot better now that I’m not alone. “You know, I really don’t do well with being alone” I admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you transfer to a place where you’d be alone more often?” Dylan asks not looking up from his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a chance of not being alone forever” I say looking at Dylan with heavy feelings. He looks up at me and his cheek is full of food which makes me laugh at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks mouth full of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like half a chipmunk” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry a good looking chipmunk” I add making him blush. He doesn’t respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really good” he says when he’s almost finished. “First pancakes now this, guess I’m getting fat” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude it would take a shit ton of food to get you fat” I blurt out. “I wouldn’t worry if I was you” he just laughs. When he’s done he gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” he asks looking at my plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say and he takes it placing it all on the counter. “Leave it, I’ll do them” I say getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m gonna do them real quick” he says clearing my plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay suit yourself” I say as I walk up to the counter. With just enough space for me to do so I jump up and sit on the counter. Close next to him as he’s opening the water tap. Thinking about the song Heaven in hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna watch me do the dishes?” he asks with his brows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not weird at all” he says looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soap is over there” I say pointing him in the right direction “it’s not weird” I say shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is” he says getting the soap and making his dishwater ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be weird if I did this” and I poke his cheek. He pulls his head back looking at me all amused. “But I’m not doing that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right” he says simply as he starts on the dishes. His slender fingers diligently going over everything. He places them in the dish-rack.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing the dishes” I say as he dries off his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says smiling as he looks at me sitting on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been going through Littleton a little today and this is a tiny little shithole isn’t it?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea” he says leaning into the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing to do here” I say smiling “but it’s not too far from Denver so I guess that’s okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if you’d ever go there” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t?” I ask him raising my brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not” I ask looking at him. He tilts his head slightly looking back at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea actually” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go together” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little bit caught off guard he says “sure why not”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon” I say jumping off of the counter to go back into the living room. Dylan follows close behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon it is” he says taking a seat on the couch this time. I walk over to my Ipod and change the album. “The downward spiral” Dylan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes one of the best” and I hesitate at how weird it is to say this “recent albums” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” and he stops talking when he sees I’m coming to join him on the couch with our drinks in my hand “thanks” he says getting his drink back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So” I say pulling one leg underneath me “I was out dancing with a bunch of friends when this random dude comes up to us with a tray full of shot glasses on it. There was black liquor in it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Licorice vodka” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Licorice vodka” I repeat “it’s so good you have no idea but he was absolutely trying to get us drunk, he didn't even ask our age or anything he just kept buying us more shots. At one point when I was getting really drunk I told my friend to stop me from drinking more, he said he would. Turns out he was drunk himself so that didn't work out” I say laughing. Dylan looks at me while I tell the story. “Long story very short, I crawled into the back of a police car, completely drunk and asked for directions to the nearest bus station” I say with my hand on my forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, where you legal to drink?” he asks laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not legal enough for heavy liquor” I say laughing “yeah so I was sitting in the back of the car and my friends come rushing towards me, all completely drunk.” I continue making big hand gestures. “Saying how I didn't drink, that I’m a decent girl and shit” I start to laugh thinking back on this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit did they arrest you and your friends?” he asks interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head no “they gave me the directions I needed and told me to stay off the alcohol” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn't arrest you?” he asks in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” he says sitting back more at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, too bad I had taken off my shoes in the back of the police car” I say remembering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Dylan asks laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I found out on the bus when a guy said my socks didn't match, I freaked out thinking he could see right through my shoes” I say laughing with him now. “That hangover was one tough son of a bitch” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that comes with the territory” Dylan says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you drink much?” I ask him “since your nickname is vodka” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than I should, probably” he admits “we should have a drink sometime”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will we be having?” I ask leaning on my elbow on the backrest of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring a surprise” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds good” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then we just sit there talking for hours on end. About a lot of different things, just trying to get to know each other a little better. He is telling me a lot of things I already know but also a whole lot of new things. Making my heart flutter in my chest. Dylan tells me about his pets, that he has a brother that he doesn’t get along with. I tell him about my little sister, our bond and about my friends. Music is discussed in length again and so many other things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your car is really awesome” I tell him at one point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I fixed it up with my dad” Dylan tells me as he takes a sip of his second drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, you know cars?” I ask him interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The basics I guess” he says and his hand goes over his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you can smoke here if you want. I completely forgot to tell you earlier” I say getting up to get him an ashtray. “My lease says it’s fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do then” he says pulling out his menthols. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all” I tell him as I sink back into the couch again. He lights a cigarette and holds out the package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t smoke remember” I say with a tired smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right” he says rolling his eyes. He takes a long drag “when did you start not smoking?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I was about 17 or 18” I say looking at him with a smile. “You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff don’t really remember 15 maybe?” he says questioning himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should start smoking together, get it over with” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop” he says laughing as well. “I should go soon, I have school in the morning. Unfortunately” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I have a lot of work for tomorrow as well and I have somewhere to be” I tell him as I sit up straight. He places the cigarette on his lips and takes a drag. Before he takes it out I beat him to it. Placing it between my own lips. “Any plans after school, tomorrow I mean?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, gonna do some homework and that’s about it” he tells me. I nod and take another drag. “Keep it” he says as I want to give him back his cigarette. He gets up and walks to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk with him to the door and when he opens it I hold out the smoke for him to take “really I” and he cuts me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t smoke” he says looking down at me with a smile that reaches his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” I say before opening the door for him “I really like being around you, Dylan” I say feeling it’s an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the door he tells me “yeah me too” and he gives me a smile that goes right through me. “The something you are is definitely good” he says as he steps outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile from ear to ear appears on my face and I feel like I’m glowing. I do not try to hide it from him when he turns back to look at me, cigarette between his lips. He takes it out slowly and looks at my reaction to his words. I see him chest puff up a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Dylan” unplanned I walk up to him and give him a hug. His arms hang around me unknowing what to do with themselves. But when I hold him a little tighter, with my head pressed against his chest, his arms find their way around me as well. “Sweet dreams, Y/n” he says softly and every feeling, good or bad comes up to the surface within me. I hold myself together as I step back. His arms go back to his side and he waves shortly before he turns around. This time I hurry back inside. Closing the door and immediately I lean back against it. Tears start streaming over my cheeks as I smile into my now empty living room. Quickly I walk over to the window and from the side I plan on watching Dylan go into his house. But Dylan isn’t going to his house. He’s standing next to his car, leaning against the door, looking in my direction. He can’t see me I’m sure of it. But I can see his cigarette light up after every drag. Looking this way still. I see him flicking the cigarette into the bushes before he turns to his front door. Before he enters his house he looks in my direction one last time and the tears keep coming. I walk over to the table and let myself drop down in the chair. Every bit of pent up emotion is coming out right now. And that’s okay, I let it all out, every last bit of it. Then I take a long warm bath and make myself comfortable in bed. Already excited for my plans for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Swans mate for life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Students everywhere. Some of them look my way others walk past me as fast as they can, ready to leave. I’m on the parking lot of Columbine high school. Standing before Dylan’s BMW just like I did that first day. Only now I have a bag full of snacks with me. He’s already out, I kinda wonder what is taking him so long but just as I’m beginning to doubt myself I see a tall figure walking in my direction in a long trench coat. I can’t help but smile and I look down trying to calmly breath in and out so I can at least try to hide my enthusiasm of seeing him again. He looks my way squinting his eyes, probably wondering if it’s me or someone else. When he sees it’s me for sure I see the corners off his mouth curl up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too” I say smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry I didn't expect to see you here” he says as he stands next to me now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hand him the bag. He takes it from my hands a little confused but opens it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snacks?” he says surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snacks for on the road and when we get there” I say turning to the door of the passenger seat. “We’re going to Denver” I say smiling. Dylan looks at me and I can see him thinking about this. Then he comes to walk my way and opens the door for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really meant it when you said soon” he says as I get in and he closes the door for me. Walking to the other side he throws his bag on the backseat and takes a seat behind the wheel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am in his car, in Dylan Klebold’s black BMW. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sensations are overwhelming right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did, I mean if you really don’t want to go then by all means drive us both home” I tell him trying to play it cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going home to do nothing but homework or Denver and snacks” he says starting the car “I’m torn apart” he says with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the company” I say raising my hands up like forgetting-something? Dylan doesn’t respond to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the plans for Denver?” he asks after we’ve spend 15 minutes on our way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The plans are winging it a full 100 percent” I say looking out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a solid plan” Dylan says focusing on the road a little too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plans can only fail so I do as little of that as I possibly can” I say unbuckling my seatbelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asks sounding a little uneasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I’ll put it back on, I just want to take off my jacket” I say as I do so. Showing him my red shirt with a v-neck, giving a little cleavage away. “Here look, putting my seat belt back on” I say clicking it in slowly to get a rise out of him. He looks over, peeking at me before he looks back out on the road. It doesn’t take us long to get there at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do we go, where do I park?” Dylan asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, go with your gut” I say looking at him. He smiles and nods “alright”  so Dylan keeps driving a bit until something catches his eye. He finds a parking spot nearby and I quickly see what caught his eye. A small recorder store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go” he says getting out. I follow him quickly. We cross the street and Dylan opens the door for me to get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say cheerful as I look around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome. This place looks awesome” he says walking straight to the back for some reason. A man who I assume is the owner pops up and greets us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys” he says casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Dylan says already going through a few albums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there is anything I can help you with, let me know” he says kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” I say walking over to Dylan “I like your gut” I say passing him. “This store looks amazing” and I too start browsing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s epic” he says going through everything. I take a few steps back and cross my arms as I lean into the wall, watching him browse. Biting my lip somewhere in the proces. I keep my distance as he goes through album after album. At one point I make eye contact with the owner and he looks at me with a brow raised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He likes what he sees. A girl watching a boy browse, letting him be. Having some time for himself to look through everything. He can dig that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man this album is awesome, next time you kidnap me bring my wallet” Dylan says laughing a little bitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I had no idea you were so good at this winging thing” I say walking back over to him. Dylan looks down on my face and he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither” he says sounding happily surprised at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know it now for next time” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we do” he says looking at me all content in this short moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What album are you looking at?” the owner says walking our way. Dylan hands him the album. He looks at it for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, next time you bring your wallet when you come and I’ll give you this one for free” the guy says looking at Dylan and me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah baby that’s perfect” I say looking at Dylan who looks a little shocked, his back is turned to the owner “it’s our 6 month anniversary so this is an awesome gift”  I say looking at the owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there you go, happy anniversary, good looking couple if I may say so” he says walking away with Dylan’s cd. I nudge him with my elbow sticking out my tongue a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if we get back here at our one year anniversary can I get a box set of my choosing” I ask the guy. He looks at me and laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sure, why the fuck not” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn” I whisper to Dylan “we’re so getting back here in six months” and I think nothing of it but then I see the look on Dylan’s face and I realize what I just said. There is nothing I can do to comfort him, not right now. His eyes show a certain sadness in him, betraying his hard exterior. The smile on his face doesn’t match the rest of his expression and even though it saddens me I also can’t help that maybe, just maybe I’m getting to read him a little better. If only in this moment. And that idea is enough to spark a little fire in me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m still here by then, we totally should” he says breaking my heart. We walk up to the man and he gives Dylan his cd. “Thanks a lot dude, I appreciate it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just manage to smile but it must not be convincing “oooh looks like someone is gonna miss you” the guy says smirking at Dylan, who looks at me with confusion on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh big surprise, I’m going to miss you” I say trying to play along, if only my voice didn't give me away. I tilt my head at Dylan and give him an air kiss. He starts to shake his head but cannot hide the light blush adorning his cheeks. We thank the guy again and are on our way further into Denver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the chocolate chip cookies I brought in my hands I say “not even 15 minutes in Denver and you’re already holding a free album. Here” I say holding up a cookie for him to take. He takes it from my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that is insane” he says with a chuckle “thanks” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the look of Denver” I say as we walk through a semi busy street. “Can you see how much different it is from Littleton already?” I say looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely” he says with his mouth full off cookie. Making me smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want another one?” I ask already holding a cookie up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m starving actually” he says eating half the cookie at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too actually, let’s find somewhere to have lunch at” I say scouting for a place immediately. Thinking how much easier it would be if I had been able to google for a place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t have my wallet” he says unhappy about the fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch is my treat today” I say thinking nothing off it. But Dylan gets ready to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You don’t have your wallet with you, I’m not letting you go hungry. Besides who is going to drive me home if you pass out on me” I reason with him. He doesn’t look convinced. “Oh come on, don’t be like this. You know what” I say chirpy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he says sounding obviously not amused at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take me out, treat me to lunch some other time” I say feeling almost anxious to his reaction. He keeps looking ahead but he can’t hide the smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but soon” he says turning to look at me, making the butterflies already in my stomach dance around to the look on his face. “That’s a promise then” he ads making the butterflies stay there permanently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon” I repeat after him. “Besides it’s company money we are spending right now so, we should find the best place no matter the expense” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything you spend is on company costs?” Dylan asks with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much, food wise for sure” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes it easier, I guess” he says reasoning with himself “in that case I know the best place, come on” he says walking faster to his target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of food are we having?” I ask him trying to keep up with his long legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see” he simply says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it far?” I ask him feeling as curious as a little kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I remember” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay a hint of what kind of food they serve” I ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you” he seems to blurt out, surprising himself that he did as much as it did me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re surprising me” I say turning around so I’m walking backwards facing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, you’ll hit something” he says almost ready to pull me around by my sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna hit something” I say with a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” he asks looking behind me the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t let me” I say letting him feel trust coming from me towards him. He looks at me but I still can’t read him properly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What he feels is how strangely truthful that sounds. He was already looking out for me. The attraction he feels towards me is so different. It’s not a hopeless feeling, no discomfort or pain comes from him wanting to be around me. It almost feels right even though he knows something is really off with my secret. He just wants to spend time with me, as much as I will let him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so but be careful” he says with a chuckle, warming my heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Dylan” I say laughing, driven by my instinct I grab a hold of his hand. I pull it up and lean back, dragging him with me. Goggle-eyed he looks at me and I can clearly see that he’s dumbfounded by what I’m doing. Holding onto his hand with both of mine I keep laughing “let go of the fear and feel the fun” I say still laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan starts to smile so wide my already warm heart starts to burn, but a good kind of burn. “You’ll crash the both of us” he says starting to laugh as well. I keep dragging him with me and he’s laughing but then he stops walking making me stop. “We need to crash the street” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crash the street?” I ask smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” he chuckles “I meant cross” and he tries to turn me around. I look to the left and right, it’s safe enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na-ah, keep me safe” I say biting my lip looking at him. This time he looks keen for what is to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go” he says and backwards I cross the street, Dylan’s eyes scanning everything from behind me to my sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah this is scary” I say as I slow down a little wanting to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he almost yells out pointing his other finger “no peeking, let go of the fear remember” he says laughing, enjoying my slight fear a little sadistically. Overcome by the feelings I’ve been storing inside for so long, I let it all go. I raise one hand up and throw it in the air, trying to fly away on this high, here together with him. Walking backwards over the street a few cars honk their horn but we don’t care. Dylan flips them off making me laugh. We made it safely to other side of the road. Right before the curb Dylan pulls on my hand, jerking me slightly forward. “Watch out for the curb” he says smiling while I’m still holding on to his hand. Then it’s time to turn and look while I let his hand go. We stand there looking at each other, both enjoying what just happened. Not a single care about anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I didn't crash” I say smiling at him as we’re both on the sidewalk now. “So which way for the mystery food” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Through there” Dylan says pointing at a side street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead me the way” I say walking next to him. He does and in just a few minutes we reach a restaurant that doesn’t look to big and the interior is pretty ugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place” he says looking at it. I look a little skeptical. “It looks like shit I know but the food is really good” he assures me before he opens the door for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seafood” I say smiling wide as I see the small beach related decorations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” he says looking around us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My favorite” I say taking off my jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it?” he pretends to have forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and you knew that” I state as we’re being approached by a waiter who points us to a sweet little table next to some awful decorations. We go over there and Dylan does not disappoint when he pulls my chair back before walking to the other side of the table. “Thank you” I say taking a seat, he does the same and waiter asks what we want to drink. “I’ll have a water” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” Dylan says looking visible more ill at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to make it a bottle?” the waiter then asks us. I nod at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he says not looking at the waiter or me. We’re handed the menu and it really does look good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh jesus, you are suppose to stop me from getting fat” I say thinking I want to do a three course lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the food really is good” he says looking over the menu with a small pout. Making me wonder what is on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going with the three course lunch because I want everything” I say hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding” he asks with a smile. I lean over the table and say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No and I have the perfect idea, so I’m gonna go talk to the waiter and later you are going to have to play along” I say cryptically. He looks a little apprehensive. “Trust me, you’ll love it” I say wiggling my eyebrows. He watches me get up with intensely interested eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He also watches me walk away, letting his eyes wander over me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When I’ve said what I wanted I walk straight back catching his eyes on me. I ignore it and sit back down across from him. “Done, don’t forget to play along” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best” he says getting nervous about what I just did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s all gonna make everything easier for you at the end of the meal” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you it’s not a surprise anymore” I say repeating after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short pause Dylan says “I’m convinced the secret is that you’re insane” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am but I am not psycho” I say without a second thought. These are his words </span>
  <em>
    <span>we are but we aren’t psycho</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dylan frowns with an odd look on his face, giving me the impression he is trying to figure out where he heard that before. The waiter comes back to take our order. We go for the three course lunch. “Oh I could eat a whole cow” I say watching the waiter walk off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we are in the wrong restaurant” Dylan says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, whale. I could eat a whole whale” I say joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was whale on the menu” he says leaning forward with his arms resting on the table. I do the same making his eyes widen as I almost touch his hands with mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was too busy looking at the salmon and shrimps”  I tell him with a big smile on my face “did you get calamari?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah as a side” he says still leaned forward “have you ever had them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I love them. Once in Italy I had little squids fried, like the whole squid” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been to Italy?” he asks curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once, it was my dream vacation. I loved every minute” I tell him and just like that we’re seated like this, leaned towards each other talking. About my dream trip, I tell him everything I remember only being interrupted when our first food arrives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit back and dig in. Enjoying it very much. The food, mood and just everything here together. Then it’s time for desert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay now is the moment, put your acting face on” I whisper over the table. Dylan nods and looks around him, he’s a lot more at ease then when we just sat down. Leaning back in his chair that’s when the waiter appears with two pieces of cake, one adorned with candles. And he’s singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to Dylan, happy birthday to Dylan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday dear Dylan, happy birthday to you” The waiter is smiling and places the cake down in front of us, the one with candles is for Dylan who looks at me ready to burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, enjoy” the waiter says to Dylan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dylan is looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I didn't expect this” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahw honey I got to surprise you, yay” I say reaching over the table for his hand, his chest swells up and he takes my two hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you did” he says with a small smile, oppressing his laughter. The waiter walks away and Dylan ads “how do you come up with this shit” laughing while he still holds my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just didn't want you to feel like crap when I pay for the check and why would you pay for a surprise birthday lunch right?” I say feeling a lump form in the back of my throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response Dylan let’s go of my hands and he pulls back. I do the same, sitting up straight looking at my hands that he just held. “That’s uhm kinda cool. That you thought about that I mean” he says having trouble making eye contact, which is fine because I do too in this moment. I get up from the table and smile at him. “Time for me to get the check birthday boy” I say smiling as I walk back to the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 18 now, not a boy anymore” he says watching me leave again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Dylan. You haven’t looked like a boy since you were 16” I blurt out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pay for the food, thank them for the birthday surprise. Tell them how wonderful the food was and then I go back to Dylan who looks at me as if he’s trying to figure something out. We get out of the restaurant in silence and back out on the main street we continue walking. We break the silence by talking about the food we just had. Dylan sounds a little uncomfortable but he’s talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about an hour or so of walking past shops and going in some we decide to go back to the car and drive to a park we saw on a map. Once we’re back in the car I dig into the snacks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something?” I ask Dylan who’s starting the car.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there any more cookies?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say giving him one. “Thanks” he says taking a big bite before he starts driving us towards the park. The ride is in silence and it’s not always comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have another cookie?” he asks when we’re waiting on a traffic light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always” I say as I hand him a cookie “are you okay?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and I can see there is something on his mind “yeah, you?” he asks not letting me in at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say wondering how true that is. I’m not sure what is going on but I can see how distant he is. It’s unpleasant. Arriving at the park we walk in there still silent but when we see a bunch of geese Dylan breaks that awful silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate those birds” he says looking at the geese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geese? You hate geese?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah geese” he says laughing “they’re horrible, look scary as shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me right?” I say laughing now too “please tell me you don’t also hate swans” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just say nothing” Dylan says chuckling while he looks at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swans mate for life, they are romantic birds okay. A symbol for love” I say to him, he looks up and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How sweet” he says dripping with mockery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say that like you mean it” I say walking backwards again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you back up into the pond” he says laughing “stop doing that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I land in the pond your black car will end up soaked” I retort but I turn around nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So something has been keeping me busy” he says in a serious tone changing the subject completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find anything on Halsey online, nothing” he says looking at me. I meet his eyes and know exactly where this is going. “But she wasn’t the only one, I saw an album from Eminem called Kamikaze on your Ipod. Online I could only find something about a small album called Infinite and The Slim Shady LP. Apple hasn’t even made anything called an Ipod. That is some weird shit, Y/n”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is” I say acknowledging his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you say these random things, like me not looking like a kid since I was 16 and words that sound so fucking familiar to me” his demeanor changes and he lights up a cigarette. “What is your secret?” he then asks shooting anxiety through my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. I will have to tell him. It’s now or never. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to know? I can a” but he interrupts me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, just tell me” he says taking a long drag from his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My secret is that I am here for you, I know about your secret” I say trying to not overthrow him with words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my secret?” he asks with dark eyes “I don’t think so” he adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, Dylan. I know what your plans are with Eric” I say hoping with everything I have in me he won’t hate me after this. Dylan stops walking, smoke in between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, how the fuck could you know shit? Unless Eric. Is this a fucking joke? Is this a dare or some sick joke? Did Eric put you up to this?” Dylan asks looking frantically out of his eyes, turning around to look in every direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not a joke. Eric doesn’t know anything. I am here for you” I say as calm and poised as I can but on the inside I am screaming. In terror and pain. “I was born in the year 1999, Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to laugh, almost hysterically. I look at the ground with my hands in my back pockets. When his laughter dies down I look back up. “You’re not joking” he states after looking into my eyes. I start to shake my head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not. I told you my secret was enormous” I say trying to give him a sweet sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Born this year and you’re standing here as a 21 year old woman. Claiming to know my secret. What the hell, Y/n” he says looking at me. I see betrayal in his eyes. He doesn’t believe me and thinks I’m screwing with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan I know a lot about you and about Eric. What you have been planning for months” I say to him. He takes a step back and I see him struggling to keep his cool. “The company I work for is the only institution that holds the key to bending time, traveling through time” I say bracing myself for impact. He’s going to be furious, hate me, leave me here behind. I’ll never be close to him again. Dylan seems to be thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prove it, tell me something only I would know” he says through his clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your locker combination is 19-37-9” I say hoping something insignificant can convince him right now so I don’t have to overwhelm him even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone could have picked up on that or you’ve hacked into the school system” he says taking another drag, standing there completely closed off from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough”  I say thinking about what I can say that won’t be as heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what my secret is, then I’ll believe you that you’re from the fucking future” he says challenging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Eric are planning to blow up Columbine high school” I say after I’ve looked around us for possible ears. Dylan just looks at me. Shock in his eyes and a slight tremble in his hand as he takes the cigarette from between his lips. He says nothing he just turns around and starts walking to where we came from. “Dylan” I say out after him as I start to almost run to keep up with him. “Dylan stop, please” I ask him and much to my surprise he stops. Turning around slowly. “I can’t tell anyone, not the police, your parents. Nobody. I am bound to rules, so you do not have to fear that I can stop you” I say looking into his cold eyes. “Everything I’ve told you so far is the truth, I haven’t lied once. I did pretend not to know certain things when I actually did but that is all, I promise. I am so sorry” I say feeling how heavy it has become to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what to say to you” he says but continues “why didn't you tell me immediately when we met?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I was afraid you’d run the other way. I hoped that if you’d know me if only just a little then maybe you wouldn’t” I say holding my hands together in the air. “Give me a chance to show you who I am and why I’m really here” I say shooting up a million prayers into the sky that he will not reject me here and now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you just come here from another place in time to show me who you are? No, you know what I’m done. Let’s just go back” he says starting to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking me back with you?” I ask seriously surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I can’t leave you here behind” he says as if it should be obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know, if someone dumps something so” and I start to swing around with my arms for some reason “I’m not sure how I would have reacted” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my secret and still hang around me. The least I can do is bring you back to where you’re staying” he says not looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll try making the shock up to you” I say trying to keep up with his fast pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’ll ever speak to you again after we get back?” He says hurtful, breaking my heart with one line. My throat closes up and I feel tears starting to sting in my eyes. I stay silent, closing off completely. We get to his car quick enough. He opens my door for me and shuts it with great force behind it before walking to his side of the car. I buckle up with slow hands and feel my heart shatter with every move. When Dylan gets in the car I look at him. He’s unreadable. I turn to look out the window and I’m very glad Littleton isn’t too far away. “Did you park your car at Columbine?” he asks looking out on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I walked there from my place” I say looking at him with tears still at the surface of my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You walked?” he blurts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I answer him. Then the silence returns to suffocate me the whole drive back. When we arrive at his place I can feel he’s nervous, hoping we won’t run into his parents. He parks the car and the air between us feels awful. So I decide to back off. “I am so sorry, Dylan. I know you don’t understand everything yet, but I promise you that to me it really is beautiful why I am here” I say feeling tears roll over my cheeks. He looks at me and his mouth opens slightly but I can’t take rejection, or anything else for that matter. So I get out of his car as fast as I can. Leaving the snacks while I look for my car keys. When I find them I run to my own car, get in and start driving. In a flash I see Dylan looking at me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I miss how worried he looks when he sees me driving off so upset. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Coffee and my own hiding place. That is what I need right now. I drive off to get a decent cup of strong coffee before I go to the little place I found overlooking the mountains, privately and beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door behind me I walk to the front of my car and slide down against it. The cold floor sends a shiver up my spine. With shaking hands I lift the cup to my mouth to take a sip. The mountains calm me, a little. Desperate for something to hold onto I start making a list in my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't get extremely mad, he didn't leave me behind. He seemed to believe me. He. I put my cup down and place my hands before my face and start to cry. He responded so much better than I thought he would. But I’m so afraid, so scared to lose him. Today was perfect, the uncomplicated time in Denver, the album he got. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if you lose him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a small voice tells me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he can’t make the change, or see who you really are. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Then I’m lost” I cry out softly. From the beginning I knew this would be difficult, hearing something so out of this world can’t go much better than it did. Maybe I responded badly, getting upset like I did. I should have been stronger. Taking a sip from my coffee I begin to realize that in every scenario I could have done something wrong. It would have never been good enough. He might still come around, yeah he was just upset. That is what I am telling myself while I rest my eyes on the mountains before me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I’m starting to get cold I get up from the ground and drive myself back to my own little place. Dylan’s car is here and I see light in his opened window, which makes me feel like a creep for looking. Driving up to my little place I shut the door of the car a little too loud and somehow that startles me. I go up to the door and let myself in. Feeling absolutely miserable I let my keys and bag drop on the couch as I walk past it to go drink some water. Huge gulps of water. Letting out a huge sigh because I’m glad to be back in my own little place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Report time, after I’ve finished that, which took a very long time I go hang on the couch and watch some bad tv. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two short knocks put me upright on my feet. Did I imagine that? Another knock and I almost run towards the door. Taking a very deep breath in before opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before me stands Dylan with drooping shoulders, when he looks up he corrects his posture and looks right at me. He’s not wearing his coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says with a small voice “you forgot this in my car” and he holds up the bag of snacks. I feel like this is his way of making contact again. I’m not sure how to approach him right now but I feel like he is too shy to handle someone still upset, especially in this strange setting we’re in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God, I thought I’d never see these again” I say with an unmatching timid voice. He looks at me and his eyes look soft and guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some may have disappeared” Dylan says trying to get past what happened, for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay” I say with a small smile. The nervousness in him is painfully visible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I’m not good at apologizing” Dylan says and then I hear and see a door behind him open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck” I say and he looks at me with a frown. I grab his arm and pull him in, he doesn’t fight me on it and I close the door behind him as fast as I can. “I’m sorry, the door opened at the main house” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” he says letting out an extremely nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say placing my hand before my mouth as I walk over to the little window. “Oh shit, go to my bedroom right now. I think that’s your mother coming this way.” I say looking at him with big eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ” he says as he hurriedly walks over to my room and enters it. Not long after, a knock on my door follows. Walking over to the door I look around for no more Ipod’s laying around or anything like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the door and she’s standing there with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting you” she says kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not at all Mrs Klebold, how are you today?” I ask with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you. I was wondering if you would be free to have dinner tomorrow evening?” she asks smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, any dietary notes for dinner?” she asks friendly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, none” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner then” she says with a wave of the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the invitation, I will see you then. Have a nice evening” I say before slowly closing the door. After a moment I say “you can come out” to Dylan. He opens the door immediately and comes out with red cheeks. I wonder what that is about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for pulling me in” Dylan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, thanks for bringing me the snacks back” I say with a stiff lipped smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I just wanted” Dylan starts and I see how hard this is on him so I decide to make it easier for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay”  I tell him. He looks up at me and I say “really”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dylan nods his head. “Have you decided on whether you’re still speaking to me?” I decide to ask flat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not talking to you anymore” but he has a smile on his face, confusing me. “You don’t smoke, I don’t talk” he ads making me smile widely, now I am nodding my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” I say as we stand there looking at each other and around each other and it’s annoying me. “Listen how about we cut that last part of the day off and pretend we left after you told me you too love swans” I say placing my hands on my hips as his eyes subtly go over my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love swans, I have no love for big feathered creepy ass looking birds” he says looking very relieved over how this all worked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we all have flaws I guess” I say smiling at him. “Dylan”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re not talking” I say sucking in my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” he says able to maintain eye contact again. “So dinner tomorrow at my place” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, be ready I’m gonna wear a cute dress” I say with a smirk. He chuckles and looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know above a certain age” he starts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not finish that sentence, Dylan. Do not” I say pushing his right shoulder a bit. He’s smiling as he looks around me a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no cute dress then, guess I’ll just pull out my nun outfit from the closet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, jesus” he says repulsed by the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my husband you’re talking about” I say walking to my bedroom and as soon as I open the door I see why Dylan came out with red cheeks. I have a black lacy underwear set lying on the floor that I carelessly took off and just dropped on the floor. I have to suck in my lips to not laugh, I can’t believe this. “Dylan are you okay with me pulling out the ipod or do you prefer cd’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ipod is fine” he says knowing that now we both know he saw my underwear, which I think is hilarious. I grab the Ipod and go back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so on a scale of one to ten how comfortable are you with hearing stuff that hasn’t been released yet?” I ask him watching his reaction. He hardly has a reaction to it, he just says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m cool with music from whenever. Just. Let’s keep it at that for now” he says obviously meaning he doesn’t want to hear anything else related to the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that” I say as I walk back with the Ipod in my hand. Dylan has taken a seat on the chair, something I didn't expect. Not tonight at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you had a feeling about Eminem huh” he says not salty but actually sounding quite amused I said that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that” I say as I place the Ipod on the stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, you had an advantage and used it” he says looking around the living room “this place looks kinda shitty, I’ve never been in here much” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you?” I ask offended “I think this place looks rather cute, it’s all” and I’m searching for the right word “very old fashioned in a vintage kida way” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit are you serious? It looks like my parents are putting in the bare minimum to get as much out of it as they can. This place could look a lot better if it didn't look like this” he goes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan stop trash talking what is suppose to be my home” I say laughing. He laughs as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry, sorry about that” he goes as he’s still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something to drink or eat?” I ask him with a tone that says we’re-not-talking-about-this. He smiles and looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a drink but I had snacks earlier so I’m good” he says placing a hand on his abdomen. Which makes it hard not to stare at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My snacks” I say walking into the kitchen to get us both a drink. A Dr Pepper for Dylan and I’m pouring myself a coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already owe you lunch so I figured I might as well owe you a snack to go with it” he says playfully. I’m glad he can’t see my face because I feel so incredible excited that we got to move past this afternoon so smoothly. And he is talking about having lunch with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” I yell out as I see coffee is everywhere because I got lost in my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan asks a little insecure from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, I just spilled a little” I say furiously wiping the coffee away “lunch and snacks, sounds good to me” and I walk back in with our drinks after I’ve cleaned everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay good since I have an idea of where to go” he tells me as he takes his Dr Pepper from me. “Thanks” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, tell me more about this place we’re having lunch at” I ask curiously while I sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking I won’t” he says opening his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell me? Another surprise” I say very much enjoying this “I can dig that” I let him know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool” he says before placing his lips on the drink. And just like that the tone is set in nicely. We listen to some music, talk about it while warily avoiding any kind of future related things. Time passes quickly as it always does when we lose ourselves in the conversation. We laugh and just have a good, uncomplicated time together. I’m happy. He seems to enjoy himself very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he takes out a cigarette, lights it and asks where he can find an ashtray. I point him to one and when he gets back he sits down on the other side of the couch. Making sure he doesn’t touch me while he does so. The cigarette in between his lips, taking a long drag. “I’ll be going after this smoke” he informs me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much” I say looking at him so close next to me. He nods his head before he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” I ask with my brows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight” he says and this time I can read him perfectly. He’s happy I made it easy for him to come back from what he said. Another drag from his cigarette and when he wants to take it out of his mouth I do it for him. His eyes follow my fingers holding the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you need to thank me for that but either way, you’re welcome, Dylan” and I place the cigarette between my lips and look at him as I take a drag. Exhaling the toxic fumes I also tell him “I really like spending time with you” his eyes shy away from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise” he says reserved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when is lunch happening?” I ask him as I get up to walk to the door. He follows and places his hand on the door handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will let you know, oh shit dinner is tomorrow. That’s gonna be so fucking weird” he says shaking his head. I take one last drag and tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah it will be fine, it might be fun. Pretending we’ve hardly spoken before” I say laughing as I hand him the cigarette. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might be fun she says” he repeats as he walks out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will also say that she might crash your lunch tomorrow” I say looking at his face for his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In school?” he asks wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah unless you really don’t want me to” I add “I mean it might be too embarrassing having a middle aged woman meet you for lunch” just to give him a way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about it, takes another puff and then says “if you want, it’s fine with me” </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d love to actually, every minute spend with me is a good minute. He hated seeing me leave sad like I did this afternoon. So he opened his window so he could hear me when I got back. Ready with his snack excuse. Today was the best day in a long time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll do my best to come and crash lunch” I say knowing full well I’ll be there. “Good night, Dylan,” I say smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Y/n. See ya tomorrow” he says making my heart do jumping-jacks off excitement in my chest. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya” I say as he turns around to walk away for the evening. Leaving me behind with a big happy smile on my face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The tenant in a cute dress.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovelies,</p><p>Here is another chapter, hope you all enjoy it. <br/>Please let me know what you think, as always &lt;3</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>I am thinking that a black skirt that’s above the knee with a dark brown oversized sweater is my outfit for today. With my brown ankle boots to finish the outfit. I’m letting my hair down today. Closing the door behind me with my car keys in my hand I walk cheerfully to my car. Happy to be meeting Dylan even if it is in place that will feel awfully confrontational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the school I park in an empty spot somewhere close by and walk the last part to the school. Now comes the moment, the one I’ve been thinking about so much. The one I’ve been dreading. I’m entering the school. Looking around me I feel incredible out of place. Not just because I’m three to seven years older then everyone attending but simply because of the building. My knees feel weakened by every single picture I have seen of this place. When I walk into the cafeteria my stomach starts to feel upset. I’d hoped it would lessen when I saw Dylan but the opposite is true. It makes it worse. His smile when he sees me make the vivid scenes in my head more painful. The smile behind the perpetrator. But I have to push that thought away. He gets up and everyone at his table does as well. I recognise everyone on the table that are now walking my way. Eric, Zack and Dylan are all coming my way. My brows raise at the sight before me and every single one of them is smiling as they look at me. “Oh boy” I say softly before they reach me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Dylan says first, the rest of them does so after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I say with a wave of my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re meeting Devon and Robyn at the parking lot and we thought we’d go get some lunch somewhere” Dylan tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Eric asks looking at me friendly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good thanks, you?” I ask him while my heart is beating out of my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah good, have you met this guy before?” Eric says pointing at Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude has she met me? I was there when she stalked Dylan and we went to a movie” Zack says looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m thinking it’s a little odd Dylan didn't tell him anything. Then again, Dylan is extremely to himself. So it makes sense. Judging from the look on Eric’s face he is not amused, angry even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never stalked Dylan” I say crossing my arms. Dylan starts to laugh but it’s filled with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go before the girls go nuts” Zack says to everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thanks for going over that” I say as I turn around to walk back from where I came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you parked here?” Dylan asks as he comes walking beside me, probably to cut the rest off from doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No off of school grounds, I didn't wanna take someone’s spot” I tell him while we walk outside. Then I see Devon and next to her is Robyn. My heart jolts at the sight of her, the naive friend that bought them guns. Poor girl has no idea how she was used. I hope with everything I have in me that she will be able to escape the faith Dylan and Eric put upon her. Devon starts to smile and waves at me. I do the same. “Hello again” I say as we approach her, she gets a hug and a kiss from her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n it’s good to see you again” Devon says after she parts from her boyfriend “this is Robyn” she tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Robyn, I’m Y/n. How are you?” I say shaking her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good thanks, nice to meet you” she says politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright people, let's go,” Eric says to everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah let’s go, ride with me Y/n. No need to walk to your car” Dylan says deciding for me and it throws me off completely. I didn't expect him to be so open towards me in front of Eric or anyone else really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe I ride with you guys” Eric asks and Robyn goes with Zack and Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Dylan says shortly and we walk to his car together. Dylan opens his door and I’m ready to go into the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you can go in the front I’ll hop in the back” Eric tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure? I can go in the back no problem, just don’t stand behind me when I do” I say with a little smirk on my face. Dylan and Eric look at each other with a grin on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really let me” he says getting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” I say, smiling at Dylan before I too get into the car. Dylan gets in as well and the tension can be cut with a knife. Looking at Dylan I see he is not at ease at all. I don’t think he expected Eric to hop in the car with us. I have no idea how to get through this tension, Eric however does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look nice today, Y/n” he says to me. With wide eyes I look in Dylan’s direction who has his eyes on Eric through the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I appreciate that,” I say to Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like your style,” I tell him, turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asks, “band shirt and cargo’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a whole look dude” I say to him, carefully picking my words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Europe maybe. Here it just means you’re a freak” he says with a chuckle. Dylan looks at me and I catch his eyes before he looks back at the road again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah in Europe, where I am from it’s a popular look” I say to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda cool” he says looking right at me. I sit back in my chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are we going?” I ask Dylan. He looks at me and I see a small smile appear on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought we’d dine out in style,” he says sitting back with his left hand lazily on the bottom of his steering wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In style huh” I say, pulling my knees up a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we thought it would be a welcomed change if we went to Mcdonalds” Dylan smiles as he looks straight out on the road ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Mcdonalds” I say pretending to be impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s a little expensive but we figured what the hell, you only live once right” Eric jokes from the back seat having no idea how that hits me. And I wonder if he said it like that on purpose for Dylan’s ears. Dylan however has a feeling how this must feel for me and I see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes, the smile no longer on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m not sure I have that kind of money on me, Dylan” I say jokingly along with him hoping my voice won’t betray my actual feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can spare a buck or two” Dylan says looking at me. I keep my eyes on his, letting this moment in. Which is hard because I have the feeling he knows exactly what I’m thinking. For some reason I think Dylan can read me better than I do him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Normally Dylan thrives on the inside jokes about NBK but around me he doesn’t and not only because I know their secret. He heard the tone in my voice, saw in my eyes that I caught Eric’s words the way they were meant. He saw my reaction and what it did to me. And he did not like it at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hallelujah, I’m saved” I say looking at Dylan. He just smiles </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>but says nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys went to the movies with Zack?” Eric asks, his voice dripping with either jealousy or just annoyance. Probably both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went with Zack and Devon” Dylan says reluctantly as if it hurts to talk about these things. “We met her there by chance” he says as if I’m not right next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I was there alone and they made me look less pathetic by inviting me to join them” I say, correcting my skirt a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s nice” Eric says, sounding the same as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was, I learned about gushers that day. I bought a bunch with the groceries” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Dylan asks promptly, making me think it just came out without his own consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have enough for a few weeks, let me tell you” and I chuckle “or you know two lonely nights” I add. Making Dylan smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack, stupid idiot” Eric says with a chuckle and I see Zack passing us by with his middle finger up high. Dylan starts to laugh and flips him off in return. For some reason I feel like joining in. So I lean over to Dylan’s side of the car and throw my middle finger up. Making Devon laugh loudly, judging by the fact that I can see the back off her throat. Zack’s hand drops down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won, we asserted dominance together” I say to Dylan who is laughing but looks a little unsure as I pull back to my seat. Then we see Mcdonalds and I’m very much ready to leave this tension filled car. Stepping out of the car I feel like I can finally fill my lungs with oxygen again. It was very obvious, Eric felt left behind and it hurt me. I don’t want him to feel bad but somehow I’m afraid that he will end up getting hurt no matter how hard I try not to. I pull the seat to the front and Eric gets out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says as he stands before me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I say with a smile. He smiles back. Zack parks next to us and gets out loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he says looking at Dylan and me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You started it” Dylan says walking towards the door and the rest follows close behind him. I walk up to Robyn and Devon and stand next to them as we’re trying to decide what to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can handle this menu?” Eric asks as he comes up next to me, Dylan watches him like a hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a poor little girl, too many choices and not enough money” I say, shrugging and raising my hands like what-can-I-do. Eric chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did your company pick the little condo at Dylan’s place, out of all houses to choose from?” Eric asks curiously. I look at Dylan and answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I requested them to rent that place”  I tell him in all honesty. Eric frowns and Zack turns around to get in with the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to stay in that little shed?” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off all, it’s not a shed. I really like my little place” I tell him “second off all it’s close to Dylan so it’s a whole win win situation for me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack starts to laugh “yeah because you knew Dylan lived there before you moved in” I look at Dylan who immediately averts his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound like it’s true huh” I say smiling as I walk over to Dylan. Who then looks at me and there is a small smile on his lips giving me the impression he didn't mind what I just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a single bit” Zack says walking to the register to get his and Devon’s order in. Robyn is standing next to Devon looking at me a little annoyed it seems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you having?” Dylan asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twelve burgers” I tell him laughing “no I’m thinking a double cheeseburger and a coke” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that's what you’ll get” he says matter a factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait this is the lunch?” I ask a little disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he says sounding a little offended I’d think that “this is the snack” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo luxurious snack” I say impressed. “You should eat one of my snicker bars more often” I say, losing myself in the moment. Dylan just smiles as he walks after Zack to put in our order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two seem closer than before,” Eric says shaking me out of my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he stole my chocolate bar so he just feels guilty” I say downplaying it because I do not want to be setting them up against each other. I’m hoping for the best outcome, I do not want to create a huge catastrophe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does eat enough for six people,” Eric says trying to joke about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I can hear you” Dylan says doing the same as Eric. Making a big joke out of a strange vibe. Eric walks over there and gets his own order in. Dylan has our tray with food on it, which is indeed enough to feed six people. Zack, Devon and Robyn have their food as well and are ready to walk to a table but Eric is still waiting for his order. He looks at them a little annoyed. So I walk over to him at the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgot something?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just waiting here for your order with you” I say smiling as I lean against the counter looking at the rest at the table. Dylan watches us closely trying to look like he isn’t. He must be scared I’m telling Eric something I shouldn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Eric asks looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not alone while you wait” I say thinking that’s a normal thing to do “when you go eat together you stay together, it’s not everyone but one already on the table. That’s not how that works for me” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think,” he says smiling “not many people are like that. It’s every man for himself these days”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well I’m no man now am I?” I say with a shrug. Eric looks at me and is not afraid to let his eyes wander over me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you are not” he says as he takes his tray “thanks” he says before we walk to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come sit here” Devon says, knocking on the chair next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” Eric says knowing she meant me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not you, her” Devon says with a little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee thanks” Eric says as he takes place next to Dylan who has Robyn on his otherside. Dylan hands me my burger and coke before I sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dylan,” I say as I sit down. “You’re welcome,” he says looking at me. I feel a lot of eyes on me at this moment. Luckily I don’t shy easily. “So I’m sure lunch at Mcdonalds is new to you guys” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I’ve never seen this place before” Devon says laughing as she starts on her fries. A whole sarcastic conversation on never having been there begins that everyone participates in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically I’ve never been here before” I say at one point. Apparently that doesn’t count because every Mcdonalds looks the same according to Robyn. If only she knew we place our orders on a touchscreen computer where I am from. Everyone eats, Dylan is less outgoing then when we are alone but isn’t completely silent, not to me either. I feel a little uncomfortable with Eric and Robyn’s eyes on us and I wonder if Dylan feels the same and if he knows about how Robyn obviously feels about him. I always figured she was into him from everything I read but sitting here makes it painfully obvious that she really does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to get ice cream before we get back” Devon says as she’s ready to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh count me in” I say getting up with my wrapper, throwing it away as I follow her to go get that ice cream. I ended up treating her because I was first in line and it’s basically free. It's that cheap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” she says as we approach the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” I say waving her thanks away. But instead of sitting down everybody is getting up. Ready to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always hate lunching away from school” Robyn says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I ask her as I walk up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because then I feel free but then I have to go back to school again” she tells me with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you poor people, watch me leave you all behind as I go on my merry way” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you are awful,” Zack says laughing. Dylan has a small grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does God have to do with anything? If you must give me a title I prefer Your Highness” I say walking away from Zack to Dylan’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she for real?” he says behind me and I turn around with a big smile on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like you,” Devon says laughing. Zack looks at his girlfriend a little disappointed. Eric starts to laugh at the exchange of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are something” Eric says making my eyes go big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm where have I heard that before?” I say looking at Dylan locking our eyes with a smile on my end. I continue licking my ice cream and that is when Dylan looks away. Making me giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you all at school grounds” Devon says before they get into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a minute, yes” I say to her, waiting for Dylan to open the door for me. She rolls her eyes at me. Then the door is opened and Eric gets into the back again. He pulls the seat back for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go” he says as I get in. “Thanks” I say closing the door and buckling up. Dylan gets in and starts the car as fast as he can. He looks very uncomfortable. I keep eating my ice cream while I look outside. Not really noticing that my skirt is a little high up on my legs. Dylan however did notice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He keeps trying to focus on the road but my legs just pull his eyes on them like a magnet. When he looks in the rearview mirror he sees Eric’s angry eyes on him. Fuck he’s gonna be so pissed now that he knows we hang out more than he told him. He needs to really figure out how to balance his shit. But then my legs call for his eyes again and he doesn’t really care what Eric thinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, regret me crashing your lunch?” I ask Dylan whose eyes shoot up from my legs and only then do I notice my skirt. I suck in my lips trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all” Dylan says unapologetically. Making me look at him with a brow raised. He looks back with a smile on his face. When we get to the parking lot at their school we all get out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I just had a thought while driving here” Zack says as we stand in a little group next to Dylan’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the one?” Eric asks, making me snicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I was thinking that since Y/n here has her own place. We should all hang out, have some drinks. Get drunk, that could be great fun” Zack says enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know who holds the lease to my place right? I don’t think they’d be thrilled when they see their son and his friends walk out of my place all drunk” I say eating the last of my cone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously we’d do it when they’re gone or very very inconspicuously” Zack says pretending to tip toe making me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to talk to Dylan about that, I’m open to getting you all on the wrong path in life but I don’t think this is my call” I say laughing and then I turn to Dylan “you just let me know what you want” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he says nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time for me to go, I’m sure we will meet again” I say waving at them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, see ya” Devon says and they all turn to go inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V you coming?” Eric asks obviously not in a good mood anymore. I feel responsible and it’s a bad feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking her to her car man and then I’ll find you” Dylan says looking at his friend with eyes that say don’t-start-with-me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, bye Y/n” he says before turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ciao Eric” I say to his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then me and Dylan start to walk to my car, further on the parking lot he pulls out his smokes and lights one. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to get Eric upset” I say to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it doesn’t take much. It’s my mistake anyway” he says darkening the filter on his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by your mistake?” I ask before I think about it. Just as I want to say it’s none of my business he answers me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s angry that I didn't tell him more about you or that we hang out. I get it, but whatever” Dylan says not telling me that he plans on talking to Eric about me when he gets back in school. “Tell me was that the truth or was it just a joke when you said you asked your company to rent you the place on my parents property?” he asks, not looking at me. His hand lowers and I take the cigarette from his hand. That’s when he looks at me with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the truth” I say before placing the smoke between my lips, his eyes on them as well. “I made them rent this place so I could be close to you” I add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” is all he says to that. Maybe because he feels a little overwhelmed by it or he has trouble understanding that I really do want to be this close to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But his biggest question is why, why do I want to be so close to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I parked over there,” I say before crossing the street so he can walk back but he doesn't. He walks with me all the way to my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you at dinner tonight,” he says very unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s gonna be fun” I say with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” he says looking skeptical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should head back” I tell him with his smoke still between my fingers. I take another drag and then Dylan picks the smoke off my lips placing it between his immediately and says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah probably” and he’s hesitant I can see it but he continues “sorry it was a bit weird with Eric. It won’t be next time you come to lunch” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a next time?” I ask, having to hide my excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking there always is a next to everything with us” he says, sounding casual but his red cheeks and anxious posture tell me it’s anything but casual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” I say, placing my hand on his arm. His eyes go down to follow my hand. “I’ll see you tonight”  and I get in my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you then” he says smiling as he steps away from my car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Dylan and I can’t help but feel like today something changed. He is so open to me. His eyes on me in the car, the way he talked to me in front of Eric. I just want to clear my mind. Make sure I don’t over-excite myself. I need to stay grounded and not lose myself. I did a couple of times today.  Dylan’s eyes still on me as he drops his smoke on the floor. I smile at him and drive off. Watching him in my rearview mirror as I go. He’s standing there, hands in the pockets of his trench coat, watching me leave just as I watch him fade to the background. Clearing my mind will only happen in the one place I seem to be able to do so here in Littleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a strong wind today making the trees look like they’re trying to pass me by. It’s a beautiful sight and my eyes are enjoying it to the fullest. My empty coffee cup between my knees as I sit here on the cold ground. Letting my hair dance in the wind while I try to collect my thoughts and calm my nerves. It’s so hard to read Dylan. He’s like a maze, there is one right way to the correct thought or feeling going through him but a dozen ways to lose myself in what it actually is. But he’s becoming talkative. He has said things that I never even dared to dream he would. Especially not this early on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’m thinking there always is a next to everything with us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head falls back against my car and my hands run up to hold my head. “I’m thinking there always is a next to everything with us” I say loudly before I scream out in happiness. After I’ve calmed myself down I push myself up. It’s time to go back to my own little place and get ready for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming out of my bathroom after having changed my clothes into a turquoise wrap dress with ruffles at the bottom and a tight strap around my waist. It’s short sleeved and shows a moderate amount of cleavage, the dress falls just above my knees. I pick up the thin black vest I had laid out on the couch ready to go have dinner at the main house. Walking over in my black low boots I need to really compose myself. So before I ring the doorbell I tap my leg three times. Ringing the doorbell the wait has never felt this long in front of a door in my life. Then the door finally opens and I am once again face to face with Tom Klebold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, hi come in” he says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mr Klebold, it’s nice to see you again” I say smiling as I enter the house. Feeling so very nervous, ready to put on my poker face. I’m being led further into the house and there are Dylan and his mother. He looks at me with a stone cold face and it takes everything for me not to burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Y/n how are you?” his mother comes my way with her hand up to shake mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine, thank you. How are you today?” I ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well thanks, I’m glad you’re joining us for dinner” she says. “This is our son, Dylan” she says and I suck in my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows he helped her get her stuff out of the car” Tom tells his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I remember, Dylan how are you?” I ask with a brow and my hand raised. He takes my hand in his and starts to shake it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks. How are you?” he asks, still shaking my hand. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch as he lets go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good too, thanks again for helping me” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem” he says, taking a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let's go have dinner shall we?” his mom says placing her hand on my back gently as she guides me to the dinner table. Dylan’s eyes run over me shortly but I see it happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let's” I say walking with her. We take a seat around the table and his mother starts to plate us all up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks and smells amazing” I tell her as my eyes feast on the plate before me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, do you cook?” she asks, friendly trying to start a conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really but I do try” I say before taking a bite. Dylan chokes on his water earning him a hit on the back from his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lungs don’t drink, son” Tom says looking at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say” Dylan says looking at his dad and then to me and this face I can read easily. He’s understanding why this is going to be fun. I eat some more from this wonderful food. We talk a little about my work which causes Dylan to pull back in his shell a little but when the subject changes so does his posture. Dinner goes by very well and when we get to dessert I feel like I can really get along well with this family. They are kind, although his father is very reserved or distanced perhaps. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree I imagine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have made pie that goes well with ice cream” his mother says as I get up to help her put the dishes away. The kitchen is smaller then I imagined and his mom is absolutely lovely. She’d be another innocent soul hurt. It’s tearing me apart to think about that especially in this setting. I go back after putting everything on the counter for her. When I walk back in I see Dylan’s eyes go over me but I pretend to look the other way so he can do as he pleases with his eyes. When I do turn to look at them I see his father with a grin on his face looking at Dylan. Giving me the idea he caught his sons eyes as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pie looks amazing, I can tell you that” I say looking at them as I take place around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She makes the best pies in the world,” his father says proud of his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to try it, I love anything food related that is unhealthy” I say folding my hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you wouldn’t say that from looking at you” his father says making Dylan’s brows shoot up into his hairline. “Excuse me while I help Sue” he says getting up. Dylan follows his father out of the room with his eyes and the second he’s gone he leans over the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t cook?” he says wide eyed with a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lean into him and say “told you this would be fun” I laugh without sound and add “so what about the dress, is it too cute for my age?” I ask provocatively. He didn't expect that and leans back in his chair. Sound coming from the kitchen has me seated back immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his mother walks in I say “the black car is yours?” as if we’d been talking. Dylan plays along quite nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, that’s a sweet ride” I say smiling “my rental is perfectly fine but it’s nothing like your car” I say taking my plate from his mother's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We fixed that up together,” Tom says, sounding proud once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, that’s amazing. I blow a tire and I’m walking home” I say with a chuckle. We talk a little more about cars and I compliment his mother about the wonderful pie she made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re actually away for the weekend, going with some friends,” his mother says when we talk about things to do in the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Dylan says letting them know he didn't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you already, sorry I’ll fill you in later. No we’re going to be celebrating their wedding anniversary with an overnight in a wellness resort all off us” she tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wellness resort, please let me know if it’s something good I might have a look for myself” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, I’ve heard lovely things about the place,” she says, taking her last bite of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bunch of old naked people, what an amazing way to spend the weekend” his father says sarcastically making me chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the mental image, dad” Dylan says looking quite disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they say 67 is the new 21” I say hinting at my joke in Brooks’s place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest assured, it is not” Tom says, making the whole table laugh. Not long after I tell them it’s time for me to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a wonderful evening. Thank you so much for dinner and the great company. It’s been nice meeting you all” I say to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and likewise. It’s been a while since we’ve had such an entertaining tenant” Tom says before shaking my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, sir” I say before I walk over to Dylan. “It was nice talking to you, even if it was so little” I say kicking him in the shyness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same here. If you ever need help with bags or anything heavy, let me know” he says shyly before shaking my hand. After that he excuses himself and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s the most he has ever said to a tenant” his father says before he bids me good night. His mother walks me to the front door. Wishes me a nice evening and tells me to come by whenever. Before I leave she tells me I’m always welcome for some coffee or anything else. I’m sure it’s maternal instinct talking at this moment. I thank her kindly and go to my own little place. When the door closes I peek up at Dylan’s window, it’s open. I walk on to my place pulling my vest close around me as I go to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the first evening where it feels odd to fill in a report. I can’t pinpoint why that is but it just feels all off. I’ve been running and wanted to take a shower immediately after but I had to finish a report and so here I am. Furiously typing away on a machine that doesn’t even exist yet in 1999. Keeping my head in the game I wonder when things will start to really change between me and Dylan. I have not a single doubt in my mind that we will become close. However, thinking about April 20th still makes my throat shut down tightly. Giving me no space to breath whatsoever. So for now I try to focus on how everything is growing between me and Dylan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely done with it all I shut the laptop down and put it all away. Finally taking that shower. When I’m done I put on the same clothes I wore to dinner and decide to bake boredom cookies.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the freshly baked oatmeal cookies out of the oven I am just about to sit down when a knock on the door spikes my heart rate. I can’t believe this. Walking to the door I can’t hide my surprise as I see Dylan standing there in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” I say looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I come in?” he asks looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just this once” I say stepping aside. He looks at me before stepping in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I smell cookies?” he asked, looking at the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you come here cause you smelled the cookies through your window?” I ask a little loud and shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he says laughing that I’d think that “wait you looked at my window?” My eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say, crossing my arms. He crosses his arms mocking me. “Did you have a reason for this visit?” I ask going over it but I can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Multiple actually” he says with a smile as he takes a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a drink?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m good. Listen, I have a few weird fucking questions about you knowing shit you shouldn’t” he says “and I’m not really good at the whole talking shit, so” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ask what you want to ask Dylan, it’s me you’re talking to” I interrupt as I sit down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, it’s you” he says in a tone I don’t understand “do you know what Robyn did?” he asks the first one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buying the guns you mean?” I say without any emotion behind it. His face tells me that’s it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do” I say “I have a question about Robyn as well, if you don’t mind” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and takes a deep breath “I don’t mind” he tells me. We’re sitting here on the couch close together and even though the subject is strange and a little uncomfortable the vibe between us is not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how she feels about you?” I ask him straight up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry what?” he asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn, do you know she likes you as more than just a friend?” He looks flabbergasted making me chuckle “your face tells me you didn't” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” he asks looking down on his hands as he turns his ring around his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say nodding as I pull my legs on the couch, making my knees touch his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” he asks “you've seen her like 10 minutes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most girls need one minute to see if another girl likes someone but in all honesty I kinda knew before I even met her” I say, giving him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at me “right” he says as in that makes sense, but there is a smile on his face as well even though he’s not looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, just thought you should know” I say playing with the ruffles of my dress “do you like her as more than a friend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he throws out very fast, too fast. He shifts in his seat letting out a nervous chuckle “no I don’t, she’s just a friend”. I nod at him and he looks up from his hands now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you dinner would be fun” I say as our eyes find each other.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jokester,” he says, making me laugh. “It was a little funny,” he says, not looking at me. But obviously glad the previous subject is done.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan can I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he says looking at me “go ahead” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need some help lifting something heavy, I wanna go to the kitchen to get the cookies but my hips hurt a little due to the cold weather” I say and Dylan looks at me and says with a straight face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s saver for my back if I just get the cookies” and with that said he leaves for the kitchen to get the cookies. Only to find me smiling cheerfully at him as he comes back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Your Highness” he says handing me the cookies as he smiles bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the curtsy?” I say going along with him this time, looking at him like I’m offended and when he flips me off I start to laugh abundantly. “Well well that is something, I should throw you in the dungeons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Stop” he says laughing as he looks at the plate of cookies on my legs. He takes a cookie off of it, looks at it and says “oatmeal?” sounding a little disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes oatmeal, they are delicious” I say to him, he frowns “just eat it man” Dylan chuckles and takes a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah these are delicious” he says looking at me “how did you make oatmeal cookies delicious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With these” I say as I wiggle my fingers. “Now that you’re enjoying this cookie can I ask another question? A more serious one” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, ask me,” he says breaking the cookie in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell Eric about me?” I’m so insanely nervous, what if he doesn’t want me to ask this, what if he won’t let me in like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we had lunch I just told him I was hanging out with you sometimes but nothing special” he says surprising me yet again with his openness. “But I told him we’d probably spend more time together and that he might see you around more,” he adds filling my stomach with a wide range of emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, well Eric is nice” I say, feeling awkward about it. He hasn’t asked anything specific about me being here. He knows I’m here for him but he never asked what the reason behind it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he likes to compliment you” Dylan says a little prickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t necessarily a bad thing” I say, a little hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not. It seems you’re really something for a lot of people” he says coming back to what Eric said. And for the first time it’s easy for me to read him. I wonder if he knows that sounded a tad jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm apparently so” I say leaning my elbow on the rest behind us. Dylan looks at me and how close we sit here together. “Dylan” I say, feeling my heart beating in my throat over what I’m about to say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says looking around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a reason why I’m here for you. It’s a certain connection between us” I tell him while I’m holding my own hands, hoping he doesn’t see them trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A connection between us?” he asks, now looking at me. “What kind of connection?” his voice unsteady as he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you right now. It’s something you have to figure out on your own.” I explain while he looks at me, his soft looking curls coming out from underneath his hat just begging to be touched. Before I can object my hand goes up, Dylan watches it closely as I wrap one of his curls around my finger. My whole body reacts to being this close to him, touching his hair. My heart is beating so fast I feel like it’s trying to run away. Scared to get shattered if it stays in my chest, so close to Dylan. Then I make eye contact with Dylan. His mouth opens like he wants to say something but nothing comes out, so he closes it again. Playing with his hair as softly as possible I cannot for the life of me stop myself from letting my thumb run over his jaw close to his ear. Gentle and barely touching his skin. I wonder if he already feels this the way I do. If he knows I’m silently telling him about the connection. Dylan swallows hard and just looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dress looks good on you” he then says, still looking at me. This makes me pull my hand back, resting it on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” the eye contact is now becoming too much and I avert my eyes “not too cute for my age?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it looks just about right,” he says playing with his ring again. My right hand taps my thigh three times hoping to calm myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said multiple things, what else did you come here for?” and I think we both feel a little relieved the tension is broken between us now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, yeah I also wanted to say that with the folks gone this weekend it might be fun to hang around here if you’re really cool with that?” he says sounding increasingly insecure further along in the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun” I say shifting in my seat putting my feet back on the ground. “Why don’t you let me know tomorrow how late you guys wanna come on Saturday so I can make this place ready” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make this place ready?” he asks, not understanding what I mean with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say biting my bottom lip. “Make sure all the future stuff is in the safe” I explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, yeah. Future stuff” he says “fuck that is the weirdest thing I’ve ever said” but he starts to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Weirder than calling me Your Highness?” I joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By far” he says laughing but when he stops he continues “but about tomorrow I was wondering if you’d wanna come bowling with me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bowling” I say surprised he’d ask so early on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah a bunch of us always go on Friday and I thought you may want to join but it’s cool if you don’t” and his eyes close and I can feel how embarrassed he is. I squeeze his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, relax. I’d love to go bowling with you” I say quickly. He looks at me while he takes his packet of smokes out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll pick up at 9” Dylan says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good” I say getting up to go get a glass of water. When the glass is filled I can see how much my hand is shaking. My eyes close and I let out a breath filled with emotion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile Dylan is sitting on the couch with his heart going absolutely crazy, a connection. Between him and me? His mind is racing, trying to find an answer and when I touched his hair and face it took everything out of him not to give up on his sanity. Why did I do that, he wonders? Reach out for his hair and face like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk back in with my glass and the ashtray. Dylan is sitting there with his lit cigarette. “So are you sure about Robyn?” he asks as I walk back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, why else would she ask you to prom?” I say taking a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to ask me to go to prom?” he says sitting up straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck me” I say mentally slapping myself on the forehead. “I am so sorry, I thought by now she’d have asked you” I say freaking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t, no way I’m going to prom” he says taking a drag. My brows shoot up at that sentence and he sees. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth. “You have got to be fucking kidding me?” he says wide-eyed. “Don’t say anything else about this, please” and I can see it’s a little too much at once. Shaking his head laughing he says “I should go”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to take the cigarette out of his hand but he holds it up for me to take. Making me smile “thanks” I say timidly. He just looks at me with these intense eyes. “What?” I ask, feeling a little self conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head “nothing” and he looks away tapping his leg. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he then says as he gets up. I get up with him and we walk to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will” I say watching him open the door. But when he turns around and gives me a hug out of the blue I feel overcome by a weakness I’ve never felt before. Both of his arms around me, hands resting on my back. He wants to pull back quickly but I wrap my one arm around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder with my eyes on his neck. The cigarette in my other hand. “Good night, Y/n” he says into the hug. My whole body feels weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams Dylan” I say as we let go of each other. Our eyes on one another. His cheeks are burning but so are mine. He takes the cigarette out of my hand and turns around to walk to his own place. Closing the door I let out a hard breath as I walk back to the couch letting myself fall backwards on it. There is something cold in my neck and when my hand feels what it is I pull out his Zippo. I take a deep breath in as I look at it between my fingers. Wrapping my fingers around it I hold it close to my chest. Closing my eyes to go back to our hug. This evening ended beautifully. Biting my lip thinking about everything said. He’s picking me up at 9. He knows there is a connection now. I have no idea what I’m doing, or if I will be able to keep him with me. But I know I’ll be giving it everything I can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan is face down on his bed. His mind goes as fast as it can, thinking about the connection. He knew there must have been something because the way he acts around me is so unlike him. He just feels so comfortable and good around me. He feels actually Godlike in her presence. So many questions are unanswered for him right now. It didn't freak him out as much when I mentioned future stuff. Maybe on the ride to the bowling alley he asks some more questions. His mouth forms a wide smile as he thinks about me and that’s exactly the way he will fall asleep. Wide smile on his face, thinking about me. Feeling truly happy at this moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sit here with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers,</p><p>Here is another chapter :) let me know what you think! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ready to be picked up in about 20 minutes the phone rings out of the blue. I look at the phone completely caught off guard. I put my book down and walk over to the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I say, having no clue who would know this number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, it’s me Dylan” it sounds on the other sound. Ah that is who would know this number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, hey” I say to him, curious why he’s calling me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, can I come get you right now? I know I said 9 but” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now is fine” I interrupt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, can you wait outside so we can go real quick?” he says, sounding like someone afraid to get caught by their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not” I say, deciding not to make a joke about his tone of voice, uncertain whether he takes jokes well when he sounds so nervous. “See you in a bit” and I hang up. Walking over to the table I grab my bag and head out. I stand before my door waiting for Dylan to come out. So if his parents come out I can still walk over to my own car. Play it off like that. Not long after I see him walking out the door in a hurry. From the look of it I think he’s wearing his Dig your own hole shirt. Walking over to him as quickly and silent as I can he has opened the door for me already and is getting in the car himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about this,” he says apologizing before I can even close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? This was exciting” I say, buckling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exciting?” he asks, starting his car, very ready to drive off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sneaking around like this? I haven’t done that in like 6 years or something” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says, judging me a little. “Let’s get out of here” he says driving off “before you pull a muscle due to the excitement” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, screw you” I say laughing, he looks at me with a brow raised and a smile on his face. “Who else is coming? Or is it just us?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight is a full house. Zack, Devon, Eric, Robyn, Chris and the two of us” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, is it far to the bowling alley?” I ask knowing exactly how long it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is far away in Littleton. We’ll be early though” he says. “Can I ask you some things about your time and shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course” I say looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me when I’m asking too much” he says looking at me shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, you can bomb my ass with questions if you want” I say with a chuckle but immediately after I gasp. “Shit, I am so sorry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he tells me without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really, I am so sorry, I didn't think about it but I should have” I say reaching out for his arm with my hand. He looks at my hand and then up to my face with kind eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Y/n it’s okay, really” he says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” I ask him with a painful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now let me ask my questions” he says laughing. I chuckle and shake my head. “Ask away” I say, turning my head, looking at him while he drives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a small device that holds up to 50.000 songs” Dylan starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right” I say listening to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about technology and stuff” eyes on the road the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where to start, so much has changed. From wireless internet on mobile phones to the insane quality of video games, special effects in movies et cetera. Not to mention the improvements in medical technology.” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” he says, still looking out on the road. “Okay” and he stops in front of a traffic light. “You knew about Robyn getting the guns. What else do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, you might not like the answer to that” I say honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, I need to know,” he says, not looking at me. Right now I avert my eyes as well. I don’t think I can stand to see his reaction to what I am about to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have read every single piece of information about you that was released after what you and Eric did” I admit to him. Dylan is sitting in complete silence next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of things were released?” he asks, sounding emotionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to know, there is no turning back after I tell you this” I say now facing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that bad?” he asks, eyes still only on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some pretty private things that have been released” I admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me everything, just some things. I need to get an idea, Y/n.” he says, sounding almost desperate for information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People close to you have released books, some people around you have released video footage. Think school reports, things like that” I say watching my words extremely careful. Leaving out the most private things like his journal. Dylan looks like he’s taking it all in, thinking it over. I have no idea what I expect him to say next but it surely wasn’t this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me some things about you,” he says, looking at me as we approach the parking lot of the bowling alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh sure, I dropped out of school at 14. I drink my coffee black no sugar. I had a pretty shitty taste in music until I learned about someone who has much better taste than me. I started working for my company when I was 17 as an intern. I’ve never used drugs in my life and I have been working towards coming here for over 2 years” I tell him. When I finally manage to look up at him his eyes are glued on me. “I am sorry I never know what to say when someone asks me this” I add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No this was uhm. Good” he says nodding his head “not what I expected but thanks for telling me a bit about yourself” he says with a small smile on his face. “I guess I’ll learn more about you along the way” he says, making my heart swell up to two sizes.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so. Hey lets play a game” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts in his seat now that we are sitting in his parked car “what game?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather” I say with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather?” he asks with his brows up high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I ask what you’d rather do or choose and you answer. For example would you rather eat cake or ice cream?” I ask starting easy. “Go on, answer” I say to Dylan who looks at me, brows still up high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cake” he says, questioning this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and now you ask me” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather drink coffee or dr pepper” he asks, sounding unsure. I’m quite surprised he immediately came up with one so quickly though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee for sure” I tell him, he frowns. “Would you rather dance with a bear or drink tea with a lion?” I ask, sounding dead serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be fucking kidding me?” he asks letting his hand drop down from the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to answer, there is no escaping it” I say, raising my hands up. He starts to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink tea with a lion” he answers reluctantly, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I ask curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s would you rather. Not would you rather and please tell me why” he says cocky. I huff out some air making him chuckle again. “Besides it’s my turn to ask” he says looking at the clock in his car. “Would you rather eat for free in restaurants or always rent movies for free?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat for free for sure, video stores are history soon” I say without thinking anything off it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan exclaims in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, spoiler alert” I say, placing my hands on the sides of my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do the video stores go?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well first the videotapes make room for DVD’s” I answer his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DVD’s?” he asks. His back is now partially against the door, looking at me while we talk. Unconsciously I mirror him and sit in the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Videos on discs, basically movie cd’s” I say to put it easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that doesn’t sound too bad” he says “that is quite interesting” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but now DVD’s aren’t as relevant as they were” I continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because?” he asks before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We stream mostly or watch everything online. Usually people only buy the DVD’s from movies they really love or that they want to support.” I explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That really is interesting” and he starts to snap his fingers a few times before he says “let’s go inside” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick of me and my game?” I ask jokingly as I open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all but it’s getting busier so let's grab two lanes next to each other” he tells me as we get out of the car. We walk inside and Dylan gets us two lanes next to each other. I look around me, seeing the people that are already throwing their balls and I’m a little curious if Eric and Dylan will throw the balls like I always read they did. From the chest down. I imagine that would be a sight to enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” Dylan says, shaking me out of my thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry” I say, turning to where his voice came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoes are over here” he says pointing at the guy behind the counter looking like he lost his soul while cleaning the bowling shoes. I follow Dylan there and ask for shoes in my size. We go to the lanes that were given to us and put on our shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wondered who put the idiot in charge of designing these shoes” I say as I close the velcro. Dylan chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah moron must have been on some trippy drugs” Dylan says shedding his trench coat. “I spoke to everyone today and we thought we’d be at your place around eight tomorrow, is that good for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, I’ll eat early and squeeze in a run before that time” I say thinking out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really go running?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s my drug of choice” and I place my shoes underneath the chair, my bag hanging over the seat. Dylan sitting across from me. “Do you guys play in teams?” I ask him. Dylan is looking behind me but looks to the side when I look at him. Then a set of hands scare the life out of me by grabbing my shoulders. “Fucking hell” I yell out turning around. “Jesus, Zack,” I say recovering from the scare. “What is wrong with you?” I add laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not go there,” Devon says, taking a seat next to me. “Hi, how is your heart doing?” she asks with a wide and infectious smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” I say, giving Zack a death stare as I say it. He takes place next to a laughing Dylan. “Oh that was funny huh” I say to Dylan who shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say no,” he says, still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Devon?” I say emphasizing on you whilst ignoring Zack.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good I’m looking forward to tomorrow, I’ve always wondered what that little place looked like on the inside.” she says putting on her bowling shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re excited for the interior of my place” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re really wild aren’t you?” Dylan asks Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, let me be” she says looking back “when are the rest coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Robyn was picking up Chris and Eric,” Dylan tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allright, let's get drinks” she says nodding for me to go with her.  “Sure” I tell her. When I want to ask what everyone wants Devon tells me she knows. And so we go get the drinks. Not surprisingly it’s a Dr Pepper for Dylan and a coke for Zack. I have the same as Dylan and after some small talk about nothing really we go back to the guys. To find that Robyn, Eric and Chris have joined them in the meantime. We walk over and Devon waves at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello people” I say smiling “we meet once again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and tomorrow again I’ve been told” Eric says with a smile as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drug party at my place” I joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah” Chris says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bring the drugs, I bring the police” I say laughing as I sit back down across from Dylan giving him a small wink. He looks down with the corner of his mouth twitching. When everybody is wearing their shoes and Chris got the three of them drinks we get to deciding the teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you any good?” Eric asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not bad actually” I tell him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s settled then” Zack says “It’s me and Dev with Dylan and Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No way, you, Dylan and Devon are super good and if she is as well I’m doomed with Chris in my team” Eric says a little heatedly. Making me laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn are you good?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not bad,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good, what are you talking about?” Dylan asks looking up at her. I see her cheeks starting to burn at his words. Dylan notices it as well because he looks at me with his mouth open a bit. It’s dawning on him that I’m right about her. He looks away from my gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then why don’t I join you guys? Maybe that’ll change something” I suggest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be on our team?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason, just figured you’d want to be on Dylan’s team” he says blatantly out in the open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah I do but I can’t watch Chris wreck your team's chance of winning” I say dramatically earning a snicker here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's get this started then” Eric says and I join him, Robyn and Chris on the other table. Dylan watches me walk away, I miss it happening but Devon doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad she’s leaving” she asks Dylan in a hushed tone. He looks at her a little startled, she noticed. “Of course he is” Zack says matter of factly and when I take a seat on the other table next to Eric, Dylan isn’t a fan. Not at all. He doesn’t answer Devon and just takes the first turn for his team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We start our game and I do not play bad at all. Eric is impressed even. After 20 minutes we look at the scores and see that Dylan’s team is definitely in the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All your fault, Chris” Eric blames him but he chuckles as he does. We keep playing and we’re actually having a lot of fun. The best of the fun is the looks Dylan keeps stealing from me. We make eye contact every so often and I for one do not care who sees. Dylan probably does a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting another drink” Robyn says a little snappy and I turn to look at her but she’s already on her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s her problem?” Chris asks. Dylan shies away immediately. Time to change the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play a game” I propose. Dylan starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no” he says shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes” I say as I stand up because it’s my turn as well. “Inform them of how this will work, please” I say to Dylan while I take my turn. When my back is towards them I walk up to the lane and hear Dylan just immediately ask Devon a would-you-rather question. Smart. I take my turn and manage to get a decent spare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be fun,” Zack says, rubbing his hands together. Robyn gets back and asks what’s going on, she’s informed about my game and takes her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack” I say “would you rather have a snake up your shirt or one climbing up from the toilet?” I ask him taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice turn,” Eric tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Eric” I say kindly. “You’re welcome,” he says looking up at me. Dylan still watches him like there is no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up the toilet man, that way I can just step away” Zack says feeling smart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you’re taking a dump?” Eric asks grinning. I look at him and raise my hand for a high five, he puts one on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zack says sitting down. “Eric, would you rather marry a donkey or a cow?” he asks, making me cringe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the cow since the donkey is obviously related to you,” he says without even thinking about it making everybody laugh. “Chris would you rather have a career at Blackjack’s or Mcdonalds?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Chris asks, insulted. The mood is good and he answers with Blackjack. “Y/n, time for revenge” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” I say, preparing for the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dylan but I have to ask her this one” he says looking at Dylan making both him and me frown in wonder what is to come. “Would you rather get fingered by captain Hook or french a dragon?” he asks, making Robyn spit out her drink and the rest of the group laughing loudly. Dylan has his hand before his mouth trying not to laugh but his eyes are steadily on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is always that one guy that has to play like this” I say flipping Chris off “however, I’m no wuss, I will answer” and with that said six pairs off eyes and ears are on me. “I will let captain hook in my pants”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dayum that sounds painful” Eric says besides me. I turn to him and a smirk appears on my face. Then I turn to Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, Hook has one good hand” I say, shrugging causing a roaring reaction from everyone and Chris’s face is paler than it already is. I’m not looking at Dylan, for a reason. I’m not sure I want to know his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Devon says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn” I say and I look at my teammate “Robyn, would you rather always eat for free in a restaurant or rent movies free of charge?” I ask before turning to look at Dylan. His cheeks are slightly reddish and there is a coy smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh easy rent movies for free, I hardly go to restaurants” she says silently observing the look shared between me and Dylan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after the game stops and the focus is fully on bowling again. It’s so much fun. The mood is mellow and laid back. And when the end of the game approaches it’s clear my team has lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, I sincerely apologise. I’d hoped to help you win” I say looking at Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well you tried” he says looking at Chris with a smile “no need to apologise. Next time you can just join Dylan’s team” he adds. I wonder why he added that? Was it meant well and friendly or was it not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she will” Dylan then says looking at Eric and then back to me, smiling at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God, I could barely function so far away from you” I say pretending to cry as I look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we’ve all changed our shoes and gotten our stuff we head out towards the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we will see you tomorrow” Zack says to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the small house not the mansion just a little F.Y.I.” I joke with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya” Devon says as she walks away on her boyfriend's arm. Leaving the five of us behind. I just watch them talk just a little bit, Robyn moving just a little closer to Dylan while I’m standing here next to Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go” Eric says “my dad will go insane if I get home after curfew again” and saying that makes him sound so vulnerable and real it’s hard for me to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to tell him that I know it must be tough on him to have a military dad, that I understand the weight on his shoulder. But I don’t because Dylan isn’t ready. So I settle for a comment that he might take with a grain of salt or that may stick in the back of his head. Hoping for the latter I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until you’re your own boss. That’s when life really begins” Eric’s face is unchanged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can’t wait for that” he says and he smiles, breaking my heart. “See ya tomorrow Y/n. It was fun” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really was Eric, thanks for the good time” I say to him and somehow his smile feels more sincere. When I look at Dylan his face is once again unreadable. “Robyn it was nice to see you again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah even with me spitting out my drink everywhere” she says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, again” I say to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be it was hilarious” she says as she turns to Dylan “Good night, Dylan. I’ll see you tomorrow” and she goes in for a hug with him. His arms around her awkwardly and then he says something that breaks my heart for Robyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah good night, friend” his eyes never leave me as he holds her. Chris notices and Eric definitely does. I feel a little uncomfortable which only worsens when Robyn lets go of him immediately after his words and turns around without so much as a look in my direction. My eyes fall to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Y/n” Chris says as he follows Robyn and Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ciao Chris” I say waving my hand shortly as I walk closer to Dylan. We watch them drive off together. “Well I guess she got the message you’re only friends with her just now” Dylan looks down on me while I bend my neck to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s what we are so” he says as he walks towards his car. I follow him feeling like he just gave me a glimpse of the other side of him, the one that he’s really comfortable with around Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his car Dylan hesitates before he starts “can I show you something before I drive us back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard I feel the corners of my mouth curl up “does it involve nudity?” Dylan’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, completely thrown off his feet. I start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that was mean, I was just kidding. Yes please show me something” I say as Dylan is still looking at me with those big eyes. “Stop looking at me like that” I chuckle. He turns his head laughing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn you are on fire tonight” he says driving us off the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I am not” I say leaning back into the seat. He just looks at me with a smirk on his face. Oh how I am enjoying this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make one stop before we go where I wanna take you” he says casually as he leans back in his seat driving me around looking a lot more at ease then the first times he drove with me in the car. My stomach is trying to hold in at least 23 butterflies as I look at him, talking to me like he is right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” I ask him, having a feeling he isn’t going to tell me. He looks at me and his face tells me I was right. “Oh come on, tell me” I ask again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it still a surprise then?” he says eyes out on the road again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does everything have to be a surprise with you?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off all, everybody likes a good surprise and second your face,” he says, still not looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My face?” and then he looks at me for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah when you hear something is a surprise the let down on it is hilarious but then when you see the surprise uhm” and he lets out one nervous chuckle “well just wait” I’m lucky I’m sitting down. The way he’s talking to me right now is enough to make my knees buckle. Almost four years of pining to be this close to him, talk to him, feel the connection grow with him, it’s almost too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine apparently you’re the boss” I say looking at his profile. He smiles as he looks out on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” he says, not looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you do” I say as Dylan takes a right and slows down right after. Looking around my heart gets caught in my throat. “Is that where the stop is?” I ask him while I lean forward to look over at his side, placing my hand on his arm. His eyes are on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah someone told me this was one of the better late night places to get a decent cup of coffee” he says with his eyes still on me. I lick my lips and sit back in my seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm well this is a really nice stop” I say, raising my eyebrows. Absolutely impressed about how thoughtful this is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, I’ll get you a coffee,” Dylan says, exiting the car.  I wonder why he didn't want me to come. Not long after he comes back with a cup of coffee and a bottle of water for himself. He hands it to me “here you go” he says before he starts to drive again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say, feeling curious as to where we are going. “Dylan I will give you 20 bucks if you tell me where we are going” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs “hell no this is too funny besides we’re almost there, miss impatience” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Impatience, I thought we went over titles, it’s Your Highness” I joke with him, he scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Your Highness” he says, mocking me. I laugh as well and this catches Dylan’s attention because he looks at me, with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a couple more minutes,” he says before looking back out on the road again. Before I know it he takes a few turns and I have a feeling what it is we came here to do. When he parks the car and gives me directions I look at Dylan. Watching him lead the way. There is a perfect little bench overlooking an amazing view of the mountains. It’s absolutely picturesque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit down on the bench, me with my coffee and Dylan with his water. Quite some space still between us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan this is amazing, I love this. Seriously” I say to him sucking in my lips. His eyes meet mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you would, you told me how you love nature in Colorado” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually listen when I ramble like I always do?” I ask with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, playing my game, making me shy so I look away. I look at the view before us and take a first sip of the coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is really good. I’m going there more often” I inform him. “This has more than two of my favorite things in the whole of Colorado” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee and nature?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup those” I answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else?” he asks puzzled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if I tell you then that ruins the surprise now does it?” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What surprise?” he asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, in good time” I say and he wants to object but I just take a sip of my coffee. Then he goes for his smokes, something I’ve been waiting for. He pulls them out along with a red lighter. He puts a smoke between his lips and before he can even take the lighter in his hand I grab his zippo out of my back pocket and light it for him. He looks at the zippo with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I’ve been looking everywhere for that motherfucker” he says sounding frustrated about it. I just let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everywhere it seems. It was on my couch” I say handing it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your couch” he says as if it just dawned on him. I nod my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir” I say looking out in front of me again taking a sip. “I thought about throwing something at your window to catch your attention but I wasn’t sure you could appreciate that” I say laughing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would have been fine,” comes out of his mouth much too fast. I think he feels that as well because he shies away from my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted” I say, feeling my heart swell up, yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I’m sorry I asked you to rush out like I did and ask you to wait in the car just now” he says opening his water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents. I just can't deal with them knowing about us” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” I say to him. He looks at me and says, “you do?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. Don’t worry about it, I promise” I say to comfort him in the thought. “Thank you” he says briefly touching my shoulder with the hand that he had on the rest behind me. I smile as I look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One question though” I start “what kind of us are we?” and a cheeky grin forms on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” he says, trying not to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, really. I’m curious” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” his voice is more serious now. I feel goosebumps form all over my skin as he continues “but I do know that even before you told me there is a connection between us I felt like something was different” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart is racing as he tells me this. Dylan’s mind can’t keep up with his heart but he needs me to know. It’s not just something he never felt before, it’s extraordinary. Out of this world. The way he feels around me, it’s bigger than the both of us. He’s sure of it and he needs me to know that he knows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m not sure what this is, the connection I mean” he says watching me taking a sip of my coffee “your hands are shaking” he notices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that happens sometimes. When you’re around” I tell him. His eyes give away that he’s touched by what I just said and that he hopes it’s in a good way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just know it must be something big. Because if it’s not all a huge fucked up lie then you travelled through time to meet me. And I can’t imagine bending time is a routine day at the office” he says now smiling as he looks at his hand, playing with his ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it’s not a routine thing to do and it’s not a fucking joke, Dylan. It’s real and it’s absolutely tremendous. All of it. Especially the reason I’m here.” I say to him, feeling the tremble in my voice as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll figure it out” and then a shiver runs over my back, making my upper body twitch. Not just because of what he said but because it’s cold. “Are you cold?” he asks looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little, but I’ll be fine I have my coffee” I say smiling. The look on his face changes and his eyes get very intense. Dylan stands up and takes off his trench coat. I look up at him with what I imagine must look like lost puppy eyes. “Stand up, please”. He’s going to give me his trench coat. Dylan just took off his trench coat to put on me. I cannot comprehend what is happening here, at all. But I get up and stand close before him. He comes closer, so very close. Cigarette in between his lips. His arms go around me before he gently places his trench coat over my shoulders. “Put your arms through” he commands me in a soft voice. Looking up at his face as he does this I feel my knees are about to give in on me. But he doesn’t look steady either because as soon as I put my arms through he steps away from me and sits back down. I do the same as I look down on myself. Wrapping his coat closely around me I finally trust my voice enough to not betray my inner feelings. “Thank you, Dylan,” I say looking at him. His face open and plain for me to read as he says “no need to thank me”. He too felt the air change between us. Not just by putting his coat on me but by the entirety that is this evening. We talked before, a lot. But never like this. Vulnerable and open. Almost caring in a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This coat is insanely warm, ten more minutes in this and I’ll be too hot to wear it” I say jokingly. Dylan looks at me with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then you can give it back after ten minutes cause it’s cold in just my shirt” he says, starting to laugh. It’s infectious. And beautiful. I take another sip from my coffee and see him looking at me from the corner of his eye. Just watching me as I sit here in his coat. Something tells me he never shared his coat with a girl before. Here we are. Sitting together, gazing at the view in front of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for bringing me here” I say to Dylan as I turn to look at him. He meets my eyes with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been going to another spot to clear my head or whatever the past few days but this will be my new spot” I say with a chuckle. “It’s even more beautiful and this place has a bench” I add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good then” he says and I notice the goosebumps on his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Dylan we need to go. You’re freezing” I say worried but laughing just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah a little but let's stay just a bit longer. Until you finish your coffee at least” he insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ll be cold” I argue with him to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink your coffee” he says with a small grin on his face. I’m very excited that he’s getting a little easier to read, hopefully that means that he is really starting to feel at ease around me. I am however not surprised, not after just now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re forcing my hand like that” I say, taking another sip. “There is not much left though so I can stop you from freezing out here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A true hero” he jokes, making me choke on it. “Oh shit” he says sitting up straight, scooting a little closer to me. “Are you okay?” he asks while I try to get back from it all. I keep nodding yes. “Are you sure?” he asks, sounding worried, making me laugh through the choking. Not helping at all. I place my hand on his shoulder and start to shake yes furiously until he stops asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turns out, lungs don’t drink” I say when I finally catch my breath. Then I start to smile widely “you should have seen your face” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My face,” he asks, frowning a little “what about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked genuinely worried” I say to Dylan. He looks the other way but that doesn’t stop me from saying “I think that’s sweet” he turns back around and I want to kiss him. I won’t but dear lord do I want to. He doesn’t say anything. Placing the coffee cup on my lips I take the last bit of coffee left. “Let’s go,” I say standing up. The trench coat almost hits the floor and my hands disappear making the both of us laugh. “Well that looks good” I say holding up my covered up hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fits perfectly” he jokes as we walk back to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look like Eric” I blurt out laughing. Dylan looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Eric?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that” I say quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen Eric in his trench coat? When?” he asks but then he stops walking “oh wait” and his arm goes up and falls down against his leg. Realisation hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s why I apologised” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don't worry. You don’t have to be on guard with me all the time. I’ll manage” he says giving me the impression he may not be dealing with any of this very well but just like he did with other things he’s just feeling like he should be able to handle it. Which makes me sad and worry over him, but I can’t act on that. Not just yet. So I wrap his coat tightly around me to enjoy it a little longer. He notices. Dylan notices everything. Right before the car I take off his coat and hand it to him. He looks at me “are you sure because you can keep it until we’re home” he says smiling at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine in the car” I tell him as I walk up closer to him and hand him the coat. He takes it from my hand letting his hand cover mine for a little bit before he pulls back. Smiling at me as he walks over to my door to open it for me. I get in my seat and sigh out a very nervous and emotion filled breath. Dylan climbs in his seat, now wearing his coat again. The ride starts in silence but a comfortable one. “Dylan,” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says glancing over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the entire evening. I had so much fun bowling, even though I lost. And your surprise was amazing” I tell him, when he looks at me I avert my eyes. For some reason I’m extra aware of who I’m talking to at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, next time you’re on my team. That way you won’t lose again” he says self confident. “I’m glad you like the surprise, lunch will be soon okay” that’s when I look back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect to me,” I say as we drive up to his place. The main house is all dark. Dylan stops and when we get out he doesn’t even hesitate to walk to my place. Walking in the dark like this I find my keys in my bag and start opening the door. Dylan is standing just behind me a little awkwardly. When I open the door and walk in I look back. This night isn’t over. Not to me. “Please tell me you’re not waiting for an invitation” I say with a smirk. Dylan licks his lips and steps in as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he closes the door behind him he says “that would be too decent” and he takes off his coat, hangs it on the coat rack and his eyes fall on the table where my Ipod is. “Since decency is not something I do I’m just going to start this up in your tiny boxes” he says taking a seat at the table as he does so. Lighting a cigarette in the process. I watch him feeling content, never wanting this to end. Not the day, not the mood and certainly not us together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Disgusting shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi beauties,</p><p>I hope you all like this chapter, let me know &lt;3</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Closing the safe with everything in it that could possibly give anything away about the time I come from I’m finally ready for tonight. I have dinner prepared so that I only have to eat in a little bit. I’ve already showered and I’m wearing a short casual dress with a thin belt around my waist. I grab my little cup from the table that I’m bringing with me just in case. Leaving my little place I walk up to the main house on this property and ring the doorbell. It takes a few minutes before I hear someone come to the door and when Dylan opens it he seems a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, hey” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dylan. Is your mother home?” I ask, sucking in my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they're already gone,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good” I say smiling at him “in that case I wanted to ask if you wanted to come a bit before the rest and eat with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows go up for a second “yeah okay sounds good, but what would you have done if she was home?” he asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hold the cup up “ask if maybe she had some rice for me” I wink at him and turn around “see ya in a bit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, give me 20 minutes” he says to my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you 21, I’m in a generous mood” I say turning around, Dylan was standing there with a huge smile on his face but it turns smaller when we make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious” he says as he walks back into his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door and that has to be Dylan. “It’s open” I yell out. Dylan walks in saying “hey” as he comes to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dylan. Take a seat and let me feed you” I say with a chuckle “well you’re holding your own utensils though” I say handing him his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I figured I would but thanks, this beats pizza for sure” he says looking at his plate “what is it, chicken right?” he then asks. I smile and take a seat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah just some vegetables and chicken thrown in the oven together with rice” I say ready to dig in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks good” he says and we start to eat mostly in silence. Dylan at one point tells me “this is really good” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate eating alone,” I say looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I love food so it works out great” he says laughing as I watch his jaws make work off the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just here for the food, huh” I ask, insulted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only invited so you’re not alone, huh” Dylan retorts looking at me, I’m trying not to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, since there is no one around that I actually like I just settled for the next best thing” I say getting up to walk to the sink. “Or you know” I continue as I clear out my plate “I like being around you so much that I just took the opportunity. To knock on your door and ask you over for dinner, since your parents are out” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My money is on the first option” Dylan says with a self deprecating chuckle. I want to say something witty but I can’t because I know that on the inside he probably feels this is the truth. So all my words get stuck in the back of my throat as I start up dishwater for the few things we used. Making me feel awful for not being able to make him feel better. But I don’t want to put too much on him, I don’t want him to know just how much I know about him. Interrupting my thoughts Dylan says “Oh shit I forgot something at home. I’m gonna get that real quick okay” as he’s already walking out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure” I say looking at him. The dishes are done and I let them dry in the rack. When I walk into the living room there is a knock on the door. “Come in,” I say and in walks Dylan, with one hand behind his back. I look at him with my brows raised, his cheeks get a little reddish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I brought you something,” he says with a small voice. I’m actually stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” I ask, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” and his hand comes from behind his back. Holding up a bottle of Jagermeister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jagermeister?” I ask “you got me alcohol. Are you trying to get me drunk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he chuckles “the guy at the store said this tastes a lot like licorice, so” and then he turns too shy to continue talking. I take a step closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me this because it tastes like licorice?” I ask him. He nods yes, as I take the bottle from his hands. “Dylan, that’s really sweet and thoughtful of you. Thank you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says quickly “I’ve never had it before”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither” I say looking at the bottle. “Let’s start tonight off by having a sip of this then” I go to the kitchen and pour some in two glasses so we can taste it. Back in the living room Dylan is already sitting on the chair. “Here you go” I hand him his glass, I’ve only poured in a little. We taste it together. “Oh fuck” I say after my sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep this is fucking disgusting” Dylan says looking at the drink in his hand with a pout on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for sure liquor that needs to be mixed, I hoped it would be good for shots but I need to figure this out” I say laughing. “That doesn’t change the fact though that it was really sweet of you” I say looking at Dylan. “Once I’ve figured out how to drink this, we will get back to it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright but I’m pretty sure this stays nasty because what the fuck” he says looking mortified, making me laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah this is really something, let me tell you licorice vodka is for sure better than this” I say, taking his glass from his hand. I gasp out “oh I have just gotten the best of ideas” I tell Dylan biting my lip as I look at the glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it involve the drink?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely” I say laughing. “I should put some in shot glasses and hand them out to everyone at one point and then we just don’t drink it” I say with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh hooo I like the way you think” Dylan says excited about the idea. I go put everything away and as I’m in the kitchen the doorbell rings. When I walk back I see Dylan casually about to open the door and for some reason that really makes me tingly inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man what’s up?” Brooks asks Dylan. They greet each other and along with him Zack and Devon come in as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n” Devon says as she walks my way with chips and some alcoholic beverages. “You look nice” she compliments me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right back at you” I say, taking some things out of her hands for her. We all greet each other and I put all the food they brought with them on the table where I’ve placed cups, bowls and such so it’s easy access to everything. Everyone is seated in the living room when the bell rings again. This time I open the door. It’s Eric. “Hey Eric, thanks for coming” I say as I take a step aside so he can come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, how are you?” he asks me with his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, thanks, you?” I ask him as he makes his way inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m good” he says as he takes a seat next to Zack. “This doesn’t look half bad,” he says looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really man? It’s basically a luxurious shed” Zack says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey asshole” I say holding my hands up, making some laugh “that’s my little place you’re talking about” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah whatever” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh bro what a comeback” Brooks says looking like he’s disappointed in his friend. Now everyone laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it looks cute” Devon says “will you show me the rest in a bit?” she asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, but where is Robyn shouldn’t she be here by now?” she continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be here” Dylan says to her. And so we start the evening up by talking about a lot of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the only one that liked the movie” Zack says defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because the movie sucked and so do you” Dylan says smiling at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God, Dylan said it, now I don’t have to” I say looking at Devon who wisely chooses not to say anything. “Next time we go to the movies I pick them, trust me I know how to pick a good movie.” I say making Dylan almost choke on his drink. We look at each other and I mouth the word sorry to him. He nods in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we smoke in here?” Brooks asks and I want to answer but Dylan does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she doesn’t smoke so” and he gets up looking at me with a small grin making it very hard not to burst out laughing. When he comes back with an ashtray I just shake my head. “Here” he says, placing it in front of Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he exclaims confused. Dylan and I look at each other and start to laugh. “So can I smoke or not?” he asks looking at Dylan. Who is apparently in a playful mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know man, ask her” he says sitting down with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you can smoke” I tell Brooks who looks at me and Dylan and then lights a cigarette. Eric is watching us interact together. “You know that he’s playing with you” I say to Brooks, still looking at Dylan. We all seem to be having a good time, Dylan’s joyful mood continues and he’s showing me a side I for sure haven’t seen before. Perhaps only in Denver when I was walking backwards over the road but never this abundantly. Maybe he already had a few drinks at home, I really do wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for music” I say as I walk to the stereo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been sitting here this whole time thinking something is missing and only now does it hit me. No music” Zack says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little genius in our midst” I say looking at Zack who flips me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan gets up and walks over to me. We stand there together going through some cd’s. There’s a knock on the door but we’re so focussed on what cd we want we miss Devon going to open the door. “No we’re not listening to that one” I say pulling the cd out of Dylan’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, it’s good music” he says back smiling at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to listen to this one” I say, showing him the cover of the cd I want to listen to. Both of us not seeing that all eyes, including Robyn's, are now on us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dig your own hole?” he asks with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dig your own hole” I say yet again, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I keep digging holes with you” he says while we’re both laughing. Zack is looking at Devon with big eyes and gives her two thumbs up, Brooks is enjoying the interaction and Eric is unreadable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t fall in one you could get hurt” I say, licking my bottom lip as I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah she cares, give me that,” he says, taking the cd from my hands. My mouth opens wide and I playfully hit his arm “aaah broken” he says holding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus” I say laughing as I walk away from him. That’s when I notice the eyes that were on us. I got so lost in the moment that I forgot to think about the people around us. “Robyn hi” I say walking up to her. She does not look amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” she says with a small smile. “How are you?” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks,” I say smiling back at her. She goes to sit next to Eric. “It goes without saying that you can all” and then there’s a knock on the door. I frown looking at everybody here not sure who’s missing. Then it hits me “oh Chris” and I open the door for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chris, we’ve been missing you” I say lying through my teeth. A few snickers come from behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot I was coming right?” he says looking dead serious as he walks in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say, stretching the word as I pull an oops- face to everyone. He comes in complaining about me forgetting him and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Some clearly less than others but I am very much happy with what I see from Dylan. He seems to feel really at ease. Making me seriously wonder if he did drink in before coming here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m gonna start to pour some alcohol because” and Zack just stops talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I stopped talking because do you really need a reason to drink?” he says walking over to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you guys, wait up. Dylan brought me a bottle of awesome shot liquor and I’ve already poured us a shot size into a glass. So I’m gonna get them and we can all start the evening with that shot” I say walking in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Devon says coming after me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” I say walking in with some of the glasses and Devon behind me with the rest “obviously these aren’t shot glasses but we all down it in one go, yeah” I say giving one to Zack, Eric, Robyn and keep one for myself. Devon hands out the rest and when we all have a glass Zack raises his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Y/n. I’m so glad you started stalking Vodka over there because sometimes you’re actually nice” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, Devon he is really good with words” I say holding my glass up nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s a charmer” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zack says offended. “Everyone let’s get shitfaced” and everyone puts their glass on their lips, Dylan and I look at each other and then they all drink their Jagermeister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit” Chris yells out making me and Dylan laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is disgusting” Robyn says and every other imaginable word for disgusting is used to describe it by the others. Zack looks at me and then to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew” and he points at us. “Both of you, I hate the two of you” he says, walking into the kitchen undoubtable to rinse his mouth. Dylan and I are still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m not sorry” I say to them “if it’s any consolation that was our response as well when we tried it earlier” I say shaking my head at the thought of that pure Jagermeister taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, doing it to them, I get it but what have I done to deserve this?” Devon asks with a disgusted face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I thought about telling you in the kitchen but I figured this would be more fun” I say winking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll never take a drink from you anymore” Eric says looking like he’s ready to puke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan gets up from the chair, walks past me and whispers “nice one” as he goes to get a real drink. We all get a real drink and before I know it the tone has been set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooks have you heard of the would you rather game?” Devon asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start that game with liquored up boys, Devon” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no that was interesting” Eric says pointing at Devon “start that up again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it that at parties there is always someone who wants to play this or truth or dare, spin the bottle all those games, why?” I ask Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All excellent ideas for later” Chris says taking a big gulp looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard of it actually” Brooks says to Devon “what is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works like this” she says looking at him “would you rather get bit by a horse or by a big dog?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooks looks confused “if I choose a dog will yours bite me next time I come over?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, are you crazy?” she asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know you just asked me if I wanted to be bitten by a dog or a horse. Who’s crazy?” Brooks says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Eric says, oiling it up. Dylan lights a cigarette while he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you choose a dog?” Devon asks going over it completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think so” Brooks says “is it my turn now?” Devon nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” he says looking around the room “Y/n” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it, thanks Devon” I say preparing for what’s to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry it’s not too bad, yet” Brooks says “would you rather chug the bottle of Jagermeister or go to prom with Chris?” he says chuckling. I sigh loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that Jagermeister is so disgusting on it’s own it would almost make me consider going to prom with Chris” I say with a smirk. Dylan is sitting in the chair looking at Chris with a cheeky smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dude” Chris says, flipping Brooks off. “But that does make it my turn” and then he turns to me “what is the deal if someone doesn’t answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rest get to decide a punishment within reason” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that makes it interesting” he says rubbing his hands together.  “Zack” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” Zack says “fine bring it on” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather eat shit or kiss my ass?” Chris says, feeling very happy with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat shit”  Zack says without a doubt, making most of us laugh. “Dylan would you rather never eat another pizza or dance around in front of people in your underwear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Dylan who is for sure choosing not to eat pizza anymore. “Never eat pizza again man” he says without a doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric would you rather swallow a living spider or walk to school and back for a month?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking,” Eric says, mortified by the idea alone. And then Eric shows his spiteful side to two people in this room, thinking he’s only getting to one person. “Y/n would you rather fall in love with someone who you can only spend a few months with or never fall in love at all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at him I feel like he knows everything. As if he can see right through me and see my secret that is buried so deep inside of me. My eyes go over everyone just so I can catch Dylan’s. He looks at me with sad eyes but then he turns his head and he seems to be angry with Eric. Which doesn’t make it any easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think falling in love can’t be stopped so it would be the first one, whether I’d like it or not” I say pulling my eyes off of Dylan and back to Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn you didn't have to get all deep on us” Zack says to me and then turns to Eric “why the depressing choice, dude?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn so I get to pick” Eric says shortly. I get up and walk over to the table. I’m having a drink. I pour some rum in a cup with coke and get back to my seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But now it’s my turn” and I take a sip. “Brooks would you rather take the blonds off your wall or the theater stuff?” I want to shake the bad vibes in here. I can’t even look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfair” he goes “I love all of the stuff on my walls” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lose the blonds, pervert” Devon says, making me chuckle. Several questions later it obviously has to take a sexual turn, like these games always do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright” Chris goes “I choose Y/n” he says, of course he does. “Y/n would you rather give Dylan a lapdance” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude” Dylan starts but the rest shushes him, they want to hear what he has to say. I look at Dylan as Chris continues. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or french Brooks” he says, earning him loud reactions from everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” I say laughing, “I’m giving Dylan a lapdance” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck me, I was so sure you’d refuse to answer that” Chris says through the laughter. I look at Dylan and he shies away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just shrug letting them all get it out of their system “you guys are laughing so hard but forgetting it’s my turn now” I say with an evil smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear God” Devon says holding her hands before her mouth. Robyn by now has turned completely quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack,” I say, picking my victims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry who?” Zack asks knowing he’s not gonna like what I’m about to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you were laughing so hard just now” I say enjoying this moment “would you rather watch Chris have sex with an 80 year old woman every day of your life” and I look around to see some very amused and anticipating faces and then Chris and Zack looking mortified “or join them once a month for one year?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously my answer to that is that I want to go home to my mommy” Zack says looking disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m highly offended,” Chris says looking at me with evil eyes. I shrug again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rookie mistake you made, pay you must” I say tunefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join them once a month completely wasted that way I can still enjoy 30 other days a month and be done with it after a year” Zack says making everyone roar with laughter, even Robyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meanwhile Dylan gets a lapdance, you lost out big time dude” Brooks says looking at Zack. Dylan is blushing but he looks at me. With a look in his eyes I’d never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop this game,” Chris says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in my turn” Zack says with wide eyes but then they narrow and he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” I say, closing my eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Zack says tapping his chin while he thinks. “Would you rather have Dylan piss on you or Eric take a shit on you” he says, making me laugh loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are beyond help, do you know that?” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you so much” Eric says looking at him like he really does in this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck” Dylan pitches in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh” he says to Dylan, turning to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to disappoint you but that’s not hard at all. I’d just stick a limb out the door and let Dylan piss over it, taking a shower the second after he’s done” I say seeing the color drain from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why and how the fuck are you so unfazed about all of this shit?” Zack asks furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all fake that’s how” I say looking at the faces around me. “This game ends here by the way” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just starting to get fun” Chris says unstoppable </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” he says leaning back in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone has gotten past all the questions and all the fun has been made the mood turns back to be mellow. With such a tiny place and quite a few smokers I decide to make them smoke outside. Otherwise it will stink in here forever. Nobody seems to mind and this way when Brooks gets up to have a smoke I can steal his seat which is closer to Dylan’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I introduced your friends to this game” I say to him. Robyn and Eric sit closeby so I apologise to them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it wasn’t you starting the literal shit questions, jesus what is wrong with him” Eric says still not over that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in the end he played himself he looked like a complete ass” Dylan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree on that one purely for my own benefit” I say smiling at Dylan. He smiles at me and then says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going into the cd selection again” he says getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you,” Robyn says, opening her mouth for the first time in a long time. She walks away with Dylan leaving me and Eric here together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you and Dylan dating now?” he asks me with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gives you that idea?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the way you guys are together, that’s all. I think it would be nice, he hardly ever dates” Eric tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not dating” I say to him with a smile. That’s when the cd is changed and Robyn and Dylan come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is dating?” Devon asks as she walks in with a glass of water. “Oh wait did you and Dylan have a dinner date just now?” she asks with a wide smile. Robyn looks terrified and Dylan doesn’t really know where to look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what makes you say that?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhm” and she looks around as the circle is full again with the smokers having returned. “Well I saw two sets of everything in the drying rack and I heard dating so I kinda assumed it” Devon says feeling very uncomfortable it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had dinner together, yeah” Dylan says “just before you guys came”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lala and she cooks” Chris says wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he cooked” I say to shut him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lala he cooks” he says looking at Dylan, blowing kisses even. Making them all cringe. I think it’s rather funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off” Dylan says leaning forward to get his drink. When he looks at Robyn I see his expression change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is ready for spin the bottle?” Chris yells out. And a unanimous “no” comes from the rest of us. “Well it was worth a shot” he says filling his cup again, Dylan follows him and I see a large amount of vodka pour out of the bottle and just a bit of orange juice. I walk up to Dylan to get another drink as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, that’s not even a screwdriver anymore” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not?” he asks with a smirk on his face, the one he wore after he shared his cigarette with me the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that's just a screw” I say laughing. Dylan laughs as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A screw” he repeats “what are you having?” he asks, looking down on me, leaning a bit towards me. I notice it so I’m sure others do too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I’ll have one of your screw’s” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One screw coming up” he says laughing. I chuckle and look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You chugged a drink at home didn't you, when you went back for that bottle of Jagermeister?” I ask him. He looks at me and places his finger before his lips shushing me. I knew it. He hands me the screwdriver and I take a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I exclaim “this has a single drop of orange juice in it” I say as I walk back to my place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, it’s perfect” he says grinning as he follows me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vodka is his nickname for a reason” Devon says looking at her friend. With if I’m not mistaken, worry on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I heard” I say. Then the friends start to share stories with me about Dylan and all of them. Things they did or that happened. Some things are really funny, others sad and hurt me. These people have all been hurt so bad in that school it is insane, I cannot believe this is allowed to happen. But it’s not all tears and sadness. Together they have great stories. They really try to make something of it. Robyn is still quiet and tries to avoid my gaze. Eric is definitely the odd one out. They get along but he’s not in most stories, especially those outside of school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us more about you” Devons asks after they have discussed Brooks looking horrifying in the Frankenstein play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m awful at this” I say to her. “You’ll just have to find out over time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, do you have a boyfriend back home?” she asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say shaking my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want one?” Chris says wiggling his eyebrows at me “like me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already have a girlfriend” I say to him and he turns to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ruined all my chances with her” he says faking anger making most of us laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” Dylan says shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris, there never was a chance” I say, giving him a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch” he says slapping Dylan’s legs who sits up straight. Looking at me with big eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving on” Zack says “is it true that European girls are freaks?” and he receives an elbow from Devon that I felt in my own ribs. “Baby” he whines out “I was asking for the single guys in the room” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea I’ve never been with one” I say, as I take a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you know you,” Chris says smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving on” I say as I take another sip from my drink, slow small sips. I can’t afford to get drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you like it here in Littleton?” Eric then asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Littleton? I liked Denver better when I went last week, but I have found a few good coffee places here and that’s always a plus” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been to Denver? That’s a coincidence so did Dylan” Robyn then says oblivious. Or maybe she’s trying to find something out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went together” Dylan tells her and I can feel the look she has in her eyes. It’s awful, so obvious how she likes him and she’s realizing it is not mutual at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you guys do there?” Eric asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We celebrated Dylan’s birthday” I say smiling at Dylan as I remember the lunch we shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tad early but who cares” Dylan says smiling back “it was also our six month anniversary” he says laughing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eric asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan had forgotten his wallet when he saw an album he liked in the record store and the guy was so nice he gave it to him for free” I explain “so then I tried out my acting skills pretending that was the perfect gift since it was our anniversary” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds hilarious,” Zack says. Robyn is looking at her hands now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s also where I found out she’s completely insane” Dylan continues. My heart is pounding in my chest, what is he doing? “She loves swans and she likes geeze” he then says and I can breathe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those freaky birds?” Devon asks, obviously unappreciative of the animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, swans mate for life okay, they’re beautiful” I say all defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah you’re one of those romantic people” Brooks says with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely, I’m all about true love” I say smiling at Brooks. Missing Dylan’s eyes on me. Devon however notices. “Nothing means anything without love” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree,” Devon says, hugging and kissing her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I owe you a tour,” I say, remembering just now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, let’s go now” she says getting up from her seat. “Anybody joining?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any underwear lying around on the floor anywhere?” Chris asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, sorry” I say, sucking in my lips as I think back to the evening Dylan hid in my bedroom. I show Devon the bedroom and bathroom. Which is basically everything since she had seen the kitchen and living room already. When we are in my bedroom she closes the door and pulls me with her on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay now tell me honestly, are you and Dylan dating?” she asks with her head leaning towards me. I think it's adorable how invested she is in Dylan and she seems to really like the idea of him and me together. As do I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not dating,” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you want to?” she asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devon, I don’t think” but she cuts me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, tell me. I won’t tell him I promise” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like Dylan. A lot and that is all I’m going to say about that” her eyes start to sparkle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it. Judging from how he looked at you when you said that thing about love, he feels the same” drawing her conclusions as she continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did he look?” I ask, feeling compelled to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like he struck lucky” she says, giving me that big beautiful smile of hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back before Chris starts to get twisted ideas of us here together” I say getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never seen Dylan with anyone the way he is with you, I nearly had a heart attack when you two were picking out music” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did Robyn” I say to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sucks but it’s not your fault besides I told her to make a move long ago and she didn't so” Devon says shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back,” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed me?” She says looking at her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Eric says joking with a smile. He’s been very quiet, a bit distant. But I can imagine it must be weird for him to see Dylan and me growing closer. Because we are. I can feel it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, don’t listen to him,” Zack says sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you miss most from home?” Dylan then asks me out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I feel obliged to say my friends but in fact my coffee machine may be missed more” I tell him. He smiles while he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You miss your coffee machine more than your friends or your family?” Robyn asks, sounding very judgemental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have contact with my family at all. And my work has consumed me the last few years, since it’s all confidential and very demanding. I hardly saw them.. In London it became even worse. I had many late hours at the bar with colleagues though which were fun for sure” I say thinking back at all those moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God I can’t wait to say that, late hours at the bar” Chris says, making us laugh. We talk a bit about what life is like after college and how I experienced it. They’re all very intrigued and even Dylan and Eric seem to lose themselves in the conversation. But at the same time it could all be part of their act. After they’ve all asked some questions about that and the alcohol is starting to show it’s slowing effects on people they all decide it’s time to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for having us, I hope his parents leave again soon,” Zack says as he comes in for a hug, semi drunk. “Next time we put on dance music and get hammered the right way” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure, I’ll see you guys soon. To get hammered in the right way apparently.” I say while Devon gives me a hug as well. Then Chris and Eric get up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric’s my ride back” Chris says coming at me with his arms wide open, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No jokes or I break your nose” I say to Chris whose eyes get big. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn you’re not even kidding are you?” Eric asks laughing. I shake my head no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you think I’m an ass but I would never do something inappropriate” Chris says hugging me “definitely not with Dylan around” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright time for you to go motherfucker” Dylan says, opening the door for him and Eric.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric says bye to Robyn and then comes over to me “would you mind if I gave you a hug?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not” I tell him. He gives me a hug, a very good one actually. “I think you’re a really nice guy, Eric” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate that” he says with a smile I hadn’t seen on his face before, I wonder if this is a sincere smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, quick tell me something funny” Chris says smiling like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face when you drank the Jagermeister” I say, winking at Eric.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bitch” he says playfully. But Dylan isn’t having it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it,” Dylan says snarky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me a motherfucker” Chris says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you deserved what he said and what she said” Eric says “now move it, I wanna go. Bye Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Eric” I say to him “ciao Chris” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vodka will I see you later?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No man, I’m helping her clean up and probably stay for a bit after that” he tells his friend. Eric then turns around and leaves without another word said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going as well, see you on Monday” Robyn says unhappy and when she walks past me she says “bye, thanks for everything” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Robyn, thanks for coming” I say and I cannot help but feel bad for her. Then I turn to Dylan “so drunk Dylan is interesting” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan isn’t drunk” he says smiling “yet” and he takes his cup and drinks the rest out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to help me clean up, it's best if you don’t get drunk,” I say taking his cup from his hand. He looks at me and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” he says with a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say unable to keep this to myself “you have a beautiful smile” and I turn around to start taking the cups off of the table. It’s silent behind me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I’d seen his face I’d seen a wide smile. He’s never been complimented like that. Especially not by someone like me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing everything into the kitchen, Dylan follows shortly after with the bowls. “What do you wanna do with these?” he asks me. I walk over to him and put all the leftover chips together in one bowl. “Sure why not” Dylan says as he grabs a few of the chips and drops them in his open mouth. We clean up but there isn’t much to clean up actually and Dylan takes Dr Pepper with him to the living room, I still have my screw. We sit down on the couch, the two of us and Dylan is happily eating the chips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can really drink,” I say to Dylan. He has a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wonder if the Jagermeister tastes better now that I have a buzz going on” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to try, just let me see your face when you do” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better not,” he says, lighting a cigarette. I get up to go get him the ashtray from outside. When I get back I give it to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get a sweater, it’s getting cold” I tell him as I make my way to my bedroom. “Jesus Christ” I say startled as I enter my bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan asks coming this way to look at what my eyes are on “what the fuck, when did he go into your bedroom?” Dylan asks unamused at the sight of a sleeping Brooks in my bed. He walks over to him to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No let him sleep” I say to Dylan in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In your bed?” Dylan asks wide eyed, making me wonder what the deal is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, you can take him with you to your place when you go, let him sleep for now” I say, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, your choice” Dylan says as he walks back to the couch. He lets his body fall down onto it and I take place next to him. “Tonight was fun,” he says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still is,” I say smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” and Dylan nods his head “so late nights at the bar huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Countless late nights at the bar. My training before I could come to Littleton was very heavy so yeah, many many nights” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it worth it? Coming here?” his voice serious and his eyes desperate to understand more of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far, absolutely but it’s scary at the same time” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scary in what way?” he asks not breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are so many things still unsaid and it’s terrifying because I have no idea” and I clear my throat, looking down. This is a bit much, definitely with the alcohol in my system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to upset you” Dylan says in a small voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay” I tell him and I take another sip of my drink “this is horrible, I’ll be drunk after this one drink” so I put the drink down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have built up a tolerance” he says while I take his cigarette from his hand. “You know one of these days you’re just going to have to light your own” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sick of sharing?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you? No way” he says and his eyes shy away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good because I’m afraid I have to tell you that I’m not going anywhere” now he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case I think it’s only fair that I tell you I’m glad you’re not,” he says, not shying away this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to stay, so” I say, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. His cigarette back between my lips for a long drag. After that I give it back to him. Dylan leans down a bit on the couch, closer to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good” he says smiling at me “I’m thinking we should go on that lunch date tomorrow” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date?” I ask him, leaning on my elbow next to him. He gets up straight again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know I mean” and he’s looking for words. Then he looks at me and I give him a warm smile while I rest my hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, do you want to go on a lunch date with me?” he asks after he found the courage to do so in my hand on his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually he found it in my smile, in the eyes of the face that he cannot stop thinking about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” I say excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asks, sounding relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dylan” and I let my finger run over his collarbone through his shirt. He licks his lips and turns his head away from me. “So what kind of food are we having?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’m telling you?” he says with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me” I say, relishing in his joy to keep things as a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh” he says but then he turns to look at me “I’ll come pick you up at one” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus you’re gonna let me starve for lunch until one” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh here we go” his voice annoyed but his eyes clearly enjoy the game. I start to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprises and waiting forever, you’re a cruel man, Dylan” I say laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you laughing while you said it made it really hurt” he says laughing as well. We’re both sinking down on the couch now. “I should go home soon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably” I say as my body is now leaning against him just a little. Our arms and legs are touching. That’s when my bedroom door opens and we both sit up straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry didn't mean to disturb you guys” Brooks says rubbing his hand through his hair “so your bed is really comfortable, I just sat down and next thing I know I’m out” he says laughing as he sits down. “Can’t wait to see Chris’s face when I tell him I slept in your bed” he says laughing making me laugh as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear lord have mercy” I say while besides me Dylan gets up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack and Devon where my ride and they just left without me, what the fuck. Did they even ask about me?” he asks us. Dylan and I look at each other and simultaneously we say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Brooks looks at us and scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Filthy liars” he says laughing. “Can I crash at your place?” Brooks asks his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's go,” Dylan says to him. “Thanks bro,” Brooks says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n thanks for everything except for the Jogemister” Brooks says yawning. Making me laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Brooks. Thanks for the fun night and the heart attack you gave me when I found you in my bed” I say while I go give him a hug. Dylan has already opened the front door for them. Brooks walks out and Dylan stands there looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got your Zippo?” I ask him with a cheeky smile. He pats his left pocket. “Good” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night” he says looking at me ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving without a hug” I say and he turns around with that tipsy smirk of his. He walks over and places his arms around me while mine make their way around his back. Resting my hands on his shoulders. “Good night, Dylan. I can’t wait for our lunch date” I tell him, biting my lip as I take his scent in and let it run deep into my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Y/n” he says just above my head. As he lets go of me I see Brooks looking at us with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he starts walking I say “oh and Dylan” he turns around “you lost your money, it was the second option” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan thinks about it and the second it hits him his face changes “sweet dreams, Y/n” and then they walk off into the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan’s listening to the snoring of Brooks as he sits on the couch with the screwdriver he made him and Brooks before the latter fell asleep. He’s thinking about me. About the connection. Dylan’s smiling like an idiot at the idea of us going on a date. He already told Brooks he’s bringing him home on time. Brooks kept bothering him, to just tell him that he likes her but he said nothing. What if I don't like him on the date? For some reason he thinks that won’t happen but he’s terrified it will. On the other hand he’s equally scared of what it will mean if I really like him. What if the connection is a deep one, dare he think of a real love. One that’s true and pure? How will that change his plans? His mind is in overdrive, racing thoughts keeping him up. Do I think of him? He can’t even think about the fact that I’m not from here. It all freaks him out but he can’t tell me, he needs to play it cool. A long sigh escapes his lips as memories of the past days race through his brain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe he just needs to put down the glass and go to sleep. Tomorrow he will take me out. His hand runs through his hair as he thinks about it. Sleep will just have to wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The coziest date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi awesome readers,</p><p>Here is another chapter in Dylan's story! </p><p>Let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Here I am standing in front of the mirror. Looking at the outfit I chose for our first date. A lunch date. With Dylan. I could barely sleep thinking about what to wear and how it would go. He’s going to be so incredibly nervous. I am nervous. Wearing my dark blue jeans and a black tight crop t-shirt with a single small red flower on it I feel confident about my look. With my hair all up in a loose bun I turn to look at my watch and I still have about 5 minutes left. Going into the kitchen I drink a glass of water and that’s when I see him coming my way through the little window. It’s a strange and surreal feeling watching him walk this way for our first date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running his hands through his hair. He’s wearing black jeans and a black shirt that is nicely tucked into his pants. Everything is a little tighter then his usual clothes. It’s a whole other look, I did not expect that. It reminds me of some of the last pictures taken from him by his parents. Not wanting to become sad right before he picks me up I decide to go to the front door and open it before he rings the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes go over me before he reaches my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, hi” I say smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he says, sounding very nervous indeed “are you ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, you?” I say grabbing my small bag before I exit the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says, still looking at me. With a smile now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Brooks survive?” I ask him as we make our way to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did, although barely” Dylan tells me while he goes to open my door for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, kind sir” I say stepping in. Dylan just looks at me with that same smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets in the car as well and before he starts the car he asks me “are you hungry?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? I’m not sure I can make it” I say dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can,” he says, driving us to wherever we’re going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, where we are going is a surprise?” and I look him over while I ask him. He looks very handsome, better fitting clothes suit his slender body type. His hand on the gearstick with his ring on his pointer finger is catching too much of my eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head and smiles making me huff out some air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One time or another you have to take me somewhere that isn’t a surprise” I say looking outside before I’ll never be able to take my eyes off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, chuckling. Making me turn to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, do you even like me? Because this whole everything's a surprise thing makes me feel like maybe you don’t” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He changes gears and my eyes lower so I can follow the movement of his hand. “I think the fact that we’re on a date right now may prove that I do like you” he says, making me bite my lip as I look at him. He looks back with a small smile. “We’re almost there” he says as he drives us to the city center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we eating large animals or” I ask, not looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh” he says, placing his finger before his lips, pretending to be absolutely offended, I lean forward looking at him with my mouth wide open. A smug smile on his face now. But before I can protest we pull up in a parking lot. “We’re here” he says looking at me. His eyes go over me and I’m quite surprised at how comfortable he looks. As we get out of the car he gives me directions and we get to a small restaurant. It looks really cosy in here. A beautiful young lady comes up to us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, do you have a reservation?” she asks looking at us and then Dylan puts his arm around me, placing his hand on my arm. It takes everything for me not to look up at him in utter shock. I can’t believe he just did that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes under the name Klebold” Dylan tells her, looking a lot more shy as he talks to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He made a reservation under the name Klebold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s almost too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see” she says checking her papers “follow me please” and we do so. Dylan’s hand still on my arm. There is a small table with a note on it that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Klebold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are maybe ten tables in total, three already occupied. Four once we sit down. Dylan pulls out my chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” he says as he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dylan,” I say smiling up at him as he walks over to his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says and his voice is shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I ask him with a brow raised up high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan seems to think it over and nods yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nervous maybe?” I ask him softly, he looks around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so, why?” he asks looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous too,” I admit to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asks, sounding surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really” I say smiling as I sit back in my chair. “But when I want to freak out I just look at you and remember who I’m with” and he leans forward like he did in the other restaurant folding his hands together. But he says nothing. “What?” I ask furrowing my brows as I see how he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works,” he says smiling sweetly. I tilt my head and shy away from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” I say, still not able to look at him. Then a waitress comes our way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello and welcome, would you like something to drink?” she asks us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get a bottle of water again?” Dylan asks me, still leaning over the table. I nod yes. He tells the waitress without making eye contact with her. She gives us our menus and is off to get us our bottle of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burgers for lunch” I say looking at the menu before me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These burgers are really good and their fries” and he makes a noise I’d never heard from him before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, that good?” I ask and he nods yes “well, I’m curious now”. Together we go over the menu. “Which one are you having?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm either the Mexican or the Bacon burger” he says nodding his head as he looks at the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m going with the Mexican one for sure” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asks looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, nachos, jalapeno’s, salsa” I say excitedly “what can go wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds waterproof to me” he says smiling as he looks back at his menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can share, you pick something you want and we split the burgers”  I say, raising my shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, which one do you like second best then?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you choose, I already picked this one”  I say closing the menu and leaning forward. His brows rise up and he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get to choose one more” he tells me and judging by the tone in his voice he’s not gonna let me give him this choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you get the bacon one” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that because I jus” I cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, that was one of the others I liked as well” I say in all honesty. He leans forward “are you sure?” and I lean forward as well to nod my head yes with a very nervous smile. “Dylan” I say softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says looking at how close we’re sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choose the option egg to go on the bacon burger” I say, making Dylan laugh. I smile as well and sit back in my chair. When Dylan does the same the waitress comes back to ask us what we want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you made a decision already?” she asks us kindly, looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He points at me “ladies first” making me blush a little. He notices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really does and he’s overwhelmed by how good this feels. It’s so uncomplicated, here in this moment. And when I said I was nervous too but it helped to look at him his heart grew a whole size. Trying it out really did help him. I give him a confidence he never had. Or at least I make Dylan feel like he can be himself. And that is enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the Mexican burger with the wedges and salad as a side” I inform her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else to drink with that?” she asks while she writes my part of the order down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have dr pepper?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we do” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll have one then” I tell her, then she turns to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll have the bacon burger with the egg and the twister fries and a salad. Oh and I’ll have a dr pepper as well” he says closing the menu. She takes the menus from us and walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time flies as we talk until our order comes up. “This looks amazing” I say with big eyes as I try to decide how the hell I’m going to cut this in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait till you eat it. I’m just going to try to cut this in half and hope for the best” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sounds like a plan” and we both cut our burgers in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here give me your plate” he says extending his hand. I do so and he exchanges the two halfs. “Oh shit I just did that with my hands, I hope that doesn’t gross you out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan if your hands grossed me out I would not be sitting here with you” I say and I start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense” he says laughing and we start to eat. The food is really good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing, oh my lord” I say locking eyes with Dylan “hold my hand” and his brows shoot up and when I extend my hand so does he. Taking my hand in his. “Dear Lord who art in heaven” I start and Dylan begins to laugh abundantly. “Stop laughing and pray with me this restaurant never closes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing” he blurts out, making me look up at him. His smile falls off his face and he looks down, still holding my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you” I say to him squeezing his hand. He makes eye contact and a soft red shade graces his cheeks. I can’t get enough of looking into his eyes like this. Then the waitress comes with a shitty timing because Dylan pulls his hand back and sits up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything to your liking?” she asks us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, we just prayed this place never closes down” I say laughing as I look over to Dylan whose eyebrows are up high but he too needs to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks, we appreciate that,” she says smiling before she takes off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They appreciate it,” Dylan says before we both start to laugh. We finish our lunches and when my plate is empty I let my hands go down to my belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, a crop top may not have been the best of choice” I say looking at my belly. “Look, I’m six months pregnant,” I joke rubbing over my belly. Dylan chuckles as he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conceived almost on the day we got together,” he says, immediately becoming shy, taking a sip of his dr pepper. My eyes grow wide and for a minute I’m lost but then he says “Denver”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, that’s right” and I start to chuckle “yeah I’m a slut what can I say” and I shrug. Dylan looks at me but doesn’t say anything. I wonder what he’s thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get the bill. I’ll be right back” Dylan says getting up and when he reaches the counter to pay he looks completely awkward again. I’m still lost in my thoughts as he makes his way back to me. “Y/n?” he says, grabbing my attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry” and I get up, Dylan is one step ahead of me and takes my coat off of my chair and holds it up for me to get into. “Thank you” I say sweetly as I turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says as he puts on his coat and goes to open the door for me. We walk out and when he’s next to me he tells me “let’s go” but he doesn’t walk back to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” I ask him but to no surprise he just looks at me with a smile “you’re shitting me” I say but I can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really close by, I promise,” he says looking at me and then he makes my heart swell up again as he places his arm around me again. Without even thinking about it I let my arm go behind his trench coat and place it around him. Pulling him closer to me as we walk. Dylan looks down on me and his hand closes a little tighter around my arm and I allow myself to lean in on him. “It’s just a little through here” he says pointing towards where we are going. And we keep walking the way we are now. Arms around each other, not a care in the world. Not in this moment. For neither of us. A small shop catches my eye and Dylan sees it happening. I squint my eyes and read the sign. Then I stop walking, causing Dylan to do the same. He’s looking at me with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” I ask him, feeling dazzled by what I’m seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it” he states looking at my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, I don’t even know what to say” and I start to pull on him to get there even faster making him smile widely. “Oh my God” I exclaim enthusiastically as he opens the door for me. A kind looking lady in her late 50’s greets us as we walk in. I place my hands on either side of my face “Dylan” I say with my jaws shut so I don’t start to squeal. Walking back in the store I feel like I could cry. I can’t believe he took me here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep reacting like this how am I supposed to stop surprising you?” he says as he sneaks up on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan I can’t believe this, I’m stunned” and I start to explore. When I see stairs going up I ask the lady “am I allowed to go up there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear,” she tells me. Excitedly I take Dylan’s arm and drag him with me to the first floor. When we get there I let my fingers slide over a couple of books on the first shelf I see while I look at a cosy sitting corner. “They have a couch here, with a million pillows” I say looking at Dylan with big eyes walking over there “and a sign that says feel free to read a book, that's what they’re for” I shake off my coat and drop my bag on the couch while I turn to look at Dylan. “You took me to a bookshop where I can sit on a couch and read” with my arms up I walk over to him. I place them around his neck “this is amazing” his arms rest around me gently, barely touching me. “I’m happy you like it” I step back and go to the history section and pull out a book on Henry the 8th, the most infamous king England has ever known. Dylan has taken place on the couch and I walk over there with the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liking it here is an understatement” I say “how did you know of this place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhm someone mentioned it once and I remembered” he tells me. I hold the cover up so he can read it. “Henry the 8th”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, do you know anything about him?” I ask as I flip through the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, was he the one king that hated the pope?” he answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of, he changed the whole English church just because he wanted a divorce” I say reading a page. Dylan is watching me do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn how horrible must his wife have been for him to go that far” he says clearly not knowing anything about this king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well according to the documents she wasn’t she only failed to give him a male heir to the throne. His young mistress would surely be able to do so but he didn't want a bastard son to be king. He wanted a legitimate male heir” I continue. Looking at Dylan I see he’s resting his elbow on the backrest like I usually do. Just looking at me. His soft curls tucked behind his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he divorce her?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes to marry his great love Anne Boleyn” I say smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must have made him happy,” Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, three years into the marriage and he has her beheaded” I say closing the book now focusing my full attention on Dylan who looks a little startled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sons, so he has her accused of treason, plotting his death and having an incestious relationship with her brother” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan now slightly invested “damn he was crazy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had four more wives after Anne, one died after childbirth, one divorce, another beheaded and the last survived him” I scoot closer to Dylan and he seems so open to it. “He had a distorted vision of love and only cared about having a great male successor”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And did he?” Dylan asks sitting down just a bit so he’s even closer to me “get a son I mean” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but he died young, ironically one of the greatest queens in the English monarchy was the daughter that he had with Anne Boleyn” I get up again to put the book away “Elisabeth the first who was rumoured to have a love affair with Shakespear” I say turning around to catch Dylan’s eyes on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really and why do you know all this?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An epic series was made about Henry the 8th called The Tudors. That sparked my interest to find out more about this part of English history. And the fact that I’m a sucker for love stories, even the strange ones” I explain reading the titles of books before me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does his story have anything to do with love? He seems to hate his wives only wanting a son” Dylan asks following me everywhere with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The love letters he wrote to Anne Boleyn are absolutely adoring. But his love for her wasn’t real, I think” I say taking another book off the shelf. “He fell for her while being in a marriage that wasn’t a success. So perhaps it wasn’t her he loved but the idea of her. A love that’s finally going to give him what he needs. And that, Dylan is a huge misconception in love” I say walking over to him with a new book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” he asks looking at me. Face unreadable as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes” I say sitting down next to him. Close next to him, he shifts a bit in his place due to the closeness. He perhaps didn't anticipate me doing this. He runs his hands through his hair once before he starts to twist the ring around his finger. “Many people see love as a remedy for everything. A pure way to fix what may or may not be wrong. In Henry’s case he got so blinded by her youth, so sure it would give him a son that he risked everything for her. Only to be disappointed so gravely when no son came that he couldn’t stay blind and allowed the love to turn into hate” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is an interesting view on it all” Dylan says smiling at me. “Do you believe in true love? Since you talk so much about the misconceptions and such” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely, without a doubt believe in true love” I say letting my finger run over his hand and ring, stopping every motion he had in his body. “Love is the foundation of life, for me. Nothing is worth it if there is no love in it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks like he wants to respond but another ill-timed interruption changes that. The lady from the shop comes up to us with a smile on her face. “Would you two like something to drink?” she asks much to our surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this really a bookshop?” I ask her with a smile. “There is a couch and now we’re asked for drinks, I’m confused” Dylan beside me smiles at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, I just want people that stick around to be comfortable, I serve free tea, coffee or water” she explains friendly. I turn to look at Dylan and smile wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t mind if I have a coffee then” I say happily and I turn to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a glass of water, thank you” he tells her. She nods and goes off again. When she’s gone I turn to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is amazing” I say ecstatic. “Dylan this is by far the best date ever” and I mean it, I can’t even put into words what this day means to me. “And it’s not even over” I add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely not” he says looking at me and he seems to struggle with something I can see it on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan you know it’s just me you’re with right ” I say to him as I place the book on my lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles as he looks down on his hands “I just” and he stops there but he looks up at me again “don’t really know how dates work exactly” his voice filled with anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean how dates work?” and I pull my one leg underneath me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath “you know what to do and such, you like it so much I don’t want to do anything to ruin it” avoiding my eyes completely. I’m floored he is this open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say and guided by a gut feeling I place my hand over his. This makes sure he looks up at me “you can’t ruin it because you’re the reason I like it so much” his cheeks turn a deep red color now. “And there are no rules of what you can or cannot do. Just be you and go with your gut, that’s what I do” and I raise our hands up “see, I felt like holding your hand so I did” and I shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful” he then tells me. “I’ve wanted to say it earlier but” and he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it” and I nod at him. “Thank you, it took me forever to decide what to wear” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah everything felt stupid, I kinda wanted to wear a dress but well like I said I was nervous too” and I chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was?” he asks with his brows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” and I bite my bottom lip, lacing our fingers together. “I’m not anymore and it’s fine if you still are but you should know that you can’t ruin this, I promise” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at our hands and says “alright” before his thumb starts to caress mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look very handsome in these clothes. I always like your style but this tighter fit really gives you a whole other look” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't really wanna wear something I don’t usually wear but it is a date so it felt appropriate” his eyes on mine the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either is just fine, just be you” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be me” he repeats and all I can think about is how detached he is from himself. That’s when the lady comes back with a glass of water and coffee. This time Dylan does not pull back and it warms me inside. She pulls up a small table and places it before us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you two go, if there is anything I can do let me know. Enjoy yourselves” she says sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Dylan says smiling at her, I do the same thing. We both take a sip and then I attempt to open the book I picked off the shelf. “I think you might need your hand to do that” Dylan says chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that means you have to let it go” I state looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t want that?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest no” I say, sucking in my lips because he’s so close I could just lean up and kiss his lips. But I won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then let's figure this out” he says looking at me. “Here” and he lets go of my hand and pulls me in. Now I’m sitting close next to him and he drapes his arm over my shoulder. I look up at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This could work,” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you can open the book and even go for your coffee and come right back into my arm” he says more confident but still anxious about it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically the perfect way to read a book” I say, feeling like a giddy school girl again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” he tells me. I raise my brow up and look at him. “Okay perfect it is” he says and I get back to the book with a smile. After he stepped over that first hurdle of shyness sitting like this he turns back into the Dylan I know from talking at my place. Speaking more freely and his dark humor makes me smile and laugh like it always does. The book I picked turned out to be quite interesting so when I’ve finished my coffee and we get up to go because we’ve been sitting here for over an hour and a half I decide to buy it. When we get up from the couch I tap Dylan on the shoulder. He turns to look at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This, here, us together was absolutely great,” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we should come back here some time” a smile on his face. “I’ll watch you browse through the books for a few hours” without so much as a hint of a joke in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious, aren’t you?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. If you want to of course” he says now holding up my jacket for me to get into. I don’t say anything as we walk down so I can pay for the book I picked out. At the bottom of the stairs Dylan takes the book out of my hands without saying anything and he goes to the register. Leaving me behind all stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you two enjoy yourselves?” the kind lady asks us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” I say walking up to Dylan. He takes the bag from her hand and we say bye. Once we’re outside I turn to Dylan. “You’re incredible” and I turn back and start walking back to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Dylan asks me. I stop in my tracks and look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” I say, making him laugh “no more surprises”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I was kidding but the look on your face was priceless” Dylan says as he comes up to walk next to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God” I say as he smiles so smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not God, just Dylan” he says jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, not God but you are mine?” I ask not looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” and he starts to chuckle very nervously. I look up at him with a face that says I’m-kidding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you were Godlike?” I ask him and he looks at me a little shocked and soon I realize my mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry” he says before I can apologise “I told you it’s fine, I can handle it” he tells me as we’ve almost reached his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not okay. It must be fucking weird and difficult” I say looking on front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n I told you, it’s fine” he says in a tone that clearly shows me he’s lying. How could he not, there is no way he’s dealing with this as well as he says he is. But I won’t force it out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say and he looks at me a little annoyed “no I don’t wanna say anything about that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry” he says, making me feel even worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you already how much I liked today?” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may have mentioned it wasn’t too bad,” he says with a small smile. We’re next to his car and he, of course, opens the door for me. He drives us back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking in front of his house, the car of his parents isn’t here yet. So when we get out he walks me back to my place. Standing there before the door he looks down on me with a beautiful smile. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever gone out with” he tells me, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, you’re making me shy” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shy?” he says wide-eyed. I roll my eyes and we both chuckle. “Maybe I’ll drop by later if things don’t get too late at Reb’s” Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it doesn’t get too late then” I say looking at him and just before he’s ready to turn around I walk up to him. Close before him I take his face in both my hands. And I turn his face slightly before I get up on my toes and give him a kiss high up on his cheek. A long kiss before I slowly pull back “thank you for the amazing date. I’ll see you soon, Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s standing there petrified, with crimson red cheeks. “You made it amazing” he says with an unsteady voice before he really does turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I made myself coffee I started on the report. They’re getting worse to write the better I get to know him. But they are mandatory. So no escaping them. Dylan left for Eric’s a couple of hours after dinner. Settled on the couch with my new book I’m completely ready to lose myself in my book. And I do. For a while. But then my mind is taken over by Dylan. Thinking about today, I honestly did not expect him to surprise me like he did with that adorable bookstore. It was amazing and I can’t get over it. I’m worried though he’s keeping everything in. It’s not surprising at all but worrisome. It’ll come out at some point, but how and when. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally back to reading I turn to the clock at some point and see it’s already after one. He’s probably not coming anymore. When it’s almost two in the morning I decide to open my laptop. To see where he is. And I’m floored when I see he’s been home since eleven. Why didn't he come? He said he would if he got home early enough. I wonder if something happened. Making my way to my bed I have this nagging feeling in my stomach that something is wrong. But I’m not sure what. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Regretting liquid courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers,</p><p>Here is another chapter! </p><p>Let me know what you all think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One whole day has passed since our date. He didn't show up that evening and didn't yesterday. He was home all day Monday, didn't go to school or anything. So there was no way to get to him. The feeling of worrying only increases today. It’s already well after dinner time and he still hasn’t come to see me or called for that matter. I feel completely impatient and powerless. Something must have happened at Eric’s. I’ve changed into my leggings and top to go running. My headphones and Ipod already on as I open the door to go out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit” I say, pulling my headphones down as I see Dylan standing before my door. “Sorry, I was already listening to music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re busy, I’ll come back later” Dylan says, sounding very dry and emotionless.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, come in” I tell him “this can wait, there is no hurry to go running” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan comes in and sits on a chair besides the table. That’s new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Dylan?” I ask him as I take place across from him on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine” he says shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t sound fine” I ask him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re the expert on how I sound?” he asks cynically. Oh he really isn’t okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan what’s wrong?” I ask him. Trying to sound calm even though I am not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong” he says but quickly he continues “I had a discussion with Eric, last Sunday” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was it bad?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter” Dylan says looking me straight into my eyes “are you pretending to like me to get me to stop my plans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would give you that idea?” I ask him feeling incredibly sad that he’d think that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer the question, please” he asks sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Dylan. I am not pretending to like you” I say leaning forward on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how can I know for sure?” he asks, leaning forward as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You follow your gut feeling, there is no way you don’t feel the connection growing the more time we spend together” I say extending my hand to take his but he pulls back. I swallow hard trying to get the lump out of my throat. “What did Eric say to you?” I say feeling absolutely helpless. Dylan’s eyes change at the sound of my voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” he says again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does when you stop coming to me, I was worried” I tell him honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m here I can’t work on NBK” he says harshly, this is the first time he’s mentioned it. The first time I hear him say NBK. It’s cutting deep into my heart to hear him say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I don’t know what to say to that” and I feel my insides twist and turn. In the worst way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all this is between us, making sure I can’t do shit for NBK?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say shaking my head. “No, I want to be around you for you. Not just so you don’t do what you two are planning” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are trying to stop me?” he asks, locking eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really a surprise? I told you I am here for you because of our connection. Of course I don’t want you to go through with it” I say out loud for the first time as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to believe me so badly. Dylan wants it all to be true but the doubt in his heart is making it difficult. How could I be real, how can it all be real. Time travel is preposterous. The idea that I really want to date him even more so. It’s hard to believe I actually care because he doesn't care about himself. So how can anybody else, right? But he feels it, in his gut, he feels the truth. It’s all too much, too confusing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan runs his hands through his hair “fuck” he says loudly. “I have to go,” he says getting up. I do the same thing and take his hand in mine. He looks at my hand and then up to my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, I swear that my intentions aren’t foul. This connection is real and I feel like you know this to be true” I say to him. He looks at me and closes his eyes shortly before he goes through my door. I feel like I’m about to lose all my senses. I’m pacing through the living room and I can’t stay in any longer. So I grab my Ipod and go outside as well. I go on that run. Closing the door, I see Dylan is still on his way to his own house making me wonder if he hesitated before really walking away. He looks at me and for a second I hope he’s going to say something but he doesn’t. So I let my Ipod take me away in the music and I start to run. Looking back one more time I see Dylan looking at me before he enters the house. I let my legs guide me again until I have to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening my door to get inside after my run I find a note on my floor. I pick it up and when I open it my knees nearly give in, a small origami flower falls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't mean to upset you but I did &amp; I’m sorry. I do feel it’s true. I do. I hope that you forgive me &amp; that we can see each other again soon - Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere while I was reading that I sat down on the chair he was in before. I bend forward and pick up the flower. A single tear runs over my cheek. Him using the ampersand in his little note is so familiar to his writing that it’s making me emotional. After years of reading everything he wrote over and over again I now own a note that he wrote to me. His own words, for me. The flower is gorgeous and beautifully folded. I take a deep breath and get up. I’m going to get a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressed in my black jeans and my Hakuna Ma’vodka sweater I get out of my condo and walk over to Dylan’s bedroom. The lights are on. The rest of the house is dark so I need to be careful. I pick up some small pebbles. I fill my lungs as deep as I can before breathing out all my nerves. I take a few steps back and throw the pebble high up and hit his window the first try. Afraid of waking up his parents my eyes shoot down to the lower windows. Nothing changes. Just like above me nothing happens. I fling another pebble at his window and within seconds his curtains go up and he’s looking out of the window, opening it as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I whisper as loudly as I dare. He looks down on me with big eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Dylan asks, looking puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the flower, Dylan,” I say smiling wide at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile appears on his face “you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan there is nothing to forgive” I say but in a more hushed tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry what?” he asks, not catching my words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan there is” but I stop “come to my place”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to come?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I say a little too loud and I look down to see if any lights go on that shouldn’t. He pulls back and closes his window so I walk back to my place. I go in and leave the door open. Not a few minutes later I see Dylan walking my way and I’m so glad that he’s coming. He slows down a little when he gets closer to my door. He looks unsure of himself. “Come in” I wave him in. He does so and then I take his hand and drag him with me to the couch. No more distance in chairs. “What I said was” I start as we both settle on the couch “there is nothing to forgive” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan doesn’t look at me and says “I was an ass”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little” I acknowledge and he looks up “but that’s okay, we’re all an ass sometimes” I’m smiling at him. “Dylan I know it’s not easy for you, but you should know that you can always talk to me about anything. I won’t judge, I just want to be there for you” I say placing my hand on his cheek. His brows go up as he locks eyes with me. I let my thumb run over his cheekbone and down to his jaw. All the while giving him a sweet smile that comes straight out of my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he says breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” and it’s hard but I won’t kiss him. Even though I feel like leaning in on him for a kiss could be perfect and the taste of his lips might be so much better then I imagine it is. “Also” I say, pulling my hand back. “I have found out how we can drink the Jagermeister” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” he asks with a shaky voice so he clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure did and you’re never going to believe what it supposedly goes great with” I say getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?” he asks following me in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of my damn favorites” I say biting my lip as I take the bottle he gave me off of the shelf. “Coffee, lemon or lime drinks, pineapple juice and last but not least Dr Pepper” I say clapping my hands softly and very much excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re shitting me?” he asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it said so on the internet so it’s the truth, that’s how the internet works. So I’ve taken the liberty to do some groceries” and I pull out 7up, Dr Pepper and pineapple juice. “How are we going to try this first?” I ask him looking at everything in front of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Pepper obviously” he says coming to stand next to me, opening the bottle I bought. I get us both a tall glass and pour in some Jagermeister. Dylan tops it with the soda and then we both pick up a glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus, here goes” I say before raising the glass to my lips but Dylan stops me from drinking by placing a single finger on the bottom of my glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is to not being strangers anymore,” he says smiling as he holds his glass up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will definitely raise my glass to that” raising it up he has our glasses make a beautiful soft sound as he completes the toast. We both take a sip and it's absolutely amazing, I know I love it. “What is the verdict?” I ask Dylan with a curious face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at me with a brow raised “this is insane, it’s amazing” we both take another sip. “It’s strong shit that’s for sure” Dylan says leaning against the counter. I get the Dr Pepper and hand him the Jagermeister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get comfortable” I say as I start walking back to the couch. I pull my knees in and settle against the backrest and Dylan comes to sit next to me. Noticeable closer than before. “I finished the book you gave me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already?” he asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haa, I finished it Monday before noon,” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, along with all the gushers” I say laughing. “I’m not allowed to buy them anymore” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By who?” Dylan asks, taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My jeans” and he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like the book?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was beautifully written and the plot was stronger than I initially thought it would be, so thank you again” I say resting my hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” he says sweetly. I get up to put on some music. When I come back he doesn’t even move to give me more space to sit down. With my knees pulled up my legs are now fully resting against him. We sit, talk, listen to music and drink. After we’ve finished our first glass I pour us another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what this does,” I say, feeling so very comfortable and I pour more of the Jagermeister in this one, for the both of us. “I can’t have more after this one, I’ll get drunk” I say, taking a sip of the stronger drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens when you’re drunk?” Dylan asks with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many things can happen when I’m drunk,” I say, giving him his glass. “Let’s try this one” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice way of going over that” he says before we both take a gulp from this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better” I say with a big I’m-getting-tipsy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe it’s so good this way” Dylan says looking at me. “So what happens when you get drunk, besides taking off your shoes in random places” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I would probably lose my filter, which would result in me spewing out all kinds of things you probably don’t wanna know” I say to him and he takes a larger gulp of his drink. “Or I start to undress, probably the both of us” I say with a smirk. His eyes are huge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting” he says looking at his glass. His cheeks bright red. I’m on the verge of saying something witty but he takes another sip and then says “Eric doesn’t like that I cut into the time with him for you” he looks at me and continues “I told him to back off that it wasn’t his place to say something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I listen to him talk without interrupting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He dates all the time and then I go on one date. Tell him how great it was and he starts bitching about timing and how I should focus. Fuck that. So I got angry and left” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was Sunday or yesterday?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunday, I didn't see him yesterday, today in school I did” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see” and I take another sip from my drink, feeling the buzz fill my head. “Did that go well?” I ask looking at him. He looks in my direction and I see him shift in his seat like he’s a little uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just didn't mention it and carried on with the day” Dylan says still shifting in his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You look uncomfortable in your seat” I say with a chuckle that clearly sounds like I’m tipsy. He looks at me and he notices, a smile appears on his face. Dylan always notices things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, it’s your legs but keep them like that”  he says choosing my comfort over his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not acceptable,” I say pulling my legs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that” and he pulls my legs back to where they were. With a shy smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you make sure you’re comfortable as well” I say looking at him with a very serious face. Making him chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” he says pulling my legs against him and placing his arm around them “now I’m comfortable” he says. “Is that okay with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re comfortable? Because if not I can sit differently” and I start to nod my head yes “I could like drape my legs over yours and then you won’t have my knees all up in your grill” I say smiling a little goofy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting drunk?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little, I’m still here” I say smiling. He laughs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, why don’t you place your legs flat over mine and everyone will be comfortable” Dylan says looking into my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish” I say not taking my eyes off of his. I stretch my legs and place them over his legs, making sure they’re far closer to his knees then his crotch. “Not too heavy?” I ask him while I kick off my shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs “heavy, your legs?” his eyes going over my legs but subtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t sit like this with guys” I say, shrugging. “But Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like sitting this close with you” I say as I scoot closer to him with my ass almost against him so I can place my feet over the armrest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan swallows visibly bringing back that deep need to kiss him which I keep denying myself. “I do too,” he tells me. I take a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” I say as I place my head on his shoulder “shit, my drink” and I start to laugh. I take my head off of his shoulder and lean forward to take my drink off of the table. I sit back and look at Dylan. As we keep drinking we both loosen up even more. At one point Dylan even rests his hand on my legs while he sinks a bit deeper into the couch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” Dylan says, definitely tipsy now. So am I and it’s perfect. “It really is, we should sit like this all the time” I say making gestures with my hands. He starts to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all for that” and he rests his other hand on my legs as well. “I want another one” and he sticks out his hand but he obviously can’t reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy way of saying make me another” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he drags the word out “that’s not what I meant, I only wanted” but I turn my face to him so he can see I was joking. He starts to laugh “you’re so mean” he says before I sit up to make him another one. “We’re so gonna fucking regret this in the morning” and I hand him his glass. “You need to have one too, I’m not drinking by myself” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get drunk for sure” I say giggly “and you know what happens then” my eyes big as I look at him. He starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you either take off your clothes or start to freak me out with shit” he says watching me pour my own drink, with less alcohol this time. “Which is a fifty-fifty chance of something good happening” he says with a little naughty smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan Klebold are you trying to say you want to see me undress?” I say smiling as I sit back and rest my chin on his shoulder. He calmly says “who said I didn't mean you freaking me out was a good thing?” making us both laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really is that what you meant?” I ask him, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all” he says blushing. He turns to look at my face which is still on his shoulder. His eyes go over my face, they linger on my mouth and my eyes. “You are absolutely gorgeous,” he says filled with liquid courage, but still having trouble breathing. I smile and let my hand go up into his hair, running them through his beautiful soft curls. His eyes close for a short while at the touch. “Thank you” I say softly. He smiles at me and we both feel it, the care and tension between us. My hand lowers and I sit up a bit more straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right” I say as I take another big gulp “we're gonna absolutely regret this in the morning, I bet the hangover is a son of a bitch” I say looking into my glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, the first period is gonna be a pain in the ass” he says leaning back with his hand on my knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so gonna sleep until you’re done with school” I say laughing, he looks at me a little shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Un-fucking-fair you did this to me, suffer with me” he says chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did this to you? You did this to me” I say drinking the last of my glass and I start to laugh. “How am I supposed to suffer with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come have lunch with me” he blurts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch with you, tomorrow? Both hung over?” I ask him, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that such a good idea, with Eric and all?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at me and says “I want to see you so yeah it sounds like a good idea to me”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to cause any trouble” I say, meaning it but desperate for him to keep talking to me like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan raises his left hand up to my face and with his fingers he places a strand of hair behind my ear, letting his thumb run over my cheek. Touching me to the depths of my soul. “Have lunch with me, tomorrow, please?” he asks again, smiling so sweetly it’s driving me crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” I say, placing my hand over his, he looks at what I’m doing and with his mouth slightly open. “I’m going to hate myself for agreeing to this when I have to drive to you during lunch but there is no way I can refuse you right now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back with a smile on his face “yeah you are” he chuckles. “Good thing you don’t smoke,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I forgot to grab them when I was putting on my pants,” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I exclaim “you weren’t wearing pants? Why did you put them on and deprive me of seeing you without pants?” I ask pretending to be angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you are drunk” he says laughing abundantly “obviously it’s time for me to go” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now he’s going to deprive me of everything” I say pulling my legs off of him and getting up. He gets up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I do not go now I’ll never be able to go or make it to school” Dylan says stretching a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine” I say walking to the door “I’m so gonna fall asleep the second I hit my bed” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same” Dylan says laughing but then he opens the door and he places his finger before his lips and shushes me. I stick out my tongue and watch him step out of the door. “Good night, Y/n” Dylan says looking at me. “Sweet dreams” I say as I walk over to him, his arms open and driven by alcohol he hugs me very tightly, resting his cheek against mine. I close my eyes and promise myself that if he kisses me I will not hold back. His hand goes up to my head for a little bit and then he pulls back. Smiling with sweet and small eyes. “Sleep well, I’ll see you at lunch” he says before he lets go and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like I told Dylan it takes me three seconds to fall asleep after I’ve brushed my teeth, pulled off my clothes and set my alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When my alarm goes off I’m about ready to throw it against a wall. I feel awful to put it mildly. But I promised Dylan. So I get ready. How I have no idea but I get through it and manage to eat just a little and take painkillers. Before I know it, it’s time to go to Columbine. Parking my car in the same spot I did last time I make my way to the entrance of the building. My head is pounding and my stomach is all kinds of upset with me. But the closeness with Dylan and him trusting me enough to talk to me was more than worth it. Bringing a smile to my face just thinking about it. But it slides right off when I enter the school and there is noise everywhere. Focussing on my breathing I walk into the cafeteria known as the commons and it doesn’t take long to spot Dylan. A big smile on his face as he sees me. I try to give him one back but my head is killing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan gets up and comes to greet me “you look great” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That good huh?” he asks “come on let’s sit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here? Where everyone is loud?” I ask him desperately. “Can’t we sit somewhere quiet or go get coffee somewhere, please Dylan I beg of you” I say holding my hands up together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go get coffee?” Dylan asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay with you then yes please” I say with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, come on let’s see if someone wants to join” Dylan asks as he places his hand on my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir” I say walking with him. When we approach the table I greet everyone with a “hi” and a wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan then says “we’re grabbing a coffee anyone wants to join?” Brooks, Zack, Devon, Robyn and Eric look at the two of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smell a hangover,” Zack says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told them?” I ask Dylan. Who shakes his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two of you have been drinking?” Devon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night. It was a lot more fun then than it is now” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you drink that did this to you?” Brooks asks laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jagermeister is legit with Dr Pepper. Too bad it’s almost 40 percent alcohol” I say giving Brooks a I’m-fucked-smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit that must hurt like a bitch, but I’ll join you guys,” he says getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am for sure not missing out on you all hungover” Zack says supporting, catching my middle finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same” Devon says getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll come too if everyone is going to have coffee all of a sudden” Robyn says, not looking at us but putting her stuff in her backpack. Oh this can get interesting.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count me in,” Eric says, a lot less friendly then he talked to me before. But not angry or anything, I bet he’s trying to keep it cool with Dylan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go” Brooks says just as ready for his coffee as I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud, dude, loud” I say as I turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re beautiful when you’re hungover like this” Devon says smiling at me. I give her a dirty look making her laugh. “So how many drinks did you two have that created this mess for the both of you?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of us? I’m fine” Dylan says looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please you haven’t eaten a single thing and you only do that when you’re hungover” Devon says poking his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck don’t do that” he winches as he holds his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re even crankier than usual” Eric chips in making me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So to answer your question, Devon. We had three drinks each” I say looking at Dylan “and that last one is all your fault, I have yet to forgive you” Brooks and Zack are laughing as they look at him and me. The girls do the same but one is visible unamused making me wonder why she’s even coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fault?” Dylan asks, pointing at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes mister I’m not drinking alone and I couldn’t let you down, now could I?” I say with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that does ring a bell, vaguely” Dylan says, looking away chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two make quite the pair” Zack says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really loved the Jagermeister with the Dr Pepper though, next time I will just have one less” I say as we approach the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with my car, ride with me” Devon says as she already hooks her arm with mine. Pulling me with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack” I say with a hoarse voice “come back” I add extending my arm towards Dylan. He’s smiling timidly but his eyes are smiling all the way as he walks to someone else's car with the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was the after party?” Devons asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Saturday?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dylan stayed,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it wasn’t much of a party, he helped me clean like he said and then we just talked a bit” I say to her wondering why she hasn’t mentioned Brooks. Devon opens her car, I get in the back so Robyn can sit next to her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night you did more than talk” Devon says looking at me in her rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, we were just drunk while talking,” I say to her and then we arrive at our destination. The place where I stalked Dylan the first day. We get out of the car and see that the guys are already inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope they have already ordered,” Devon says as we go in. When we see them sitting at a table with multiple cups in front of them we assume they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you guys long enough” Brooks says sipping on his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already got you coffee and you, Robyn” Dylan says as he hands it to her and me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Robyn says sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, marry me” I say as I sit down next to him. He chuckles. Robyn lowered her cup right before she wanted to take a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, say yes. You won’t find a better one” Brooks says looking at me and Dylan. I look at Dylan and smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer under peer pressure, take your time before you say yes” I say taking another sip. “Coffee” I whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn sounds like an offer you can’t refuse” Eric says chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put a horse's head in your bed” I say looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we all know, dead horse heads in a bed are the way to a man's heart” Devon says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, a man’s heart has no way that leads there. Get with it Devon” I say bringing my coffee back up to my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean of course it has its food” Devon tells me looking at Zack. “Thanks for basically calling me fat, baby,” Zack says looking offended. Devon gives him an air kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t think there is a way into someone’s heart. You’re either there or you’re not” I say looking at the eyes on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you explain friends coming together after like years?” Robyn asks, exposing herself even further. Dylan unsubtly looks in a completely different direction after her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple. You would have already been there, in their heart I mean.“But I don’t think there is anything you can do to make someone love you, that’s more what I meant with it” I say to her. Then I look at Dylan, equally unsubtle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is interesting” Brooks says looking at me “so you don’t believe in anything but true love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that, yeah” I say nodding. “It’s a little radical and exclusive but in the end don’t we all just want to be with that one person that can make us feel like” and I’m searching for the right words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other swan” Dylan says absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eric asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swans mate for life” Devon says to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right you said something about that” Eric says looking at me. I just nod while looking at Dylan, what a perfect thing to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need a refill after this conversation” I say, getting up to buy myself another coffee. The painkillers are beginning to work but this whole moment was a bit much. When I get back I see them all talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Saturday Dylan was the real MVP,” Brooks says looking over at Zack and Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What why? Why are you looking at us like that?” Zack asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you a minute,” Brooks says, relishing in this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you came to Y/n’s with Zack and Devon” Eric says looking at Brooks who just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we didn't bring you back” Devon says placing her hands before her mouth. The rest starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then I had to suffer for it” I say looking at Brooks with deadly eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare the life out of you” he says trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Robyn asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooks fell asleep on my bed and I found him when I wanted to get something out of my room” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and luckily Dylan was still there at that ungodly hour so I could crash at his place” Brooks says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” Dylan says laughing. I take a sip from my coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you make me leave so fucking early though? You brought me home at like eleven or something” Brooks asks defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't sleep in on a Sunday?” Zack asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had a lunch date dumbass” Eric says, sounding so casual but I can see the expression Dylan is trying to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Devon asks and Robyn looks like she’s been kicked in the gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we had a date on Sunday” Dylan then says looking at me with a smile as if it’s a relief to say it. I on the other hand can’t remember how I am supposed to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon then turns to me “what did you guys do?” she’s so excited about it but Robyn looks miserable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan took me to lunch and then surprised me with the best book store I’ve ever been to” I say to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is interesting” Devon says but then Dylan looks up at her and shakes his head no. She then turns to me “did you guys have a good time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best” I tell her truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Dylan says timidly “absolutely”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch is almost over, we should head back” Robyn says, pushing her chair back as she gets up and turns around to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” Devon says, realizing her friend is hurt. “Zack ride with us and let Y/n ride with them, please” and then she turns to me and wants to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I understand. Don’t worry, go” I say to Devon. Her and Zack leave. Eric, Brooks, Dylan and myself are still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is still 15 minutes to lunch” Eric says a little insensitively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, Robyn is crazy about Dylan,” Brooks states matter-of- factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eric chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she is” I say backing Brooks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” Eric says not laughing anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan who is obviously not happy his friend got hurt says “lets just go back as well” and we all get up. I drink the last of my coffee and the painkillers are finally doing their job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” I say to Dylan as we walk over to what turns out to be Eric’s car. He places his hand on my back, briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault” he says smiling at me. We get to the car and I get in behind Eric. Feeling the same way as when I entered Dylan’s car for the first time. Dylan sits next to me on the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s irrelevant, I’m still sorry. It’s awful seeing a friend get hurt. Especially a good friend” I say looking at Dylan whose eyes are outside the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” Dylan says, still looking outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming bowling with us on Friday again?” Eric asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually know,” I answer him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should and then you’re on my team” Dylan says now looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been decided” I say smiling as we approach school grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool,” Eric says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man I wish that worked for me with a girl I like” Brooks says laughing “telling her she should and then she’s actually coming” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited, that never worked for guys who tried before Dylan” I say as Eric parks the car. Silence reigns as we exit the car but I hear Brooks whisper to Dylan that he scored big time. “Thanks for the ride, Eric” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem” he says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We don’t see Zack, Devon or Robyn in the parking lot so we assume they all went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should head back” I say looking at the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you to your car,” Brooks jokes. Dylan doesn’t even respond, he just takes a step closer to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye guys” I say before turning around and walking away with Dylan. “Thank you for the coffee” I say looking up at him as we start walking. He looks at me and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, how is the hangover?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot better, thank you. How is your stomach?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting better,” he says with a chuckle. “I really had a great time last night, that Jagermeister turned out to be a pretty good choice” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved last night” I say enthusiastically “it had three of my favorite things together” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again these three things. What were they this time?” he asks as he lights a cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol and the flower” I say looking at him through my lashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the 3rd a surprise still?” he asks me. Placing the cigarette between his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so” I say smiling at how oblivious he is still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve tried to fold origami many many times. I really want to learn but I just can’t” I say now leaning against my car, Dylan standing before me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asks, his eyes going over me. Making me very aware of the dress I chose to wear today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can never get the folds to be perfect, they’re always off just a tiny bit and it pisses me off so bad that I end up throwing the whole thing away” I say with big hand gestures. Dylan laughs. “The flower you made me is perfect” I compliment him. He looks down on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you like it,” he tells me. I take the cigarette from his fingers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I love it,” I say taking a long drag from his smoke. “You should fold me a million so I can cover my wall with it” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A million huh” he says looking at me with almost adoring eyes. “That might take a while” and he watches me smoke his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can wait. So bowling again on Friday and on your team no less” I say smiling “that should be fun” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I kinda had other ideas for Friday but this is fine too” he says looking at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? What ideas?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe or I hoped actually that you’d want to go out with me again” he says timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want to. Let's go on a date tomorrow” I say smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect” he says with a radiant smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda wanna surprise you and take you somewhere, is that okay?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to surprise me?” he frowns but he continues “sure if that’s what you want” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, really I have a great idea. Why don’t you take your wallet with you, just in case. I’ll be waiting by your car when you’re finished with your day” I say with a big smile already excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure. Why not” he says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, I’m already looking forward to it,” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” and he bites his lip as if he has more to say. I hold his cigarette up and he takes it from my hand. He takes a few steps forward and opens his arms for me. My entire body reacts to his moment. I place my arms around him under his trench coat and hold Dylan. My hands on his shoulders as I hold him close. “I should go back” he says almost in a whisper with his hand on my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” and I take a step back. “But I’ll see you tomorrow for our second date” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“You sure will,” he tells me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knows that tonight after he’s been at Eric’s he will knock on my door. To share another cigarette with me because he just has to see me one last time before he goes to bed. One more hug to fit into today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's in the lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi beautiful readers,</p><p>I hope you all like this chapter! Please let me know if you do &lt;3</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaning with my arms on the roof of his car I wait for Dylan to come out so we can go on our date. I’m very excited. When I see him walking my way that only increases. He has a smile on his face as he walks towards his car and me, a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dylan” I say with a smile and he looks at me with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, how are you?” he asks as he comes to open my door. Then he sees the basket near my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thank you. How are you?” I ask him, stepping before the basket, making me a lot closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine but what’s in the basket you’re trying to hide from me?” Dylan says with a small smile and his eyes on the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. In good time” I say smiling and I step aside so he can open the door for me. He does and I place the pretty heavy basket on the backseat before I get in the car myself. Dylan is already in and has started the car. We buckle up and he begins to drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denver” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denver?” he asks, brows up high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any particular place in Denver?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when we get there,” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Denver it is” he says before he drives us there. He’s so comfortable with me in the car next to him. Before we know it we’ve arrived in Denver. “So where to now?” he asks me, trying to keep his eyes off of my legs. So I tease him and cross my legs, giving him a glimpse of my thighs. He really has to try not to stare and I love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go find a place to get a little closer to that park?” I say knowing he’s going to put two and two together soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish” he says driving us there. When we get close enough he parks and insists on taking the basket out of the car. “So a picnic” he says as we walk to the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say with a cheesy smile “sorry if you’re disappointed” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not disappointed, what gave you that idea?” he asks as we walk into the park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing did. I was just worrying, that’s all ” I say to him as we get closer to the little bit of water in the park “let’s sit closer to the water, next to that tree over there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me” and his stomach starts to growl “damn” he says as we approach the tree next to the water. He places the basket down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to eat, your stomach said” I say laughing as I start to unpack the basket. I pull out the blanket that I bought this morning and place it just before the tree. It’s really big and black. Then I get on my knees on the blanket and see Dylan in doubt whether to sit down immediately or wait. “Come on sit down” I say to him as I pull out the other blanket that I brought just in case it gets colder. Dylan is sitting close to the tree with his legs extended and crossed at his ankles. Since he’s wearing a plaid shirt it reminds me a lot of the picture of him fishing. I get sidetracked by my thoughts as I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I got lost in a few things” I say as I start to take out the food I brought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What things?” he asks as he takes the Dr Pepper out of the basket for the both of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if you promise not to laugh” I say putting a plate before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise” he tells me “oh damn I love quiche” he says taking it out of the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says putting it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good and I got lost in your face” I say biting my bottom lip while further unpacking the things I brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My face?” he says, placing the tips of his fingers on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and my thoughts” I say as I take a seat looking at everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your thoughts and my face” he repeats. I look at him and feel a little shy with him repeating it like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat,” I say, handing him cutlery. He looks at me and licks his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks amazing,” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is to hoping it tastes the same '' I say, holding up my can, he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it does,” he informs me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have too much faith in me I fear” I say laughing as I dig into the quiche. Luckily it’s all very nice. At first we’re just eating but as we get fuller we start to talk more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is fantastic,” he says as he takes his last bite of quiche. His jaws make nice work of the food in his mouth. I can’t say I’m not looking at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say smiling, happy he likes it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” he says, placing his cutlery on his plate. A small hesitation but he does say it “you look lovely in that dress” with blushing cheeks. “It’s the same from dinner at my place right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct, you said you liked it then so I figured it would be nice for today” and I take our plates and move them to the side. I look back up at him “you look handsome as always” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah” he breathes out “I don’t know about that” he says avoiding my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, you are so handsome. I will fucking fight you on this” I say, making him burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d fight me?” he says, still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face is as serious as I can muster up “absolutely” and I look at him with a small smile that wants to turn into the biggest smile. “Maybe not, but you need to realize that you’re very handsome, Dylan. I promise” The laughter softens and he looks at me. “Why do you think I got lost in your face and my thoughts just now?” I add. His eyes and his smile turn soft and shy. “Okay I’m going to just put this empty stuff away and get the sweet stuff out” I say getting on my knees. Dylan does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you,” he says, collecting empty plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say but then I look up at him. To get lost again. His facial expression all concentrated on what he’s doing. His curls falling besides his face. At some point he flicks his hair back only to run his hand through it as well. I’m overcome with a passion for him at this moment. A shiver runs over my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” he asks looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little” I say trying to pull my eyes off of him. He tilts his head as if he’s realizing I was watching him just now. Finally able to push my eyes down it’s his turn to let his eyes wander over me. When everything that we do not need is either put back in the plastic bag in the basket or put aside I start to place all the snacks and fruit on the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should put this around you” Dylan says trying to hand the second blanket over to me. I look at it and his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea” I say getting closer to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your plan?” he asks me. I place my hand on his chest, pushing him back softly. He allows it to happen but I can see he’s not too sure about everything I’m doing right now. So I pull my hand back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My plan is to ask you to sit against the tree,” I say smiling up at him. “Heavily intoxicated we said something do you remember?” I say to him as he leans back into the tree. I get next to him and his eyes betray him. He’s nervous and doesn’t know what to expect or do himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We said more than one thing, be a little more specific, please” he says, never taking his eyes off of me. I place the snacks so we can both reach them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sitting comfortably” I say as I open the blanket and without saying a thing I get closer to him and settle next to him. “So get comfortable” I say bending my head backwards looking up at him, his cheeks are bright red and his eyes go in every direction around us. But he does, he finds the best place to sit for himself and even raises his arm for me to get settled against his chest nicely. I pull my legs up making my dress slide down, showing much of my thighs. Dylan’s head turns away and I know exactly why and it’s making me smirk. Then I place my legs over Dylan’s and his eyes go over my legs that I’ve just placed over him. My bare, slightly cold legs. His hands far away from my legs as his eyes find their way back at my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Casually throwing my legs over his, it’s baffling him. The sheer beauty that is in me that I place so close to him. He was so sure that once the alcohol wore off I’d forgotten about those words. Or me not wanting to sit that closely to him. That it was just the alcohol talking but it’s not. This moment, it feels intimate to him almost. Dylan feels amazing but so nervous and shy at the same time. I’m so close, so very close. It makes him so incredibly happy. But the immense confusion that he’s experiencing is keeping him down. He wants to give me his all but he can’t. He tries to ignore that little voice in his head calling this all fake or a trick. Dylan tries to listen to me telling him to follow and trust his gut, feel the connection. But angels and demons are tugging on him and it’s making him struggle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s perfect” I say as I place the blanket over our legs. “Oh shit” and I start to laugh “look your feet are sticking out” and it’s making me laugh so hard because it’s such a funny sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that has happened before, once or twice” he says chuckling as well. I let my head fall back against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I should have gotten us two blankets, but one just felt more” and for some reason I feel shy saying this but I will say it nonetheless “romantic”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One blanket is perfect” Dylan says softly as his hand that’s underneath the blanket goes up around my back and rests on my lower arm. “You are really good at this surprise date thing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You mean that?” I feel so self conscious right now for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” he says, picking up the grapes from beside him. “You made us a whole ass picnic” and he pops a grape in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whole ass” I say, smiling, making him chuckle. “I’m happy that you like it so much, because I loved everything Sunday and I wanted to do something back for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything back for me” he says so easily denying himself everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that” I tell him as I get a grape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because” and I turn a little so I can face him “you deserve to feel as great as I did Sunday when you surprised me with that perfect bookstore” Dylan’s eyes look surprised and he seems to be thinking about a million things. But he doesn’t say anything so I sit back and settle against him as I throw a grape in the air trying to catch it with my mouth, missing it by a mile. “Shit” I say trying to catch the grape before it falls on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eating is hard huh?” Dylan says to me and when I look up to face him he has a cheeky grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks so sweet from a distance” I joke as I take a new grape from the bowl he is holding, throw it up and catch it this time. “Haa” I say with the grape between my teeth. Wishing he would boldly lean down and take it out of my mouth with his. But he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did it,” he says smiling as he continues to eat grapes. I pick up another and tell him “open up” he looks at me like I’m crazy. “Come on,” I say, placing my hand on his chest and open my own mouth as an example. “Don’t throw it in my eyes, please” Dylan says before opening his mouth looking slightly up as I raise my hand with the grape in it. I aim and throw it towards his mouth and hit him right on the nose. Making me chuckle loudly. “Sorry” I say as I take another grape. Dylan is grabbing for the grape so it doesn’t fall on the floor. “Are you?” he asks smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say, shaking my head as I go “aah” to get him to open up again. He looks at me and with the kindest eyes he opens his mouth again. This time I’m a bit more careful and I land it right in his mouth! I raise my hands up high while he starts chewing with a smile on his face “I did it”. And I start to dance a little with my upper body and arms. Dylan looks at me with that same sweet look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did, congratulations,” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much” I say overdone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This skillset will look amazing on your resume” he adds dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice” I say dropping my arms down with a small pout. He chuckles and looks away. I sit back down again and Dylan adjusts himself so he’s sitting in a way that I can lean right back against him which I do. My legs now out in front of me underneath the blanket, like his only his feet stick out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re sitting back but I didn't get to chuck grapes in your mouth” Dylan says, surprising me. I turn to him and smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can open my mouth and you can just drop them in from your own altitude” I say smiling at him. Dylan looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” and he raises his hand up high with a grape in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drop that in my mouth from up there and it’s gonna get stuck in the back of my throat, you’ll be performing the heimlich maneuver before long” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asks after having lowered his hand. I see an opportunity here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, lower it more, I’m still scared for my life” I joke with him. He lowers his hand even further “a little more”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even lower?” he asks as his hands start to come closer to my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect” I say as I go up and take the grape from his hand with my mouth. My lips hardly connect with his two fingers but they do. I see his eyes change and he looks so nervous about the touch. Dylan becomes shy and takes his hand away from me. Not making eye contact anymore. “That was the best grape yet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asks shyly, making me look at him with the sweetest of feelings.  Eating my grape I look at him and nod yes. A soft hum escapes his lips as he looks away. We sit there and it takes Dylan a while to become less shy or nervous after that small moment we just shared. But once he’s comfortable again the conversation starts up and it is like always. I wasn’t bothered by his silence as he listened to my rambling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was one thing missing in that picnic” I say looking at Dylan. He thinks for a little bit and starts to nod his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a place where we can get that” he says sure of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you now?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the rest of the stuff packed back into the basket and let's go find out if I’m right,” he says sitting up from the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan” I say as I pull the blanket off of us. My dress flows up and Dylan’s eyes wander over my legs. I get up while looking in the other direction so he feels free to look. Folding up the blankets as Dylan puts the snacks back into the basket we put everything in and close it. Dylan takes the basket in his left hand and starts to walk towards the exit of the park. Dylan picks up his pace, by now it takes me two steps to keep up with one of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your giant like legs are going too fast for me,” I say as I up my pace even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giant like legs” he repeats laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, giant like legs” I chuckle. He just looks at me with a smile. “Please slow down just a bit. Jesus you can just walk next to me when I go running sometime and you’d be fine” I say chuckling. Dylan looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to walk slower?” he asks, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes just a little” but of course Dylan starts to walk very slow paced now. “Oh are you for real?” and Dylan starts to sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep up?” he asks, faking worry. I shake my head and just keep walking, so amused by his humor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are we” and I stop talking “never mind” Dylan chuckles and starts walking at a pace I can keep up with. We get to the car and Dylan places the basket in the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets drive because I have another idea but then it’s easier if the car is closer” he tells me making room for me to get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wait so you’re going to give me what I missed at the picnic and you have another surprise?” I say as I buckle up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan gets in and drives us closer to what he has in mind “yep”. I take a deep breath and smile at him as our eyes meet briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we’ve parked the car and walked for a little bit Dylan stops and turns to the left. I do the same thing and with a big smile I say “this was exactly what the picnic lacked”. Turning to face him he looks pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” he says looking back at the coffee place he brought me to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why this place and how did you know of it?” I ask Dylan. He looks down and starts to talk but very softly. “Sorry what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After we had our first date I looked up places with the best coffee, this came up for Denver” he says and his cheeks turn completely red. I take a deep breath and take his hand in mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan you are so amazing, I can’t believe you did that” I say, lacing my fingers through his. His hand in mine feels amazing. He doesn’t say anything, he just starts walking towards the entrance and holds the door open for me. Stepping in we order a coffee to go. When we walk back out again Dylan is the one to take my hand in his. “I only had the picnic planned, I figured we could wing the rest of the day since you’re so good at it” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my next idea will certainly help with that” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what is it?” I ask while taking a sip of my coffee. He lights up a smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” he says, making my shoulders drop down. He starts to chuckle. I don’t ask or argue and just hold his hand as he guides me to where we need to be for his idea. When I see a large building not far from us I have an idea that’s where we are going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The movies” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says softly. “You can pick the movie, of course” he ads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m the girl?” I ask him as we walk towards the cinema.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm actually I meant since you’ve probably seen them already but your reason is a lot less weird so let's go with that” Dylan says making me facepalm myself. “Anyway, you can choose,” he says laughing now. We get there and I do pick out the movie. Dylan buys the tickets and we go get snacks. I get us the snacks, Dylan wants to argue over me buying them but I told him that where I come from I’m so used to buying my own stuff it’s a little strange for me to be treated like he has been doing the past week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just these snacks” he says looking at me with a face that tells me I am only going to get away with the snacks. I get us popcorn, chocolate chip cookies and gushers. He tells me it’s too expensive and I tell him the prices from back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell that’s insane” he says angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure is” I tell him and we go to where we need to be for the movie. The doors open in a few minutes, there are hardly any people. So when they open the doors we take seats in the back, those perfect two middle seats in the highest row. Dylan holds everything for me so I can take a seat and then I take it all from his hands so he can sit down. As soon as he too is settled we open the snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the gushers,” Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I ask him, shocked that he’s trying to steal my candy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your jeans, remember” he says with a smug smile. My mouth drops open as Dylan takes the gushers. I turn to look at the screen as it starts playing the previews. My mouth is still open in surprise when all of a sudden I see a flash besides my face and feel something in my mouth. Closing it with a frown I taste the sweetness of a gusher that Dylan has put in my mouth. Turning to look at him with the candy in my mouth he’s looking at the screen with a smirk on his face. I’m absolutely over the moon, this is perfect. He is so beautiful to me I don’t even know where to start. Looking at him watching the screen my heart suddenly breaks into a million pieces. Looking at his profile right now all I can think of is what if he does go through with it. How will I ever go on, having known him, felt him, dated him. I could never move on. Quickly I turn to look at the screen and not long after the movie starts. Dylan’s hand raises up and he’s holding a gusher up. Looking at it I just want to take it out of his hand. I lost all my appetite but then I turn to look in his eyes in the dim lit cinema hall. His eyes so soft, the gentlest of smiles on his face and I know I have to eat it. I open my mouth and lean forward and this time he slowly puts it halfway in my mouth so I can take it out of his hand. His eyes never leave my mouth as I do so and I wonder if he will kiss me. Maybe now or later today. He turns away slowly and the movie starts. About twenty minutes in we both go for each other's hands almost at the same time making us both laugh in a hushed manner. There are only a few people here with us. Half way into the movie Dylan lets go of my hand and places his arm around me, coming to sit very close next to me while we both eat from the popcorn. His hand goes for the popcorn and I smash my hand into his making him look up at me with his brows raised. “Sorry” I whisper “I wanted that one” and instead of taking some popcorn I hold his hand. I don’t see his face. I miss his eyes and I definitely miss the determination on his face. My hand is already up in the air when I turn to look at what’s happening. Dylan places his lips just next to my thumb to press a kiss there. Another one right next to that kiss. His lips so soft and slightly wetted leave two marks behind. Invisible marks pressed on both my hand and heart. His eyes find mine after he lowers our hands back down. I only break eye contact to place my head on his shoulder. We continue watching the movie but nothing comes through. All I can feel is the skin on my hand tingling, the imprents the kisses left on my heart. I do not hear a single word said in the movie. We just sit there close together. And that’s all I know right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the movie is over we take the cookies that are unopened and throw the rest of the popcorn out. The gushers are all gone. Walking out of the cinema we have a first look into each other's eyes after the movie. My heart warms up and without hesitation do I place my hand back in his. He’s holding it more secure and just like that we walk back to the car. “Do you want to get another coffee before we get in the car?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m good, thank you” I say looking up at him with a smile, he nods and we continue to walk to the car. Once we arrive there he opens the door and closes it for me. Dylan gets in the car and starts to drive us back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you come by car?” He asks me when we’re close to the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did because the basket was too heavy to come walking” I say to him as I look around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you parked?” Dylan looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the same spot as before” I say, turning to him. He drives there “so do you want me to drive up there a little after you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you drive up there first. I still need to get gas so I’ll do that now” he parks the car behind mine. I turn to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today was great, like always” I say to him and I feel myself starting to run my dress through my fingers, playing with the fabric. This is very unlike me. His eyes are on my hands, or perhaps my legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really liked your surprise picnic, everything was amazing” he says softly, maybe still trying to decide whether it’s for my ears or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you liked it, I can’t believe you managed to surprise me even on my surprising day” I say with a soft chuckle. “I was supposed to surprise you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did, you surprised me in more than one way. I promise you that” Dylan says a little cryptically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What he means is that not only did I surprise him, he surprised himself. Sitting with me so closely underneath the tree, holding me like we belong together. Kissing my hand was a highlight in his life. He would have never been able to do that with anyone else. His gut keeps telling him the connection is even more beautiful then he dares to dream. But he’s careful, he has to be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as it’s in a good way I’m good with that” I say smiling up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaah” he says gripping his steering wheel “of course it is” and he looks straight at me, eyes aiming for my soul. I bite my lips and take a deep breath. It’s odd to sit in his car like this. Makes me feel like a teenager again myself. Or maybe it’s just something else entirely that I’m feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you’re going to make me blush if you continue talking like that” I say looking at him feeling my face burn. “Will I see you later or are you busy with Eric?” I ask him. I need him to know that I realize what he’s doing with Eric. What he’s still planning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will. I’ll come by your place. Eric will just have to deal with me leaving early” he says determined. I look up at him and feel a small hope in my chest. It scares me that I do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy I’ll see you again later,” I tell him “and you haven’t even left yet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” he says looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With being happy to see you? Never” I say raising my nose up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop” he says again with a small chuckle this time. I take a deep breath and look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stop,” I say playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll be the adult between the two of us. I’ll stop” he says to me but starts to bite his bottom lip because he likes playing with me like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a great time with you on our date” I say to Dylan. He looks at me shyly from the corner of his eyes before he turns to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, thank you again” he says as he places his hand on the wheel again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight” I say to him with a smile while I open my door. Dylan gets out as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m putting the basket in your car” he tells me while he takes it out of his car. I open my trunk for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are ridiculously thoughtful and I’m not afraid to tell you that I already can’t wait to see you again” I say to him as he places the basket in my car and closes the trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at me with a sweet smile that reaches his eyes beautifully Dylan tells me “in that case I want you to know that I will be knocking on your door as soon as the lights go out in my house” and he swallows visibly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it too cheesy if I say that I’ll be waiting at the door?” I ask with a big smile and a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little but there’s nothing wrong with that. It just means I’ll see you even faster” he adds fully giving in to this cheesy moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, that was beautifully cheesy. You deserve a medal.” I say trying to lighten the mood, afraid he will get shy again. Or so I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me a medal yet. I’m only just getting started” and he flashes me a sweet smile before he takes a step closer. “I’ll see you tonight, at the door” he says a lot softer as his arms go around me. I hold him as sweetly as I can. My hands on his shoulders and my face just under his neck. “Yes you will” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We pull back and when I get into my car I wave shortly at him before I drive off. This time I do not watch him disappear, afraid I will lose it. Somehow, right now I am overcome with emotions. And I just want to go to my own place, be alone for a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting a little as I walk back into my place after my run I drop my ipod on the table. Going straight into the kitchen for a bottle of water. I take it with me as I head upstairs to get everything ready for a shower. The run was good, intense. It helped me process today. Getting undressed for my shower I look down on my hand. Looking at the spot he kissed and bring it up close to my lips. A smile forms on my face and when I think about how I was fidgeting with my dress in the car it makes me very excited. I know our connection. What it is but feeling it like this, fully experiencing it is a whole other ballgame. I’ve managed to shake the feeling that snuck up on me in the cinema. The water is warm and gentle on my skin. Washing away all the hard work before I put on some clean clothes. It’s well after dinner time and I’ve already written my report and had dinner. Looking out of the big see through doors at the view I feel amazed by it. The beauty around me here is amazing and unlike any other place I’ve ever lived at. Looking at my watch I see there is still plenty of time left for me to go grab a coffee and drink it at the place Dylan took me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I park my car and head into the coffee place that Dylan got me a coffee at after bowling. It’s quite busy and before I can walk to the counter a girl's voice calls for me from behind me. I turn around and see a smiling Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Devon, how are you?” I ask her, smiling back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m good thanks. How about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really good actually,” I say, placing my hair behind my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh with a reason?” she asks me wiggling her eyebrows “wait before you answer that I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I left the other day” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about it, you took care of your friend, I respect that” I say nodding “really” and she looks more at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now answer me” she says laughing. She looks back for some reason and then turns back to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah” and I bite my lip looking down on my feet, my brown ankle boots are very interesting all of a sudden “I went on another date with Dylan” and I look up to see Robyn standing behind Devon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for fucks sake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already, oh my god that is great” Devon says, not having seen her friend behind her. My eyes close and I brace for impact. Robyn comes to stand beside her. Devon’s eyes turn huge as she looks at me with a face that says oh-fuck-me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Robyn” I say, trying to stay polite even though she probably hates my guts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she says, sounding annoyed. “Another date” she says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I say to her. Devon looks very unsure of what to do here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here two minutes and he’s dating you already” Robyn says and then she looks at Devon “unbelievable” she adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if I’m honest not really, I’ve seen Dylan after they just met and he’s never been so open to anyone before. I think he really likes her” she says, making my heart radiate but her friend angry. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you but Dylan is a good friend and he seems happy so I want to be happy for him” Devon says sounding extremely mature for her age. Robyn crosses her arms and looks upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I should go” I say not wanting them to get in an argument or anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine” Robyn then tells me “don’t leave on my account” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” I say with a smile hoping she’s sure about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know of this place?” Devon asks “have you been exploring?” I take a deep breath and press my lips together. “Oh” she says, understanding what that means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan?” Robyn asks “he doesn’t even like coffee, how would he know about this place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Devon says again only stretching the word out “I know how” she says giving her friend a sympathetic look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” I ask her, curiosity taking over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked me about coffee places that are good when he called me to tell me about that Saturday at your place,” she says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That explains, he got me a coffee here after bowling” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got you one?” Robyn asks now just fishing for information “Dylan doesn’t even know you” she adds clearly not okay with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Robyn. You’re a friend of Dylan and I do not want to get in between your friendship with him. But I’m also not going to apologise for going out with him” I tell her in all honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't ask for you to do that,” she says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but you are making it very clear how strongly you dislike the fact that he is dating me” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my friend, I don’t want him to get hurt,” Robyn says, clearly getting upset now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend on hurting him” I tell her and before I know it I blurt out “I’m crazy about him”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Devon says wide-eyed but with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I didn't mean to say that, I’m sorry. Can we forget I said that?” I say looking at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go” Robyn says and she a-lines out of the place. I turn to Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, I don’t want her to tell Dylan I said that. I don’t want him to” and Devon cuts me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking to her later, Robyn is upset but she’s a really nice person” Devon tells me “she won’t do anything intentionally to upset you, I think” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I feel awful” I tell her because it’s true. Poor Robyn, I didn't mean to say that particular part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fine, I promise” and then Zack comes out of the bathroom behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n” he says smiling wide “what are you doing here?” he asks, placing his arm around Devon. “Where is Robyn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story, I’ll fill you in later” Devon says “but she left” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zack asks confused “but she was our ride” he says with his hands open before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep she was” Devon says looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drop you guys off, if you want” I offer them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Zack says and I get my coffee before we walk out of there. With Zack in the back and Devon in the front she fills him in on everything except me blurting out I’m crazy about Dylan. I wonder if she will tell him later but I don’t think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan and dating, I didn't think it would happen in high school” Zack says brazenly, making me suck in my lips. “I think it’s good,” he ads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too, I really like you, Y/n” Devon says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, both of you. I like you guys too” I say smiling as Devon tells me we’re approaching Zack’s place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a phone at the guesthouse?” Devon asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” I chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, duh” she says laughing “can I call you sometime, maybe we can hang out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I don’t know the number on top of my head, so ask Dylan to give it to you or give me your number” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will ask him tomorrow, hey, you should come bowling again” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already been invited,” I say smiling to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, my man” Zack says laughing as he looks outside while I park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm actually Eric asked me to join again” I inform him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric?” he asks surprised “oh God let's hope he’s not gonna do the same shit he pulled with Nate and his girlfriend”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know what he’s talking about but ask “what shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He started flirting with Nate’s girlfriend at the time and they had a falling out about it” Zack says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t think he would” I say knowing what the real reason is Eric tries to keep me closer to him. To keep an eye on it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will see but Dylan won’t have it if he does” Devon says looking at me. “Well we will see you tomorrow again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will” I tell her “oh I can look up the number in my contract and give it to you then” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You or Dylan can give it to me then” and with that said we say bye and I drive to the bench I sat on with Dylan and think about everything that happened. I’m thinking I should tell Dylan about Robyn. At least some of it. Drinking my coffee I allow myself to drift off in my thoughts, lose myself in the scenery. Thinking back about all the beautiful moments I’ve already shared with Dylan. How shy he becomes when I make physical contact with him. Before I know it it’s already time to go back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking up to the front door I look back at the main house, lights are still on in various rooms. A sigh of anticipation for Dylan’s arrival escapes my lips as I enter my little place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a book and a small shot of Jagermeister with pineapple juice I sit myself down on the couch. My laptop besides me. A familiar notification pops up. Smiling wide I place my closed laptop on the table and run to the window in which I can look at the main house. I can’t see Dylan’s car but I know it’s close. I read my book in front of the window waiting. Smiling to myself at how silly and surreal it is that I am actually waiting by the window for Dylan to arrive. Dylan Klebold, no longer a fantasy but a reality. The feeling that comes with that realization is indescribable. Lights shut off and my eyes shoot out of the window. I place my book on the table and keep my eyes open for a tall figure coming this way. “Dylan” I say as I see him. Jumping to the door I make myself calm down a little before I open it. He’s still a good bit away but he sees me, he has too. The light coming from inside my place is plenty to show him the door is open with someone in it. When I can make out his face a little I see him smiling. As he approaches his house he starts to walk faster. Passing his house he looks at me and I swear if he wasn’t so shy when I touch him I’d run up to him right now and greet him with a kiss. But instead I wave at him as he gets closer, he does the same and when he’s in hearing distance I say “took you long enough, the lights have been on for over a minute now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan laughs happily as he walks into my place “hi to you too” he says taking place on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I say as I walk up to the couch “do you want something to drink?” his eyes go over the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what are you drinking?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am drinking the Jagermeister with the pineapple juice” I tell him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it good?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not as good as with Dr Pepper but definitely better then on it’s own” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have one then,” he says, making himself comfortable on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” I say walking into the kitchen to get him a drink. I grab the cookies as well. When I walk back Dylan is standing next to the table holding my laptop in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, what is it with me” I exclaim at the sight before me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan asks, a little startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren't supposed to see that,” I say to him, handing him his drink while I take the laptop out of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? It kinda looks like a laptop” he says, still looking at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it is,” I tell him as I walk up to my bedroom to put it in the safe. When I stand on top of the stairs I look down and see Dylan sitting on the couch. He runs his hands through his hair and takes his glass off the table. I can’t help but look at him for a short moment. Then he does something that almost makes me gasp out loud. He moves a little more to the middle of the couch, making sure there is less space for me to sit. Carefully covering his tracks as he places the pillow that was on my side next to him. Making sure it looks like he just sat down and didn't just arrange this himself. I start to walk down the stairs and when I reach the bottom he looks up and smiles at me. “Sorry I left that out in the open” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine, I love computers so it would have been interesting to see what your laptops can do” he says with a kind smile. I take a seat next to him, immediately so close our legs touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll show you one day” I say looking at his glass “do you like it with the pineapple juice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I have yet to try it” he says and then he takes a sip. “Not bad, not as good as with the pepper but still better then just as a shot” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t agree more” I say, picking up my glass. “Dylan, I went to get coffee in that place you got me a coffee after bowling” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod yes “and I ran into Devon. We talked a bit and then she asked if there was a reason I looked so happy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she now, why were you so happy?” Dylan asks, still oblivious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was because of our date, of course” I say and his smile becomes wider as he takes a sip of his drink. “But I was looking at the floor when I told her about the date and when I looked up, Robyn was standing behind her” and his eyes close like mine did. “Yes and she wasn’t amused” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why what happened?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said that she didn't understand why you’d date me after I’ve been here for just a short while” I tell him “then Devon said she did understand” Dylan’s eyes grow wide and I tell him the whole story minus the part where I blurted out that I’m crazy about him. He listens in silence, he is a really good listener. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see” is all he says at first. He seems to be processing it still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to upset her. She really seems like a nice person” I conclude my words with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologise” he says looking straight into my eyes. He’s a great listener but he really isn’t much of a talker, because that’s all he says about that. “So you really did wait by the door” he adds with a cheeky smile while he moves his legs a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say looking down on my legs against his. When I look back up he has a smile on his face. “You really weren’t lying that you’d come as soon as the lights at the house went off” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head no “I really wasn’t” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still quite early, do you want to do something?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” he looks at me and says, “we could play poker?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip poker?” I ask with my brows up and a smirk on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is some hesitation but he says “sure,” looking smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now” I say with shock in my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says shortly “I dominate the game, remember” he adds laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, that’s true. No strip poker, let’s play strip rummy” I say getting the cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, strip poker it is” he jokes as he comes to the little table and joins me there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” I say and take off my vest throwing it on the floor carelessly. Dylan’s eyes turn huge, shock written all over his face. “I might as well just start to strip, we both know I suck at poker” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I mean. You don’t” he says, stumbling over his words and I get up and skip over to him. Hugging him around his neck from behind. “I was kidding” I say softly into his neck “nobody is stripping today” and I chuckle softly as I let him go. Dylan is trying to regain his posture as fast as he can but he doesn’t fool me. “I’m sorry, that was mean, but your face was priceless” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worse than Chris” he says with an unsteady voice which I ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, maybe,” I say getting back into my seat. Trying really hard to be calm about the way I held him just now. “I’m sorry if you didn't like that joke though” I have to add for my own peace of mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it was fine, just caught me by surprise that’s all” he says looking at me now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay good, let's play” and so we do. After a while of me losing and learning I finally come closer to winning. “So close” I say, taking the last sip of my drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not close enough” he says a little smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wipe that smug look of your face, Dylan” I say with a huge smile “or I’ll take it off myself”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really” he says leaning forward, smiling wide as he says so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no” I say with a serious face before we both start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, I’m glad I came here. Even though Eric was being difficult again” he says as he sits back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Eric was difficult but I am very happy you did as well” I say looking at him. He starts to smile as he keeps looking at me. Then he leans forward over the table again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to come bowling with us again tomorrow?” still maintaining eye contact. I too lean forward, and since the table isn’t too big we’re not far apart at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan are you still in doubt whether I like to spend time with you?” I ask him, still looking into his soft blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t just me you’ll be with” he answers evasively. “Eric is there too and I have no idea how he’ll be acting. I told him to not be a dick to you but you never know with him” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time will tell how Eric will behave because yes, I really want to join you guys for bowling tomorrow” I say leaning in a bit more. “You have an eyelash just underneath your left eye” I say to him. He wipes over his cheek and I chuckle “you missed it” his thumb goes over his cheek again, trying to catch the eyelash. “Here let me” I say with a tension filled voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead” he says with the same voice. I let my right hand go up to his face, my index finger slowly runs over his cheek. Then I let my thumb follow. “Got it” I say but before I pull away I let the back of my hand run over his thin cheek. Before my hand has left his face his left hand goes up and takes my right hand in his. A small smile on his face as he holds my hand in both of his. Now we’re sitting here, with him holding my hand. And I do not want him to let go, not ever. He’s holding my hand like it has never been different. The feeling of hope washes over me. And when we go to put on some music and we can’t decide on what to listen to because he wants NIN and I want The Smashing Pumpkins I can’t help but feel absolutely happy. Content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to take you out on a date again this weekend” Dylan says as he’s about to leave. His cigarette in my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t wait for the end of the night to say so, now I’ve been waiting for you to ask me the entire time” I say with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time” he says smiling as he takes a step closer to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” is all I manage to say as I give him back his cigarette. He takes the last drag and flicks it far away from us. Then he takes my hand in his and pulls me in for a hug. Making my knees weak. I wish, to everything I love that he’d kiss me right now but he doesn’t. He holds me close against him and I let my head rest against his chest. “Good night, Y/n” he says softly into the open, cold air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will see you tomorrow” I say looking up, he looks down for a second and then pulls back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will, I’ll pick you up again. I’ll call you before I come and get you” he says walking backwards, still looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At nine?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little before then,” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” I say smiling back at him, feeling all giddy inside. He turns around and walks out into the dark night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One eyelash, two eyelashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone :)</p><p>Hope everyone is well today! Another update &lt;3</p><p>LEt me know what you think, your comments always make my day brighter!</p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span> Just like last week Friday he called me just now to ask if I wanted to come meet him outside. His parents are watching a movie and so he saw a window. Before my door I wait for him to come out and as soon as I see him I run towards Dylan. He opens the car door for me so I can get in quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it just as fun as last week?” he asks as he sits down and tries to get us out of here as fast as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot that sneaking around loses its charm pretty quickly” I say chuckling as I watch him drive us away from his house. “Also hi” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n” he says looking at me “so Devon, Zack, Eric, Brooks and Chris are coming” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun” I say, not mentioning that Robyn isn’t coming apparently. He ignores it all the same. “And I get to be on the winning team” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My team either way” he says smiling with one hand on the wheel. “Would you like to go get a coffee or something before we go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m good” I say letting my head rest back. Dylan drives to the bowling alley. Once we’re there we wait in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do tomorrow?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?” I ask him pretending not to know, turning my head, finding his eyes already on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On our date” he answers, sounding sure of himself making me happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we could do all sorts of things” I say, wiggling my eyebrows. He smiles and looks away. “But why don’t you pick a place that you haven’t visited before and let’s go explore” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad idea at all,” he says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks and maybe then you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me where we are going” I say looking at him with eyes that say come-on. Dylan chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll do that,” he says rubbing his chin with his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll just go back home if you keep this up” I say as a joke but when I look at Dylan’s eyes I see he didn't take it as a joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back home?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a joke, Dylan,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d go back home?” he asks and I wonder how he means that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go home if you keep surprising me, of course not” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But would you leave here?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, leave Littleton?” I ask him, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I mean are you planning on going home, soon?” he asks, looking nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before your plans, you mean?” I ask him, knowing that slowly but surely I need to start talking about this with him. Dylan looks at his ring and is placing it on another finger.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah before then or” but he doesn’t finish that sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” I ask with big eyes wondering if he meant what I hope so deeply that he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh. Nevermind Y/n” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, tell me, please” I say, placing my hand on his arm. He doesn’t look at me but places his hand over mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how that sentence would end, I’m sorry” he says, letting his thumb run over my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says, still looking at my hand as he holds it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, please” I ask him. His head raises slightly in my direction. I let my free hand go up to his face and lock eyes with him “I travelled through time for you, I’m not going anywhere” my heart is beating in the back of my throat as he keeps his eyes on me. He nods his head ever so slightly and averts his eyes. Mine close due to the heftiness of this moment and I pull back because I need the distance. Dylan looks at me as I pull my hand back. “Listen I have a very important question” I say to him. He looks up at me with a small smile but nervous eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather wear one of my shirts in public or my bra in private?” I ask him so ready to break this tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan starts to smile and rubs his forehead “aaah, I’d have to go with your bra in private” he says to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask him, impressed by his willingness to answer. “Because no one would see and the shirt would be embarrassing, am I right?” Dylan looks at me with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps” he says with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you just wanna see my bra” I say “got it” Dylan chuckles but doesn’t shy away with his eyes. Giving me trouble breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside, grab those lanes,” he says exiting his car. I do the same and together we walk in. Early again. We have fun while we wait. Watching people around us, talking about who we want in our team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Earthlings,” Zack says as he joins us with his girlfriend who greets me with a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there” Devon says as she sits down next to me with her shoes in her hands. “How are you today?” I ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, you?” she asks, looking at me with sparkling eyes. “Yeah, couldn’t be better” I say as my eyes wander off to Dylan. A squeak comes out of her mouth making the three of us turn to look at her. “I’m good,” she says. Waiting for the others we set the mood nicely. So when Chris and Eric come they can just join right into the fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed me?” Chris asks me standing before me leaning on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little” I say getting up to give him a hug. His mouth opens a little as I step back. I go to Eric and smile at him. He looks uncertain as to how he should approach me. So I make it easier on him. “Hey Eric, how are you?” I ask him while I give him a short hug as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks,” he says licking his lips with his hands on his hips. “Can’t believe you missed, Chris” he adds before, he too puts his shoes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was only a very tiny little bit” I say smiling. Two lanes are now occupied by us and Brooks joins us as well. When we all have a drink it’s time to make the teams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan and Y/n are on one team that’s for sure” Brooks says smiling at his friend who turns to look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we are” he says while still looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with my bear” Devon says with loving eyes on her sweetheart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So either it’s the two couples against the three of us or two of us join them” Eric says looking at Chris and Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be on her team” Devon says smiling as she looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s settled then” Brooks tells us all. “It’s Chris, Eric and me against Devon, Zack, Dylan and his date” he says laying it on thick. Dylan is just smiling to my surprise. Not shy at all. Not in this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking the first turn for our team,” I say getting up to my feet, taking a bowling ball and walking up to the lane. I throw the ball and walk back to the balls to find all eyes on me. “Stop looking at me, all of you” I say, turning back to see four pins still up. I grab another ball and walk back. Knocking down two more pins. When I go back they’re not looking at me anymore. Brooks got a spare for the other team. “Sorry” I apologise for the bad throw while sitting down. “Why did I just have twelve eyes on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because someone was being an asshole” Dylan says getting up to take his turn. I look at Devon asking her with my eyes what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked where Robyn was,” Brooks says looking at Eric. “And Eric told me she probably wasn’t here because of you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She left at the Mcdonalds after finding out about the date so I figured that’s why she wasn’t here” Eric says sounding annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you didn't have to say it the way you did man” Zack says to Eric. I wonder how he said it. Dylan comes back after a strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn not being here is her choice” Dylan says looking at Eric with unamused eyes. “I agree,” Devon says backing him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't mean anything by it,” Eric says, sounding defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just leave it” Dylan says looking at the lane. Devon gets up and takes her turn and Eric does so for the other team. I watch him pick up a ball and keep it close to his chest. He then chucks the ball down onto the lane and it results in a strike. When he comes back I say to him “I’ve never seen anyone throw the ball like that” Eric looks at me and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Not a lot of people play like that but some do, Dylan does it too sometimes” Eric says sitting down. A conversation about this technique follows. Brooks thinks it’s a ridiculous way to bowl and it becomes heated between the friends. In a good way. We all take a new turn and after that I’m ready for a new drink, Devon is too. So we go to the bar together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re crazy about Dylan” she says smiling so wide I’m sure her cheeks hurt. There is no denying it. So I give her a timid smile. “I think that’s so cute, does he know? No right?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say shaking my head “and I don’t want him to hear anything about it, please” I say to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything, I didn't tell Zack either” she says smiling at me “so you’re crazy, crazy about him?” she asks me curiously. I miss my friends, someone to talk to about everything that I’m feeling. Devon might be young but she’s so accepting and I kinda like her. So I go for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl, I lied that he had an eyelash on his face last night just so I could touch his face” I say facepalming myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God. That is the cutest shit ever” she says as she takes her drink from the guy behind the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, I feel so stupid” I say with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s crazy about you too, you know that right?” she asks me looking so sweetly at me. “I’ve never seen him with anyone like this before, he also asked me about that bookstore he took you to, you know” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask her “he did?” and I feel all the air leave my lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he kissed you?” she asks me with one brow raised and a cheeky smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s private, Devon,” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright” she says as we walk back. Once we get back we see them all laughing, Dylan is sitting as relaxed as he can on these chairs. I take my seat next to him instead of across from him. He smiles at me “hi” he says as I sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All sorts of feelings flow through me “hey” I say not being able to take my eyes off of his. Missing the decision made around us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” and a hand is waving between us. It’s Chris’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan and I ask simultaneously, making us both smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been decided that we’re playing truth or dare” Eric says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, who’s idea was this?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine” Devon says with a huge smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “So I get to start, Brooks, truth or dare?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going with a dare” he says looking ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re licking the top of your shoe” she says with a devilish smile. Grunts of disgust coming from everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucked up,” Brooks says looking at his huge shoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are being cleaned often” I say pointing at the now soulless guy doing it. Brooks follows my finger and when he turns his head back he licks his shoe making everyone gasp and he quickly takes a sip of his coke, as if that is going to do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God coke is antibacterial,” Eric says, making us laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn” Brooks says sounding grossed out “Dylan, truth or dare?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate this game man” Dylan says taking a sip “truth, but no dicking around” he adds, sounding serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a scale of one to ten how happy are you that you met Y/n?” he asks Dylan. Who takes a deep breath following that question. Devon looks at Dylan and me and somehow my eyes found those of Eric. Who looks unreadable but smiles at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten” Dylan says without hesitation and I turn to look at him. He smiles at me and I wonder what has gotten into him that he’s not showing any shyness whatsoever. I’m not complaining just surprised. “Right back at you” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So cute,” Devon says like she’s ready to burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh” I tell her as Dylan claims his turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack, make a choice” he says grinning at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare” he says bravely. Dylan places his arm on the rest behind us and comes closer to my ear “any suggestions?” making me blush, making me actually blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is unfair” Zack says raising his hands up “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she’s probably ruthless” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I place my mouth close to Dylan’s ear and hold my hand before it so no one can hear and whisper my suggestion in his ear. Dylan starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect,” he says, laughing “Zack, I dare you to go up to ten random people and say hi to them”. Zack looks at me with deadly eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry baby, it’s your turn after this one” Devon says looking at me with a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zack goes up and picks his ten people around us. Some just say hi back looking like they try to remember where they know him from and others tell him flat out that they don’t know him. He comes back with bright red cheeks making everyone laugh. Chris is having the time of his life making fun of Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at this game” Eric says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dude” I say smiling wide as I look at Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, truth or dare you evil witch” Zack scolds me good natured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth, I’m a bit scared to pick dare right now” I say laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect” Devon exclaims and like I just did she starts whispering in Zack’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, that sounds lame” Zack says, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, I promise,” she says, making me fear her at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, tell us what the last lie was you told” Zack asks, Devon smirking smugly and I gasp out loud placing my hands before my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch” I say to Devon chuckling nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan asks, looking anxious about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never lie about important things, I tell you about the one innocent lie I’ve told and you do me this dirty” I say to Devon holding my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ this is going to be good” Chris says bouncing in his chair. Dylan looks at me frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did” Devon says clearly enjoying this, I on the other hand am having heart palpitations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us what the last lie was you’ve told, Y/n” Zack says now, very excited. I turn to look at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suck in as much air as my lungs can hold, knowing I probably won’t remember how to breathe after I say this out loud. “Dylan, last night” I start but I gasp out, placing my hand before my mouth. “I’m having a panic attack,” I joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, Devon, you broke her,” Brooks says with wide eyes. Everyone looks excited to find out, Dylan is the only one that looks anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no eyelash on your face” I say very high pitched biting my bottom lip. Dylan thinks for a second and then tilts his head as he looks at me with the gentlest of expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? That is boring” Zack says not putting two and two together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No man it’s not” Chris says “I’ve pulled that one on every girl I’ve ever liked” and he walks up to me and Dylan. To stand behind us, a hand on one of our shoulders. “Y/n here pretended there was an eyelash of Dylan’s face and most likely Dylan then wiped his cheek with his hand” he says and before us everyone is starting to feel what’s coming. “But did Dylan get the imaginary eyelash or not, Y/n?” he asks me, placing his head closely next to mine. My head drops down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say softly. Causing a roar amongst the people around me. When I turn to look at Dylan he looks enchanted, absolutely over the moon as he now finds out how I made it up to be able to touch his face. I place my hands before my face as Chris places his hands now on both my shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which gave her access to touching his face, ladies and gentleman Y/n flirted her ass off with our boy, Dylan” and he starts to clap, making me shake my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man” Eric says chuckling. “Damn, babe that was fire” Zack says looking at his girlfriend. I peek through my fingers and I see her smiling at me before she turns to look at Dylan. She then winks at him. Slightly turning my head I see Dylan looking down with a smile on his face. Chris walks back to his seat. Devon takes her turn on the lane and I need to muster up every ounce of strength I have to pull my hands away from my face. When I do it causes a new wave of noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh” I say to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn now,” Brooks says to me. I look at Dylan who looks back with a cute smile, his hand on the backrest again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” I say with a soft voice “Chris, truth or dare?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re out for revenge, so I’m fucked” he says “dare” I look at him and at the rest of the group. I remember a dare one of my best friends got once. I decide to go with that one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go lay on the floor, over there, and pretend you’re a piece of frying bacon. Make it look real, sizzling and everything” I say feeling the anxiety slowly flow out of me. This dare is a huge success amongst the friends. Chris gets up and flips me off as he goes to the place I pointed him too. He lays down on the floor and makes a beautiful fool out of himself. Flopping around, sizzling like a maniac. Devon and I have tears streaming down our cheeks from laughing. Dylan is laughing abundantly and Eric is laughing at his friend. It’s great fun and I hope this means we can get past the previous moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris gets up and comes to sit in his place again “I hate you, just so you know”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I understand,” I say smiling. “It’s my turn” I say walking up to the bowling balls. Picking out a ball I walk up to the lane and then I see Eric coming up beside me. “Hey” I say as he approaches me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so I wanted to show you how to throw the ball from the chest down, since you seemed interested earlier” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah show me” I say handing him the ball. He explains the technique and then gives me back the ball. I place it before my chest as I walk up to the lane, with Eric besides me. His intentions are unclear to me. It’s easy to mistake everything for having ulterior motives. But knowing about their plans and his strong disliking to the amount of time Dylan and I spend together I can’t help but think there are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little lower,” Eric says, pushing the ball down a bit, his other hand resting on my elbow. “Yeah like that and now just throw it” and I do so. The ball makes a loud noise as it hits the lane but steadily makes it’s way over to the pins. Knocking them all down. “Alright,” Eric says looking at me. I look back at him and smile. When we walk back he raises his hand “high-five” which I give him and then my eyes find Dylan’s. He looks at Eric and his eyes tell me he too feels ulterior motives in Eric’s actions. I take my seat next to Dylan who greets me with a small smile. “Did you see my strike?” I ask him, focussing on my excitement, hoping he can too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did” he says watching me sit down “did you like that way of throwing the ball?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, it was fun to do once but I don’t see it becoming my style” I say to him. He smiles and gets up to take his turn. I miss the look between him and Eric. Devon strikes up a conversation with me and apologizes if I felt bad about the truth she made me spill. I tell her it’s fine and then she comes to sit on Dylan’s spot. She comes close to my ear and whispers “you should have seen his face, I just wanted to spark his self confidence”. I get closer to her and say “you’re a sweet friend”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To him anyways” I add rolling my eyes. The rest of the bowling evening we all take our turns. We’re winning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a close call though” Brooks calls out “we could still win” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna put something on that?” Zack asks the other team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no” Eric says immediately. “No, man,” Brooks adds as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Losers,” Zack says, taking the last turn of our team. He gets a spare and that’s it. We’ve won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually won. So this is how that feels” I say smiling wide as I look at my teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, feels good huh” Dylan says to me “you should always be on my team” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be,” I say smiling at him. He nods and when I turn to look at Zack and Devon they look highly amused by what they see. Once we’re done playing we all put on our own shoes and get ready to go. Outside in the parking lot we start to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a pleasure, miss eyelash” Chris says, embarrassing me even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thanks, asshole” I say, flipping him off. I turn to Eric. “Thanks for showing me the loudest way to bowl” I say smiling and he comes up for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he tells me while he hugs me. “We should hang out sometime,” he asks me. Dylan behind him is frowning. But I don’t have to answer because right after he says “let’s go, Chris. Dylan are you still coming later?” he asks his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and starts to smile “no man, not today” and Eric looks upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well tomorrow then?” he asks Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends on how tomorrow goes,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Do you have plans?” Eric asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do” he says looking at me with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olala” Chris says “I smell date day” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whenever you have time for me again, let me know” Eric says now angry. “Come on Chris, I can’t be fucking late” and Eric walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye guys” Chris says to the rest of us before he too starts to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Eric the eternal ray of sunshine” Brooks says watching the two of them leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Anyway, let’s grab a coffee” Zack says looking at Eric’s back and then turning to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, lets” Devon says cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” Dylan asks me. “Sure if you want to” I answer him. “Count us in” he says to Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go to where we met the other day” Zack says as he places his arm around Devon. He tells Brooks which place he means and they start walking towards their cars. Dylan and I start to walk towards his car and after a few steps he places his hand on my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, no eyelash huh” Dylan says, making me cringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry” I say flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be” he says as we approach his car “it was kinda sweet”. We get in his car and I watch him start his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was a good moment,” Dylan says focusing on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree, it was. Just know that I don’t lie, not about important stuff” I feel compelled to say this to him. He doesn’t say anything but he takes my hand in his making my heart beat rapidly. He only lets go when he has to shift gear. And by that time we’re close to the coffee place. He parks the car and after we’ve both gotten out of the car he comes to walk beside me. Placing his hand on my back again as we go in, meeting the rest. But just before we do he takes his hand off of my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Coffee time” Devon says doing a little dance with her shoulders. We all get in line and everyone orders a coffee for themselves, except Dylan who has a coke. We take a seat around a table and conversation picks up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching Chris flop around like burnt bacon was a highlight in my life” Brooks says laughing as he drinks his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you come up with a dare like that?” Devon asks me. “Yeah I was wondering the same thing” Dylan says after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a dare one of my friends got once” I say smiling as I bring my mug up to my mouth and laugh thinking back before I take a gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still know so little about you” Devon says “tell us something, I know you don’t do well with crap like this but try” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me something specific then at least” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you, what is your favorite color, watch a movie or read a book, do you want to get married someday?” she asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you came prepared” I say laughing “I am 21, green is my favorite color, books for sure. I’d only get married to someone that I’d be sure is my absolute soulmate” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool,” she says drinking her coffee. “Oh I still need your phone number” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, I wrote it down for you” I raise myself up and pull out a note from my back pocket. “Here you go” I say handing it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have your number too?” Brooks asks, winking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really?” Dylan says as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to see your reaction” Brooks says looking at Dylan. “Time for me to go,” he says, throwing the last of his coffee back. “See you people again on Monday and Y/n I’ll see you again whenever” and Brooks leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost forgot” I say to Brooks as he walks out “my bed wanted to say hello” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, funny” Brooks says shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go soon as well, if I bring you home late three times in a row your father will have my head for it” Zack says before kissing his girlfriend. “He will,” Devon says and she takes one more sip before they get up. We say goodbye and since I’ve already finished my coffee we leave as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the car I say to Dylan “let’s go to that spot again”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly” he tells me and so he drives us there. When we walk up to the bench we take a seat at the same time. Sitting much closer than we did the first time we sat here together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been back here a couple of times by myself” I tell Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have?” he says looking at me as he places his arm behind me, not touching me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s peaceful here” I say to him. His left hand goes down in his pocket and comes out with his cigarettes and his zippo. He takes one out and lights it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The silence is nice” and after a little while he continues “did Eric say something to you when he came up to you during bowling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he said he wanted to show me the technique and that’s all he did. Why?” I ask him. He takes the cigarette from his lips and exhails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said some things last time, before I left angry and I thought maybe he uhm. Had said something to you” Dylan says unexplanatory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to elaborate?” I ask looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really” he licks his lips before placing the cigarette between his lips. After his drag I take the cigarette from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit curious now but okay. Eric asked to meet up with me sometime, I thought that was a bit odd” I say to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” Dylan says unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looked angry that you weren’t planning on meeting up tonight and that you weren’t sure about tomorrow” I say to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is” and his hand finds my shoulder. His fingers placed softly on my arm. “But I think that’s his problem” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here with me” I say scooting closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” Dylan says and we sit there for a while until it becomes too cold. “I should take us home” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably” I say looking up at him. We go back into the car and he drives us home. His house is dark and so is mine. “Tonight I had three of my favorite things around me again” I say smiling at him before we exit the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee is one for sure,” he says grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and fun would be the second” I look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The 3rd is still a surprise?” he asks looking at me and I think he may begin to have a feeling as to what the 3rd thing could be. We both say nothing about favorite number three. Dylan walks me to my door where I ask him “do you want to come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some preparations to do for tomorrow,” he says with a smile. “So I better go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” I say opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I say turning back to him. He takes a step closer to me, a sweet smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an eyelash on your face” he tells me and my stomach starts to twirl around at his words. “Let me get it for you,” he adds, taking another step closer. We’re so close I can smell his cologne. His hand goes up to my cheek caressing me tenderly. I place my hand on his wrist and he leans down, my eyes close as he kisses my cheek affectionately. “Sweet dreams, Y/n” he says softly into my ear. My eyes open and I see his eyes on my face, I feel them on my lips but he takes a step back, creating space which gives me the ability to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an unsteady voice I say “good night”. I see Dylan looking at me with wanting eyes as he starts to walk backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you later and tell you when I’ll pick you up,” he says before turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” I say biting my lips as I watch him walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long shower, full of thinking, smiling and scrubbing I get into my bed with my book. It took me forever to get a report going and even longer for me to finish it. The phone is on my nightstand next to my water and just as I’m about to open my book, the phone rings. With a huge smile on my face I answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I say into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Y/n” Dylan says in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” I ask to tease him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Dylan” he says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, I’m so surprised, how wonderful of you to call me” I say tapping on the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I thought I’d call. It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other.” Dylan says playing along with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did, I’ve missed you terribly” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” he says with a chuckle “so I have an idea for tomorrow” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, tell me” I say excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you need to kno” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan no” I interrupt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen what you” he begins with a chuckle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say, making Dylan laugh. “Fine, it’s a surprise again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you need to know is that you should eat a good lunch and wear comfortable clothes” Dylan says “and good shoes”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable clothes and shoes” I repeat “hmm and a good lunch” sounds like we’re going walking or something “how late do you want to meet up?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around one” he says pausing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, how about I walk down along the road and you pick me up after a bit? I assume people are home tomorrow right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds good if you don’t mind. I’m sorry it has to be like that” Dylan says, sounding a bit tired. Looking at the clock I see it’s just after half past twelve.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s fine, I’m really looking forward to tomorrow. Even if it is another surprise” I say sinking down in my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, me too. I’ll see you tomorrow” Dylan says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will, good night, dream about me” I say biting my lip feeling so damn cheesy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always do” he tells me “bye, Y/n” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Ciao, Dylan” I say hanging up. Smiling like crazy I get underneath the covers, way too distracted to read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He dreams about me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The 3rd favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello sweet people,</p><p>Here is a new chapter, hope everybody likes it! </p><p>Let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” I ask Dylan. He looks at me with one brow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been in the car for 5 minutes” he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no?” I ask looking at him. He looks at me but doesn’t answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took the liberty to bring us water and some snacks” Dylan tells me as he leans on his elbow while he drives us to the still unknown location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good” I tell him as I pull out a book. His eyes go over the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading?” he asks me, frowning at the title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oorlogswinter” I tell him in my native tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what now?” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Translated it means Winter war, it’s a Dutch book about the war. I’ve never gotten a chance to read it even though I’ve had it for years so I figured I’d make time for it now” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dutch? Like German?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re confused with Deutch which is German for German. Dutch is the language of The Netherlands. Where I was born and raised until I was 15” I explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave there?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left my family when I was 15 and I didn't want them to go after me so I left the country” I tell him. “I went to live with a friend I’d met not long before. She was 19 when we met and had her own place. She introduced me to the company I work for now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was your family that bad? That you felt like you had to leave the country” Dylan asks looking at me from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say sucking in my bottom lip “they are” and I clear my throat “but I loved it in England so it only improved from there” and I look at him “You see her mom is a big shot at the company I work for. So depending on if you like me being here you could thank her and her mom. If you don’t like it you know who to blame now” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know I’m thanking them” he says looking at me in a way that makes it harder for me to breathe. If only he was more open and I could ask what he’s thinking about his plans, if anything changed already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do” I say smiling “I miss her the most out of everybody” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be fucking insane to miss people that aren’t in the same fucking time period” he says surprising me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she was born already, but she’s running around in her diapers currently”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking unreal” Dylan says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” I tell him because I know it must be so much on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, it’s unreal for sure but you’re here so” he says shifting gear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re making me blush, Klebold” I say looking at the book in my lap. He doesn’t respond. “Time is going so fast these days it scares me” I admit to him. Dylan doesn’t look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” he says making a turn “it’s about 25 more minutes until we’re there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where is there?” I ask him, going over it like he did. A smirk on his face as he places his finger before him lips “if you shush me, I don’t know what I’ll do” I say to him. He licks his lips, a soft “shh” comes out of his mouth. I look at him and huff out an angry breath, opening my book on the first page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not talking anymore?” Dylan asks chuckling and I growl at him with some side eye “oh no, she stopped talking to me” I look at him and try not to laugh. I focus back on my book. And I get in a good fifteen minutes of reading when a hand starts to cover the pages. It’s the right hand of the person sitting to my left. He has beautiful hands and I take this opportunity to really look at it. Then he starts to tap on the pages with his fingers. I do nothing but look at his hand. He’s making me warm and happy inside with this playful behaviour. Then in one swift movement he takes the book and flings it to the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say looking over my shoulder, seeing that the book landed on the floor “I can’t believe you” I squeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry what?” he asks pretending nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” I ask him wide-eyed, biting my bottom lip. He looks at me with sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” he says to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean, I should take action, right now” I say crossing my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do? Rip out my steering wheel?” he asks laughing, making me laugh as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should just” and he cuts through me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You should, what?” he asks smiling. My mouth opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you?” he asks. I drop my head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit you threw my book” I yell out laughing as I look up, making him laugh. “You better be taking me somewhere nice” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling you’ll like it,” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” I ask him. He starts to nod. “I have a feeling we may go for a walk, since you told me to put on comfy shoes and clothes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re not reading anymore, that is for sure” Dylan says smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will give you 500 bucks to tell me where we’re going” I say looking at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That much and we’re gonna be pulling up in the parking lot, in just a bit” he says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, nevermind then”  I say looking around me for signs. “No signs” then his hand goes up to my face and he covers my eyes. “Dylan seriously?” I ask him. I’m enjoying this so incredibly much. He chuckles. After a bit he takes his hand off of my eyes and I see a big parking lot, quite empty. A sign “Maxwell falls” I read looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a hiking trail,” he tells me as he parks “it said it wasn’t a hard trail online, fast walkers can do it in 2,5 hours” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking me hiking” I say getting out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like it?” he asks me as he takes his backpack from the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding, this is awesome” I say, really excited to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost 30 minutes into the walk I’m stunned, the view is amazing. Nature in Colorado really is beyond beautiful. Dylan never stopped being playful and we are having a great time together. Another thirty minutes into the walk and I open his backpack to get a water bottle out and he turns around just before I can open the zipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan I’m trying to get a bottle out” I say looking at a highly amused Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try harder,” he says turning back around. I walk forward and take the zipper in my hand again, one huge step forward and Dylan is gone. “Just a little harder,” he says. Behind him I’m looking at him with the warmest feelings. This time I walk up to him and let my left arm go around him and hold tightly onto his abdomen. Dylan stops in his tracks and I get a window to take the bottle out as well as one to feel his abdomen under my hand. The second I zipped it back up he turned around, still in my arm. Placing his own around me. “You know if you wanted to hug me you could have just done that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You” I start but Dylan gives me his beautiful abundant laugh. Which immediately makes its way into my heart. Leaving no space for breathing or talking. He lets go of me as fast as he held me and starts walking again. I catch up with him and smile at him. That slightly shy but incredibly sweet smile graces his face as we keep walking next to each other. Without a word said, Dylan takes my hand in his. And we keep walking. Talking about what we’re seeing around us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really beautiful” Dylan says “I can’t believe I never even knew about this place” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s easy to miss so much that’s around us when we get stuck in life” I tell him. He laces our fingers together. His hand is so much bigger than mine. There are hardly any people on the trail. “Why is it called Maxwell falls?” I ask Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first guy who walked here, tripped and fell” Dylan says casually “his name was Maxwell” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How stupid do you think I am?” I say while Dylan starts to laugh. “Maxwell falls” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was worth a shot” he says as we come up on just over an hour of walking. He looks at the map he got at the beginning. “It seems” he says opening it fully “that we have a little bit to go” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, honey, that’s not how you read a map” I say to him but he looks like he got a heart attack right around the time I called him honey. Smiling softly at him I take the map from his hands “learn from the master” and I drop the map on the floor and step on it. With a pout I look down. “Not too much left at all” and when I look up I see Dylan with his hand before his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you,” he says as I take the map off of the floor, folding it up as nicely as I can. Which means he has to actually fold it, because I don’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” I say, handing him the map back and walking out before him, laughing silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind me Dylan is choking on how he feels for me. This day, he has nothing but good vibes surrounding him and he cannot even remember when he last felt this way. It’s almost as if he’s himself again. Playing around with me is warming him up for so much more. He’s going crazy being around me, in the best of ways. The past days have been incredible, ever since I came into his life even. But there is a fear inside of him, it’s big and it has a tight grip on him. The fear of what he planned and how he feels about it now. A fear of me not being real or lying to him. Fear of the future. It’s heavy and it’s weighing him down. The angel and demon still tugging on either side of him. But right now, as he watches me walk out in front of him after being the most beautiful, silly woman I just was everything is good. I called him honey. I said it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?” I ask him with a huge grin on my face. Before I know it there is an arm around me, pulling me back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already here” he says and after we walk just a little bit further I find out that Maxwell didn't fall down, but he found a fall. A waterfall. I place my hands on my head as I walk closer to it. Dylan’s arm is still around me. We increase our walking speed and before we know it we’re standing before the beautiful waterfall. I lean my head against Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing,” I say to him as I turn my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you’d like this” he says looking at the waterfall “otherwise that was a huge walk gone to waste”. I place my hand over his and look at the sight before me with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it, it’s perfect. This was all perfect” and then I turn around and place my arms around Dylan’s neck, pulling him down. “Thank you” I whisper in his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he says holding me tight. And when I pull my head back when he is still holding on to me so tight our faces are right next to each other. Moving just a bit to the side I feel my cheek against his and he turns his face slightly. Making the moment that more intimate, as we stand here faces touching, arms around each other. My body is reacting heavily to him. Then his hands rest on my sides and not long after he lets go of me. Taking a step back. “It’s about the same amount of walking time, it said the loop would be about 2,5 hours” Dylan tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been walking for over an hour and half but lots of play was going on, so I think we did well” I say as we explore a bit around the waterfall. “Let’s not skip on those stones, I’m bound to fall and break something. Again” I say as we start walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve broken something?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my leg, it was ugly. Lots of wheelchair time” I say reminiscing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds awful” he says as his arm falls down on my side and wraps around my waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really was” and I tell him all about it and before I know it the parking lot becomes visible in the distance. “Look, we’re almost back at the car” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it,” Dylan says with a smile. It took us longer to walk back but we took our time. When we get to the car, Dylan opens the door for me and I pull the chair forward. “What are you doing?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting my book, the one you threw in the back” I say, picking it off the floor. “This one” I say, showing it to Dylan. We get into the car and once we are seated I feel the walk in my legs. “This was the best 3rd date ever” I say to Dylan. He looks at me and smiles while he starts the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not even over yet” he says and starts to laugh when he sees my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have it in me to fight the surprise” I say smiling. And Dylan starts to drive us away from Maxwell's Falls. “We should definitely go back there again,” I say after I’ve read for about 20 minutes. Dylan is peacefully driving us to the second part of this day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a great plan” he says as he stops before a red light. “I’d love to go back there with you,” he says, making my heart drop. I turn to face him and his kind eyes are already on me. I smile softly at him and I place a strand of hair behind my ear before he focuses on the traffic light again. I look down on my book again but cannot focus on it anymore. So I do the one thing that comes to mind. I chuck the book behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it far where we’re going?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no it’s in Littleton” he tells me chuckling because I threw the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so would you rather never surprise me again or lose your car?” I ask him with a big grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait no surprises or no car?” he asks with big eyes “fuck” he says thinking about it. “What happens if I can’t choose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you lose them both, no more surprises and you have to give me the car” I say shrugging as he looks at me “what, it’s the rules, I didn't make this up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll lose the car,” he says letting his right hand drop down from the steering wheel on his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d give up your car so you could keep surprising me?” I ask him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah” he says blinking fast as he keeps looking outside. I sit back and place my thumb on my lip, thinking about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn” he says and what he’s about to ask me will forever stick with me “would you rather stay in 1999 with me and have to wait for technology and everything to advance again or go back to your own time with how it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with you” I say as fast as I can “and do it all over again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't even think about it” Dylan says, astonished by the fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to” I say to him “I came here for a reason” and I pause for a brief second “you” Dylan averts his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn” he says with a soft and nervous voice. I decide it’s best not to push him. So I leave it, for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather have a cat scratch your face up horrible or scratch your genitals a little?” I ask him as I watch his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, what the fuck” he says chuckling “my face for sure” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d say the same” and I laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather bite off someone’s ear or someone’s nose?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Dylan” I say shocked “that’s awful” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so is getting your face or genitals scratched up” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True but still, this is so dark” but I chuckle “I’ll go for someone’s ear. A nose feels even more disgusting” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't have a hard time picking one though, so maybe I’m not the only dark person here?” he says smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t back down, remember” I say to him and a soft hum in agreement leaves his lips. “I mean I almost have panic attacks when I have to admit to flirting but otherwise I’m fine” and I start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that was cute” he blurts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the panic attack or the flirting?” I ask him. He looks at me for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both, but the stammering and the confession was a different kind of cute” Dylan says smiling wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” I ask him and he looks at me before he nods yes with kind and amused eyes. “Would you rather never drink alcohol again or lose a friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh pff I don’t want to never drink again but is the friend a good friend or just a random insignificant friend?” Dylan asks stealing looks from me every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good friend,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then no more alcohol” he says as he starts to park the car. I look around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I recognise it here” I say, still looking around me. Dylan besides me chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, I figured we could squeeze in a visit before I have to go” Dylan says as we get out of the car, once we start to walk I get really excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here I was thinking this day couldn’t get any better” I say as Dylan walks up to the door to hold it open for me. We get in and almost instantly walk up the stairs after we’ve shortly greeted the kind lady. Back in the book store I take off my jacket and place it with my bag besides the couch. Dylan takes off his coat as well before he sits down. I start to browse through the books. Dylan’s eyes never leave me. I think about our first date here, sitting on the couch with him and I look at him sitting there. After a bit Dylan gets up and starts to look through some books. Silently we walk around the top floor. There is a corner created by a bookshelf. I walk over there and see that Dylan is following me. He gets in there while I’m still on the other side. Letting my finger go over the covers I tilt my head to look at the names. Dylan however is solely focused on me, watching me from behind the books. Just looking at how my eyes read the titles. When I feel his eyes on me I look up and he doesn’t shy away. He just looks at me. Allowing me to know he’s been watching me. It’s making it difficult to swallow. Guided by a longing feeling I slowly walk over to him, his hands go behind his back as he makes room for me to walk in between him and the book shelf. “So my three favorite things today, what are they?” I ask him as I stand before him. Dylan smiles and runs a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nature for sure” he tells me soft-voiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, and number two?” I ask him, locking our eyes together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and thinks about it then his eyes go over the books behind me “books”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct” I say smiling as he finds my eyes again. “Do you have any idea what the 3rd favorite is?” I ask, leaning back into the bookshelf. His eyes leave my face and I see him thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks it’s him but he’s scared to death he’s wrong and looks like a fool. There is no way a girl like me would ever really like him enough to be a favorite. But I said I wouldn’t go anywhere and told him how I was here for him. More than once. So could it be? Is Dylan always my 3rd favorite? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think” and he pauses “that I have an idea but I’m not sure” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think it is?” I ask him, feeling the atmosphere change as the air around us thickens. He looks down with his arms still behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m wrong” he begins and when his eyes find mine I see the fear in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I give you a hint and then you see if it is what you think it is?” I say licking my lips as I look at him. Dylan looks at me and breathlessly nods his head. Taking a deep breath in I look into his eyes as I place my hands on his sides over his ribs. Wordlessly I pull him closer to me, eyes on each other. Pulling his body against mine. Wanting and with a burning passion I get up on my toes before I finally give in to my desire to kiss him. My lips on his, so sweetly. The nervousness flows through him and I can taste it on his lips. When my lips part slightly to let my tongue caress Dylan’s bottom lip a heavy breath escapes my lips. My hand goes up to the back of his head as I hold him while we slowly deepen the kiss. Dylan’s lips part as he opens his mouth and heart to me in this moment. His arms come from behind him and wrap around me. His hands on my back, holding me with care. His tongue unsure as he softly strokes mine. The faint taste of cigarettes on him doesn’t bother me at all. I tilt my head a little more so he can place his mouth beautifully on mine in our first kiss. My hand comes from behind his head and runs over his cheek. Then it begins to feel like my heart can’t take anymore so with a gently caressing thumb I pull back. Breathing heavily, unable to look into his eyes in this particular moment. Euphoria written all over his face and I imagine mine too as we look at each other again. His arms still around me just as mine are now settled on his sides again. “So” I say with a shaky voice and I clear my throat softly “what do you think that 3rd favorite has been all this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s hands caress my back ever so slightly as he answers “I think maybe I am?” his eyes on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you are, Dylan” I say smiling as I try to make my way into his eyes again. When I find it my heart warms at what I see. Dylan looks at me with eyes I have never had on me before, from any guy. The fondness radiates from his eyes and it’s enough to form a lump in the back of my throat. “Today has been amazing, one of my favorite days. Ever” I say smiling now. A kind smile on his face as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s definitely in my top ten” Dylan says with a cheeky smile. Offended, I scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Top ten?” I ask with big eyes. Dylan chuckles as he takes a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay maybe top five then” he says, licking his lips as he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am deeply offended,” I say, turning around biting my bottom lip as I look at the books. Unable to read the titles due to the racing of my mind. The shop lady comes back up and she carries a coffee and water. “Oh, that’s awesome” I say as I walk towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black no sugar and water, right?” she asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you remembered” I say smiling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you two stood out” she tells me as she places the drinks on the little table next to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stood out?” Dylan asks a bit stiffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the two of you looked so sweet together” she says as she looks at us. Dylan looks at me and then the floor as she tells us this. “Thank you ma’am that’s very kind of you to say” I tell her as I walk over to the couch, picking a random book off the shelf before I sit down. She walks away and leaves us there. Dylan walks over to the couch and sits down close next to me, placing his arm around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What book did you pick up?” he asks as I feel his heart racing against me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How to prolong your orgasm” I read out before looking back at him. He looks shocked and his whole face turns red. “Or I just picked up a random book and haven’t read the title yet” I say looking at the back of the book. But a hand covers my face, especially my eyes. “Hey, how am I going to find out now?” I say trying to sound insulted but the smile on my face is ruining that for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more books for you” Dylan says laughing as he takes the book from my hands. I reach at his hand blindly making him chuckle. Then I place both my hands on the one hand he has on my face. Pulling it down. I turn in his arm and look at him. No words are spoken between the two of us as we sit there for a moment, enjoying each other's company and nothing else. After a while Dylan gives the book back that I picked off the shelf. Which turns out to be a book that couldn’t interest me any less. So I close it again shortly after opening it and it’s back to sitting there with Dylan. Only this time with a conversation going as we drink our water and coffee. We end up sitting there for almost an hour and a half before Dylan says that we should go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you have work” I say as we put our coats back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How do you know?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I kinda have your work schedule” I say, feeling a bit guilty about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see” he tells me as we make our way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” I say, feeling like apologising for it “but how else was I gonna keep stalking you if I needed to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you stalked me,” he says thinking out loud. And we make our way back to the car. When we get closer to the house he says “if they happen to be outside or whatever I’ll just say that I saw you walking and offered you a ride” Dylan says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan” I say to him and he drives up but there is no one there. “When will I see you again?” I ask him. He has a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to Reb’s later, after work but I can leave his place early” he suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to object to that, at all” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan then” he says getting out of the car. I do the same thing and much to my surprise he walks with me to my door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite risky” I say looking at the main house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But worth it,” he says as I open the door. I look back at him and take a deep breath. “I’ll see you tonight” he says and I take a step closer to him to give him a flighty hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If for whatever reason you can’t come, could you maybe let me know?” I ask him as he loosens the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns “you really were worried” he says as if he didn't believe it before. I smile and look down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know if I can’t come but I plan on coming, believe me” Dylan says before he lets me go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye Dylan” I say looking at him and he starts to walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Y/n” he says before he turns around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typing out the last of my report I huff out an annoyed breath. I'm so very done with reporting but I have to. Then a familiar sound comes from my laptop and I check it out. Dylan is coming home. Turning my wrist I look at my watch and it is just before twelve. Quite early, I hope he's okay and that he will still come this way. I put everything away and play some music, Eminem softly playing in the background. The softer songs. And when I quickly brush my hair I look at my reflection in the mirror thinking back about that kiss. Placing my brush down I walk down stairs. With the book I started on in the car I sit down on the couch and cross my legs. Still able to lose myself in the pages. When he knocks on my door I drop the book besides me and go open the door. In it stands Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says smiling while he immediately steps past me and walks into my place. I close the door behind him “hey Dylan”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” he asks while listening to the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The white rapper” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Eminem?” he asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, twenty years later” I say as I take my seat on the couch. He comes to sit next to me. Close next to me. “You’re here early” I say to him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I felt like leaving early” he says smiling back, his arm on the backrest. Not touching me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, are you planning on telling Eric more about me?” I ask him, pulling my knees up close to me. He takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far, no,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think that at some point he should know?” I ask Dylan and it’s making me very nervous. But this conversation has to start somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he says looking away from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Dylan. I know this is hard but you have to know that at some point I have to tell Eric” I tell him, knowing that there is no way I can keep postponing talking about all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks me, sitting up straighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I want this to be your call but” and he cuts through me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let it be my call” he says looking at me with serious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, somewhere next week at latest I have to tell him” I say equally serious. Dylan sits back and I can see how uneasy this makes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow,” he says resolutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I exclaim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m not lying” he tells me a bit defensively. I place my hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant, I was just a little surprised you’d tell him so quickly” I explain. Dylan looks like he feels a bit guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” he says looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s huge what I’m talking about. How do you think he’ll react?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no fucking clue” the distance between us now clear to both of us “he’s never going to fucking believe it, that is for sure” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can always come talk to me” I suggest. Dylan looks up at me and I can see that does not appeal to him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how it goes” he tells me and then he gets up. “I should go” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up to my feet “oh already?” I ask him, feeling the change between us. He looks at the floor as he nods yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be busy with work and telling Eric tomorrow” he says letting me know I won’t see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I understand. Just give me a call when you want to meet up again okay?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he says walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan I know this is hard and shitty but I do want to tell you that today really was amazing. Everything was” I feel compelled to tell you even though he’s ten times more distant then he has been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was and you should know that today wasn’t top ten. Everyday with you has been the best days, in my whole life probably” he tells me placing his hand on my cheek. But he doesn’t kiss me. Not even my cheek. “Good night” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Dylan” I say and he turns around to walk away. My eyes close and I feel gutted. After such a beautiful day this feels like a huge step back. That night would turn out to last forever. I felt awful and couldn’t get past the idea that the next days are going to be very tough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. He finds out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely people,</p><p>Here is chapter 14, on September 14th, three days after Dylan's birthday and full on my own! </p><p>Hope you all like it, please let me know what you think! Comments always make so so happy!</p><p>(I do not celebrate my birthday at all, so this is not for wishes or anything, seriously, my parents don't even wish me a happy birthday, that's how much I do not celebrate. But I just liked the sentiment behind this &lt;3 So I wanted to share it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s Sunday evening late, Dylan has been at work and then left for Eric’s. He said he’d tell Eric today so I imagine that’s what he’s doing. After a few hours I see that Dylan is leaving Eric’s. I wonder. No, I hope he will come by to tell me how it went. But when it’s almost half an hour after Dylan has come home I don’t think he will. So I get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rings fifteen minutes into my book. I drop my book on the bed and almost fly down the stairs to pick it up. I knew I should have taken it up stairs with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I answer a little winded due to the excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, it’s Dylan” he says, sounding absolutely drained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, how are you?” and I take place on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Eric,” he says straight to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? How did it go?” I ask with bated breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a fucking disaster” Dylan says with a tired sigh coming from him. “He doesn’t believe me, of course. He thinks I just want out of NBK because I met you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m in utter shock “is that, did you, what did you say?” I ask him, stammering not being able to form proper sentences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him what you told me, that you’re from the future, here for me but I left out the connection” he tells me. “So he thinks I went completely insane and he wants to talk to you about it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” and I think about my next words “it makes sense that he finds it hard to believe, I’m really sorry if he went off on you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be an understatement, I’ve seen him angry but never like this” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come over for a drink or something?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I better not but can you meet me and Eric somewhere after school tomorrow?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can, just tell me where and what time and I’ll be there” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Y/n” Dylan says, sounding exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you today” I say, needing to feel some sort of closeness to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did too,” he says, sounding slightly softer. Then he tells me where to meet them and we hang up. For a while I sit there on the couch, clutching the phone in my hands. Then again I knew this was coming. It had to happen. So I prepare for what is to come tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I walk into the park where we are meeting I already see Eric and Dylan there. Sitting on opposite sides of a picnic table. Eric is the first to spot me. Dylan sits up straight looking so much bigger than Eric in his trench coat. When I approach them I see Eric looking incredibly angry and Dylan does not look happy at all. I haven’t seen him this unhappy before. Close enough to greet them I say “hey” looking at the both of them. Dylan gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n” he says but he doesn’t come my way, he just got up. So Eric does the same who looks at me and then Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had questions so ask her” Dylan says looking angry. Eric then turns to me with an unreadable expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says you’re from the future” he says chuckling like he believes Dylan has completely lost his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is right” I tell him with my hands in my pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be fucking kidding me, you two are trying to make a fool out of me” Eric says looking angry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a lot of things Eric. About you, the plans you two have been making for the past months” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan could have told you all of those things, you two have been spending so much time together” Eric says looking at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are things that I know, of which I am absolutely sure Dylan doesn’t know them” I tell Eric trying to sound as neutral as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do,” he says sarcastically. So I take a deep breath and I walk up to Eric and place my hand on his right shoulder, whispering into his left ear “you’ve said online in a chat to a girl that you left a note for your parents on the kitchen counter. That way they couldn’t say you talked back or anything” Eric shakes my hand off of his shoulder and walks back. Creating distance between us. Then he looks at Dylan who looks at me with anxiety radiating off of him as he watches everything happening before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you?” Eric says looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric you know, for a fact that Dylan doesn’t know that” I say as soft-voiced as I can. “And I know so much more but please don’t make me overload you with everything” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks like he’s about to have a panic attack “Eric” I say looking at him worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re okay with that, her knowing shit? Are you two really fucking dating or is that all a cover for some shit?’ Eric asks his friend. Dylan looks a little lost for words so Eric turns to me “I told him it was fucking strange timing, a hot chick showing up being all over him” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, don’t say that” I tell him shaking my head “it’s not like that at all, us dating isn’t a cover” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know she’s apparently from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>future</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you are dating her? Isn’t that slightly insane or weird?” Eric asks Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and her dating is between her and me. You have no business saying shit like that” Dylan says coldly. Eric takes a deep breath and places his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fucking believe this, just weeks before NBK you show up. Knowing shit you shouldn’t” he says pointing his finger at me “and you” he then turns to Dylan “are fucking dating her”  he starts to laugh like he’s losing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s insane” I tell Eric, subconsciously talking to Dylan as well “how could this ever be true, time travel. It’s crazy” I say looking at Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To say the fucking least” he spits out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true and I came here for Dylan but that doesn’t mean that I can’t be there for you” I say still looking at Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that last part?” Dylan asks me, sounding either jealous or paranoid but maybe both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not the way I’m here for you” I add looking at Dylan. Turning back to Eric I exhale loudly. “Listen, why don’t you take some time to process this all and maybe we meet, the three of us, again in a few days” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I want to know more, maybe this was some freak coincidence that you knew about this. I need more proof before I believe any of it” Eric says adamantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I understand” I say to Eric and then I turn to Dylan “we haven’t talked about much, do you want me to tell you more about what I know as well. Or should I just tell Eric something private?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan seems to think about it before he says “no, tell him privately. I want to keep everything separate” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Eric asks suspiciously with small eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man shut up, just talk to her” Dylan says angrily. His whole stance is a bit scary right now. I’ve never seen Dylan like this but I knew this was a part of him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks like he’s been kicked in the shin by Dylan. It must have felt embarrassing that Dylan said that to him in front of me. I walk closer to Eric and whisper “your journal starts with the sentence: I hate the fucking world, too many god damn fuckers in it” he takes another step away from me “and I also know the last sentence but you haven’t written that one yet” I say to him. Careful not to catch Dylan’s eyes since I have just revealed that I know of Eric’s journal. Surely he understands his is out there as well, or maybe not. Maybe he didn't hear. Only Dylan knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell” Eric says turning around with his hands behind his head. “This is some fucked up shit” he says with his back turned towards us. I’m finally able to look up at Dylan. Who looks unreadable and averts his eyes looking at Eric away from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could make it easier on the both of you” I say looking at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he seems to be adjusting just fine, since you two are dating almost everyday and I’m getting whatever time he has to spare for me” Eric throws out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get that shit started again” Dylan says raising his arm, pointing at Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend is from the future” Eric says getting heated “you knew about this and didn't tell me. That’s fucked up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't even know from the start” Dylan says to Eric who then looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, I didn't tell him from the start” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you lied to him and then he lied to me. That’s great” Eric points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't lie” Dylan and I say simultaneously. I suck in my lips with a soft smile. “Go ahead,” Dylan says letting me speak first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't per se lie to Dylan. I pretended not to know things but I never actually lied. I couldn’t tell him from the start because I was afraid he’d run in the other direction” I explain as I look at Dylan now. “Eric there is a reason why I’m here for Dylan. It’s important to me. Dylan is important to me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks up at me with much softer eyes, I hope to God he believes me. Eric looks at how we are looking at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great” is all Eric says. “So you know about us wanting to blow up the school” he says bluntly. My insides turn around and I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut by his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ” Dylan says looking at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do” I tell Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And still you want to date him and talk to me?” Eric asks looking at me like he’s waiting for me to tell him this is all a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I say to him, to both sets of ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what to say right now, most of what I want to say will only piss you off” Eric says looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t start” Dylan says looking quite threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she knows about our plans, Dylan. She comes falling out of the goddamn sky, practically in your lap and you do not have any hesitation about her motives?” Eric asks Dylan almost yelling. Dylan’s eyes are shooting fire at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to not start this shit again” Dylan says in a cold threatening voice. “I know what it is between me and her, you are not a part of that, Reb” he adds, angry. I hope he believes that to be true, I really wish with all I have in me that Dylan feels our connection to be true and that by now he stopped doubting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric starts to pace around but I can see he doesn’t want to anger Dylan any further. Which leads me to believe that what I’ve always thought about Dylan to be true. “Maybe we talk in private sometime?” Eric says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should,” I tell him “I’ll contact you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eric asks “how?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have your address, phone number, email address, everything Eric, I’ll contact you” I say to him. He looks absolutely lost in this moment.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you do that. I have to go” Eric says looking at me and I can see so many questions burning in his eyes. “And we have shit to deal with for NBK” Eric says to Dylan as he walks away from the both of us. Dylan doesn’t respond to him and I think Eric was trying to make a statement with that last sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan and I are left here together and neither of us is sure how to approach the other just now. We’ve both seen a new side to each other. I’m aware that it’s going to have to come from me to break this tension filled silence. “Considering what we are talking about here I think he did really well” I say to Dylan trying to swallow a huge lump. He looks at me and then his head lowers before he responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess so” Dylan says, still not looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go after him?” I ask Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says fast and adamant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, do you want me to stay here with you?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you want to after just now?” he asks, sounding convinced I wouldn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked” I tell him as I walk closer to him. He looks up with insecure eyes. “Lets share a cigarette” I say to him with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” he says, taking the menthols out of his pocket, zippo along with it. He lights one and after he inhaled the first drag hands it over to me immediately. “Thank you,” I say, taking it from his hand. Finally closer to him. The struggle for him to get past this moment is visible on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was work yesterday?” I ask him, trying to change the subject or at least lighten it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was okay, not too busy” he tells me but I can feel he’s uncomfortable “you have his number and everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, AOL, everything” I say to Dylan as I take a long drag of his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna call him?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yes. Or maybe meet him somewhere to talk. I’m not sure” I tell him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he says looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it” I state more than ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don't,” he says looking up at me. I get closer to him and give him a small smile. When I’m right before him he too smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I really do” to hell with this awkwardness and I wrap my arm around him, while I raise my other hand to let the cigarette find my lips again. Exhaling I smile at Dylan. His hands now both on my back. He opens up a bit more. “He doesn’t know about the connection” I say looking up at Dylan as I place the cigarette between his lips. “So he can’t feel what you do. It’s harder for him” I say softly. He takes a puff of toxic air and places the cigarette between his fingers. “Dylan, please tell me that by now you know that us is not a cover or anything fake?” he looks into my eyes but stays silent. For too long. I feel so hurt even though I understand this is difficult for him. I look down on us standing here so close together. Then I feel Dylan lean down and he places a small kiss on the top of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do know,” he says kindly but distant. I close my eyes and rest my head against his chest. His heart is pounding like he ran a marathon. Conversation after that comes slow and difficult. But after a while it gets better and it feels alright again. Not like it was before but I fear there is no going back to that only going forward in a new way. Dylan is sweet like he has been, snarky and trying to find the humor between us again. Which is all good but the distance stays. How we were kissing just last Saturday we are now a lot further away from that. I can’t say I didn't see that coming but in the next few days it’s proving difficult for me to deal with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last Monday I met with Dylan and Eric. It is Wednesday now and I’ve seen Dylan everyday, have not yet spoken to Eric and reports have been a pain in my ass. Dylan and I have spent some time together, it's less than before and we haven’t gone out on another date. There is a painful new distance between us though. So when I know Dylan’s parents are both out I decide to ring his doorbell. Standing before his door in my light blue t-shirt and dark skinny jeans I wait for him to open. As soon as the door opens and Dylan looks at me I feel that oh so familiar warm feeling creeping up inside of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says with a smile looking around the two of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both your parents are out” I say as the weather starts to change and the clouds are getting darker. “Do you want to hang out for a bit at my place?” I ask him. Dylan steps out of the house and places his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can come by in a bit,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I’ve missed you,” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? We’ve seen each other every day” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan I know a lot has changed, with Eric knowing but also a lot hasn’t changed” I tell him and I can see him crawling back in his shell again. “There is so much more distance between us and I don’t know about you but I don’t like it” I admit to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” he says looking at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I think you do, Dylan” I say looking up at him and as I get closer to him, he takes a step backwards “Dylan?” I say raising my hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, I” he says and then he looks up at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe we did jump to conclusions about everything” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jump to conclusions? About what?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us, whatever that means. I mean you come here talking about a connection and I feel shit” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel shit” I repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, I feel something is different when I’m around you but who knows. You’re just a girl that showed up with this huge secret. Knowing all these things, accepting me and I jumped. But maybe” he tells me not being able to look me in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a girl” I repeat biting my bottom lip, trying not to lose control over my emotions. I knew he couldn’t have been handling it as well as he tried to have me believe. I knew this yet this moment is hurting me so deeply. I take a step back and run my fingers through my hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my plans” he continues, probably oblivious to my struggles at this moment. “I just don’t know what and how or if this all changes things” and that’s it. This is more than I can handle and I feel my own biggest flaw catching up on me. The one I was warned about could cause troubles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it changes, just a girl” I say and I grab a hold of my stomach, feeling panic wash over me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” Dylan asks now, noticing the change in me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. I’m sorry” I say apologizing before I turn around and run off. My biggest flaw, when I get completely overwhelmed I run. From my family I ran and so much more. Dylan’s doubt about me, and us. It’s enough to make me run. I do not look back. Not even when Dylan calls out my name. Not even when he yells that it’s about to rain like crazy. I run towards the rocks that are usually so beautiful to me. But not today. I keep running, focussing on my breathing, not knowing what is going on behind me. I keep running as far as my legs take me and then it’s like a dam breaks above my head and the rain comes pouring down so heavy I’m soaked to the bones within seconds. It slows me down. Catching me completely by surprise. I stop running, try to regulate my breathing and look up with my hand before my eyes. “Fuck” I yell out. I crouch down and place my hands before my face, bawling my eyes out. Every tear disappears into the rain falling on my face. I look around me and find the nearest rock and sit down against it. Letting the rain fall down on me while every possible doom scenario about losing Dylan pops up in my head. The pictures of him in the library, bullet wound so clearly showing the perfectly round shaped hole that ended his life. I start to yell out. Still crying every tear I have in me. Logically my brain is telling me Dylan’s reaction is normal and okay. He just needs a little bit of time but I hate the distance he created, that kiss. That beautiful first kiss was everything to me, the affection he just started to show me. I wanted to move forward from that and not backwards like I feel we did. What if he can’t feel the connection anymore? What if Eric has been playing him out against me? Every possible way for everything to be hugely fucked comes up into my mind while the rain is trying to wash me away completely. Every inch of my body is soaking wet and goosebumps form everywhere they can. Still consumed by my own thoughts I miss the sound of a car stopping not far from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” I hear faintly muffled by the rain. I can’t look up. My head resting on my arms over my knees. Closer to me he calls out for me again “Y/n” louder this time. I turn to look up and see Dylan running up to me with his trenchcoat above his head, shielding him from the rain. I want to get up but I can’t find the strength. “Y/n are you okay?” he asks, sounding scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine” I yell out while shivers run all over my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up on your feet” he says as he’s almost close to me and I do. I get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It started to rain like crazy and I didn't see you come back, so I took my car and went this way,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you know I was here?” I ask him, frowning as I hold my hand above my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know you tell me” he says with big eyes “now come on let’s get in the car” but I turn around with huge eyes. I wonder about how he knew but then a hand on my shoulder turns me back around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Dylan says pressingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re drowning, standing upright” he says looking at me like I’ve lost my mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Dylan,” I say feeling helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is about what I said” he starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Dylan you were right” I say nodding my head yes. My voice slightly louder to get over the sound of the rain “really, I’m not trying to play victim here, you were right. I was just a girl that came falling out of the sky. Talking about time travel and connections. I understand that it’s too much for you. I really do. And I will give you time if that is what you need but please” and I feel like I’m begging but pride is nowhere near on my mind in this moment “please, don’t turn away from me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan stops moving, he stops trying to get me to go to the car. He just looks at me, holding his coat above his head. His eyes focussed on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let everything that happened between us go to waste” I say nodding my head yes “you kissing my hand at the movies, all the laughs and fun we had. I don’t want to lose that. When I kissed you I felt like I was walking on clouds” I say crying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n I” Dylan starts but he doesn’t finish the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked what I meant by missing you even though we’ve seen each other. I meant the distance Dylan. There was no holding hands, sitting closely, no hugs, no new kiss” and I smile weakly. He looks lost just like how I feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so angry with Eric, I was cold and mean and I saw it in your eyes” he then says softly making it hard to make out in this heavy rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you see in my eyes?” I ask him, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shock, the fear” and he looks down “you were scared of me or of my anger and that’s a part of me too. I hate it, I despise it but I’m not some sweet guy. And that’s why I said we jumped to conclusions. You hadn’t seen this side of me, you kissed a funny, sweet guy that surprised you but not the monst” and feeling what he’s about to say I cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Dylan” I say pointing my finger at him “I do know, I wasn’t scared of you. I’ve known this is a part of you as well and it doesn’t change shit. That’s who I kissed as well. I kissed you, Dylan. Everything that you are” I say to him “please don’t let your own perception of yourself ruin things because I care about you. About the complete Dylan, not just the sweet parts. I want the whole you” I say smiling desperately at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan is still looking at me, his elbows slowly coming down. He doesn’t say anything, he just looks at me and it’s freaking me out. “Say something,” I plead with him. But he doesn’t he just looks at me with these huge eyes. Just as I’m about to give in and walk to his car Dylan starts to walk towards me. I look up at him and then he throws his coat away. I follow it landing on the ground and when I look back up Dylan is almost before me. His hands go up to my face, making the tears flow again as he holds me right before he comes down slowly, eyes never leaving me before he kisses me. He pulls me into the kiss, the rain makes his shirt stick to his body like mine is. This time he’s not as shy as in the book store, he deepens the kiss by letting his hands go into my hair, my own on his back pulling him close to me. I let my hands run up to the top of his shoulders as I press myself closely against him as he lets his tongue find mine and unites us in the kiss. His hands then lower to my back and his fingers dig into my body, feeling me underneath his hands. Making sure I’m here and real. I let my hands run up and wrap around his neck. Getting up on my toes I press my lips closer against his. Opening both our mouths to the passion I know I’ve been feeling for him. He’s completely soaked like I am and he pulls back, breathing fast as he looks down on the both of us “let’s get into the car before we both get sick”. He looks scaringly thin with his shirt stuck to his body, broad shoulders with a very skinny body underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” I say softly, trying to regain my breath as I walk with him to his car. He picks up the coat on his way. Placing it in his trunk after he opened the car door for me to get in. I crawl into his passenger seat and close the door. Only now that I’m dripping all over his car seat do I realize how heavily it’s raining. He gets in the car and turns to look at me. We both call out each other's names at the same time. “You go first,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a broken voice I tell him “I didn't mean to run off, it just sort of happened” I look down on my hands and see Dylan’s hands come for mine and I look up with my eyebrows drawn together. “Hey” he says sweetly leaning over to me “it’s okay” he says smiling as he nods “I am so sorry I made you run” and I get up on my knees and hug him pushing Dylan back in his seat. “You didn't make me run, you scared me when you created that distance” I say into his neck. His hands go up to my shoulders and he moves me back a bit. “I’ll try to talk, I’m so bad at it.” he admits. “But I will try because when I saw you get so sad over what I said it made me feel worse than anything has ever made me feel” he says making my heart tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t feel like you have to pretend to be all sunshine and no rain because that doesn’t exist, in nobody” I tell him as I hold his face in my hands. A shiver runs so deeply into my body it’s making me shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re freezing” he says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am” I say bursting out laughing. “Oh my God” Dylan looks at me and I look at him all wet, the shirt sticking to his thin body. I let my hand run down to his abdomen and his brows raise while his mouth opens. I let my head get closer to his and I give him another kiss. His head hits the headrest behind him but he kisses back immediately. The soft sounds of kissing fills the air in the car. When I pull back I have chattering teeth I’m so cold.  “I’m bringing you home, right now” he tells me before I get back in my seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that would be nice” I say wrapping my arms around me. Dylan is too focussed on the road with the heavy rain to look at anything else. I tell him to go to his place and get dry clothes and come to my place right after. I want him close. He knocks on the door after a short few minutes with clothes in his hands and I let him in quickly. “Come on” and I take him into the bathroom “change your clothes, if you want you can take a shower” I point at the shower in my wet clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No such thing, you’re taking a shower, you’re freezing. I’ll just change into these” Dylan says, stepping aside for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, towels are in there to dry yourself down with. I still need to grab my things so” and I start to shake violently “you get into your clothes while I do that” and I walk out of the bathroom. In my bedroom I take dry clothes out of my closet and take off all my wet clothes before I put on my bathrobe. I take both my wet and dry clothes with me and go into the kitchen to get the kettle going for hot drinks. When I hear Dylan on the stairs I walk back into the living room. He stops when he sees me in my bathrobe. He’s wearing another set of baggy jeans and his red Setting Sun shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left my wet clothes in the bathroom because I didn't want to get everything wet” Dylan says, not able to take his eyes off of me in the bathrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect I’ll put everything, including my clothes in the dryer” I say to him before I walk past him to go up. His eyes never leave me and when I’m at the top of the stairs and I peek down in the corner of my eyes I see he is still looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short, blazing hot shower I get dressed in my grey sweatpants and my tight black t-shirt. Putting my still wet hair up in a messy bun I go downstairs. Walking down the stairs I do not see Dylan anywhere. I hear noise coming from the kitchen. Slightly afraid he left, I'm happy to find him standing in the kitchen taking the kettle off the stove. He has two mugs ready with tea. “Do you want tea?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually I wanted this” I say leaning before him into the top cabinet to get the instant coffee. I grab a spoon and make my coffee while he makes himself tea. With our hot drinks in hand we walk back to the living room. And when he sits down in the corner of the couch I do not hesitate to settle right next to him. Which he welcomes with open arms. Nicely tucked underneath his right arm I let my coffee cool down a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nice and warm again” he says, taking my hand in his and when I turn to look at him he smiles sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you, which is good but” I say as I lean forward to get my coffee. Creating a little distance between us as I sit back so I can look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?” he asks looking at me curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked really, really good in that wet shirt” I say with a smirk. “Really good” I add. He lets out a nervous breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, well thanks. But” he goes and his fist goes up to his mouth as he clears his throat “not even close to how good you looked in your light blue shirt” Dylan says looking at me shyly through his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before or after I got wet?” I ask him teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked amazing before you got wet but after. That was a different kind of good” he says, a little more confident. I take a deep breath and bite my bottom lip. “I should have told you I was afraid you got scared by that side of me instead of assuming shit which almost fucked everything up” he says looking at the steaming cup of tea in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing was almost fucked up” I tell Dylan “we would have figured it out but instead we got this Notebook-like rain moment” and I chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Notebook-like moment?” Dylan asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll show you when the movie comes out in 2004” I say playfully before I take a sip of my coffee. He nods looking slightly uncertain about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you’d still want to watch movies with me in 2004?” he asks looking at his hands again. Breaking my heart with his utter lack of self confidence, or maybe this is him feeling like he doesn’t deserve anyone so close to him. I place my coffee on the table and feel his eyes on me as I do so but when I’m back next to him his eyes are no longer on me. I take his chin in my hand and turn his face so he’s looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you go through with your plans with Eric will I not be watching movies with you in 2004” Dylan looks like he’s ready to cry so I let go of his face. “I always want to watch movies with you, Dylan”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We drink our hot drinks and leave the heavy talks aside for now. Today has been more than enough for the both of us. For a good while we sit there talking until the dryer is done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah dry clothes” I say as I want to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I'll get them,” he says getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” I ask looking at him. “Yeah,” he says walking to the dryer to get our clothes. I am sure he forgot my underwear is in there too. It takes him a good while before he comes back into the living room. When he does his cheeks are a beautiful shade of red and he has his dry clothes in one hand, folded nicely and mine in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I left your uhm” and he begins to struggle “your” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Underwear?” I say with an amused smirk on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I left that there because I wasn’t sure you are comfortable with me uhm, holding that” he says shyly as he places both sets of clothes on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, I wouldn’t have minded if you’d brought them in as well but it’s fine” I say smiling as he makes his way over to me again. He takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m lighting a cigarette and then I’ll have to go,” he says, licking his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I figured, if your parents come home and your car is here but you aren’t, it’s gonna be interesting explaining that one” I say raising a brow smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure” he says laughing but then he asks me “are you okay?” Lighting his cigarette as he turns to look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, ready for bed that is for sure” and I look at the clock “oh no that’s not acceptable yet” and I laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you can somehow stay up until later this evening I could drop by for a drink?” Dylan asks, placing the cigarette between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since pride is not something I was holding up high today I’m not scared to admit that I’ll set an alarm if I have to” I say looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s mouth curls up into a smile “in that case I’ll just leave you with the information that I will be at your door at midnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make each day count” I say, smiling at him as I take the cigarette out of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow that rings a bell, why?” he asks, frowning. I place the cigarette between my lips and get up before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you think you’re big tough men?” and I take a drag from his smoke. He tilts his head and frowns “then let’s see you do this” I say handing him the cigarette back and I point down at my feet. Dylan has no idea what I’m quoting or doing here but then I raise myself up to a complete toestand. “Holy shit” he says looking at my bare feet, holding myself up on my two biggest toes. Not for long because then I fall forward and he catches me half-heartedly. Crashing half on top of him. Laughing, I sit back down on the couch, taking my feet in my hands. “I can’t believe I was still able to do that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what was it from, Jesus I can’t remember” Dylan says looking annoyed as I watch him think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a hint” and I start to hum the beginning of the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake, that’s where that is from” he says falling back on the couch laughing “Titanic, it’s what she does at that party” Then he looks at me and breathlessly he says “make each day count, meet me at midnight” he says taking a deep breath as he looks at me with the softest eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I love that movie” I say and as he gives me a face saying are-you-serious with disgust written all over it I just shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn how to do that on your toe thing though?” he asks “I have to go by the way” he says getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to do ballet from when I was like 5 to 12 or something” I say as we walk to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That long? Why did you stop?” he asks as he opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm lost interest I think, besides I didn't wanna end up with ugly ass dancer feet” I say stealing his smoke quickly to take the final drag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thief” he says chuckling. I smile as I throw the smoke away. “I will see you in a few hours, Y/n” Dylan says softly as he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” I say honestly as I step closer to him and he places his arms around me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulls me into the hug. My hands on his chest as I look up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda want to,” he says with his cheeks turning red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he says and I tip toe up letting my nose touch his. His head tilts just enough to let our lips touch in a soft, short kiss. Dylan then kisses my cheek once. “I’ll see you later” he says as he lets me go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make each day count” I say smiling, my lungs filled with infatuated air. Dylan turns around and walks away. Only to return later and stay for hours, being close to each other. Both of us are happy that we grew this much closer today.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Conflicts in the souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi beautiful readers :)</p><p>Here is another update, I hope everyone likes this one! </p><p>Leave a comment if you wish, they never fail to make me happy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s barely 7 am, small streams of light come in through his red shutters. His breathing is getting heavier. Laying here half on his stomach, his left hand slowly stroking the already sensitive skin while he feels my underwear going through his hands again. It is true, he held it, let his hands feel the fabric of the underwear I wore in the rain. Thinking about what I look like in them. “Aah Y/n” he whispers softly for his ears only as my hands on his abdomen go lower than they actually did in the car. His hand is now mine in his own sensual world. My body in the cold, wet clothes so close to his as I touch him where he desires to feel me. It is true, he wants to feel me, he wants me to feel him. Be as close to me as possible. Be one with each other. His heart beat picks up and he feels the pleasure build up in his core. “You’re so beautiful” he says with an almost pained look on his face as he looks into my eyes while my mouth opens. Moaning softly only for him. My body in his hands as he holds his own thigh thinking about my soft body underneath his fingers. His grip tightens around himself and he knows he’s close, so he turns around. I’m kissing him passionately as my hand holds him with a tight grip, ready to let Dylan spill over his abdomen. His eyes open and my face disappears. Looking down on himself he doesn’t feel like he needs to clean everything obsessively and fast. Nothing felt wrong. He just smiles as he thinks about how if faith allows us, one day we may actually become one. It is true, his mind dares to wander off into the idea of us, his heart opening up to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>With my hot coffee in my hand I walk outside. Where I sit down at the small table, the chair is cold making me gasp out as I sit down. The rain created puddles everywhere on the ground. The morning air is fresh but kind to the skin. Thinking back about last night, every moment runs through my still tired mind again. The closeness, happiness and increasing fondness between him and me. I’m not certain but I do feel he is opening up to me. </span><em><span>Really </span></em><span>letting me</span> <span>in. Allowing himself to give in to what he feels. The connection no longer a gut but a core feeling. Growing, getting stronger. The coffee mug against my smiling lips before I let the bitter, strong black drink puddle up in my mouth before it goes down. Then the moment I was waiting for is set in motion when I hear a door close, louder than I bet it was intended. There he is, jeans tucked half-heartedly into his boots, coat closed around him. Shielding him from the cold morning air. His backpack casually hangs over one shoulder as he walks to his black car. A smile on his face when he comes around the corner even before his eyes find me. The smile becomes smaller before it widens as we look at each other.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, neighbor” I call out to him, Dylan’s eyes, even from this distance become visibly happier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little do I know, his heart rate spikes up again thinking about how he started his morning, seeing me sitting there. Smiling at him, holding my mug undoubtedly filled with coffee up in between both my hands. The same hands he felt on his skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” his early morning voice sounds into the cold air. His smile is still wide and happy as he opens his car door to get in. I sit there in my chair watching him as he is about to drive off. But he seems to change his mind just as his right foot is in the car. My brows rise up high, wondering what he thinks he’s doing as he comes running this way. Close to me he says “meet me for lunch or after school” I get up at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which do you prefer?” I ask keeping an eye on the main house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both are perfectly fine” he says with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll surprise you then,” I say holding my mug against my chest. He nods yes and turns around. Only to quickly turn back around with a grunt. Looking at me for a split second before he kisses my cheek, soft and sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya later” he says walking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really were just getting started with the whole cheesy thing” I say to him. A chuckle comes from him as I watch his back. “Bye, Y/n” he says before he gets into his car and drives off to school. Leaving me behind with a goofy smile to drink my coffee. Not long after Dylan his mother comes out the door. She looks my way and waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Y/n” she says kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, have a nice day” I say to her as she smiles sweetly before she too leaves to start her day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am absolutely certain he is not going to be surprised to see me walking into the school during lunch. Wearing a tight black dress that stops just above my knee with an oversized, knitted, dark blue sweater over it. Walking into the cafeteria I look around me. I don’t see him. But I do see another familiar face and I decide to walk over to him, even though he’s talking to others. “Eric” I say as I approach him. He looks a bit shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says “hi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you?” I ask him. His brows rise up dangerously high and he starts to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, you?” he asks me while the guys look at the two of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan is on his way” he says pointing past me and I turn around to see Dylan coming this way with a smile on his face. Zack next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should meet up. I’ll call you, probably today,” I tell Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says, sounding skeptical. “Dylan will love that” he says as he walks up to the two guys coming our way. I follow him and with just a few steps we meet them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I say with a big smile as I look at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey neighbor” he says jokingly “let’s go eat something somewhere” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let's do that” I say, eager to get some food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have lunch with Devon so I see you later” Zack says saying bye to Dylan. Who on his turn looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go” he says and while Eric decides to stay in school we make our way to his car “I knew you’d come at lunch” he says grinning as we get into his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you now?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says, driving us off school grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I didn't want to wait the whole day” I admit with a chuckle. “Let’s go get food from the drive through and eat at our spot,” I suggest to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our spot?” Dylan asks, smiling as he looks out at the road in front of him. “Sounds perfect” he says as he drives us to Mcdonalds. We make our order and head out to what is now officially claimed as our spot. Settling on the bench with our food between us we start eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I was starving” I say in between bites of my cheeseburger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me too” he says laughing. “Are you okay, today?” he asks looking at me with what seems to be worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am” I say smiling at him “didn't want to get out of bed this morning but that turned out to be worth it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This morning was a good morning” he says and he looks at his food with a shy smirk. “Even though I only got 4 hours of sleep or something,” adds laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was a bit late when you left” I chuckle as I take the last bite of my burger “or early, whatever”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit” Dylan says chuckling but the chuckle fades and he asks “did you talk to Eric before I came into the commons?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I went to say hi and told him I’d probably call him later today” I tell him as I start drinking my milkshake. It’s clear as day that he’s not happy but he doesn’t say anything. “It’s okay if you don’t like it and tell me that you don’t” he still doesn’t look at me when I say this to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it at all,” he says before filling his mouth again with food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” I say looking at him with a small smile “but you two aren’t going to talk about this and he can’t deal with everything on his own” Dylan looks away with cold eyes which tells me he couldn’t care less about how Eric is dealing with this. “Eric has felt alone enough as it is” I say before I know it. I look up at Dylan whose eyes tell me he wants to ask more “please forget I said that” I say immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry” he says before he continues “So before you’ve finished all your food and I have to go back. Let me ask you to go out with me again soon” looking at me with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I was so hoping for a marriage proposal when you started talking” I say as I put all my wrappers and stuff in the bag it came in and scoot closer to him. “But I would love to go out with you again, Dylan”. He too throws his empty things in the bag that’s on the floor and places his arms around me, drink in hand. Closing them all the way around me as he makes sure I’m completely seated against him. His eyes down on my tight dress and legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he says kissing the side of my head so casually it makes my heart jump around in my chest “what do you want to do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I know this is out of the ordinary for you but how about we just watch a movie? No surprises just us, some food, a very good or incredibly bad movie” I say looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No surprises?” he says playfully “alright, I’d have to make my car disappear though” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could pick you up after school in my car, you can leave yours there and either we collect it after the date or I give you a ride in the morning” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lot of trouble for just a date” he says with a serious voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” I say turning around completely, opening his arms. He starts to laugh when he sees my face. “You were joking” I state crossing my arms. He looks at me and nods, yes. “Your humor isn’t even dark anymore, it's black” I say but I have to laugh. He snickers too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can have a supriseless date and after we can go pick up my car” he says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, let's do that tomorrow” I say pulling his arms back around me. My head now resting against his shoulder. The level of closeness is beautiful and I wish we were already ten steps further into what we are slowly becoming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is perfect since I have to work tonight” he says letting his hands rest on my side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you drop by after work?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking you’re going to your other date, you know the one you like better than me” I say jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll skip her today,” surprising me with how he goes along with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” I say turning my head to face him, his eyes going over every detail in my face “does that mean we’re getting serious?” I ask him still in a playful manner. He smiles so sweetly as he looks down on my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he says with bated breath as he leans down to kiss me. His lips so softly on mine, the intensity is off the charts. Dylan gently opens his lips, letting his tongue find mine. My hand shoots up and holds the back of his neck, just under his hat. I feel a very deep desire to deepen this kiss with more touch. But I won’t. He’s not ready. Dylan’s hand finds the side of my face and he pulls me closer into the kiss making me gasp out softly. He stops the kiss for a short second in reaction to me but then presses his lips down harder on mine. Aside from our emotion filled kiss in the rain this is by far the most intimate and intense kiss we’ve shared. Dylan pulls back after his tongue runs over my upper lip. Then he kisses me again with a few small soft pecks on my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking you should ditch her completely” I say smiling at his face still so close to mine. Dylan starts to chuckle “devote yourself completely to me” I add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do anything else if I tried” he says looking quite serious about his words “and I don’t even want to try” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking to me like that, please” I say letting my hand rub his neck as I look down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks, sounding a bit concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look back up at Dylan and feel my eyes sting “because I’ll want to keep you and you have school in a bit” I say with a small chuckle. What I really wanted to say was I’ll never want to let you go. I’ll lock you up in my place with no way of doing anything related to your horrific plan, ever again. His thumb softly runs over my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do have to go back soon,” he says reluctantly. “Although I’d much rather stay here with you” Dylan says dreamily, filling me with hope. The change that’s happening between us is amazing to me. Suddenly everything is moving a lot quicker. I really do feel like he’s opening up. At least he’s letting himself believe in what is happening between us. It’s not just me who tells him there is a connection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is him wanting me, the feelings that I give him. The idea that perhaps this connection is real. Dare he think of love? It’s always been easy to say he was in love when the other party hardly knew he existed but to think of it in this new setting is making him burn for me. In the best of ways. He wants to believe, open up and give in. Dylan doesn’t want to fight it anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we go now we can get you a coffee” Dylan says wrapping his arms tightly around me again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if we don’t then we get to sit like this for just a little longer” I say letting my one hand rest on his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm excellent point” he says gently to the side of my head. “Screw getting coffee” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw getting coffee” I say softly letting my thumb caress his leg. “But only for now” I add “I do love coffee very very much” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not enough to leave this bench though” he says oblivious to the depth in which this is true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even close” I say without thinking much of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But to Dylan this is an important moment. I love coffee so much but not enough to leave Dylan’s side here on this bench. I prefer the closeness over something that may just be a hot drink to others but to Dylan this is huge. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we really have to go back and there is no postponing getting up anymore we get up from the bench and Dylan drives us back to his school. I see his body language change as soon as we get on the school ground. His whole posture is different. It’s heartbreaking. So I place my hand on his knee again and get up from my seat to kiss his cheek. He definitely didn't expect me to do so. But he smiles and is very open to it. “There is still a bit of time, can I walk in with you or ew?” I say playfully. He laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ew, but please don’t let that stop you” he says getting out of the car. I follow and we walk in together. In the commons Devon, Zack, Chris and Robyn are sitting at a table and Dylan makes his way over there. I hadn’t seen Robyn after that incident at the coffee place. Waving at them as we approach them I see Devon sitting with a huge smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello honorary students” I say jokingly as we approach the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Robyn only,” Chris says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s impressive” I say looking at Robyn. She smiles shortly. “I didn't even finish high school” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't finish high school?” Chris asks loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little louder, Chris, they didn't quite hear you in Denver” I say looking at him with what-is-wrong-with-you written all over my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you work for a CIA like company” he says looking like he can’t believe me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off all, law enforcement, ew, I’d never work as a law enforcer of any kind. Second of all, I’m not trying to say it’s a good plan for everyone to drop their education but a lot of people have a decent job et cetera without papers. But I got lucky with the job I’m in now and only got in through a friend so” I say taking a seat next to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a thing against law enforcement?” Devon asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well to the corruption that goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much deeper than people think, yes. And many laws in my opinion aren’t good so no, I could never enforce laws I can’t stand behind” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you hate pigs” Chris states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No and I don’t refer to cops as pigs. Do you have any idea how intelligent and good natured pigs are?” I say receiving a chuckle from some “no but aside from that fact, because it is true” I say looking at Dylan “I don’t hate policemen, it’s the corruption and such that they stand for. Not all of them of course, but many for sure. And it’s a global issue” and I take a deep breath. “Thanks for coming to my” and I almost said Ted Talk. “Lecture” I finish the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well interesting” Devon says “anyway are you coming bowling tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m not sure” and I look at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go bowling, if you want?” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure if you guys are okay with that” I say kind of meaning Robyn who isn’t looking at Dylan or me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we can let someone else flop around like bacon” Chris says pointing his finger at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not flopping around like bacon” I say adamantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs and tells me “don’t be so sure about that” to which I just smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was lunch?” Zack asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” Dylan and I say at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you have, Dylan? Her?” Chris says, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Chris” it sounds from Robyn surprising us all and it throws off Dylan who just seconds before looked like he was about to go off on Chris. Robyn now very aware off all the eyes on her adds “she’s not a meal, she’s a woman, have some respect” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Robyn. I appreciate that” I say to her with a smile. Turning to Chris I add “how do you have a girlfriend?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody knows” Devon says but then everybody starts to get up and I realize lunch is over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright see you good people and Chris tomorrow” I say looking at Dylan’s friends before I turn to him “and I will see you tonight”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking you to your car” Dylan says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ll be late” I say to him. “I’ll see you tonight” Dylan seems to be in doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking you to your car” he says smiling, making me shake my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude we have teacher dickhead, you better not be late. You can walk her to her car some other time. She will be fine, she’s managed to walk to her car alone for the past 40 years so” Chris says looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teacher dickhead?” I ask, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that is true” Dylan says looking at his friend and then at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go” I say laughing “I’ve managed the past 40 years, this one extra day won’t suddenly be any different”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow” Devon says smiling and I look at her with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will” I say smiling to her and Robyn “are you coming?” I ask her. She avoids my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe” she says and even gives me a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, people,” Chris says to everyone. I turn to look at Dylan. Who comes up to me and I silently mouth Robyn to him. He looks over me and at his friend. But Dylan doesn’t have it in him, to just let me walk away, not now. So he takes a step closer and gives me a hug. I take his scent in and break it faster than I normally would have. He looks at my face and I can see he’s not happy with this. So I wink at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will see you after my shift” he says looking at me with his hand still on my arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the one in the guesthouse” I joke before I start to walk away “bye guys” and I get greeted back. After a small distance I hear Chris say to Dylan “damn dude, tell me you’ve kissed her” this makes me smile and then Dylan says “can’t you ever shut up?” I hear giggles from Devon “I asked her the same thing, she just said that it’s private” she says to them. “She did, when was that?” Dylan asks a little too fast. “Before Chris made his bacon debut” she answers. “What the hell is that bacon stuff?” Robyn asks after having been quiet. My walking pace is so slow one of my friends back home would have said I was starting to walk backwards. “Truth or dare” Chris says sounding salty and adds “next time truth or dare I’m making her kiss you, Vodka, that way I’m sure it happened at least once”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude you can try but have you met her?” Devon says chuckling “she’s not doing anything she doesn’t want”. That is when I turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct Devon but who says I’d mind?” I say with a smile and all eyes turn huge, Dylan’s almost pop out. “Oh come on guys I’m like 10 steps away from you guys and not deaf yet” I say with my hands in the air. Then Dylan smiles and I turn back around ready to really leave and that’s when Chris says “man did you hear that, I’m daring her to suck your dick, who knows” that’s when all the friends start to cringe and yell at their friend. Laughing at it all I walk out of the school and to my car. When I get closer I get the idea that someone is standing next to my car but it could very well be that the person is standing next to the car behind mine. But when he turns around I know he is standing there waiting for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric,” I say surprised as I walk closer to my car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Y/n. I know you said you’d call but” and I cut through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No don’t worry it’s fine, I wanted to ask to meet you somewhere anyway” I say to him as I walk closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” he asks, blinking rather fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured it’s better to talk face to face then on the phone” I say opening my car. “Get in,” I say to him. He looks very surprised but does it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we are both in the car the first thing he says is “listen I’d rather stay here just in the car instead of going somewhere”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, fine by me” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says, sitting rather uncomfortable in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and listen. I know it’s all super weird. I went from being just the girl your friend is dating into some outer space bullshit chick from the future” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric chuckles and looks at me with his brows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s true” I say chuckling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much,” he says licking his licks “so you came here for Dylan, really? Because I think you’re using him to try and stop us” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No false pleasantries, got it” I say a tad surprised he’s diving into the conversation head first. “I am really here for Dylan. Which means that obviously I don’t want you two to go through with your plans but it is about Dylan for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I have a hard time believing that part of this all” he says looking out of the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m from the future but honest intent is what you’re having trouble believing?” I ask him, saddened by the fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you put it like that” he says picking on the gamer callous on his hand. “Dylan is going to hate that we met like this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really his call if I do or not now is it?” I say to Eric “besides I can’t dump this all on you and then let you drown” I say placing my hands on the wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drowning, what the fuck are you talking about?” he says defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bad” I say immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you know the last sentence of my journal, what is it?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you” and he looks at me skeptically “I’m sorry but I’m not allowed to tell you or Dylan anything like that and I already messed up once before” I say thinking back about the prom blurt out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you have rules to follow?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not many but the few that I have I need to be careful with or I’ll be royally fucked” I say to Eric “I can’t expose your plans to anyone but I also can’t expose you and Dylan to whatever you guys don’t know” and I think about the failed bombs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough I guess,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re taking this really well. Are you gonna be standing over my bed with Arlene at some point, for me to realize this is all posing?” I ask him with a worried face. He starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?” he asks and I have to say that it is quite liberating to be able to talk more freely. With Dylan I have to be careful still when it comes to things like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you for real?” I ask with one brow raised. He looks at me and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Eric, you can talk to me you know” I say to him “I know that’s easier said than done but you should know that you can” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” he says looking at me now. I shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere is a good start” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me why you’re here for Dylan,” Eric says bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say shaking my head to emphasize the word “I have no idea if I can trust you yet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d tell him?” he asks, “I won’t” and I look at him extremely skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like talking about lying, I do it almost constantly mostly to keep my own ass out of the water” I paraphrase his quote and his mouth opens “not trying to be an ass or making you feel bad but” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Y/n this is some weird shit” he says looking at me with big eyes “it’s unnatural that you know this shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sums it up nicely” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just come here and ruin everything. We’ve been planning this for months now” Eric says more seriously now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t want Dylan to die” I say to him “and he will die amongst all the other innocent people” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our war, Y/n, you can’t come fuck this up” Eric says starting to get angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I know it’s difficult especially for you but if I can help stop this. I will. But it’s all Dylan’s own choice. I will not force his hand in his decision”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then he calls it off, then the fuck what? You’re gonna keep dating him? Are you really trying to pretend you can want to be with someone that plans on blowing so many fucking people up? Even if he ends up not doing it?” Eric asks absolutely sure I could never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will stay beside Dylan as long as he wants me there” I say adamantly. “Really, Eric. I will” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you must be fucking insane, who can want someone so angry and shit he’d blow up a school?” Eric asks and something tells me he is no longer talking about Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all he is. There is so much more to Dylan, to you as well” I add not afraid of his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric scoffs “you read my journal and think you know me” he sneers at me “you’re not dating me, you don’t know me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’ll have me as a friend I can get to know you” I say looking at him. His eyes change significantly. I lean over to open my glove compartment and he pulls his knees away from me. “Relax, I’m getting a pen and paper” I tell him. Taking the items out I write down my number. “Here now you have my number as well, call me when you want to talk or anything” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving me your number?” he asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can’t try to be your friend if only I can reach you. Friendship goes both ways” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How fucking bold of you to assume I want to be your friend” Eric says challenging me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not assuming anything, Eric. I’m offering” I say holding up the paper with my number. “I don’t just want Dylan to not want to go through with it. I want the same for you” I say looking at him with the paper still in my hand. He looks at my hand and then he opens the door. My eyes close, afraid he’s not open to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate everything about this” he says as he grabs the paper out of my hand as he gets ready to exit the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, just make sure you’re going bowling tomorrow” I say to Eric as I start my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he says opening the car door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be there with Dylan and everyone else. Well maybe not Robyn but”  I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just had this whole fucked up conversation and this is what you say before I leave” Eric says and somehow that makes me emotional. So with a much softer voice I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took my number” and I feel emotion filling up my voice and wetting my eyes “that means at least a small part of you is interested in what I have to offer. So I want you to be there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric’s expression changes but his voice remains cold and his words are as well “why the fuck would I want to go bowling with you?” and with those words he leaves me behind in the car. Slamming the door as loud as he can. As soon as I watch him cross the street the tears start to flow and it takes me a good while to regain my posture. When I’m up to it I go home to report everything and after that I pass out on the couch for hours. Little sleep at night combined with stress has me exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up I look at my watch and my hand shoots up to my medaillon safely tucked under my clothes where it always is. Feeling it under my fingers I let myself think about a happy ending. For a moment all I can think about is Dylan and Eric in a life they deserve. Along with everyone they took down with them in their horrific rampage. Before I know it I’m lost in the blissful fantasy. When I start to feel the hunger in my body there is a knock on my door and happy to see Dylan again I go to open the door. On the other side I find Dylan holding up two pizzas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my dear heart, you brought pizza” I say, taking them from his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, it's good to see you too,” Dylan says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” I say curling out my bottom lip “you know I’m happy you’re here” and Dylan walks in shaking his coat off of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah” he says, sounding tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound so tired” I say to him as he sits down at the table and I go to get us a plate and a Dr Pepper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah I’m fine” he says as I come back and see he has opened the boxes for us, handing him his plate he looks up at me with the sweetest of smiles. “Thank you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and so lying to me” I say taking place on the other side. A small smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted,” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I passed out when I got home and only just woke up,” I say to him. Dylan sighs and starts to eat. “Listen, you’re not gonna like what I’m about to say” and Dylan’s eyes become a lot less soft with just one line. “Eric was waiting for me by my car” Dylan turns his head, giving me a perfect view of his jaw as he chews what’s in his mouth. When he’s done he looks back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he want? If he hurt you in any way” he continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn't, I promise. He wanted to talk, so we did in my car” I say to a very unamused Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Questions he had” I say and Dylan looks at me like he wants to know more “I can’t tell you, if you want to know you ask him. It’s private, just like you wanted to keep everything private” I say to Dylan. “I ended up giving him my number so he could call me if he wanted to” now he’s sitting back in his chair looking at me like he’s ready to close down on me. “I offered him friendship, Dylan. Nothing more, I promise” I say to him. He avoids my eyes. I lean over the table and take his hand in mine, to my great relief he lets me. “Dylan, you know I want you to not go through with everything. That is no secret but I also don’t want Eric to want it. I hope that he can see beyond this as well. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to hurt or upset you” and his eyes change a little and he leans forward over the pizzas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not either of those, I just” and he seems to really struggle talking about what it is that’s going on inside of him. “Really don’t like you together with him” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I promise that if he hurts me or anything I will let you know okay? But I don’t think he will” I say with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He better not,” he says, sounding threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I invited him bowling tomorrow,” I say to him as I pick up a slice to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did” he says semi annoyed as he picks one up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad” I say with a full mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” he says chewing his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope I can be his friend and you invite friends to fun stuff” I say, feeling a discomfort in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric doesn’t have many friends because he pisses everyone off. Like he does me all the time” Dylan says lacking all empathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah because he’s overcompensating” I say to Dylan feeling a little upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks, looking at me like he has no idea what I’m talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy word for being afraid to get hurt” I say to Dylan who scoffs. “Oh come on, is that really so hard to believe?” he thinks about it and sighs as he looks down on his pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess not” he says annoyed. So, I change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was teacher Dickhead” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks up at me knowing full well I’m ending the previous conversation this way. I look at him like, get-with-it. He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a dick, per usual” he says opening his can. And a conversation about teacher Dickhead follows. Until he gets sick of bitching about him and he changes the subject to our date tomorrow. Our pizzas are almost gone now. “So what movie are we watching?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm that depends, are we watching a really bad one so we can cringe and make fun of everything or do you want to watch a good one and get all invested in it” I say as I get up to take our boxes to the front door so I can get rid of them tomorrow. Dylan takes our drinks and walks over to the couch. Where I go over and drop down next to him. A long conversation about what we’re going to do follows only for it to end up like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me” I exclaim while Dylan takes both my hands in his and pulls on my arms a little, teasing me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not one bit” he says smiling at me before he bites his bottom lip. I roll my eyes and then close them “since we can’t agree I’ll surprise you with a movie” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan,” I say, stretching his name as I pull on my arms. My legs settled over his. He raises his arms a little with my hands still held by his. “It was supposed to be without surprises” I tease knowing how much he loves my dislike for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be without surprises” he says in a girly tone, mocking me. My mouth drops open. Making him laugh so hard his head falls back. I pull on his arms but he doesn’t budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine just know you asked for this” and I start to tug on his hands, pulling myself up a bit. Dylan is biting his bottom lip just barely as I keep playing with him. “Oh come on, give me a little space to move” I plead playfully. There is more strength in his arms then I thought he would have, being so slender. A tug-o-war we both enjoy very much starts and I somehow end up pulled on his lap. I feel rather large on his small frame but the thought flies out of my head the second I see the smile slide off his face. His eyes lower down and go over me. My knees pulled up against his side and my face inches above his. I sit dangerously close to his crotch and Dylan lets go of my hands, I’m thinking he’s going to softly place me down next to him. He surprises me when he places one hand high up on my back and the other just above my knee. The air around us is thick and I am not letting this moment pass untouched. Leaning down, I kiss him. Softly at first but when I feel him pulling me down with the hand on my back I gladly deepen this flaming moment. Our mouths open and we fill the silent room with the lust-filled sounds of us kissing. I wrap my left arm tightly around his neck while I place my right hand on the side of his face. Dylan’s hand on my leg suddenly moves up a lot higher on my thigh. A couple of his fingers underneath my dress. This makes me gasp out and I look at his hand. “I’m sorry” Dylan apologises looking at me like he did something wrong. “Why, didn't you mean to do it?” I ask him. “Well I did but you” and he can’t finish that sentence and his hand slowly lowers back to my knee. I take his hand and move it back to where it was before. Dylan’s eyes never leave mine as he comes up to kiss me this time. His hand on my thigh has a tight grip on me. And this fastly turns pretty heated. Neither of us prepared. Dylan starts to caress my leg, letting his hand go up and down slowly, over the full length of my leg and every time when he almost touches my ass he goes back down again. I let my hand lower to his chest and place it over his heart. Every single heartbeat streams right into my soul. It makes me tremble. Dylan breaks our kiss to look at me. “You’re shaking” he states and I say “yes” before I kiss him again. “Your heartbeat, it’s like out of my dreams” I tell Dylan. I start to shake even more and realize it’s because of all the intense feelings going through me. “Hey, Y/n” Dylan says worriedly and I wrap my other arm around his neck. Both his arms wrap around my waist holding me tight. “I’m so sorry” he says and I shake my head “no, don’t be, this moment was perfect, I am the one that is sorry” I say to Dylan. I pull back and look at him “I am so crazy about you, Dylan” I say looking straight into his eyes. “You have no idea how fond I am of you” Dylan says after a short silence. Then we start to smile, the both of us. And I kiss him again. His hands on my waist as he slowly pushes me off his lap but keeps my legs over his. Still kissing. He leans over me, cautious not to touch me too much. I break the kiss and rub my nose against his. “So” I say with an unsteady voice “what movie” but he kisses me again making me smile against his lips. “Ssh” he says, not taking his lips off of mine. All the previous tension comes out when I start to chuckle. Dylan sits back up straight again and he looks at me with the sweetest eyes. “You look really good in these clothes,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how good?” I ask him playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a scale of one to ten for sure a solid seven” he jokes with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw you” I say getting up from the couch but he pulls my legs back “no no, this seven doesn’t want anything to do with you” I say trying to sound serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asks looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing” I say trying not to burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re lying” Dylan says confident but he lets go of my legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are absolutely right” I say laughing now. He takes out his smokes so we can share one before he goes home. The both of us miss each other already before he walks into his own home and I close my own door. And I know I can’t wait to see him again tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan’s head falls back on his pillow and he has a wide smile on his face. Everything felt so right just now. He adores me and how he feels around me. Telling me he’s fond of me took everything and my reactions meant the world to him. He’s already so excited for tomorrow. Movie has already been picked out and he can’t wait to see my face. He knows I’ll love it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unable to stay, unwilling to leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>Here is a new chapter, I hope you readers like it. </p><p>Let me know, I adore the comments!!</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end credits are starting and I turn to look at Dylan with a wide smile. “I cannot believe you just sat through this whole movie with me” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither” he says looking like he probably regretted it after the first hour. “But you said you loved it and after all those references I kinda had to pick this movie” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't have to. But I love that you did” I say getting up on my feet to start cleaning the table which is filled with snack wrappers. Dylan gets up as well and starts to clear the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d seen it once before and with this time I think I’m done with it” Dylan says and I gasp out in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan have you no soul? This movie is beauty” I say as I bring the things in my hands to the kitchen. Throwing the empty wrappers in the trash and the other things back where they belong. Dylan follows with the two cans of Dr Pepper that are ready for the trash can as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s overrated, that’s what this movie is,” he says, coming to stand beside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mister. That is it, get out. We’re done” I say looking at him, shaking my head disappointedly. “I can’t date anyone that thinks like that about Titanic” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You want me to go?” Dylan asks, looking at me with a smirk. I walk up against him and place my arms around his waist, really locking him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere” I say looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not when your grip on me is that tight” he says, playfully tugging and pressing on my elbows. He soon stops and rests his arms around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been decided, no leaving” I say smiling “this was a great date. It had all the import things in it to be one perfect date” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, what are those things?” he asks as his hand starts to rub my back, making it a little difficult to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you for one” a thin red line appears on his cheeks as I say this “coziness, snacks, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie all ingredients for a good date” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was very nice even with that movie” he says with his eyes on mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you can’t leave” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worst part is that we actually do have to go get my car soon,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh we still have a few more minutes” and with that said I get up on my toes, our faces inches apart “I know how we can spend those minutes” and a smile forms on my lips after I lick them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how is that?” he says with a nervous smile, knowing exactly what I mean. I pull his head down and give him a kiss with my mouth already open, licking his bottom lip. He pulls me up into the kiss and doesn’t hesitate to open his own mouth. I press myself against Dylan’s abdomen and chest and turn slightly so I can rest against the kitchen counter. I let my hands run down over his arms and rest them on his lower back. He softly pushes me against the counter and here we stand making out for a little while until he pulls back. “I can’t believe I have to say this” he goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it then” and I kiss him again but start to chuckle against his lips “lets just stay here, continue this”. His fingers pressing into my body as I say this to him. I lean forward with my lower body and accidentally touch his crotch area. He pulls back at that touch. “I’m sorry” I say to him but I give him a kiss on his lips so he doesn’t shy away completely. I can only imagine how embarrassed he feels. “Lets just go get your stupid car” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid car?” he repeats with an unsteady voice. Making me feel relieved he doesn’t sound too bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes stupid car” I say provoking him a little as I walk out of the kitchen. I go get my coat and Dylan follows me out shortly after. He undoubtedly corrected something in his jeans. He puts his coat on and we go out to my car. “I’m glad we’re going bowling later,” I say as I start driving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” Dylan says looking at me “it’s a little weird sitting in the passenger seat next to you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an excellent driver, I’ll have you know” I say as we go on our way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far no deaths but I fear for the pedestrians all around us” Dylan jokes as he adjusts his seat pushing it back and lowering the chair. Making himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem too uncomfortable though”  I say looking over at him. He smiles as he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just drive” he says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir” I say, saluting him as I drive us to collect his car. We joke during the ride and it’s a fun and comfortable ride. Parking close to his car I look at him “get out of my car, right now” I want to sound serious but I can’t, I start to laugh. Dylan laughs as well. He wants to get out of the car “hey where do you think you’re going?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get my car, why?” he asks, looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kiss, no nothing?” I say trying to be serious but there’s still a small smile on my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go without a kiss?” he asks with a happy smile that fully reaches his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean, at least a hug. I think we’re at that point where at least goodbye has one of those. Every time” I say shrugging while internally freaking out that this may be too much too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you one goobye kiss” and he leans over, holding my head in both his hands as he kisses me softly. “And I raise you a hello kiss” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, that sounds like music to my ears” and I feel incredibly excited. “On one condition” I say as his hand is on the door handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” he asks with a brow raised and those smiling eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It goes for every hello and bye” I say biting my bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the idea,” he says full of confidence as he gets out of the car. Before he closes the door he pokes his head in “I’ll see you later, picking you up around 9” he says before closing the door and walking off. He looks so lanky as he walks to his car. It’s making me giggle. The date was so comfortable and it made me so very happy. Just a day in, no big ideas. Making out in the kitchen was something else. Especially when I was pinned between him and the kitchen counter. My eyes close as all the sensations come back to me. Time to go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking in the mirror I’m in doubt whether this will be my outfit or not. Mid-rise, dark blue bootcut jeans with the light blue shirt I wore the day of the rain. Feeling completely self conscious the longer I stare at myself in the mirror I decide this is it. Now what to do with my hair. Since I have no idea or inspiration I’m letting it down. Putting a hair tie around my wrist just in case. Tucking in my medallion I run my finger through my hair and look at my watch. He will come here soon or he will probably call. As I walk down the stairs there is a knock on the door so I run towards it. Opening it I see Dylan standing there in his trenchcoat with his Setting Sun shirt underneath. Causing my heart to react. I love that shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ready?” he asks anxiously looking behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just my shoes, jacket and then I will be” I say smiling at him. I do my best to go as fast as I can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look nice” he says the moment I bend down to put my shoes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my head and see him looking away fastly “really, you think I look nice when I’m bent over like this?” I ask him laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” I say getting up as my shoes are on. I run my hand through my hair, trying to make it look decent again. He notices. “I will certainly not shut up” and I want to reach for my jacket but Dylan takes it off the rack and starts walking towards the car. “Uhm that’s mine” I say feeling all warm inside as I grab my shoulder bag and close the door behind me. I run after Dylan who looks back with one brow raised and a happy, amused face. “Give that back, please”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends” he says turning around as he stops walking “are you dropping it or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I am is freezing” I say biting my bottom lip as he starts to smile. “I will do my best to not mention you liking the way I bend over” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked nice, nothing else. The rest was all” and he looks away “coincidental” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, whatever you say” and then Dylan steps closer and holds my jacket open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go” and I get into my jacket “but first” and he turns me around, now wearing the jacket. And he leans down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. Making me smile as he kisses me. “Now we can go” and we both walk to his car and he drives off. Ready to go bowling I see he passes the bowling alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Dylan” I say looking at him with my brows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asks with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going bowling right?” I ask him, wondering what he’s up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we still have another stop to make,” he says, very happy with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I as” but I can’t even finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope” he says chuckling. I huff out an annoyed breath and cross my arms. Making him laugh “don’t worry it’s not a very interesting surprise” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So not only a surprise but also uninteresting?” I ask him but before I can protest any further he points his finger out of my window. “Dylan, will you marry me?” I ask as we get out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your love for coffee is excessive to say the least,” Dylan says while we walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit I can’t get you to answer that question” I say with a chuckle as we approach the counter since there is no line before us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One black coffee, please” Dylan says looking at me rather than the young woman behind the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With sugar? Medium or large” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sugar” we say at the same time and I smile as I look at her “medium, thanks”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One medium black coffee coming up” she says kindly as she walks off to make it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excessive sure but you are enabling me to keep that love burning” I say as I take the coffee from her hand. Dylan has already paid her before I could go for my bag and so we walk back to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really shouldn’t” he says getting in his car “maybe we never get coffee again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you never surprise me again” I retort as he starts the car. He laughs and he brings us back to the parking lot of the bowling alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we keep doing both,” he says smiling as I drink my coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever?” I blurt out. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn't” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay” he says in a calm, soft manner but I start to shake my head and the stinging of tears in my eyes starts soon after. “Hey, it really is,” he says taking my one hand in his. I look up at him and see the look in his eyes change when he sees I’m emotional. “I’m sorry, you feel like this because of me. I really am sorry” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just” and I lick my lips “if you give me forever I’ll take it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at me and his eyes change yet again but there is no time to keep talking because someone drops their body loudly against my side of the car. Scaring me so much I dive over to Dylan who is laughing at my reaction. I push open my door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack, what is wrong with you?” I say stepping out of the car. Dylan follows laughing. “Hey Devon” I say with a huge smile before my eyes turn cold on Zack again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not go down that road, it's a sob story really” Zack says before he greets his friend and we walk into the bowling alley. We get lanes, shoes and drinks. When we are all settled Robyn comes walking up to us with a smile and shoes in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it,” Devon says happily as she hugs Robyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it, hi guys” she says kindly. Not long after Chris follows. No Eric. Brooks is still supposed to come so we made groups. So far it’s Dylan, Chris and me versus Devon, Zack and Robyn. Right when we’re supposed to start two guys come walking this way. Brooks and Eric. I’m glad he decided to come. It makes me smile wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, sorry to make you all wait” Eric says as he sits down next to Robyn, far away from me. The both of them. Makes sense I guess. Brooks joins our team and we get the evening started. I have yet to say anything to Eric aside from hello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan takes his second turn of this game and I watch him walk up to the lane with the ball in his hands. Throwing it with a loud bang from his chest down. A small smile creeps up on my face as I watch him look at the result. Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave starts to play in my head as I think about us on the couch, watching the movie. Dylan turns around as the instruments softly play for me in my head. He looks displeased that a few pins are still up. He walks over to the bowling balls and the music intensifies in my mind as he runs his hands through his hair while he picks out another ball to throw. My heart is struggling to keep up with my feelings for him at this moment. Rose jumps back on board as I watch him take the second turn. The way he noticed my tears during the movie makes me smile as I think back on how he mocked me, but when I turned to look up at him with a sad pout he stopped. Wiping the tears off of my cheeks as we turned back to screen. He didn't mock me again after that. Dylan knocks over the last few pins and comes walking back with a big smile on his face. I feel my mouth open in a big smile as our eyes meet and the song stops in my head as he gets closer to me. No need to jump, not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ” a male voice from beside me sounds, my mind still consumed by Dylan. I didn't hear who it was but I turned to follow the voice. I see all eyes on me and the smile falls off my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask obliviously as to why they look at me the way they do. Devon is biting her bottom lip in a smile and the guys all look at Dylan with smirks, all but Eric whose eyes are on me just like Devon and Robyn’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” Devon says quickly as Dylan takes his seat beside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone okay here?” Dylan asks, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know they were just looking at me like that” I say, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Devon says emphasizing in a way that it hits me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” I say, turning to Dylan. Now fully realizing how I was completely lost in my thoughts just now. Watching him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. “That didn't happen,” I say looking at everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” Robyn walks off right after she says so. Taking her turn for their team. The rest doesn’t say anything and Dylan looks at me curious as to what he missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you guys do today?” Chris asks Dylan who then looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah we had a date” he says looking at his ring, which he is turning around his finger with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lala, did it involve nudity?” Chris asks, making Dylan sigh loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah there was nudity and I sucked on something” I say, turning my head to Chris. Whose eyes look like they’re about to pop out. “The nudity was in the movie and I had a sucker” I say before taking my turn. Little do I know that behind me Dylan’s eyes are glued on me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No music sounds in his head, his surroundings all fall silent. All he sees and hears is me. Watching me miss all the pins in my first turn completely. He smiles as I look frustrated when going for a second ball. Nothing is how it should be. All his planning, longing for it to happen. It’s not the same anymore. He never felt he could want anything but this. Vengeance has been on his mind for so long. Death has been all he wanted. Fake love has felt so real. But now I’m here and he’s beginning to actually believe that I’ll stay if he does too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay this is crazy” Brooks says loudly, catching my attention as I turn to walk back to everyone. I see them all talking and Dylan looks away shyly. I sit down next to Dylan unsure if I should say something about this or not. All the faces looking at Dylan tell me not to. “So Y/n, how is the guesthouse?” Brooks asks laughing. Dylan flips him off and I start to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, feels quite like home if I’m honest” I say while Chris and Eric take turns for the team. “Why? Do you miss my bed?” I ask jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well” he chuckles “it was a freaking comfortable bed I’ll give you that” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” I say laughing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Y/n, would you rather” Chris starts and everyone says “no” at the same time. “Oh come on, if I promise to at least start decent can we then play this?” he asks with his hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On one condition” I say getting up “slight change of rules otherwise these games get repetitive as fuck” I say looking at everyone. Most agree with me. “The would you rathers will have to be done. So for example” I start and I turn to Devon. “Devon bear with me here, would you rather kiss Zack or hug him?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhm kiss” she says looking at him sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you give the lucky guy a kiss right now, that’s how this game will be” I say watching her kiss her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh I like that” Brooks says looking around “it’s basically dare or dare” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way and we all understand boundaries, Chris you will just have to pretend you do” I say looking at him as I sit back down next to Dylan “we’re not making people fucking uncomfortable or do too disgusting things, it’s supposed to be fun”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, mom,” Zack says, earning him a beautiful bird from me. “But I do like this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Eric says, opening his mouth for the first time to others then just Robyn and Chris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, why don’t you ask first?” I say to Eric. “Take the first turn” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does he get to take the first turn and not me?” Chris asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because everyone likes Eric better than you” I say to Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very true,” Zack says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks like he’s unsure of everything and it pains me but at least he came here tonight. “Alright, then you can be the first victim” he says looking at me with an expression I do not understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. Go easy on me at least” I say looking at Dylan who looks amused but anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Eric says chuckling “would you rather get us all a drink or smell Zack’s armpit for a minute”. Everyone laughs at this one and I too think it’s funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devon, help me out” I say looking at her “what would I rather?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at her boyfriend and then back to me “I’d like a coke” she says making everyone laugh including Zack. “Yeah me too” he says. And so I take everyone’s order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, you can help me get all of these drinks since you’re emptying my wallet right here” I say looking at him. His face falls but he gets up. And together we walk to the bar in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't come for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't imply you did” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he says walking up to the bar where we wait for our turn. “Don’t think this changes anything” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but it does” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t, I’m not your friend here” he says biting at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he says again tapping the bar with his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did come and I want you to have fun” I say uncaringly about his angry eyes on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop talking to me like that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” and the guy behind the bar comes our way and he knows Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dude, wassup” he says to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, you?” Eric says to him before his eyes go back to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah same shit every day. Who is your friend” he asks looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s no friend, I’m just helping her get the drinks back to our tables” Eric says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then, what can I get you guys then?” he asks. I give him our order and he goes off to get us everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” I ask again as the guy walks off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretending to care and shit” he says annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pretending,” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are. You just don’t want Dylan to go through with everything” he whispers closer to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong” I say looking at him “I want both of you to not want to go through with it. However in all honesty, Dylan is the main reason but that doesn’t change the fact that I also want better things for you” I say to him in one breath in a hushed manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smell bullshit,” Eric says challenging me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s stuck underneath your own shoe dude” I say to him as our drinks arrive. Eric looks at me with eyes that would have me bleeding on the floor if he could make it happen. But I don’t back down. “Let’s go watch Chris or Zack do something gross” I say unbothered by his annoyed and angry stance. We walk back with a tray of drinks in our hands and give everyone what they ordered. A group “thanks”  follows and I take my turn to bowl before my other turn. Eric is pushing me away but he will soon realize I’m not easy to scare off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” taking my seat again next to Dylan I whispered a question in his ear. He chuckles and places his hands around my ear whispering the answer back to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again you two with that teaming up shit” Brooks says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are brutal. Leave me alone” Zack says pointing his finger at me. I just smile sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather come do my dishes tomorrow or lick Brooks’s glass all around when it’s empty?” and at my words Zack looks at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the worst taste in girls. This one is pure evil” Zack says making Dylan look at me with a smile. But I avert my eyes and see Robyn’s heart breaking in front of me yet again. And it makes me uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just pick already,” I say to Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I either indirectly french Brooks or I’m your bitch tomorrow” he says, making us laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair it’s only dishes for one” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or two, I might join you for lunch. Use everything you have in that tiny ass kitchen of yours” Dylan says making me almost spit out my drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m licking the glass, Dylan isn’t bluffing” Zack says looking at Brooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not empty yet” he says smiling as he licks the top of the glass. A collective “disgusting” sounds around Brooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes it my turn. So Dylan” Zack says grinning as he crosses his arms” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” Dylan says looking around him. “Be a reasonable asshole,” he says to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no” Zack says amused and he looks at Devon. “Don’t take it too far” she tells him but he raises her hand, silently telling her to talk to his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, you son of a bitch. Would you rather sit on Y/n’s lap for 15 minutes or let her sit on your lap for 15 minutes?” Zack says, very happy with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan licks his lips and looks at the table and his lap. There is little space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please sit on her lap, I’d pay you to choose that option” Chris says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to sit on her lap,” Zack says confidently. And he’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack, there is hardly any room” Dylan says trying to reason with his friend. I watch it all happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re basically calling her fat” Eric says sprinkling some oil onto the fire. But it makes me chuckle which softens Dylan’s response I’m sure. He just flips Eric off and looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know” he starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t think I’m fat” I say smiling “relax, I don’t mind sitting on your lap, really” and I know he knows I don’t but with so many eyes on him. I can imagine he’s uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Y/n will sit on my lap for 15 minutes” he says looking at his friend. I get up and walk around him and carefully place my legs under the table and place myself in his lap. My right arm around his neck. “Is this okay?” I ask him. He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jokes on you though Zacky boy because this isn’t bad at all but Brooks just finished his drink” Dylan says sparkling with confidence as he looks up at my face and then to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you. Just wait until she starts to shift around a little” Zack says, ripping the glass out of Brooks’s hand and licking one side from the bottom to the top. Everyone is losing their minds and I lean back a bit as I watch Zack run to the bathroom. Everyone is laughing and then I turn to look at Dylan. I can see him becoming uncomfortable, probably because he’s afraid of bodily reactions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I place my hand before his ear and whisper “don’t worry, I’m not afraid of the crown jewels” looking back at Dylan I see something new in his eyes. He starts to smirk and says “good to know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is good to know?” Robyn asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it’s his turn” I lie swiftly for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Dylan says as his left hand goes up to my side. Zack comes back looking slightly nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man you do not look okay” Eric says with a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really because I feel amazing” Zack says sarcastically as he takes a seat again. “The next person better suffer” he adds, making us chuckle. Chris takes my turns on the lane and Brooks takes Dylan’s since we still have 10 more minutes of sitting like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my turn. Devon” he says smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude I swear” she says looking like she is slightly scared of what is to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather sing us a song or do us a dance?” Dylan asks, making me chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fault” she says pointing at me and I place my hand on my heart pretending to be hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am innocent” I say as Dylan’s legs shift a little underneath me. “Are you okay? If I get too heavy let me know” I say to him. He shakes his head no and just pulls me up slightly higher. “You’re not,” he tells me. And then Devon starts to sing us a song. One I do not know but it sounds like a nursery song. When she’s done we all applaud her efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, my turn” she says “let me roll a ball and I can think of a victim” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I hope it’s you” Zack says looking at me with foul eyes making me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much she can make me do, I’m still bound to his lap for about 5 more minutes” I say pointing at Dylan’s face. “Which turned out to be a perfect place to sit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you so much,” Zack says looking at Dylan and then me. Devon returns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric,” she says, shocking us all with her choice. “Would you rather lick a bowling ball” and everyone is already losing it while Eric’s face turns paler then it already is “or ask the prettiest girl in the bowling alley for her phone number?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you played yourself, kind off” Eric says looking at her but not with a happy expression. “It’s only going to be a bitch revealing who that is. But I’m not licking no balls” making everyone burst out laughing. Eric rubs his forehead realizing what he just said. The other boys return and are informed what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who is the prettiest in this bowling alley?” Brooks asks looking around himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the bitch part cause I think that’s Y/n” Eric says not looking at me or anyone else for that matter. I can’t believe he just said that. Is he trying to get a rise out of Dylan, or is just simply the truth?  Everyone goes silent. Dylan's hand on my side pulls me closer to him. I look at Dylan’s face, the expression is unreadable but my best guess is that he’s either jealous or angry that Eric just said that. “The easier part is that I already have her number so no need to go through asking and no </span>
  <em>
    <span>bowling</span>
  </em>
  <span> ball gets licked” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris, who knows his friends, sees both Eric and Dylan being upset in different ways so he intervenes. “Eric’s turn and I think Brooks deserves some time in the spotlight” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, fuck you” Brooks says and I see my chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no I think that’s a brilliant idea, Chris” and I look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time’s been up for a bit,” Robyn says looking at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that means I get to take my own bowling turn again” I say smiling to Dylan. Moving closer to his ear I softly say “best place to sit ever” and I get up to sit on my old seat. It’s Dylan’s turn and he takes his, throwing a strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooks” Eric says “they had a point, you should shine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate the world,” Brooks says, bracing for impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather become bacon boy 2.0 or ask everyone in this hall for their attention and then fake propose to either Devon, Robyn or Y/n?” Eric says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck that is the best one yet” Dylan says taking seat beside me. I see Eric noticing his friend saying this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree,” Zack says with big eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare pick me to propose to,” Robyn says, definitely not wanting the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooks then looks at Devon and me “I’m not becoming bacon boy 2.0” he says with his brows up high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather sit this one out too” Devon says looking at me. I facepalm myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do what you have to do” I say knowing he is either going to ignore what they say or choose me. Dylan and everyone is laughing. This is going to be hilarious. Brooks gets up and he looks like he’s ready to run away. He walks up to the bowling lanes and yells out as loud as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me” and he looks around and sees so many eyes on him. “May I have everyone's attention please” and when he has as many eyes on him as he bare he calls out “Devon” making me sigh in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” she whispers before she smiles wide at him. “Yes” she says, playing along since she has no choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you come up here with me please?” he says going into actor mode. She does and when she’s before him he goes on one knee. “This wasn’t planned but when I saw the hideous lights reflect on your hair just now I realized something. There is no one I want to spend my life with rather than you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People start to gasp, laugh and everything in between. But Brooks manages to keep himself together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Devon says loudly “but I’m in love with your brother”. People start to yell out and lose their minds. All of us included. But then something unexpected happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” a guy says walking up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s Aaron” Dylan says laughing abundantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude what the fuck are you doing?” Aaron says to his brother. “Aren’t you dating that other guy, the short one?” he asks Devon. Needles to say this was a moment to remember forever. Brooks explains it to his brother and Devon comes walking back to us with a bright red face and that huge smile on her face. This also marks the end of this game since there is only one turn left on our lanes. Brooks on our team and Eric on his team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won bitches” Eric says jokingly as he walks back from his lane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because Chris and Brooks took some of our turns” Dylan says to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah probably” Eric says with a chuckle. And then we all get ready to leave. On our way out we are still talking about Brooks' gorgeous proposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that when I ever get proposed to it’s as beautiful as just now” Devon says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he ends up proposing it will probably be something like this” Dylan says laughing as he jokes around with Zack. Everyone is standing in a small circle outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are all you disgusting people doing tomorrow?” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much, why?” Brooks asks lighting a cigarette, soon after all the other smokers follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Folks are out for the night” he says smiling wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah, I’m in” Chris says ready for whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah count me in” Brooks says raising his hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, depending on a few things, I’ll call,” Robyn says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can stop by,” Eric says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m in,” Devon says hugging him from the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan?” Zack asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun” Dylan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, you’re invited too” Devon says smiling. Next to her Robyn turns her head towards Devon, looking unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d love to come. If you’re sure that’s okay” I say looking at Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I wanna see what your worth is in video games” he asks smiling. I turn to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crash course at my place tonight?” I ask, chuckling. Dylan just smiles. “But hey does anyone wanna go get ice cream. I want to get some. If that’s okay with you?” I ask Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” Dylan says then turning to his friends “who is joining?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us” Devon says, speaking for her and her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go home” Eric says which means Brooks goes as well because they came together. Chris and Robyn are in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Eric says but then he turns to Dylan “or are you stopping by later?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry dude not tonight. I’m going to bed early for once” Dylan says and I know how tired he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her bed you mean?” Chris asks, squinting his eyes. Everyone ignores him and we go get ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way you can finish that” Zack says looking at my cup. We’re all around a table in the ice cream shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is for sure finishing that” Dylan says laughing as he sits next to me. Robyn in front of him. Looking at Dylan, watching his eyes on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better believe your friend” I say to Zack as I look at my five scoops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how do you stay in shape?” Robyn asks looking at the ice cream and then me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I go running everyday, sometimes twice and I have an incredibly fast metabolism. I also work out at home” I tell her with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could like running. It sounds so freeing but then I start and I’m like, eh never mind” Devon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go together sometime” I say to Devon as I scoop ice cream in my mouth. “I usually go at night or very early but I can adjust my schedule to when you’re able to go” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I have no stamina whatsoever,” she tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine we can build that up” I say with my mouthful, happy that they could understand what I was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you think we understand that when you have your mouth full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the good stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zack says, reminding me of that first time getting ice cream together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I thought you guys could understand what I was saying” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a single word, I promise” Dylan says looking at me. “But you looked like a chipmunk,” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” I say thinking back about that evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, a very cute chipmunk,” he adds, making me very happy to be sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really cute or just regular cute?” I ask him before I remember we’re in the company of others. Dylan scoots his chair closer to mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just below regular” he says softly, making me bite my bottom lip smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dayum you two” Chris says loudly, breaking our moment. “Wait, did you just say below regular?” he adds, making everyone but one laugh. Dylan’s arm is resting on my backrest as he’s turned his body so he’s facing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows what I mean” he says looking at me like he’s ready to kiss me right here. But he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ugly” I say dramatically as I continue eating my ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Far from it” Chris says bluntly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude” Dylan says unappreciative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, Chris appreciates me” I joke keeping it light and airy. Dylan looks at me with a brow raised but a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two should stop the dating crap and just get together” Zack says suddenly. Making me look in his direction faster than I’ve ever turned my head. Then I look at Robyn who looks at Zack like she’s ready to tear him apart. Devon wisely keeps out of this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the input, dude” Dylan says, taking his arm back because he too notices Robyn. Zack is slightly oblivious. The conversation soon turns in a better direction and we enjoy our ice creams together. To Zack’s great surprise, I manage to finish my ice cream. With ease I might add. Then it’s time to go home. For everyone. We say goodnight and this time Robyn doesn’t come in for a hug with Dylan and I can see that it affects him even though he tries his best not to show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in front of my door Dylan is standing with his hands in his pockets as we are about to say goodnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like that shirt on you” I say to Dylan. He looks down and back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he says and he takes his hands out of his pockets “you look beautiful as well, in anything though” and a sweet blush adorns his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dylan,” I say stepping forward, placing my arms around his neck. His arms go around my waist in seconds. “You’re welcome” and Dylan lowers his head to kiss my cheek. My eyes close at the sweet touch. “So, not afraid huh?” Dylan says shocking my eyes open. I suck in my lips and nod yes. He chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eminem has a song called Not Afraid” and I should have stopped then and there in his arms but my mouth has other plans. In a soft voice I sing to him: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not afraid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To take a stand </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come take my hand come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll walk this road together, through the storm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever weather, cold or warm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just letting you know that, you're not alone” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stop singing and look up at Dylan with bated breath. “If you laugh at me I’ll cry” I say with a coy chuckle. Dylan doesn’t say anything. He has gentle eyes as he looks at me. His hand goes up to my face and I lean up to meet his lips midway. A tender, emotion filled kiss ends this night for us. And when we part, Dylan says “good night, sweet Y/n” making my heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Dylan” I say biting my bottom lip. He smiles and kisses my cheek once more. I watch him walk away. Not knowing that in thirty minutes he’s going to call me and we stay on the phone for another hour before we both fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Growing closer together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi beautiful readers :)</p><p>I have a new chapter, one a lot longer then they usually are. Hope you all like it!</p><p>Let me know &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since it starts early we decided to meet at Zack’s. That was just easiest with Dylan’s parents being home. We would have a late dinner at Zack’s with Eric and Chris bringing pizzas after their early shift. Driving up there I’m kind of excited that Dylan doesn’t know what I’m wearing. I wonder how he’s going to react to my outfit around others. I decided to enjoy the party-like evening to its fullest and dressed accordingly. I’m wearing a forest-green a-line skirt with buttons from top to bottom that reaches just above the knee. With a black, tight, Smashing Pumpkin Zero shirt tucked in nicely. A bunch of thin bracelets covering my right wrist. Black ankle boots to finish the look. My hair is up in a braided bun, some loose strands framing my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t have to search for the house number when I enter the street to find Zack’s place. A black car makes my heart jump up and down in my chest. Smiling like an idiot I park my car next to his. And when I walk up to the door it opens before I’m able to knock or anything. So I’m standing there with my hand reaching for the doorbell while Zack is looking at me. I chuckle “ding dong”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey Y/n” Zack says smiling as he tries not to look at my legs for too long. “Come in, I saw a car and hoped it was Eric. I’m starving” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint” I say smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit sorry” he says as I walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, when I’m hungry I get the same way” and I walk in after I’ve hung my coat on the rack. When I walk through the door Dylan gets up on his feet the second he sees me. His eyes going over me with his lips slightly parted. Arms hanging awkwardly beside him. I’m sure he likes my outfit. He doesn’t even greet me. “Hi everyone” I say to Dylan, Devon, Brooks and Robyn who are all sitting in the living room. A collective “hi” follows. Only Dylan walks over to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n” he says smiling with his whole face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi handsome” I say softly “you look nice” I say looking at his Dig your own hole shirt on his black jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psssh” he says looking at me “not half as good as you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psssh nonsense” I say and I want Dylan to decide how this greeting goes. So I wait for him to move closer to me, hugging me. His one arm around my waist and the other around my neck. Holding me close. When he pulls back I wish he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to drink? I give you the first one and the rest is self service” Zack yells from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to have coffee?” I yell back. He pokes his head from out behind a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I know how to make coffee?” Zack asks with his brows up high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh open goal dude” I say looking at Devon who chuckles “any soda without sugar?” I ask pessimistically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I don’t drink sugar?” he asks again, making me laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any water in the house?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, sorry” he says as he enters the kitchen again. I sit down not too far from Dylan in a comfortable chair and Zack comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of water. “Turns out my parents do stay hydrated with this tasteless crap” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasteless crap?” I repeat “dude what do you think your organs run on? Soda?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah” he says shaking his head as if that’s obvious. “These dudes need to hurry up with the food” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I second that” Dylan says, placing his hand on his stomach “I’m starving” everyone agrees and not long after Eric and Chris arrive with pizzas. They’re welcomed with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You people only want the pizzas” Eric says assuming the worst out of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man” Zack says, walking in with paper plates and napkins for everyone. Everything is set up on the large table and we all take turns getting our food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk up to Eric and say “hi, thanks for feeding us”. Eric’s eyes go over me and shortly linger on my thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and hi” he says before he walks into the kitchen. When I pick up a plate I see Dylan looking unamused as he makes his way over to me. He too takes a plate from the table and loads it up with slices. Making me chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks and I just shake my head, taking two slices to begin with. We all sit down and chatter away happily while we eat. I catch Dylan’s eyes on me from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack how is the tongue?” Brooks then asks, poking at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hilarious dude” Zack says chewing on his pizza in a way we can all enjoy the content of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gross” Robyn says who got the closest view of Zack’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to collect the empty plates when we’re done while Brooks takes a couple of the pizza boxes. Dylan takes the rest of the boxes and we bring everything to the kitchen. Brooks and I walk back into the living room and Dylan goes through the other door out of the kitchen to wherever that leads. This time I sit next to Devon on the couch, stealing Zack’s place. “What is that Zero shirt from?” Devon asks me and I look down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s merch” I say smiling. “My friend bought it at a concert I couldn’t attend to” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What band?” she asks. So I lie, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know them, it's a Dutch band” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deutsch?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no Dutch. The country next to Germany is The Netherlands and they speak Dutch. Or well we speak Dutch” I explain. Then Dylan comes back from out of the kitchen with a bag in his hand. Taking a seat as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that explains why you don’t have an English accent” Devon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I went to England when I was 15 but I was born in The Netherlands” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left home at 15?” Robyn asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, wishing I had done it so much sooner” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Brooks asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my family is awful” and I chuckle nervously “it was bad at home” I say, giving Robyn a small smile as she looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I asked,” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about it. I left them in my rearview mirror, never looked back” I say looking down on my legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus that sounds bad” Brooks says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really was” and then I take a deep breath. “Anyway, I’m going to ask you to point me in the direction of the music” I say looking at Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, that’s what was missing. Music” he says “over there” and he points me in the right direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping before you put on some weird shit like white rappers” Dylan jokes as he gets up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” I say looking at him and slowly I raise my two hands both flipping him off playfully. Making him laugh as he follows me to the music. When we get there he turns his back to the rest and asks in a hushed manner “are you alright?” and I warm up inside to him asking me this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say placing my hand on his arm “it’s okay, really, it’s in my past but it doesn’t hurt me anymore. Rarely does it still make me sad that it had to happen” I openly say soft-voiced to a concerned Dylan. “But you’re sweet to ask” and then I turn to the cd’s “okay let's see what’s good here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot actually, you can say a lot about Zack but his music is on point” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can hear you asshole” Zack sounds from behind Dylan who realizes his voice was louder then he intended. He looks at me and mouths the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Making me laugh as I take out a random cd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is it” I say shielding it from Dylan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say laughing. He takes a step closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let me see,” he says, taking my hand in his. I place my other with the cd behind my back and step away from him. Showing everybody he is holding my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sit down. It’s a surprise” I say smiling as I look up at him forgetting everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that means it’s bad,” he says turning to his friends. Letting go of my hand the second he sees Robyn's face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do not sit down you have to dance with me to this music” I say looking at him with a wide smile on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye” he says, turning around leaving me behind laughing. I play the cd and hurry back to my seat, tucking my skirt nicely underneath me as I sit down. The music starts and Zack grunts in displeasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is that?” Eric asks squinting his eyes “oh shit it’s that one band with the undercover girls” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon looks at me and places her arm around my shoulder “Y/n, you’re amazing” she says to me “that’s my cd”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like Hanson? You’re shitting me” I say to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah man” Dylan says disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break up with her” Chris yells covering his ears and I just start to laugh so hard. Devon starts to sing the lyrics to the first song that I have never even heard before. Chris walks up to me and sits down next to me. Closely and I watch him carefully as he sticks his face in mine. “Why did you do this to us?” he asks, looking like he’s about to lose it. I chuckle and lean backwards with my hands before my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I just got this out of my car” Dylan says holding up a bag out of which he pulls a bottle of vodka. Devon looks at me and smiles so widely while she sings the lyrics without missing a single word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone now has a red cup in their hands filled with an alcoholic beverage. The music has been changed and the mood is set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Us girls are sitting on the couch and the boys are scattered all through the living room on different chairs. I’ve struck up a conversation with Robyn about how she’s an A+ student and she talks quite cheerfully about how it always came natural to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s insane, she helps me with calculus and always makes it sound so easy” Dylan then says “then she leaves and I’m fucked again” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making calculus sound easy?” I say looking at Robyn “hello, how is that possible?” She snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know it’s just like anything else when you understand the core it becomes easy” she says shrugging “besides I like calculus” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like calculus? Woman I’d birth through my penis before I’d like that shit” Chris then says making Zack spit out his drink all over his pants. Everybody laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me” Zack says looking at his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eric seems a bit more relaxed now, especially when he says “drinking is hard huh Zack” making us all chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mock him” Devon says loudly, turning heads. Eric looks like he’s instantly on guard. “He’s getting there, don’t destroy his spirit” she says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all suck” Zack yells out from the stairs as he goes to get changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m buying you a sippy cup with your name on it” I yell out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, shut her up” Zack yells angry, making me laugh so hard. Dylan just looks at me with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should come by again soon. I still need help with Calculus” Dylan says, turning to Robyn. Her face changes and she smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, I’ve just been busy but so have you” she says not angry or bitter but matter of factly. Whether it’s a lie or not from her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True” Dylan says to her “but let’s make time this week after school” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” she says smiling timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should meet up again soon as well” Eric then says looking at Dylan. I feel the air change between them, I think Dylan feels a bit called out “you really have been busy lately”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Dylan asks defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly what that means” Eric says looking at Dylan and then to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t like where this is going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do but you never heard me bitching when you were busy dating” Dylan then bites at Eric. Everyone kind of tries to focus their attention on other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah alright” Eric says, taking a sip from his cup. His eyes never leave Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack then comes down stairs in a fresh pair of jeans and I elbow Devon and quickly whisper something to her, ready to get this negativity behind us. Devon then, as loudly as she can, starts to whistle at Zack. Sparking Zack to strike a Vogue-like pose which makes even Dylan laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at him, he has more issues than Vogue” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More issues than Vogue” Brooks repeats “Jesus, how do you come up with that shit?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off all, my name is Y/n and that will do just fine. Second off all it was a popular phrase for a while, back home” I say to Brooks. The mood picks up again and Robyn seems more at ease around Dylan. Which is good. I go into the kitchen to get a refill and not long after I’m in there I am followed in by someone. Turning around I see Eric standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m the bartender, what can I get you?” I ask him, holding up the vodka and another bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I’m good. No more alcohol for me” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? You’re not a drinker?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me, miss I know everything” Eric then challenges me as he approaches the counter standing next to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes at him “you never did like alcohol, wasn’t for you, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell” he says pouring in some coke “Dylan is never going to come to me while you’re here. He’s too busy dating you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, I’m sorry you don’t get to spend time with your friend but I am not one bit sorry that he’s with me” I say honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that way no planning can be done, but don’t fool yourself he’s not out” Eric says giving me angry eyes “I still don’t believe you’re actually here for him” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I know. Especially since you’re still fully in, he won’t be out. Seriously Eric, give me a chance as a friend. I come with knowledge about the future which I think is a big fucking plus” and I smile at him not wanting to get to deep into everything here in Zack’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to say something but then the door opens and in it is Brooks. So Eric’s mouth closes and he walks out. “Does it always take you two weeks to pour a drink?” Brooks asks walking over to where Eric had been standing just now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I get distracted talking to someone, yes” I say with a small smile. Brooks leans in a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Eric can be a real son of a bitch when shit doesn’t go his way. And he’s not happy Dylan is spending so much time with you” he says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine” I say to him as I finally get to that drink. Then the door opens and this time it’s Dylan, almost filling the doorpost with his height. He looks worried. Brooks walks away and I go over to Dylan with my drink in hand. “I’m fine” I repeat to Dylan who doesn’t look convinced “I promised I’d tell you if I wasn’t” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but if he” and I walk closer to Dylan and place my head on his chest with one arm around him. Tilting my head I look up at him with a smile. His eyes soften as he takes a deep breath “I just don’t want him to hurt you” he says wrapping his arms around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” I say as I let go of him again “come on let's get back to the others” and I want to walk away but he blocks my path, a smirk on his lips before he gives me a kiss on my cheek and then another one on my lips. Lingering and softly before he allows me to walk away. With blushing cheeks I walk back in and take my seat again next to Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost two hours in and the mood is excellent. Alcohol is in everyone’s system and we’re all just laid back, chilling. Listening to music, both good and bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the weirdest thing you guys would do for money?” Devon asks us all at one point. Everybody starts to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably have sex” Chris says nodding his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord” I exclaim before I start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d do a hit for someone” Eric then says, making all brows shoot up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute” Robyn blurts out sarcastically making us laugh. She quickly takes a sip off her drink. But Eric laughs as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea” I say as I keep thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d break up with my girlfriend” Zack says, teasing Devon who gets insulted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’d break up with my boyfriend” she says crossing her arms as he’s tugging on them to get her to open up to him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you do?” I ask Dylan. He looks at me and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, I hate these questions. Puts me on spot, I hate being on the spot” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me too, I’d rather play another game or something” I say back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spin the bottle” Chris yells out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch you have a girlfriend and two out of three girls here are also seeing someone so what the fuck” Brooks says looking at Chris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was worth a shot” Chris says insulted as he retreats into the kitchen for another drink. When he comes back he says “alright, time to bust out the game console” all the boys are in and soon they’re all gathered in front of the tv. We sit down with them. I’m next to Dylan on my knees watching him while he plays them out one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you” Chris says with his teeth clenched together. They keep handing over the controllers to each other. Then it’s Dylan against Eric and they go head to head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, do you guys always play like that?” I ask them while they’re grunting gamer insults and happily play away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it’s been a while since I’ve seen you two play like this” Brooks says “you guys are always off doing shit together, we should play like this more often”. Neither Eric or Dylan responds to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Learn from the master” Eric jokes proudly after he just beat everyone in the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you guys are like pro’s” I say looking at Dylan who after having put the controller down is looking back at me as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pro’s” he repeats “well Eric, let’s go game for a living” he jokes. Which kinda stings a little but I swallow the lump away immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, imagine that” Eric starts “dad I’ve become a professional gamer” and he starts to laugh. So does Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Eric, no offence but who cares what your dad thinks?” I say and then I see all eyebrows rise up high “what, I’m sorry but I just don’t believe that parents should be a reason not to pursue what makes you happy. Provided that what you want isn’t harming anyone” I add locking eyes with Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Brooks then says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I agree” Zack says “fuck all standards, do what feels good” and he takes a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should make a toast” Devon says as she gets up “come on, everybody fill up your cup if it’s empty” and one by one everybody fills up their cup again. Dylan pours me a coke and vodka, making it too strong, of course. And we all walk back to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck standards, do what you want” Zack raises his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s to following your own path” Devon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw parents and what’s good for you” Chris adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To professional gaming I guess” Eric says chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow your heart, it knows the way” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To making our own rules and happiness,” Robyn says.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck expectations and shitty colleges” Brooks adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, follow your heart, I like that one” Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone now has their glass up high and my eyes are locked with Dylan’s. When we’ve all touched glass with everyone we sit back down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now the girls play,” Devon says, picking up a controller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, that will last three seconds” I say, picking up the other control. “How does this work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys all shout through each other trying to explain the game. “Perfect, I still don’t understand shit, let's start” I say to Devon. The game starts and we do as we’ve been told. Devon has played a lot more then me so before long I give the controller over to Robyn. I scoot over, closer to Dylan who looks at me with a sweet expression. He rests his hand on my back and I softly lean into his shoulder. It doesn’t take Dylan and me long to move to the couch. Where we sit close together, our knees touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Dylan asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in closer “follow your heart, it knows the way. Is that something to do with our connection?” he asks so softly no other ears but mine hear. I look up at him and struggle to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” I say with a racing heart. He looks down on my hands in my lap and he takes my hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda” and then he looks up and finds eyes but when I follow his gaze I find no eyes on him. But he lets go of my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan?” I ask him, wonder in my voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some other time” he just says with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” I say smiling up at him. The girls throw the controllers down and Brooks picks one up, Eric takes the other one. Chris, Robyn, Devon and Zack join us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So love birds, when will you two make it official?” Chris asks bluntly. Robyn averts her eyes. Devon looks at her and then at Dylan and me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we just want to wait for the baby to be born,” I say rubbing my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way” Zack blurts out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be such a fuck up” Chris says with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax dumbasses she’s not pregnant, that's her way of saying, it’s private” Devon says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say to her, Dylan besides me is laughing with his knuckles before his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m not trying to be an asshole or anything but isn’t it illegal for you two to be together?” Robyn says quite hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re seventeen and she is an adult” Robyn’s voice turns softer at the end of that sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve never thought about that,” Dylan admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an asshole thing to ask. It’s important” I say looking straight at Robyn “consent and legal consent shouldn’t be taken lightly” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I have to agree with that” Devon says “so what is the deal with that then? Is that why you guys aren’t officially together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dylan says rather fast. Probably faster then he’d want it to have come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually in Colorado the consent law is as follows, anyone seventeen years of age can consent to a relationship with anyone up to ten years older. Unless there is power in order then it’s never allowed, like a teacher and student for example” I say to Robyn and the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you looked it up,” Chris says smirking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, I’d never want to break a law as important as that one” I say, not ashamed of the fact. But I also realize what it means that this is out there. Looking at Dylan I see red cheeks and I avert my eyes quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do want” Chris starts but Devon elbows him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Read the room” she says with a look that would scare me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So all of our cups are full?” Chris says quickly, looking around him. Robyn looks down on her hands, she’s fidgeting with her fingers. Beside me Dylan has a burst of confidence and he places his arm around me. I turn to look at him and he smiles at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Devon says “Chris, truth or dare” and Chris looks super happy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s new,” Eric says, not taking his eyes off the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you already thinking about breaking up with your girlfriend?” Devon asks seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your information, no. I kinda like her, thank you very much” Chris says looking all serious. “My turn, Robyn you have been escaping this dance for a while now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn sighs “dare” she says surprising all of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to say something honest about everyone in this room” he dares her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a good one” Zack says “didn't think you had it in you” Chris flips him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm okay, that’s a bit weird” Robyn says looking at everyone “Devon you’re the sweetest in the room, Zack I think you’re a really good boyfriend” and she thinks while Devon gives her a hug from the side “Chris you’re obnoxious but you’re also kinda alright, Eric you can be super funny, like the funniest for real” she says and Eric turns around and looks at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate that,” he says before turning back to the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooks, your performance in the Frankenstein play was awesome and I really like your creative side” and then there are only two people left and she looks at us. Dylan still has his arm around me and he doesn’t take it off. I’m sure that’s hard on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, you are one of my best friends” she says with a smile that saddens me a little “and Y/n, I don’t really know you but you seem alright” she says before she takes a gulp from her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I say to her. “That makes it your turn” I say to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, truth or dare then?” she says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare” I say hoping for mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you have to close your eyes and have to feel our faces telling us who is who” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I kinda like that one” I say relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to stand there and then we will pass you one by one” Robyn says smiling. We do so and apparently I need a blindfold according to Zack. So they blindfold me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I really can’t see anything so come on people” and I raise my hands up. After a few seconds a face gets pressed into my hands. I start by touching the nose and work my way around the face “I think this is Brooks” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit” Brooks says before me “that’s awesome”. He walks away and a new face presses into my hands. This time I let my fingers touch the jaw of the person before me. It already gives me an idea so I run my fingers up to the cheekbones, making me almost sure so when I let my thumb run down the sharp nose I start to smile “this is Eric” I say very sure of myself. “Damn two in a row” he says with his face pulled back a little, not far enough so I smell the faint alcohol in his breath. He makes place for the 3rd person. My hands run up to the face but the person is smiling and when I let my fingers run over the cheeks I say “Devon” everyone starts to cheer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” she asks. “Your smile, it’s so wide and gorgeous” I say to her and she gives me a quick hug before she walks away. Two hands place mine on their face and the roundness gives it away immediately “Zack” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not see it coming that my cheeks give me away” he says sarcastically as he walks away. The next person comes to start before me and a huge alcoholic breath hits me “Chris and you need to stop drinking” everyone laughs and then a very familiar face presses against my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm who would this be?” I say playfully. Letting my thumb run over his nose and down over his lips. A smile appears on his face. And I feel the biggest smile curl onto my own lips “Dylan. That means the last one is Robyn” I say, taking my blindfold off. Dylan is standing up straight now smiling at me. I look up with the biggest smile and I wish I could kiss him right now. But I won’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guessed us all” Devon says impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you all have very unique faces with distinct features” I say smiling as I take a seat back on the couch. Not telling them how I’ve seen their pictures more than a million times before I came here. Dylan comes to sit next to me but this time I’m in the corner. “My turn” I say looking around me “Brooks” I say even though I want to pick Eric. I’m just afraid he can’t appreciate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” he says rubbing his hands together “dare” and he claps once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, everybody lets get into the kitchen and make him a nice drink” I say getting up not noticing Dylan’s eyes on my legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me” Brooks says placing his hands before his eyes. We all get into the kitchen and Zack opens everything in which we can find something absolutely disgusting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody pick one or two things” I say as Zack hands me one of the big red cups. I look around me just like everyone else. Everyone is talking in hushed tones and I see mustard, tequila, milk and I spot soy sauce. “Oh jackpot” I say grabbing that. We all come back to the cup. Robyn pours in tequila, Chris mustard, Zack puts in a lot of salt, I pour some soy sauce in, Dylan puts the milk in and then Devon adds coffee powder and Eric makes us all want to puke as he breaks an egg into the cup. “I love the way you think,” I say to Eric enthusiastically. He smiles when he looks at me. Zack stirs the mixture up and we all need to do our best not to start gagging all together. I hold the cup and walk back into the living room. Brooks looks afraid for his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One small sip is enough,” I say, handing him the cup with an ominous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More will kill him” Chris says and we all focus on Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gags looking into the cup “what the actual fuck guys” and he frowns “is that fucking egg?” he yells out horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may look like we hate you but we don’t” I say sitting back on the couch. Brooks places the cup on his lips and takes a small sip. Gagging the second it’s in his mouth and he runs to the kitchen, leaving the drink on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck that looked nasty” Eric says absolutely disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that egg was priceless” I say, holding two thumbs up as I keep drinking. “Dylan, this is so strong I’ll be getting drunk from this one drink” I say looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the woman another drink as soon as she’s done” Chris yells, making us all laugh. Brooks comes back in looking slightly nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn and dammit, Dylan you will pay for her shit” he says sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What why?” Dylan says defensively, making me smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare man” Brooks says “all bets are off I have no more friends” he says dark making everyone laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck” Dylan says panicking “fuck it, dare” he says smiling with wide eyes “oh I’m so fucked” he says sitting up straight, leaning on his elbows. Anxious but excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a brave man” I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick someone to draw something on your stomach but you also have to draw something on the stomach of that person,” Brooks says. Dylan immediately looks at me, making me suck in my lips. “With food and then lick it off” Brooks continues. Dylan’s face falls and my eyes turn huge. Everyone looks at Dylan and obviously at me and they are all hollering. Robyn a little less maybe. Dylan adjusts his hat before he looks at me, biting his top lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay you can pick me, I took a shower last week” I say trying to keep it light. But my heart is racing and my mind even faster. Brooks then walks into the kitchen and comes back with a cup and vodka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, vodka. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pours some in the cup and hands it to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead dude” he says and Dylan looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say nodding “but I do it first” hoping that will spark his confidence. I know he’s anxious about this because I’m even more nervous than the first time we met. “Lean back please and lift up your shirt” I say, taking the cup from Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I despise how easily you do this. I wanted this to be difficult” Brooks says, making everyone laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan shyly pulls his shirt up revealing his abdomen to us all. It takes everything for me to keep myself composed. He’s very thin, lines defining his abdomen but he is shockingly slender. I dip my finger in the cup and place my finger above his belly button. “I’m just gonna pull a line” I say, not looking at Dylan’s face. I drag my wet finger over his abdomen and then take a deep breath. Leaning down I place my tongue on his warm, soft skin and lick the line of vodka off of him. My eyes on the thin line of hair running from underneath his belly button down into his pants. Pulling back with my tongue back in my mouth the taste of his body intoxicates me immediately. More than any liquor ever has before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit” Chris says looking at me with huge eyes. Dylan quickly pulls his shirt down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn dude” Brooks says to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of that” Dylan says slightly shaky as I hand him the cup, flighty eye contact shows something new in the both of us and we look away as fast as we can. I take a few big gulps from my own drink and lean back. Pulling my shirt up, showing everyone my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Dylan. His eyes are glued on my body. He regains his posture and lowers his finger in the cup. Taking it out above my stomach, a few droplets hit my skin and to the left of my belly button he draws a heart with his left pointer finger, the ring on it making this entire moment extremely sensual and hot to me. He scoots back a bit and just above my belly he opens his mouth and places his tongue on my bare skin. He slowly traces the line of the heart with the tip of his tongue, very slowly. I’m clenching my jaw shut together. Not trusting myself at all. Dylan pulls back and doesn’t look at me. He drinks the content of the cup before he places it on the table and I fix my shirt and sit back up straight. Dylan then moves to sit back and when he looks at me I have no idea how to handle myself and everything going through my body. He smiles at me and moves closer to me. Then he turns his head. I take another gulp, feeling the alcohol flow through my body. Along with everything else I’m feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn” and he looks around “Devon” he says and he finds a funny truth for her to answer. She chooses Robyn who picks a dare which turns out to be absolutely disgusting. Robyn picks Eric who answers a quite embarrassing truth making us chuckle and he turns bright red. Chris then gets a turn and he has to wear the heels of Zack’s mom and do a funny dance. Everyone is hollering. Drinks are refilled again and Chris takes his turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, my dear” Chris says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say, taking another gulp. Feeling absolutely drunk. Dylan beside me places his arm around my waist as he looks at me with pink cheeks. Dylan is for sure close to being drunk if he isn’t already. Robyn looks at us and then she takes a deep breath and she leans into Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So truth or dare, lady?” Chris says looking at me with a huge  smirk. I look at Dylan and lean into his ear to ask what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well” he whispers “if you choose dare he might ask something like the previous dare I got” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah sounds interesting” I say looking at him and he pulls me in closer by my waist. “It does,” he says taking my hand in his. I’m losing my will to resist and lean into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare” I say looking up at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man the power” Chris says bouncing in his chair “you guys are drunk enough for me to give you this dare. Oh I can’t wait to see your face” he says pointing at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I don’t know what you’re about to ask but she’s not giving him a blowjob” Brooks says sinking back in his chair laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nooo” I say sitting up a bit but still so close to Dylan “that is for real not happening” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I’m not that insane” Chris says but then a smirk appears on his face “Y/n I dare you to say something in Dylan’s ear that will make him turn bright red and it has to be something” he rubs his hands together killing us with the suspense “naughty” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me with a face that says you-don’t-have-to. But liquor is taking over my brain. “Alright, if that’s okay with you?” I say biting my bottom lip looking at Dylan. His eyes give off the same lust-filled vibe as when he licked my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me but you guys are never finding out what she said” he adds looking at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah no fair” Zack says looking excited. “Even I am curious as to what you’ll say,” Devon says looking at Dylan and me. Robyn’s eyes are everywhere but at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and look at Dylan “are you ready?” I ask him. He nods yes. I sit up, almost on one knee “I am drunk” I say laughing “so if I take this twelve steps too far, please forgive me” I say to Dylan. His brows go up and his eyes look exactly the way they did when he said  </span>
  <em>
    <span>a scholarship</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that RNN interview. He nods again. So I place my hands around his ear and lean into him and whisper “licking your abdomen was like tasting a piece of heaven and my eyes were glued on that soft looking pathway down into your jeans” Dylan stops breathing all together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to him?” Zack yells out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at his fucking face, holy shit” Chris shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God” Devon says, giving me the idea that I succeeded my dare. I pull back with bated breath, a small bit of fear in me that I really did take it too far. I can’t believe I just said this. On my knee I’m just slightly above Dylan’s face with mine. I look at him and see crimson red cheeks underneath his drunken, hot-blooded eyes. I’ve never seen him like this. The whole atmosphere changes as he starts to smile. I let my hands run to the sides of his neck and smile back at him. “I’m so sorry if I took it too far” I say softly and I think he’s going to say that he didn't mind but with liquid courage in his system and lust filling up his body he loses all sense of reservation. Impulsively he pushes his lips onto mine. Making everyone around us lose it. They’re cheering, clapping and making all kinds of noises. When his tongue runs past my lips it all fades to the background because this kiss is something else. It’s not just sweet or caring. There is lust in it as well but that’s not the core feeling in this kiss. His hands run up to hold my face, covering most of it with his beautifully large hands. My heart tells me there is a trace of love in this kiss. When Dylan pulls back his face tells me the same thing. He smiles so wide as he still holds onto my face. I lean down on my leg and let my forehead rest on his nose. Smiling like an idiot. He kisses my lips again just briefly only adding to the smile. I place my hands over his wrists. When I turn my head to the side to face the rest of the room Eric’s face stands out. His face is filled with realisation, he sees it now. I’m not lying about my feelings for Dylan. This kiss solidified that for Eric and it’s clear he struggles with it. When I look back at Dylan I see he’s looking at someone else. His eyes are locked with Robyn’s. This solidified everything for her as well. Her brows are drawn together, her mouth slightly opened and Devon’s hand is covering hers. I sit back down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are official in no time” Zack says walking into the kitchen, Robyn follows him and Devon follows her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was one movie kiss” Brooks says clapping but the intensity of the moment is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop dude” Dylan says to his friend, a smile still on his face but he clearly doesn’t like Robyn upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take full credit for this moment” Chris says as he gets up “but it’s time for a piss” and he gets up. Brooks gets up to have a cigarette leaving me with Eric and Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, truth or dare” I say to him now that there is no one else. Dylan looks at me wondering what I’m doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Game is over don’t you think?” Eric says with a cold voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn and I pick you” I say adamantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, dare,” Eric says, challenging. I get up from beside Dylan and walk over to Eric to sit on the chair next to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to really try to let me be your friend” I say to him with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s bullcrap” Eric says but his eyes find Dylan’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you backing down from the dare?” I ask. He turns to look at me. And I can see the confliction on his face but then his expression changes and he looks down on his hands. Probably driven by the bit of alcohol in his system he looks back up at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll give it a try” he says and then he turns to Dylan. “Seems like she hasn’t been lying about how she feels for you” Eric says, licking his lips as he places his hands on his hips “I’ll see you in school, Dylan” and looking kind of lost Eric goes straight for the front door. Leaving without saying goodbye to the rest. I turn to face Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” I say before I know it as I walk back to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Dylan asks, placing his hand on my back. Our knees are touching again but he’s leaned back into the couch and I’m on the edge of it. “I’m sorry if you didn't want me to kiss you like that in front of everyone” he then says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to smile “did my reaction feel that way to you?” I say and he has a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is your answer” I tell him. Dylan’s cheeks are still a beautiful red shade as he starts to smile. Then Chris comes back in and soon after the others follow from the kitchen back in. Brooks also steps back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did Eric go?” Brooks asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left,” Dylan tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? He was my fucking ride” Chris exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m about to head home, I can give you a ride” Robyn says to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, otherwise I’m walking” Chris says and Robyn goes to get her jacket and he follows her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she comes back she goes over to hug Devon. I can see on Devon’s face that Robyn is hurt by the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan gets up and walks over to Robyn with his hands in his pockets “are we still on for calculus together this week?” he asks insecurely. She smiles and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I’m sorry. Not this week. Maybe some other time. Ask Nate, he is getting the hang of Calculus” she says before she looks at me shortly before she walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dudes and chicka’s I will see you all again soon” Chris says with eyelids that are starting to look heavy. Before he follows Robyn he looks at Dylan and says “oh and Dude, score” he says making weird gestures with his arms. Brooks follows them out soon after. Which leaves us here with Zack and Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye dude” Dylan says waving at Brooks after ignoring Chris completely. He takes his drink from off of the table and wants to take a sip. “Oh shit, it’s empty” he says with a drunken pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m having another drink so I’ll make you one. Prepare though, you may actually taste the coke” I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with” Devon says with a smile and so we leave the boys behind. The door to the kitchen is still open a bit as we walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack turns to Dylan as he takes the seat next to him “dude, that was one epic kiss” he says making Dylan smile wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely” he answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say in your ear man, your reaction was priceless” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your business” Dylan says smiling but the alcohol takes over “but it included the taste of my body and things she wanted to follow” he says biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck” Zack says “she really ate you up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure” Dylan says thinking back at that moment. Then they hear us chuckling in the kitchen. Zack looks at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to listen in,” he says getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dude, what the fuck” Dylan says but he follows Zack nontheless. And so they listen at the door. On the other side Devon and I are deep in conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I can’t believe he kissed you like that,” Devon says to me, both of us unaware of the boys listening on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, I did not see that one coming” I say, refreshing our drinks. “But uhm” I say, starting to feel red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looked like a good kiss, like a real fucking kiss” Devon says “it wasn’t a first kiss that’s for sure” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No our first kiss was very different” I say thinking back about us leaning against the books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at your face” she squeals “you’re in love with him, aren’t you?” On the other side of the door Zack’s eyes are huge shaking his head yes, and Dylan’s heart is pounding in his throat, begging me in his head to answer her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devon” I say not wanting to say it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, it’s private” she says “but your face betrayed you and also licking each other’s bellies like that” she says pulling a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit that really was something” I say with big eyes “I can’t believe that happened” and I start to chuckle. “But alcohol does things” and my hand goes up to where he licked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never ever in my life expected to see Dylan like this with a girl. He’s been oblivious to every girl that liked him, including Robyn. But here you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>licking</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other in front of us” Devon says punching me on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn must feel horrible” I say thinking about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to lie, she really does,” Devon tells me.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan on the other side of the door hates that but on the other hand, I am who he wants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to make her feel bad but I also can’t not ,with, I can’t not” but I’m losing myself in my words “shit I’m too drunk for that sentence” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I get it and I don’t blame you. Besides Dylan is obviously crazy about you, oh man I can’t get over how he kissed you just now. I hope he stays that way when he’s not drunk. I want you two to be official” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack looks at Dylan and he’s nodding yes “make her your girl, dumbass” he whispers and Dylan shushes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The truth is Dylan wants nothing more than to ask me to be his own, his one, his girl. But he is scared to ask because nothing is settled surrounding NBK. So he waits. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the boys” Devon says “ooh I’m taking the leftover pizza” she says picking up two boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, go, go” Dylan says in a hushed tone to Zack and they run back towards the couch as silent and fast as they can. We come walking back out of the kitchen and they look a little awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought pizza as well as more alcohol,” Devon says and I walk over to Dylan who is sitting in the left corner of the couch. I settle next to him and hand him his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he says sweetly and he takes a sip “uhm this is just coke” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say smiling “that’s just a regular mixed drink not one of your strong ass drinks” and I sit close next to him. Devon and Zack are in the other corner of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are spending the night” Zack says and we are ready to protest “which one of you can drive responsibly?” Devon asks. We look at each other, she’s right. “And we have a perfectly fine guestroom” Zack adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome” Devon says “let’s watch a movie then” and before anyone can answer she jumps up to put a movie in. When she gets back she goes to sit with her boyfriend like I’m sure they’re always sitting when they watch a movie. I look up at Dylan and he smiles back as he places his arm around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’re staying and watching a movie” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems so,” he says. The movie starts and it doesn’t take me and Dylan long to sit close and cosy together. My legs over his, with his arms settled around me. My head on his chest and we watch the movie. Dylan makes a great effort not to stare at my legs but he fails and when I catch him looking over my legs, biting his lip we both start to laugh “shut up” Dylan says before kissing me. It makes me happy. And just like Devon said, I too hope it can stay like this when we sober up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After no more than thirty minutes the alcohol does me in. “Okay, I’m going to need the route to where I’m sleeping tonight” I say reluctantly, pulling my head off of Dylan’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” Zack says getting up, looking really tired himself as well. “Dylan let’s go” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To where?” he asks his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guest bedroom of course, it’s a double bed” Zack says as if it’s completely normal and logical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh I don’t know about that” Dylan says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where else are you going to sleep?” I ask Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The couch” he says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to sleep on the couch? Where are your feet sleeping? In the kitchen?” I ask him laughing “if you’re okay with it then I am very okay with you sleeping next to me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and starts to rotate his ring on his finger, takes it off and places it on another finger. All with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you’re sure that’s okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise” and then we walk up stairs. Zack shows us the guest room, the bed isn’t too big but it’ll do just fine. “Do you have a pajama for me?” I ask Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, it’ll be a shirt and sweats from me. Wait right here” he says before he runs out of the room. So he leaves me and Dylan here in the room together. We smile at each other and Dylan asks me again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” and I walk up to him placing my arms behind my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” and I start to laugh. “Are you? Because if you’d rather sleep alone then it’s completely fine with me. I didn't mean to push you or anything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head “no it’s fine with me, I kinda like the idea” Then Zack comes back in the room and hands me my pajama for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to watch the movie again?” he asks Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and says “no, I’m going to bed as well” and Zack’s face almost breaks while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, good night, both of you,” he says, closing the door behind him. For a moment we just stand there looking at each other. Dylan then comes closer to me and takes my hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful tonight” he says looking very nervous all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, this shirt, it’s Smashing Pumpkin merch” I say biting my bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zero? This one?” he says looking at my shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Future Pumpkins merch” he says smiling. “What a concept” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I say smiling. “Can you turn around so I can put on these clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” he says, turning around. I do the same as well, for some reason. Even though he can’t see me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull my shirt over my head but little do I know there is a small mirror not too far from Dylan in which he can see me change my clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan tries not to look at me the second he sees me in the mirror. But when I pull my shirt over my head and expose my bare body to him it’s too much. He can’t pull his eyes off of me. His heart in the back of his throat, alcohol makes his blood rush everywhere. When I reach behind my back to unhook my bra he feels a wide variety of things. Shame being the biggest even though the alcohol in his body is spiking his lust for me. It is true he has a lot of lust building up for me. Licking my body awoken something in him. Dylan watches me put on Zack’s shirt which is incredibly big on me. It makes him smile, wonder, how would I look in one of his shirts? He watches me take everything out of my hair letting my hair fall over my shoulders when it’s all down. Then I push my skirt down. Showing my thighs from midway down and part of my ass, that’s when Dylan looks away. He’s already seen too much. The look of my bare shoulders and back. Dropping my bra down. He can’t take anymore if he still has to lay down next to me. Fuck he shouldn’t have drank this much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Zack forgot sweats” I say as I turn around to look at Dylan. So I climb into bed “I’m in bed you can take off your jeans, I won’t look” and I place my hands before my face. I hear some muffled</span> <span>sounds.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” he says followed by the sound of jeans dropping on the floor. I feel the covers move beside me “I’m done” he says from next to me. I take my hands away from before my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is new,” I say smiling up at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” he says nervous. His boney arms before him on the covers. I let my body sink down on the bed, settling on my pillow, so does Dylan. And there we are, both on our sides, looking at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was a really good night” I say with a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more, I’m sorry if Brooks’s dare made you uncomfortable though” he says. I scoot closer to him, taking my pillow with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, the crowd was less pleasant but I stand by my crazy drunk whispering” I say with a soft, tired chuckle. It makes Dylan laugh as well. I feel Dylan turning a little more shy. I lean closer to him “can I kiss you?” I ask him in this new setting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” he says before kissing me himself. His hand rests on the side of my head as we raise ourselves just a tad so we’re not resting on our pillows. Our lips connect perfectly in a sweet kiss. When I pull back he says “you don’t have to ask, ever” and we lay down on our pillows again “you’re absolutely amazing, do you know that?” he says letting his alcohol scented breath tickle my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look into his eyes and feel like I’m getting lost in them. “Dylan, what did you want to say on the couch?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes go over every inch of my face before he says “you said follow your heart it knows the way and I wondered. Does that have something to do with our connection?” he says letting his hand rest on my head, caressing my hair. My heart is skipping several beats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our connection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” and I take his other hand that is laying before his head in mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking maybe it is but I’m not sure. I wonder, is that how I found you?” he says, lacing our fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the rain you mean? I don’t know, how did you find me?” I say caressing his hand with my thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, actually. I just knew I had to find you and somehow I felt I needed to go there to where you were. It was like instinct or something, a gut feeling maybe?” he says and I know he’s close, he can’t be far from realizing this isn’t just a connection of hearts, it goes much deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you anything, you have to find out yourself but you found me for sure” I say smiling. Dylan’s eyes change and he gets up on his elbow, letting go of my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found you” he says furrowing his brows as if he’s thinking deeply about something. Then he leans down slightly over me and kisses me again. Different then the kiss before this one. The hand in my hair pulls me closer to him and I follow with my whole body. Letting my legs touch his, my left foot between his lower legs. Dylan doesn’t pull his legs back he actually allows his legs to touch me ever further. He opens my mouth for a deep kiss. His hand lowers from my head to my side and he holds me close to him. Squeezing my body he makes a moan escapes my lips due to the closeness. He doesn’t pull back this time but comes up above me even more, I’m now fully on my back with Dylan’s upper body above me. I let my arms run up around his neck. His hand goes down slowly, resting just above my hip. Leaning his body down on mine, every inch of us touching. My hands go up to the back of his head and I hold him while we sink deeper into this kiss. Our tongues taste each other and the alcohol. Dylan presses his mouth hard on mine, like he doesn’t want to leave a spot untouched. His hand squeezes my body, pushing my shirt up a bit, letting his hand run up my side, underneath my shirt. Making me ache for more. My hands go down over his shoulders and that is when I pull back. “I think we should stop this before we take it too far” I say reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that is what you want” he says out of breath “then of course”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say locking my arms around his neck “I want this, believe me I do, but I want it when we’re not intoxicated” and I lick my lips. He looks at me and smiles, he starts to nodd. “We need to be doing this without alcohol in our systems. If you know what I mean” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan kisses my cheek and comes down beside me “you’re right” and then he starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” I ask him. He lays down on his back and opens his arms for me. I do not hesitate to crawl up against him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No soft pathways will be followed tonight” he says, making me gasp out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan,” I exclaim making him laugh even harder. “Don’t say that, oh my God I’m so embarrassed” and I cover my face with my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t do that” and he starts to tug on my hands “don’t be embarrassed, I promise, I did not mind you saying that at all. That was just a joke” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” I ask him. He looks at me and kisses the side of my head “I promise, Y/n”. I look at him and shake my head, he still has a cheeky smile on his face. I lay down on him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like this” I say with my head on his chest, hand settled next to it. “It’s the best way to fall asleep” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm that is an understatement still, if you ask me” he says pulling me even closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked you” I say with a soft giggle. Dylan chuckles sleepily. “Good night, Dylan” I say looking up at him. His eyes are closed and his right hand is behind his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams” he says and then he looks at me “my sweet Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentleness in his voice as he calls me that streams right into my soul. Without much effort I move my head up and kiss him one last time before we fall asleep. I force myself to pull back because there is nothing that I want more than to take this a lot further. I see the same thing in his eyes. So I smile at him and place my head on his chest to feel and hear his heart whisper the sound of life to me. “Sweet dreams, Dylan” I say smiling. And in no time we’re both fast asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Breaklunch, bath bombs and clean hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>Here is another chapter of WITS! </p><p>I hope you all like, do leave me a comment and let me know&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I feel something moving behind my back and still half asleep it startles me. I’m alone, I live here by myself. My eyes open and I see a hand. A hand that must have held me at some point but is now laying there, relaxed and perfectly still. Slightly more awake I feel the body that’s pressed up against my back, being the big spoon. Holding me. A deep breath helps me relax as his scent calms me and everything comes flooding back. I’m not alone and I’m not in my own little place. Dylan’s right arm is all the way around me and his left is underneath my neck. A smile spreads on my face as I let my right hand go up to his left hand. Lacing our fingers together. His hand doesn’t respond to the touch aside from a small twitch. I’m not moving another muscle, staying perfectly still in his arms. I just want to enjoy and cherish this moment. My eyes fall shut again. I press myself back against him, craving the touch. He responds with soft sleeping noises and his legs move a little against mine. Then he pulls his right arm away from me and goes underneath the covers. This creates a whole new moment. His arm settles around me. My shirt is all the way up to my waist so he places his arm on the bare skin of my abdomen. I bite my bottom lip as my heart starts to race at this touch. His touch. I turn my head a little to look at the clock and see it’s almost noon. Settling back against Dylan I feel a little more shifting happening behind me now. And I decide to keep still and see what happens. His arms move a little and his right hand is now consciously touching my abdomen. But when he realises it’s bare skin he touches he freezes immediately. His hand is flat on my stomach. I feel the movements in his body increase and I need to do my best not to make sounds. He gently moves his hand over my stomach, caressing me softly. His hand lowers to just above my pantyline, his pinky touches my panties. My eyes open wide and I bite my lip to stop myself from reacting to this bold touch. But he quickly pulls his hand out from underneath the covers and places it safely over the covers. I also feel him pulling his crotch back to a safe distance, placing the covers between those parts of our bodies. Then he softly speaks. “Y/n?” his morning voice is sending shivers down my spine, it’s a lot deeper and so soft. I press my lips together, not wanting to let him know I’m awake. The arm underneath my neck, the hand I’m holding softly squeezes mine. Dylan moves his arm back against me, making it so he’s actually holding me. His other arm pulls me back and he presses his whole body against mine. Dylan’s head is now behind mine but he moves that up as well. Laying down softly, without putting any pressure on my shoulder. His nose touches my neck and I can hear him taking in my scent. It’s making my heart race even harder and the skin in my neck tingle. Dylan places a soft, decent kiss in my neck before he lays his head down right behind my neck. Holding me close for a moment. After a bit he repeats my name. “Y/n”. I decide to start to stir in place a bit and then turn around completely, opening my eyes when I’m fully turned around. He looks at me with red cheeks and tired looking eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” he says almost in a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and smile at him “morning” and I go in to settle against his chest looking up at him “did you sleep well?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, better then I have in years” he tells me sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” he asks looking at my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than ever” I say as I have to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, where are you going?” he asks, holding me down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to the bathroom” I say smiling at him “I’ll be right back I promise” and I throw the covers up. Getting to the edge of the bed where I pull my shirt down before I get up. Dylan’s eyes are on my legs while I look down on my shirt. I turn around and see Dylan’s face shoot up. “You can look at my legs you know” I say smiling “shamelessly even”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop” he says looking away with red cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Zack not giving me sweats was premeditated and a shirt that says BUM? Is he for real?” and I walk over to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you may be right on that first charge against him. But BUM is just a brand” he says softly chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn't know that. I’ve never heard of the brand” and then I exit the room to go to the bathroom. I do my thing and use the mouthwash I see standing there. When I get back in the room I see Dylan hasn’t moved an inch. Making me smile. This time he does look at my legs a little more relaxed but when I start to smirk he shushes me. “Didn't even open my mouth yet” and he repeats the shush. Making me laugh. I get back under the covers and get close to him with my pillow. It’s an odd moment but it doesn’t feel too strange. We lay there silently for a bit, just looking at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never imagined this would happen when I saw you standing by my car that first day” Dylan says with a smile, the alcohol on his breath is heavy enough to sedate an elephant. But I can’t be bothered, not at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think?” I ask him, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you had hit my car with yours or something” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, makes sense” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Instead you started about my car emblems and you lost me, I had no idea what you wanted” Dylan’s expression changes “but you knew that I had taken them off didn't you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head yes “I did, I just needed to strike up conversation and honestly I panicked and the emblems were the first thing that popped into my head at the time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so strange to think you already knew who I was” he then tells me. “Was it a coincidence that we met so much those first days?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart is pounding so hard I’m afraid he will be able to hear it. I can’t believe he initiated this conversation. “No, I didn't just have your work schedule” I say to him, hoping for the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else did or do you have?” he asks looking straight into my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my company has ways to” and I hesitate, absolutely terrified he’ll freak out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me, it’s okay. I want to know more” Dylan reassures me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you or anything or make you” but he places his hand on my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, you don’t have to worry” he tells me with a sweet smile. I take a deep breath and place my own hand over his, holding his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The company I work for has access to everything they need to make a visit to the past or future work out for the best” and I stop “I think I can make you understand better if I explain it all a little more” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead” he says looking at me with concentration on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not per se qualified for what they call true missions. I’m not trained like others. The mom of my friend has such a high position in the company and that made it possible for me to come back here. My mission as they call it, isn’t official or on the records. Which gives me a lot more freedom here. Otherwise I wouldn’t even have been allowed to get this close to you” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mission? What does that mean? Am I a job?” he asks, visibly struggling with this idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The company would call it a mission. I obviously don’t see you as a job, please understand that’s not what you are to me” I say softly, panic rising in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but it sounds fucked up” Dylan says probably as honestly as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally understand. The thing is when I learned about our connection I knew I wanted to come back here. I practically begged her mom to let me go back in time” I say with a chuckle “but I could only do so off the records, which means that there are consequences that came with coming back here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What consequences?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about. The only thing I had to agree to was that I couldn’t tell you about the connection, you either figure it out on your own or not” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m confused. These consequences are they for if I don’t figure out what the connection is?” he asks looking slightly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they are for me coming back here, to your time. So I already chose to accept the consequences whether you find out about the connection or not. And they stay the same if you go through with your plans or not” I make myself tell him. Only now does he pull his eyes off of mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they bad consequences?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not easy what I chose to give up” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave something up to come here to me?” he asks me, looking into my eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but don’t ask me what because I will not answer” I say squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I told you I want you to not go through with your plans on your own” I say with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did. What if I don’t figure out the connection? Will you leave then?” he asks me, filling a small part of me with hope, hope that he’s starting to doubt his plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to figure out the connection” I say adamantly “I’m sure of it and I have told you before” leaning closer to him, ready to give him a kiss “I’m not leaving you” kissing him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound really sure of the fact that I will find out what this connection is,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is not a doubt in my mind” and then I feel like I should tell him about the rest as well “Dylan there is a part in what I have to do for the company that is really messed up. I hate that I have to do it but I couldn’t go to you if I didn't agree to it” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to do?” he asks me while pulling me closer to him. My eyes close and I feel awful, I’m about to ruin this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s awful and you’ll hate it,” I say to him, not being able to look at him. “I have to report everything we do back to them” I say, still not looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks “like everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, every time we meet I have to report to them what we do, how long we’ve seen each other, everything” I tell him with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, you said it was off the records” he says, sounding upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and that is why I have to report. On the records would have made sure they knew on their own. This company is insane with what they can do” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Y/n” he says rolling on his back, looking at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so very sorry, I wish it was different and I hate writing the reports, I really do. But I have to otherwise I can’t be here” I tell him. “But I don’t have to write them forever”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” he asks, turning back on his side. I place my hand on the back of his head and pull his forehead against mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Dylan” and I lick my lips and decide to go the full lenght “because if you decide to not go through with it I will be able to report that and someone from the company will come talk to both of us. Or I lose you forever. In both cases reports are no longer necessary” and I lift up his head so I can look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he says, having difficulty maintaining eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Dylan” I say to him and a small smile appears on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Y/n” and he gives me a kiss, softly he presses a few kisses on my lips “it’s a fucked up idea but you don’t have to be sorry about it. You said it yourself otherwise you couldn’t have come here.” He gets up with his upper body and presses me down on my back. Scooting up a little higher while never breaking eye contact “and you being here is all that matters” Dylan says as he leans on his left elbow, placing his right hand on my cheek. Dylan lowers his upper body on mine, pressing down while he starts to kiss me. I feel my chest press up against him so I know he does too. His hand lowers from my face down over my arm, caressing my skin. He wants to deepen the kiss but I have to pull back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I hate myself for breaking this moment,” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don't,” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to because your breath can tranquilize very large animals without any effort” and I start to laugh as he pulls back super fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I am so sorry. I didn't think about that, I never had to before” he says sounding embarrassed, making me chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby, I understand it’s fine” I say smiling but he gets up again looking at me with big eyes. That’s when I realize what I just said. I start to smile “that’s right, I called you baby” I say biting my bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you? I mean it sounded like it” and I can read the insecurity, the doubt of whether I mean it. So I cut him off by kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go use some mouthwash, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I say without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I called him baby, his whole heart is burning because of it. This whole moment with me, in one bed. Having slept next to each other after the amazing evening we had. Dylan got upset when he found out about the reports and how me being here is a mission in a way. But all that hurts less because he’s certain I like him the way he likes me. In his heart he’s getting so much more certain about things. Dylan is full of love and it’s starting to feel like I am too. He’s trying so hard not to keep falling back in all his doubts and fears. But I’m making it easier to fight it. And this connection, it’s not just of hearts. He feels like he’s pulled towards me like gravity pulls us down to the ground. There is nothing that he can or wants to do to fight it. But NBK…   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan nods and he gets on the edge of the bed “we should probably get up, I’ll see if Zack is up” and he takes his pants off the floor and gets dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if we get up we’re not in the same bed anymore” I say getting up on my knees and crawling over to Dylan’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” he says as I place my head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then we can score some food,” I say with my hands on his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry” he says, placing his hands over mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same, I’m starving” I say to him with a chuckle. He turns to look at me and smiles beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go freshen up and come get you if Zack’s up” he says aware of his breath and talking in the other direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll get dressed in the meantime” and I sit back on the bed while Dylan walks out of the room. Somewhere deep inside I’m scared he’ll have a freak out about what we talked about later but for now I try to be happy with how this all went. Slowly I get dressed and when there’s a knock on the door I say “I’ll be out in a second, Dylan” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s me, Devon” it sounds “can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say as I tuck my shirt into my skirt again. “Good morning” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s already afternoon” she says smiling “hi, did you sleep okay?” she asks kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best sleep ever” I say unapologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome” she says and she comes closer “soo” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devon, please. I think you know I’m not telling you anything” I say laughing as I walk to the door “and I’m starving”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, well it was worth a shot” and she follows me “so are Zack and I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the living room we see Dylan and Zack sitting on the couch talking to each other. They see us and suddenly they fall quiet. “Super inconspicuous guys” I say as I walk toward the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” Zack says smiling “we were talking about what to have for breaklunch” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Zack with a small smile and nod my head pulling face that says sure-dude. “Breaklunch” and I look at Dylan “I kinda like that, but yes what’s good here in Littleton on Sunday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their response is laughing “you’re joking, what do you think this is, New York?” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad? Well then we go to Denver” I say to them. Devon looks kind of excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that, besides my tank is crying” Zack says looking at Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can all go in my car” I suggest. The friends look at each other. “Come on, let's get some breaklunch” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds good” Dylan says looking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in, let me get my wallet” Zack says jumping up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of treating everyone to lunch, because it’s on the company anyway” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go to lunch on your company's costs?” Zack asks with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t do it often but I feel like treating you nice people to lunch is a good exception” I say getting up “come on, I’m starving” and I wave them all to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d really like to go,” Devon says smiling at Zack who then gets up as well. She squeals and then Dylan gets up as well. We all get ready to go and get in my car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buckle up people” I say looking in my rearview mirror, watching Zack and Devon buckle up. Dylan besides me does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch out for the pedestrians,” he says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious” I say to Dylan as I start driving. “So Zack” I go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he says from the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were my sweats last night?” I call him out. I see a huge, guilty smile form on his face. Beside me Dylan is grinning silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny story” he starts “I had no more sweats in my closet” he lies, trying so hard not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can see your face right?” I say making eye contact with Zack in the rearview mirror. He looks away quickly, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busted,” Zack says laughing. We all start to laugh. “Sorry, but how was the guest bed?” Zack asks, playing innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never slept better, but I doubt the bed was the reason for that” I say looking at Dylan, feeling the warmth spread through my body again. He looks at me and his eyes tell me what his mouth doesn’t. His eyes go down to the hand I placed on my thigh, he reaches out and takes my hand in his. Happily I lace our fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you two become official overnight or did the alcohol we drank yesterday just push out all reservations between you two?” Zack asks, making Dylan and I look at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Zack” Dylan says smiling as I drive us to Denver. With the roads practically empty it takes us no more than 25 minutes to get there. Even here there are still not a lot of people out on the streets but it’s absolutely more than in Littleton. After walking around for a little bit we find a nice looking lunchroom and we go in to get some food in our systems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I want something with sausages” Zack says going over the menu. I lock eyes with Devon and the two of us try not to burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is so much to say to that” I say in a small voice trying not to start laughing. Dylan besides me is looking at me with very happy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please don’t open those gates” I say sitting back sucking in my bottom lip. Dylan’s brows rise up dangerously high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, if I get this right, we’re talking sausages and gates right now?” Devon says with the most innocent voice ever. Zack turns his head to look at her and I place my hand before my mouth, laughing hard behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets order” Dylan says going over everything. Devon and I are laughing abundantly and him and Zack are shaking their heads as if we’ve gone mad. A waitress comes our way to take our orders. Zack orders his sausages and the rest of us tell her what we want. Dylan has ordered a mountain of food making my eyes go big when it arrives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m sorry about that,” he says while receiving his whole order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t apologise, enjoy it” I say smiling to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn dude, that is a lot of food, I should have ordered more” Zack says a little blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can order more if you want. Do not hold back, I couldn’t care less” I say to Zack. Who looks impressed. We all start to eat and I peek at Dylan eating way more than I should. But his jaw working on the food makes me a different kind of happy than I already am. We all chatter away joyfully while we feel like humans again with our full bellies. Dylan eats every single thing he ordered and Zack orders some waffles to top off his sausages with. I order a big cup of coffee to finish my lunch with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugar is on the table, sugar” the waitress tells me kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say to her and Zack adds “she’s no sugar, more like vinegar” making me chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dylan says, raising his hands up. Then he turns to me and looks at me with the sweetest eyes. “Don’t listen to that ass” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hardly ever do” I say smiling back at Dylan and for a second I think he’s going to kiss me. But he doesn’t. Not right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Zack says, a little salty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a sip from my coffee “oh no” I say disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Dylan asks looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The coffee, is not so good” I say taking another sip “I like my coffee strong and this is not” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that one coffee place is open” Dylan says as he drinks the last of his coke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What coffee place?” Devon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one, Dylan took me to when we were on a date here” I explain and then Dylan sits closer to me and places his arm around me, resting his hand on my waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh a Denver date” Devon says smiling “what did you guys do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n surprised me with a picnic and then we went to the movies” Dylan says looking at me. I can feel his eyes on me and when I turn to face him he doesn’t look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you stole my gushers” I say smiling as I think about how he placed that first one in my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave them back,” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure did” and I lean into him, I don’t want distance anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two” Devon says with that signature, wide and beautiful smile. I look up at Dylan who looks incredibly happy as his eyes go over my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you bring your wallet?” I ask him and he starts to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I was just thinking about going back there,” he says a little surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect” I say smiling wide “I hope it’s open” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Your wallet and he thought, what?” Zack asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The record store, where he got the album for free, the first time we went to Denver” I explain as I get up to go pay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you two just casually thought about that in the exact same moment” Devon asks, putting her coat back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did” Dylan looks up at me. Still riding on that high from yesterday I lean down and whisper in his ear “are you going to watch me walk away?” thinking back about this morning when he looked at my legs and got shy I expect a similar reaction. So when he looks up at me with a wide smile and he says “absolutely” I think he surprised himself as much as he did me. Impressed, I put my coat on and take my bag to go pay. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to them they’re all up from their seats and ready to go. Zack opens the door and he walks through it with his girlfriend, Dylan keeps the door open for me and I thank him as I walk through it. “You’re welcome” he says softly as we get out on the streets, ready to go see if the record store is open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for lunch,” Devon says as she gives me a small hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so welcome, again it wasn’t even my money” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thanks, that was the best breaklunch ever” Zack says smiling. “Is that record store far away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Dylan says as he takes my hand in his while we make our way to the record store. His hand feels so right in mine and the look in his eyes when we were both thinking about the same thing at the same time was amazing and one I will not forget anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s open” I say pointing at the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome” Dylan says cheerfully and we all get into the store. It’s the same guy working there again. He recognises us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you guys made it back here” he says looking at us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Dylan says and we all scatter around the store. I settle myself against one of the sections and lose myself in watching Dylan browse through the records. The concentration on his face as he reads the titles, picking up album after album. Reading the back of them. Such a mundane activity but it makes me so happy to see him like this. All I see is him, I miss the eyes on me. Dylan takes his wallet from his left pocket and looks in it. Putting it back where it was when he knew what he needed to know. Looking at him and thinking of how he touched my bare skin this morning really does something to me. I take a deep breath in and decide to go join Dylan but then I see the guy from the shop walk over to Dylan. Still unaware that the eyes on me that I missed were his, I stay in place until he leaves Dylan on his own again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude” the guy from the store says softly to Dylan as he stands next to him. Dylan looks down at his face and feels uncertain about what this guy wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dylan says shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend, man I don’t see many of those in this store” he begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Dylan asks on guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just standing there, patiently watching you do your thing. They all get bored after three minutes” he says shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s heart is beating in the back of his throat. His mind is racing to process everything this guy is saying. What does he want? “Why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the look in her eyes when she watches you, man. You can see it in her eyes. The eyes never lie, Chico” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chico?” Dylan asks, confused and offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a line from Scarface” he tells Dylan “I just needed to tell you that your girlfriend is a keeper” and he pats Dylan on the back before he walks away. Zack was standing behind Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man he’s right, she was watching you that exact same way when we were bowling” Zack says startling Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, where did you come from?” Dylan asks Zack who just starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me bro, she looks at you in a way I’ve never seen anyone look at you. Or anyone else that I know. She’s crazy about you” Zack smiles and just walks away. Dylan is now looking at me. I’m standing here, wondering what they were all talking about. Ready to finally make my way over to Dylan he beats me to it. Coming my way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I say back as our eyes meet. His soft blue eyes pierce right through me and I couldn’t look away even if my life depended on it. Dylan looks like he’s lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he is, all he can think about is what that guy said about my eyes. “The eyes never lie” and he thinks about everything I’ve said to him. About the connection, how I’m sure he’ll find out. Falling asleep next to him, feeling so close to me as I drifted off into a deep sleep with my head resting on his shoulder. I looked like I belonged there, right next to him. “The eyes never lie” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a little odd that we both thought about this place at the same time, don’t you think?” Dylan asks me, standing right before me. His one hand leaning on the rack besides us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, no I don’t think so” I say, shaking my head no as I smile at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” he asks, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I shrug “I think that’s just us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just us?” Dylan asks, locking eyes with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us, how we are together” and I lick my lips “I don’t think it’s odd because” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re connected,” Dylan says, stopping my heart from beating with these two words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re connected.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The look on his face changes and he leans down. Without thinking about it I get up on my toes and meet his lips with mine. Dylan pulls me into the kiss with his hand on my lower back. Pulling me up against him. My hands go up to his face, holding him gently. He stops the kiss and smiles. Only to give me one more kiss. When we do end the kiss we’re both consumed by each other. Only when Zack clears his throat do we look back at them. “Shit” Dylan says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah man, don’t worry” Zack says with a big smile. I pull back and look up at Dylan with a shy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, anyway. I remember that there is a store not far from here that sells the best bath salts and stuff, can we go see if that’s open?” Devon says looking at me and Dylan with the biggest of smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh bath bombs” I say excitedly “oh no bath” I add saddened by the realisation “lets go check it out anyway”. We say bye to the guy from the store and Devon shows us the way to the store. It’s a nice looking place, not too big. The guys look around like they’re out of their comfort zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, it’s stuff for bath’s and such. To get clean and relaxed, why the mortified faces?” I ask both of them. Zack picks up a package.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This says it’s to relieve back pain, what am I 40 years old?” he says with big eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God” I say, turning around. I start to look at all the things they’re selling and get hit with another wave of sadness over not having a bath in my place. Picking up a sweet scented bath bomb I take in the scent of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it smell nice?” Dylan asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me” and I hold up the bath bomb underneath his nose. He takes in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells sweet, like a certain someone I know” he boldly states but with red cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to make me blush right here because I have to say, talking to me like that will have that effect” I say putting the bath bomb down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get it, the bath bomb I mean” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I do not have a bath” I say, stating the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, at my place” Dylan says, picking it back up and holding it out in front of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea, I could just ring the doorbell and ask my landlord if I can use his bath” I say, frowning at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or, you come when I know they aren’t home but whatever you want, ring the doorbell. Just let me know when because I want to see his reaction when you ask him” Dylan says looking really happy with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smug much” I say with a smirk “alright, you let me know when they’re not home and I’ll sneak in with my bath bomb” I say taking it from his hands. My whole body fills up with excitement over this plan of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he says as I walk to the register with my item. After I’ve paid for it we all get back outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to head home soon,” Devon says looking at Zack’s watch. “Some of us here have to be home on time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will drive us all back to Zack’s” and with that said we make our way back to my car. Within 30 minutes we are back at his place. “So I should leave you fine, underage drinkers to enjoy the rest of your day” I say smiling at Zack and Devon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you must need a nap after so much excitement?” Zack says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure, but I love naps” I say smiling “I’ll see you guys soon, yeah?” and I wave at them. Dylan is standing next to my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later,” Zack says, turning to his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Y/n. Thanks for breaklunch” Devon says following Zack. Then she turns to Dylan “bye, Dylan. See you tomorrow” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He greets her and Zack as well and then it’s the two of us near our cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re going to sneak me in for a bath” I say smiling at Dylan who walks over to my side of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that way you can take a bath which you seem to really want and I can do a little something I want to do” Dylan says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch me take a bath?” I ask provocatively. Dylan’s brows go up and he sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not answering that, I meant something else I want to do. It’s a surprise” he says walking closer to me. I dramatically lean back against my car and let my head fall back. Abruptly I pull my head back to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said else” I say with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssh” he shushes me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you said else, something else you want to do” I continue “that means you want to see me take a bath” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssh” he repeats as he comes even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to silence me with a kiss?” I ask him suggestively as I place my arms around his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Dylan says before he kisses me. Pulling his lingering lips back he asks “did it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say looking up at him “kiss me again and see what happens” he leans down slowly and loud knocking on a window startles us both. It’s Zack, laughing loudly from inside his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” we say simultaneously. Making us smile. Dylan creates some distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you take your bath I will need some time in the guesthouse” Dylan says smiling as he walks back to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be the surprise” Dylan says opening his car door “I’ll drop by later in the evening if that’s okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please don’t. I can’t stand the sight of you anymore” I say with a wide smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should take up acting, you’re a natural” he jokes as he gets in his car. I do the same, laughing. Driving back home, Dylan takes a different turn at some point. He doesn’t go back home immediately. Making me wonder what he’s up to. Once I’m home again the first thing I do is freshen up. Take a shower, brush my teeth and put on clean clothes. Placing the bath bomb on my table, ready for whenever I can use it. Not happy about it at all I decide to tackle my report immediately and it feels like it’s taking forever to finish. I even take a break at some point. When I’m done I put the laptop and everything away. First I have dinner and after I go for a run. Back home I take another shower and get dressed, ready for Dylan to show up soon. And he does, not long after I’m all ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door my stomach fills up with butterflies as he walks in. “Hey,” he says, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” and before I know it he kisses me. Short and sweetly. “Missed me?” I ask, smiling as he still holds my face in his hands. “Maybe,” he says, giving me another kiss on my cheek this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that as a yes” and he walks over to the couch. I get us a soda and join him. I pick up the remote and flip through the channels. When it lands on something I have never heard of Dylan says “let's watch this” and I drop the remote on the table before I sit back and relax. Dylan is holding my hand as he chuckles from time to time watching something I cannot seem to focus on. At some point I turn myself so I can shamelessly look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have this deep need to touch him but I have no idea if he’s ready or not. Resting on my elbow as I watch him I decide to take a little leap of faith. I sit up on my knees beside him, Dylan still focussed on the tv. My arm behind him and without saying a word I place a soft kiss on his jawline. I feel how his breathing stops for a second but he doesn’t turn to face me. So I press another kiss below that one. My heart starts to beat rapidly and before I know it my mouth acts on it’s own and I kiss him on his neck, a few soft kisses. He responds by letting out a sharp breath. “Dylan, can I touch you” I ask softly underneath his ear as my hand runs up his thigh, placing it to rest over his crotch. Barely touching him. Watching the reaction on his face, he’s still looking in the direction of the tv when he answers “yes”. I take a deep breath and press my hand down, feeling him through his jeans. His mouth opens and he looks down at my hands while I start to unbuckle his belt. I can barely breath as I open his zipper. Pushing his jeans down a little Dylan lifts himself up so I can push it down as far as I want to. I let my hand run over his briefs. Dylan’s eyes close briefly. I keep watching him. I place my lips on his jaw again, leaving butterfly kisses into his neck as I slowly let my hand run up to the top of his briefs. I let my hand go behind them, resting on his abdomen not yet touching him. “Are you sure?” I ask him. Still not looking at me he says “yes” in a voice I barely recognise. Soft and wanting. I let my hand run down and feel him. Letting my fingers softly explore this part of his body. His head drops back against the couch. Closing my hand around him his mouth opens slightly and I kiss his jawline again. Gently, I start to move my hand. Slowly up and down over his length. It takes seconds before his body reacts even further to the touch and when I run my fingers up I can wet him with his own reaction to me. Fully emerged in the moment, I start to kiss his neck again. Wet, loving kisses, letting him feel how much I want this. I feel his body tense up a bit and I let my hand run up and take his hat off. Letting my fingers run through his hair above his neck “relax to the touch baby” I whisper in his ear and a soft sigh escapes his lips. My hand gently caresses his hair and neck while my lips leave no inch of skin unkissed in his neck, on his jaw and cheek. He starts to sink down in the couch a bit and I know he’s giving in to the moment. My hand tightens around him and I keep going up and down, slow and steady. After a little bit Dylan finally turns his head to face me. Crimson red cheeks. Lust written all over his face. He kisses me. His hand goes up to behind my head and he deepens the kiss by taking my bottom lip in between his, softly sucking on it. This fires up something in Dylan. He presses his mouth firmly against mine and opens my lips wide to let his tongue find mine. The kiss turns sloppy as I keep pleasuring him with my hand. I feel him getting closer to his peak and when he softly moans I know he’s close. He places his hand over mine and pushes down while he tightens both our hands around him. Keeping me steady in place while his first orgasm with me hits him. I feel him spilling over both our hands. His mouth opens and he nuzzles in my neck, holding my head close to his with his other hand. I keep placing kisses everywhere until he takes his head out of my neck and looks at me. I smile at him and give him another kiss, when I break it his grip on my hand loosens. My hand is still in his hair, I run through it and place another kiss on his cheek. I see Dylan looking down on our hands and I wonder what he’s thinking. He starts to rub his thumb over my hand that still holds him, sweetly touching me after what just happened. Showing affection when he looks up at me with beautifully red cheeks and even more need for me in his eyes. He places his clean hand on my cheek and he pulls me down onto his lips, giving me a tender kiss. When he looks at me again he smiles softly. “Was that okay, are you okay?” I ask him to make sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan clears his throat “it was more than okay” he says in that same wanting voice “don’t worry” and he gives me another kiss “baby” Dylan says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart grows a whole size at the sound of him calling me baby “promise?” I ask him one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise” and then he looks down on our dirty hands and I softly pull mine back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go clean up in the bathroom if you want” I say soft-voiced “I’ll go to the kitchen” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sounds like a good idea” he says ever softer. I walk into the kitchen, not wanting to make him uncomfortable watching him get up. In the kitchen I look at my hand and I can’t help but smile as I open the tap to wash off what was spilled on me. I feel the heat in my own body, wanting him so much and once again I start to lose myself in my thoughts. Not hearing Dylan silently come up behind me. Seeing and feeling his arms wrap around me is what shakes me out of my own world. He hugs me from behind, placing his head in my neck. I feel the water flow over my hand. “Do you think your hand is clean now?” he asks and I can feel the smile on his face. I chuckle, “probably” and I close the tap, drying my hands with the little towel that’s carelessly placed on the counter. I place my hands over Dylan’s arms and lean back into him. Not a single inch of space between our bodies as he holds me like this. He’s not afraid to let me feel he’s still wanting. “This is going to have to become a thing now” I say closing my eyes, fully enjoying this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just happened in the living room?” Dylan asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean this, the way you’re holding me right now” I say “but that too” I quickly add with another chuckle.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fan of either one so I do not mind making both things regular events” he says as he places a kiss in my neck. His lips there feel amazing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my new favorite sentence” I say, turning my head just a little so he has full access to my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” he hums against my skin, his lips still touching my neck. “You’re my favorite,” he says turning my knees weak. I turn around in his arms and look up into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are mine,” I say pulling him in for a hug. Letting my arms lock around his shoulders while I press my face in his neck. His hands hold me so tight, he may never let me go. And I hope he doesn’t, I never want him to let go. In his arms is where I want to be, in mine is where he should be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Make it bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,</p><p>Another chapter :)</p><p>Leave me a comment, make my day, I dare you (lol) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s Tuesday and right after he was done with school I tried to get a hold of Eric. He was busy according to his mother but would call me back later this afternoon. It’s well after dinner time right now and I’m not surprised that Eric hasn’t called me back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m meeting Dylan in our spot in a little while but I’m not going to let Eric brush me off like that. So I pick up the phone and call his number again. This time his father answers the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wayne Harris” he says shortly into the phone as he answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr Harris, I’m Katie” I say hoping for the best “is Eric home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi katie, he is, hold on for a moment” his father tells me and I can’t help but shake my head at myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katie, hi” Eric answers enthusiastically, making me facepalm myself hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry to disappoint” I say to him. The line goes silent but I can hear him walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eric says with anger in his hushed voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't call me, I had to do something to get you on the phone” I say, feeling my face going red like a tomato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are something, what the hell” he says softly still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go over that because I can’t imagine that the something that I am is a positive thing” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It most definitely is not” Eric tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, moving on. When are we meeting up?” I say bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy,” he says shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, you don’t have work until Saturday and you’re a master procrastinator so it’s not school work you’re talking about” I say to him. The line goes silent for a moment. “Besides I wanna talk with you about cool future stuff” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Procrastinator” is all he says and it makes me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I say stretching the word “so where are we meeting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not meeting you anywhere,” Eric says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll be at your place in a bit then” I say ready to hang up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no” he says loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then give me a place, or I will be at your door with pigtails, pretending to be 16” I say smiling by myself on my couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you” he spits at me but I can hear more than annoyance in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric stop, we both know you’re not gonna want me in your house so give me a place and make no mistake. I will go to your place if you stand me up” and I get up to get my shoes on. “Putting my shoes on as we speak” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a curfew during the week, I can’t just go out whenever I want” Eric spits into the phone. And I know that’s true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about I do come to your place but without pigtails or any weird shit. As a co-worker or whatever, just to hang out” I say a lot softer. The line is silent again. “Come on Eric lets hang out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not ever going to shut up if I say no, aren’t you?” he says, giving me the feeling this is the best way he can accept my offer to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, I’m too persistent” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Eric tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’m going to break the rules just a little bit for you” I say to him “I’ll be there in a little bit”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break the rules for me?” Eric asks now with obvious curiosity in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in a bit,” I say before hanging up. I quickly go up the stairs and take what I want with me before I go over to Eric’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m standing before his door with my hands in my pockets. Tapping my thigh three times because I am nervous as hell. When I ring this doorbell I’ll be invited in. Into Eric Harris’s house. Knowing I’m meeting up with Dylan in not too long I have to hurry. So I ring the doorbell. Breaking the silence in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric opens the door, with an expression that makes me laugh on the inside. “Hi, Y/n” he says taking a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric, thanks for having me” I say walking in. I take off my shoes and jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he says, trying his best to sound sincere. I walk into his home with him. His parents are on the couch and I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut. “Mom, dad, this is Y/n she just started at Tortilla wraps” he lies smoothly. His mom gets up from the couch with a smile on her kind looking face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Y/n. Lovely to meet you” she says shaking my hand but she frowns as she looks at my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs Harris, likewise” I say soft-voiced. Eric comes up next to me and looks at my face, he tilts his head trying to make sense of my expression I assume. I walk further into the house with Eric and his dad gets up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Wayne Harris, Eric’s father” he says with a smile and a slightly red face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” I say, holding his hand, thinking about all that came after the massacre. He squints his eyes, questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I assumed as much” and I chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah” he says with a smile and then I walk off with Eric, down the stairs. I watch his hand slide over the banister and can’t help but let my hand follow his exact same path down. He doesn’t go into his bedroom but rather takes place in the living room down here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re here” he states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” I say, placing my bag on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you look at my parents like that?” he blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obvious reasons, I look at them the same way I look at Dylan’s parents” I say to him “I’ve seen them after it happens, never before” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric doesn’t look at me but I continue “don’t think about it too much, I came here to show you a bit of the future. Which I am not allowed, so see this as a trust offering from my side” now he looks at me. I gained his interest or at least what I have to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in the bag?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This” and I open my bag to pull out my Macbook. Eric frowns and looks at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a laptop” he says and I nod yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, but not like you would know it” I say starting it up. “See, there is a lot more storage on this for one but you’ll see about the rest” I say to him. “It would be easier if you come sit next to me to look at it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine where I am” Eric says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself. So what would you like to see first, how this thing works, what it can or should I dive right into the good stuff like DOOM Eternal that came out in 2020” I say looking at him like this is the most mundane conversation he has ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you forgetting this shit is crazy. You talk so casually about this travelling and future stuff” Eric says showing me that even though he’s not as timid as Dylan it still is out of this world for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ll take it one step at the time” I apologize to Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just show me” he says and for the first time he’s not sounding angry or defensive at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so this is an Apple Macbook” I start as I explain the evolution of Apple products to Eric. “Oh” I say at random during my explanation “I also brought this, now this is a fave for Dylan” I say as I pull out my Ipod and docking station, I go on and explain it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over two hundred gigabyte, you’re shitting me” Eric says and I shake my head. Going to the settings to show him how many songs are on there. Holding it up, Eric surprises me as he comes to sit closer to me. Still a decent amount of space between us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See this is how you use it” and I show him “take it” and I hand him the Ipod. Hesitantly he takes it from my hands “search for Rammstein, see what pops up, or KMFDM” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have those on here?” he asks, sounding curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every album” I tell him as I start to type some things into my laptop. “Okay are you ready?” I ask Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea how this works” he says looking concentrated and a bit annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, look at this” I say, turning the laptop towards him. He glances up but his eyes turn huge as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that DOOM?” he asks, scooting closer without thinking about it probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DOOM Eternal, it came out in 2020, which is the year I am from” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The graphics are insane, looks like a movie” Eric says looking at it. I’m opening the trailer that I downloaded before I came to this year. Eric’s eyes are glued to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit those shells look so real” he says and I can’t help but smile as I watch him emerge himself in this launch trailer. “Damn that looks amazing, the graphics are insane”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I only play DOOM 1 and 2” I say to Eric who doesn’t take his eyes off of the screen when he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” and he sits on the edge of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get fucking scared, that’s why I only play the first two” this makes him turn his head a gleeful expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, you’re afraid of a game?” he asks with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you have no idea. The games that are out now, or well that will come out” I say grinning at him “are all insane” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really weren’t kidding about trying to be my friend” he states after I said that. I shake my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why would I be?” I ask him. He turns his head away and shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find it too hard to believe that you meant what you said” he tells me. Slowly looking back at me. “About how there is more to Dylan then what he’s been planning. Most people would only see that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that’s all there is to you, what you’re planning?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about Dylan,” he says, showing he’s not open to this. Not yet I hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan. No, there is so much more to him. Whatever sparked this homicidal part in him can be unsparked, I’m sure of it. I don’t believe, never have that one of all the aspects in someone defines them. There is a bigger picture” I say looking at my hands.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or so you tell yourself. What if Dylan calls off NBK” Eric says driving my heart rate through the roof “won’t you always be scared he might snap again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he calls it off he didn't snap” I say looking at Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, easy answer” Eric says, turning his attention back to the laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but I don’t hold all the answers, Eric. I don’t know what will be if you two don’t go through with it” and I hand him the laptop. He takes it from me and tries to play the trailer again but doesn’t really get it. So I play it again for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says looking at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I tell him as I sit back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I wasn’t kidding about the whole gaming industry. I think that you could do well in that industry and it’s a highly respected industry at that. Nobody is ashamed to say hey I’m a big shot at Id Software or EA or whatever” I tell Eric. He turns to look at me with skepticism in his eyes. “I’m not kidding, you have the know how and skills. Not to mention the brains” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric seems to think about it “how come you were allowed to come back here for Dylan?” he asks seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there is a connection between him and me” I answer him honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A connection? Dylan never mentioned that” Eric tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, he left that out because he feels it’s private, which it is” I tell him. Eric nods and thinks about all of this. “I told you from the beginning that my main reason to be here is Dylan. The connection is why I was given this opportunity, I can’t tell Dylan about it. He has to figure the connection out by himself” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all a bit weird to me. If there was a scientific reason or something like it for you to be here, I may have been able to understand but this connection that you cannot talk about seems too strange” Eric says not hostile or defensive, just sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me creep you out even further, the connection is scientifically proven. How is that for weird” I tell him. He frowns and looks at the laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A connection between you two that is scientifically demonstrable. Yeah you lost me there” he says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I don’t imagine anything about the connection is interesting for you at all” I say with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not actually. What is interesting is if it’s enough to get Dylan away from our mission” he looks at me with serious eyes “because he hasn’t been back here since he told me you’re apparently flying on skateboards” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to laugh at his reference “oh man I love those movies” I say to Eric who just looks at me with a small smile “I’m not flying anything, trust me. And I don’t know what to say to that because Dylan hasn’t said a thing about any of his plans to me” Eric looks at me like he finds that hard to believe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all the time you two spend together he never mentioned anything?” Eric asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not once, I’ve mentioned it in passing kinda way a couple of times but I’ve never flat out asked him. I’m too scared” I tell Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too scared?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have nightmares of him going through with it. I’m scared to death to lose him, to see you go through with everything. You have no idea how scared I am, I start to shake at random around Dylan due to that fear” I confide in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say to that,” he says looking at me with a new expression, one I’ve hardly ever seen before. Definitely not on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay” I tell him “there is only so much time left to find out” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is flying by, it’s fucking unreal” Eric says looking at his hand and I wonder if perhaps there’s more to that sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go, I don’t want to make Dylan wait” I say to Eric as I get up. Eric looks at me and hands me the laptop back. I place everything in the bag “next time if I call, will you answer when I give my own name?” he looks at me and a small smile appears on his face as he gets up from the couch as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re lying, I will just show up here” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re relentless,” Eric says shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just think you deserve so much better” and I smile at him. Eric looks at me with an odd expression on his face. “And there are others that feel the same way, even after the fact, do they see the good in you” I tell him, breaking yet another rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns “what are you talking about?” making me smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t tell you” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can't,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might though, in the future, make a small reference to who I mean” I say walking to the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who, as in a specific person?” he asks, looking extremely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you later, I don’t want to make Dylan wait” I say again as I go up the stairs. Eric is still standing at the bottom of the stairs. I greet his parents and go put on my shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hi to V for me” Eric says, scaring me upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude” I  say looking at him with big eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What” he says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just didn't expect you up here. That’s all” I say putting my jacket on. “You scared the crap out of me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m seeing you out the door, it’s a decent thing to do” he says making it sound like he’s obligated to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile creeps up my face “you like me” I whisper to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pushing this,” he says stepping closer to me. I’m still smiling. So is he, even if it’s the smallest of smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to know who I’m talking about” and I chuckle “give me a fair chance and I may even give you her name” I say teasing him. Eric steps even closer to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk you to your car,” he says, giving me no choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Mr and Mrs Harris” I say before walking out of his house. They greet me back and with Eric I walk to my car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bribing me with shit you know or think you know” he tells me adamantly about the fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Eric. I’m not about to risk everything to try and bribe you into stopping your plans. That’s not how it works. I was just teasing a bit, I’m sorry if it came off wrong though” I say to him looking straight into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so are we good” I ask with a smile and the frown on his face makes me add “ish” as I step into my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” Eric says as I’m seated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Eric?” and I stick my head out to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you call and say your own name I will answer” he tells me, making me very happy to be sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eric. That means a lot to me” I say to him. He nods shortly and takes his hands off of my door “even though I know you’re just saying this because you want to know who the girl is” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you say something like that again,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unreformable, I tell you” and I smile wide at him while I close my door. I see the smirk, that lopsided smirk form on his face and such a wide variety of feelings are flowing through me. It’s making it hard for me not to want to jump out of my car and hug him. Hold him tight, show him I really care about him. Let him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much he’s worth. But it would be too much. So I stick my hand up and wave. Eric waves back before he walks into his home, closing that front door. I lean into my steering wheel and let out all the emotions. Many tears and sobs fill my car, breaking the silence before my engine does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driving up to our spot, I see Dylan is already there and he turns around as soon as he hears my car. A big smile on his face. It feels like it’s taking me forever to park my car and get out to go to him. Walking up to the bench Dylan’s lips turn into an even bigger smile “hi stranger” I say to him as I sit down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you” he says as he lifts up his left hand revealing he brought me a coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” I say smiling wide “you’re perfect” and I do not hesitate to press a warm kiss on his lips. When I want to pull back, I can’t. His right hand is holding my head, making sure I’m not going anywhere until he’s ready for me to do so. The kiss lasts, my hand finds his face and I love the start of this evening. When he does break the kiss a soft “hmm” rolls over my lips. I get settled next to him, his arm goes around me and I ask him “how was your day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring and stupid” he says making me chuckle “it’s a lot better now, though”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you today,” I say, taking a sip of my coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” he asks in the sweetest voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I couldn’t wait to see you” I say, turning my head to look him in the eyes. “I never can though” I add smiling. He looks down on my face and licks his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither” he says maintaining that eye contact “everything is so different now, since you came here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a good way I hope,” I say, turning my body so I’m fully facing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft approving sigh escapes his lips “most definitely” his hand places a strand of hair behind my ear “how was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I did some very mundane stupid things like deep clean my house” and I pretend pull a disgusted face “and I actually visited Eric before I came here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan did not expect that “oh, you went to Eric’s house?” he asks, clearly surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for a little bit. Met his parents, he told them I recently started working at Tortilla Wraps. It was good, I guess” I say carefully examining his facial expression. “I didn't stay long because I dropped by before I came here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see” Dylan says shortly avoiding my eyes, his body tenses up a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says hi” I tell him, keeping my eyes on his face. He finds mine with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Dylan asks with his brows up high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” and I smile “say hi to V for me, is what he said” and I take another gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s something I guess,” he says, pulling me closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a good visit, he even said he’d answer next time I give my real name” and Dylan frowns at my words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your real name?” he asks, slightly curious. I tell him about how Eric didn't call me back and the name I gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I bet he loved that” Dylan says listening to me. It makes me smile as I remember Eric’s voice on the phone and his face at the door when I arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so much but he seemed to have forgiven me by the time I left” and I explain to Dylan how I left Eric’s without too much detail, definitely leaving out the part about how I told Eric I’m scared to ask him about his plans. “Are you planning on visiting him soon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I don’t know about that” Dylan says looking out over the mountains before us. “We have work together on Saturday, but you know that” he says rather casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do indeed” I tell Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always more time to talk then” Dylan says, not really telling me anything more than that. He does seem to calm down a bit. “Do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?” he asks me. “As a date” he adds smiling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely” I say, finding his eyes with ease. “If the weather is good enough could you drop me off close to my place again? That way I can walk over to you” and he smiles so sweetly as I ask him this. He seems to think about some things for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” and he leans forward ready to kiss me softly. “I’ll bring you back” another kiss on my cheek. “Listen, I’m sorry if I was a dick just now about the whole Eric thing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t” I tell him “I mean I could tell you didn't like it but that was it” Dylan seems to be happy to hear that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna think of a place to have lunch tomorrow?” Dylan asks me, shocking me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking away the ability for you to surprise me? Hell yes” I say excitedly as I drink the last of my coffee. Missing his mischievous grin “hmm I knew this would be a good evening” and I was right. The evening was amazing and when we both went home it took about an hour before Dylan was at my place again. We watched a movie together. Hanging on the couch, together. Uncomplicated and filled with sweetness. The night passed way too quickly. And when Dylan left for the night we parted with a lingering kiss that neither of us really wanted to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the weather is soft enough I decided to walk to Columbine high school. With my cold hands safely tucked into the pockets of my jacket I approach the parking lot. Without thinking about it I walk to his car, placing my shoulder bag a little more to my back I quickly find Dylan who is leaning against the side of his car. I pick up my pace and when I’m close enough I start to whistle at Dylan. He looks up with an unimpressed expression on his face, until he sees it's me and he starts to shake his head, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whistling, really?” he says when I’m close enough. I just smile and say “is that my hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he says, placing his arms through mine, hugging me closely with his nose in my hair “this is” and when he pulls back he surprises me when he actually gives me a kiss, resting his hands on my lower back. “Hi,” he says smiling like crazy as he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dylan” I say happily “so I hope you’re hungry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, let's get in the car and you can give me directions” he tells me before we get in his car and he starts to drive us. Following my every direction. That is until he takes a right where he should have taken a left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Dylan” I say looking at him “I said left not right” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” he says with a poker face on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you take a right?” I ask slightly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I lied and we’re not going to have lunch at the place you picked out” he says and he glances over at me. I imagine it’s the expression on my face that makes him chuckle. “Yeah, you’re not surprising me today,” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no words for this situation right now” I say trying to hide how much I love this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s speechless,” he says loud and funnily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh you’re in mean mode today aren’t you?” I ask him and he glances over again, seeing my insulted expression. The casualty of his next words go straight to my heart and I cannot hide that fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby” and he takes my hand in his, holding it for a moment until he has to let go. “It had just been a while since I last surprised you so I really wanted to” his cheeks can’t hide the blush his own words create for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you on the ground of you being so hella lovely just now” I say before leaning over to kiss him “seriously, you’re such a sweetheart, I may lose a tooth over here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is in cheesy mode now” he says with a huge, gorgeous smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. No cheesy mode, just me appreciating and adoring you, that’s all” I say as if that’s clear as day. I miss his eyes on me. Dylan continues to drive us to the destination he has in mind. After a while I ask “are we going to Denver again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” he says smirking “I really hope you like it because I have no idea. This was suggested to me by a certain someone, so if you don’t like where we’re going, you can blame her” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Devon suggested this place?” I ask him with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I drew a blank of where to take you and she said she was convinced you’d like this place” Dylan tells me “but that’s all you’re getting, no matter how sweetly you look at me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetly? I don’t do puppy eyes” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should, I bet you’d look cute” he says flirtily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, or I will blush” I say with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you look cute when you blush too” he says confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look cute when you blush too” I say biting my bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t, I look stupid” he says not looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I’m the expert on how you look and I said you look cute when you blush so nice try” I say looking at him. He finds my eyes and since we’re standing before a red light he clicks his seatbelt open and quickly comes in for a kiss. His mouth open from the start, letting his tongue caress my lip. When he pulls back his eyes show me how he wants me. A comfortable silence follows this kiss until I realize something “wait, by the time we get to Denver your lunch break is almost over” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m skipping the rest of the day,” he says with a smile as he looks at me with a raised brow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You planned something for the whole afternoon?” I ask him excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh” he says with his finger before his lips making me grunt in displeasure trying to hide my enthusiasm. Dylan chuckles, sparking so much happiness inside of me. Before long I begin to spot the signs he seems to be following and the happiness only increases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see signs” I tell him with a wide smile. He looks at me and the corners of his mouth twitch up as he tries not to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see nothing,” he jokes, making me laugh abundantly. His eyes show me so much happiness in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he is, he is so happy today. He can’t wait to see my face, he’s hoping with everything he has in him that I will like the place he’s taking me to. A full afternoon of just us. No school, no Littleton or Cougar road. Just us, walking, looking, having fun and kissing. He plans on lots of kissing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you” I say, turning my full body to face him. Letting my hand reach up so I can take one of his curls between my fingers. Running my fingers through his hair. He looks at me and his hand reaches over to my knee where he rests his hand. Letting his thumb caress me. I let my finger run over the outline of his ear, running down into his neck where I caress his skin. He tilts his head towards my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That tickles” he says in the sweetest voice. “It’s distracting” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it, is it?” I ask, teasingly running my finger over the seemingly sensitive skin. His hand leaves my knee, leaving a cold spot behind as he takes my teasing hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he says smiling before he places his lips on my hand, running them over my fingers. Planting a kiss on them “we’re almost there” he tells me as he lets go of my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having parked the car Dylan takes out a backpack from the trunk. It looks a little heavy. “What is in there?” I ask him as he closes the trunk and takes my hand in his with the backpack on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we need to eat, drink and snack of course” he tells me with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to have lunch somewhere?” I ask slightly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch is in my backpack” he gives as an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So a picnic?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort off, but nothing like what you made me” he says looking at me with sparkling eyes. “It’s not far from here, the surprise is almost over with” and we walk to where we need to go and then all of a sudden Dylan blocks my view with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, what the hell” I say, making him laugh. He places his hands fully over my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not let you crash, just walk with me” he says as he pushes me slightly forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I’m trusting you here, and blindly at that” I say as I walk with him smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay we’re crossing a street here” he tells me and we do so together. “Alright, you may look now” and he takes his hands away from my eyes. It takes me a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight outside but when I do I see I was right when reading the signs. I turn around to look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took me to the zoo” I say excited like a small child would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you like it?” he asks, smiling wide. I place my arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I love it. You took me to the zoo, we’re going to the zoo” and I tip toe up and kiss him. “Hmm, thank you so much” and I take his hand in mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says as we make our way to get tickets and go into the zoo. That feeling of extreme excitement washes over the both of us. We decide to take an immediate right when we walk in. The weather is so good that we both take off our coats. I wrap mine around my middle and I place Dylan’s trench coat between his back and backpack. We walk past every animal we see, gawking, pointing, creating funny stories about how they ended up in the zoo, well that is mostly me but Dylan contributes. The mood is mellow, happy and uncomplicated. We’re both enjoying walking around this zoo so much. “I need food” Dylan says at once as we approach a bench that overlooks a section of caged up birds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then food we will eat” I say as I drop my body down on the bench “this is awesome, just perfect” I say as Dylan opens his backpack and takes out some sandwiches. Before I can unpack my sandwich of choice though I hear my name “Y/n” and I look up immediately “yeah”. Dylan scoots closer to me, kissing me with his left hand behind my head. My hand goes up to his wrist as I kiss him back. “Now you can eat” he says shyly before he opens his own sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m less hungry now” I admit to him, he looks all confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My stomach is already filled up mostly” I say, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?” he asks, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Butterflies” I say watching his reaction to my words. A small smile forms on his lips and he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Butterflies you say” and he looks at me so sweetly “you’re blushing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” I ask him knowing full well that I am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are and you look cute, beautiful” and he looks at his hands “you’re beautiful” he tells me making my chest puff up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at him and smile before I take his face in my hand and kiss his cheek “thank you, and I think you’re absolutely gorgeous” I say to him resting my forehead against the side of his head for a moment. When I pull back I see his whole face has gone red “both red faced and cute, imagine that” I say before I start to eat. He does the same and for a bit we eat and look at the birds before us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think some of those birds are so damn ugly?” I ask Dylan. This makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine God just hated them” he jokes, making me laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I suppose it doesn’t matter what we think. Look at them, they’re all reproducing. They’re not ugly to each other, they are what they are and that’s fine. Not stuck on vain shit like we are as humans. Just living their lives in peace. I wish I was an ugly bird. It would make life so much easier” I say thinking out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much thought for those ugly birds” Dylan says looking at me, amazed by how I think. “Don’t worry though, you are an ugly bird” he jokes. I start to laugh at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been demoted, from beautiful to ugly bird” I say, repacking half of my sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good, cause I’m an ugly bird for sure so now we’re more suited for each other” he says dragging himself down. I jump up to my feet and with my brows raised alarmingly high I go to stand in between his legs. He looks up at me and when I take the collar of his shirt in my fists he starts to chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me very carefully” I say trying to sound threatening “you’re no ugly bird, Dylan” and I let go of his shirt and take his face in my hands, pushing his cheeks up making me laugh. He pulls my hands down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that” he says laughing as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop pushing your cheeks up, for now. But I will not stop telling you how fucking gorgeous you are, do you understand?” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am” he says letting his hands rest on the back of my legs, spiking up my heart rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, do I look old to you?” I joke with him. He puts his stuff away and gets up, towering over me again. “Well?” I add smiling up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, more ugly animals to look at” he says smiling down on me. Going over my words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, I’m an old, ugly bird and I felt so cute a few minutes ago” I say, making Dylan chuckle. He pulls me in by my shoulders, placing a kiss on top of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know how beautiful you are to me,” he says making my heart swoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, nope, I have no idea” I say playfully as I look up at him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that needs to change” and he leans down to kiss me as we keep walking “you’re absolutely beautiful” he tells me in between kisses. “How about now?” he asks, his face as red as the shirt he is wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not convinced” I say smiling so wide it makes my cheeks hurt. Dylan’s smile is equally wide and happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to try harder” and his hand goes up to my neck as he kisses me again, this time with more intensity. I reach up into his curls, as we walk blindly. What would have been halfway through the kiss we hear a gentle voice calling out to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful there”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At those words we break the kiss and follow where the voice came from. We find it belongs to an elderly lady sitting next to what I assume is her husband, since they’re holding hands with their fingers laced together as they sit on the bench. Looking at the people passing them by. Warning us for what’s ahead “I’m sorry to break that lovely kiss but you two were heading straight for that trash can” she says with a giggle. Dylan and I look at the path before us and indeed, a crash into the bin would have been inevitable for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you for warning us,” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks” Dylan adds with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, I just told my Eddy how you two reminded me of us” she says with the sweetest face. I look up at Dylan who has one brow up and looks a bit unsure of what’s going on here. “Well about 50 years ago that is” she continues as she looks at her husband. He smiles “oh yes” and he happily adds “lots of kisses that made us forget about our surroundings, right, my flower?” he says looking at his wife in a way I’ve never seen anyone look at they’re significant other. I look up at Dylan and see a cute smile on his face as he watches the couple. “You keep kissing her like that and before you know it, here you are having shared a lifetime together” he says winking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah with a bit of luck who knows?” Dylan says, giving me mixed feelings about that sentence. Making me tap my thigh three times trying to calm myself down. Something I haven’t done in a long time when I was around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luck hardly has anything to do with it, son” the man continues. “It’s love that you nourish, each other that you cherish. A relationship is like a flower. You feed it, talk to it, give it attention, lots of love and devotion and the love will bloom, like the flower” the man tells Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddy, stop bothering these young people” his wife says with a chuckle “don’t mind him, he loves giving out free, unsolicited advice” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah don’t worry about it” I say softly and Dylan’s arm around my shoulder pulls me closer making me look up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did say that she’d keep me forever if she had the chance” Dylan says to them, surprising me. I keep my eyes on his face as he looks at the old couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there you go, take care of her she seems to be your flower” the man says to Dylan. Who in his turn looks back at me. Dylan doesn’t answer the man. We greet the lovely lady and her sweet husband and continue walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting that he called you my flower” Dylan tells me as we get to the section with wild cats. I hold the bar before me and Dylan hugs me from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” I ask him, leaning my head against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he says close to my head “everything always comes together with us” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how that is with him calling me your flower” I say while wrapping my arms around his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see” he says cryptically, kissing the side of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m curious,” I say to Dylan. He chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, but it’s a surprise,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much” I say looking at the cats before me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, I really want to talk to you about something but I only ever talk to my dad about things and obviously not about the plans I made with Eric” Dylan tells me suddenly. My whole body reacts to his words. My knees feel weak and my stomach is getting upset. “I have a hard time opening up about these plans, even with you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, you don’t have to if you’re not ready” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s the thing, I feel like I should let you in. I’ve been thinking, constantly about everything. About you, Eric, NBK a future and just everything” he tells me, tears silently rolling down my cheeks as he mentions a future. “I just don’t know, but I do know that around you, and us being so connected it makes me so happy. Everything is changing” he tells me and then buries his head in my neck. Giving me sweet kisses. “I promise that as soon as I’ve figured some shit out I will talk to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say trying to sound brave but this moment has me feeling weaker than ever around him. “For letting me in” and my unsteady voice is enough for him to turn me around. He sees the tears on my cheeks and takes a deep breath in. Silently he starts to wipe away the tears as I place my arms around his waist pulling him in. “I think it would be perfect if you kissed me right now” I say to him with a smile on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall kiss you” he says holding my face in his hands as he pushes me back against the bar I was holding before and he kisses me. His tongue softly runs past my lips and I eagerly greet him with mine. Twirling around each other in my mouth soft sounds of tender care spill over both our lips before he pulls back. “We have an audience” he says with a smirk and I turn around to find the wild cats in their caged home looking at us with lazy eyes. I turn back around and Dylan starts hugging me again. We stand there for a good while, making eye contact with the cats but more so because Dylan is holding me with so much love in his embrace that neither of us is willing to let go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Moonlit Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovely readers </p><p>Here is another update! &lt;3</p><p>Let me know what you guys think, I always, always love the comments I get!</p><p>(Thank you, Marianne924, for helping me with the title!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That sure looks big enough” Dylan says looking at my cotton candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she said” I say before picking a piece off of my stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dylan asks, chuckling with big eyes “who?” he adds confused. I laugh at his confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s something that was quite popular a couple of years ago, in my time” I explain to Dylan what the that’s-what-she-said joke is all about before I hold the stick up “want some?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll have some and that’s hilarious” he says before digging in “we should go find a place to have dinner at soon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t believe how time flew by today. It’s unfair” I say enjoying my cotton candy, it’s all I have eyes for right now. I feel hands on both my sides pulling me down and before I know it I’m falling into Dylan’s lap. I completely missed him sitting down. Smiling as I look at his face I lean down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste like pure sugar” he says with a chuckle “but you’re right, today went by way too fast” he says looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod yes “for sure, did you have a place in mind for dinner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I didn't think we’d be here this long,” he says placing his right hand on my leg while the other is still around my waist. “I like this,” he adds watching me eat the cotton candy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching me eat or having me on your lap?” I ask looking at him with a smile on my face. His right hand starts to caress my leg and it’s making me very happy inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both, today was great,” he says smiling wide at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really was and it’s not even over yet” I say taking some cotton candy in between my fingers “you wanna know one of my favorite parts so far?” I ask him as I playfully run the cotton candy over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your favorite part so far?” he asks smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the kisses and the hugs, being so close to you is the absolute best” and I place a kiss on his lips “open up” I say against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth and I put the cotton candy in, pulling back before he closes his mouth, making us both chuckle. I let my thumb run over his bottom lip and pull it down to place the cotton candy in his mouth this time. He eats it and his piercing blue eyes never leave mine. His left hand goes up to the back of my head and he pulls me down for another kiss, breaking it he says “yeah it is” and I smile wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’ve finished this we should head for the exit and find a place to eat. We could go to that fish place we went to before” I suggest to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could, or we see what we come across? Follow our guts” he says leaning back into the bench. Still holding me. I nod yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I concur with that, let's follow our guts” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You concur?” he asks with raised brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve heard Leonardo Dicaprio say that in a movie once, and have been wanting to use that word ever since” I admit to Dylan with a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fan of Dicaprio ey?” Dylan asks, sounding very judgemental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that he turns into a really great actor, he already is by the way. Haven’t you seen This boy’s life?” I ask, frowning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not,” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, next movie date we watch that one” I say finishing my cotton candy. “Prepare for weeping though” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright we will” he says and my brows rise up “and I’ll bring tissues”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You give in that easily, I figured a little convincing was necessary” I say looking at him “at least”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely not a fan of Dicaprio but I do love making you happy” he says stunning me with his choice of words. I take a deep breath and nod my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that really well” and I lean down pressing a kiss on his nose. He crinkles it with a smile. Then I kiss just besides his mouth and lastly one on his lips. “Come on let’s go follow our guts” and I get up, pulling Dylan right along with me by his hand. We make our way through the zoo. A few last stops to look at animals we somehow missed walking in. Dylan starts goofing around making me laugh happily. At one point he even twirls me around by my hand. Making the both of us radiate happiness. When we finally walk out of the zoo we start to orientate where we should go next. After about 10 minutes of walking we find a little restaurant that looks cute from the outside. “Shall we go in?” I ask Dylan. He answers by opening the door for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you” he says, gesturing for me to walk in. We’re greeted kindly by a lady who guides us to a table for two in a cosy little corner. She comes back with menus. “Thanks” Dylan says on behalf of the both of us. “Let’s see what they have,” he says looking over the menu. I do the same. It doesn’t take us long to decide what we’re having. And conversation comes easy as it always does. Before we know it our dinner is here and we fall quiet, eating the dishes we chose. Both of us are pretty happy with what we got and very excited how our guts showed us yet another great place. Not lingering in place after dinner we head back to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, today was probably one of my favorite days” I say to Dylan once we are seated in his car. He doesn’t start his car but rather turns to me with his body, giving me his full attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, it was in the top ten for me probably” he says with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true” I say with a big smile. He starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right. It’s complete bullshit” he laughs as he looks at me. Then he turns in his seat and starts his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway home I’m starting to feel tired but I’m not ready for this day to end. “Dylan, I don’t wanna go home yet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re not going home,” he says glancing over at me. “Where do you want to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm how about our spot, nice and private, perfect last stop for today” I say turning in my seat so I can look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking we should get you a coffee then. Before we make our final stop for today,” Dylan says, keeping his eyes out on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking you should finally answer one of my marriage proposals” I say with a chuckle. He smiles, looks at me and starts to chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love coffee way too much, but I think I’ve mentioned that before” Dylan says while driving us to the coffee place we usually go to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I’m asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry me, not the coffee you know” I say as he parks before the coffee place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your proposals always follow after something to do with coffee” he chuckles “come on let's get you a coffee and try not to drop on one knee, please” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gravely insulted, besides it’s too cold, I’d break a hip in the process” I say, making him laugh before we go buy a cup of coffee and he drives up to our spot. “Hmm coffee” I say, holding my cup between my hands. “I can’t believe you don’t like coffee” I say to Dylan who shuts off the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can tell you what I think coffee tastes like without severely hurting your feelings” he says with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t. You’ll ruin all the good we have between us” I say but I start to laugh. Dylan laughs as well and we start talking, neither of us gets out of the car. When I’ve finished my coffee I turn to look at Dylan. “You know what would really make for a perfect ending of today?” I ask, biting my lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was the perfect way to end this day” Dylan says looking at me very intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it is, but we could make it even better with a hot make out session in the backseat” I say, watching his expression change. Dylan’s eyes never leave mine, that is until he opens his door, steps out of his car and pulls his seat forward. Wordlessly he gets in the back. Where his eyes find mine again to never leave them. Not having to think about it I take off my ankle boots and jacket and without a word do I climb in the back with him. Immediately straddling him, his hands find my thighs and he runs them up over them as we keep looking at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let my hands run up to his shoulders and take his trench coat in my hands, he leans forward allowing me to push the coat down over his shoulders and he takes his arms out. Placing his hands high up on my thighs again. Our eyes are locked and my heart is beating harder and faster the longer I look into his eyes. I place one hand on his shoulder and the other goes up to his cheek before I lean down just as he goes up to meet my lips halfway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows what he wants and lets his tongue find mine. Softly but guided by sheer passion we sink into a kissing rhythm that makes us crave for each other. Dylan’s hands hold a firm grip on my thighs and he pulls me closer against him, the hand that was on his shoulder wraps around his neck as we make sure there is not even half an inch between our bodies. His arms wrap around my lower back and Dylan lets out a low moan when I press myself down on him and friction increases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take my mouth away from his and see his eyes open the second I do, his lips are slightly swollen from the kiss. I kiss his cheek, his nose, a peck on his lips before I place my forehead against his. “I want you to see and touch me” I whisper into the silence around us. He looks at me with lustful eyes and he seems to be having trouble breathing. Nonetheless he says, “I want that too”. I pull back not breaking eye contact as I take the bottom of my shirt in my hands, hunching forward a bit so I wont hit the ceiling of his car, I pull it over my head. Showing Dylan my body in the sexy, black bra I’m wearing tonight. His eyes lower from my face to my body but it’s not the sight of my exposed bosom that catches his first attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand goes up and he holds my medallion that I always tuck away underneath my clothes. “This looks just like my ring,” he says letting his thumb caress the oval, black Onyx front of my medallion. I look at his hand on my locket and smile. “That’s why I bought it, years ago” I tell him and his eyes find mine “to have something close to my heart that reminds me of you” my hand goes up to his chin and I raise it up so I can kiss him. A soft peck, followed by my tongue pressing in, searching for that heat again. Dylan’s hand closes around my medallion as he gives me exactly what I was looking for. This time he breaks the kiss and he places his lips in my neck, a small kiss followed by his tongue tasting my skin. He’s careful in his touch, soft and shy but the more he tastes the more he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand lets go of the locket when he’s ready to and he holds my bosom for the first time. His touch is tender and gentle, Dylan’s thumb runs over my breast as the other comes to the front to cup me. I moan out as he starts to place wet kisses all over my neck and shoulder. Both his hands are feeling me, kneading, caressing my soft body. He takes his lips out of my neck and starts to leave a trail of butterfly kisses over my collarbone and I get up on my knees so he has better access to let his mouth find the exposed skin of my bosom. His left hand is still touching me, kneading my soft breast while his right is on my back pulling me closer to him. Both of us make lustfull sounds and the car fills up with them. Drowning us both in the sweet and sensual sounds we both make. Driven by absolute lust I reach behind my back, stopping Dylan’s every movement. Unhooking my bra Dylan’s mouth opens as he looks at what I’m doing. When my bra snaps open Dylan leans back, watching it happen. His cheeks red, eyes full of the need he has for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly take the straps and let them fall down my arms, a hot breath rolls over Dylan’s lips and when I take off my bra his eyes close shortly. I take that opportunity to take his face in my hands and kiss him. His hands move up over my back, caressing my bare skin. He pulls back his hand and moves it up to my face as he breaks the kiss. Breathing heavily he says “my sweet Y/n” followed by a new kiss “you’re so unbelievably beautiful” and he pushes me back, looking at my naked body before he places a kiss just above my bosom. A slight tremble in his hands. My eyes close as I enjoy his slow path down to my sensitive nipples. When his tongue runs over my nipple I let my head fall back in pure pleasure while I keep my hands on the back of his head. His hands press my body down onto him, I start to rub myself over his crotch and he drives me so far into this hot moment I might find a release in this touch alone. Dylan leaves no inch unkissed, untouched or unloved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s hands run up as he leaves my bosom. He kisses me while he holds my face in both his hands, my hands on his wrists, thumbs caressing his hands. “You are my favorite, my sweetest in the whole universe” Dylan says before kissing my cheek and without really thinking about it I press my naked upper body against his chest and place my head on his shoulder. Letting my arms run behind his lower back, holding him tight. His arms go around me holding me with so much care. His fingers lazily caress my back. “There is nowhere I’d rather be than here with you, Dylan” I tell him while I try to let my heartbeat slow down from our beautiful moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sit like that for so long in such peace that I feel myself getting sleepy and starting to drift off. “Dylan” I say in a tired, content voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” he answers, sounding just as tired. My head feels incredibly heavy as I lift it off his shoulder. Dylan is leaned back against the headrest as he looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should probably head back” I say with my body still pressed against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably so, but I do not want to,” he says with a small smile. I start to smile as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, but I also don’t want to sleep in a car” and I start to chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says leaning forward, his arms still holding me. My hands go up to the back of his head and I let my fingers caress his neck and go up in his hair. His eyes go over my body and I see him take it all in before he locks eyes with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cheeks are so red” I say letting my fingers go over the beautiful blush “you’re so handsome, absolutely beautiful” and I smile wide at him. He doesn’t respond but doesn’t take his eyes off of mine. I reach past him and take my bra off the seat next to him, silently putting it on again while thinking about what was. “Today was the most perfect day, I loved every bit of it. Thank you so much” I say to Dylan as I close my bra behind my back. His hand runs up over my arm, gently resting it on my shoulder before he pulls me in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, my sweet Y/n” he says smiling as he hands me my shirt. Once I’m properly dressed again I get off of Dylan’s lap and he steps out of the car giving me time to crawl back in the front seat before he pushes his chair back. The cold air from outside makes me shiver and when he gets in the car Dylan says “it’s motherfucking cold outside” making me chuckle as my teeth start to chatter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the stream coming in was painfully cold. Especially after all that warmth we created” I say putting my boots back on. Missing the smirk on Dylan’s face as I say this. He starts his car and before he drives off he turns to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right, this was the perfect ending of a perfect day” then his pointer finger of his left hand, on which his onyx ring is placed goes up to my neck and pulls my necklace out from under my shirt and he places it over my clothes. Holding my medallion in his hand before he places it down just between my breasts where it’s always close to my heart and he places his hand down over it. Touching me, feeling my heart beat. He looks into my eyes and I lean over to him and press a kiss on his lips. “Hmm” he hums after the kiss. “Perfect” he says and Dylan then starts to drive us back to our homes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you are my favorite person in the world, right?” I ask Dylan as we approach the main house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah” he says parking his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think, you should know” I say to him with a smile as we get out of the car. The front door of the main house opens and his father walks out, right as we get out of his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan and Y/n?” he asks, frowning with the garbage in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dad, I saw Y/n walking up and offered to drive her the last part” he says lying effortlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, that’s nice, have a good evening Y/n” he says looking at me for a brief moment before he walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you and likewise, Mr Klebold,” I say watching his back. Dylan’s eyes close for a second and when he looks at me, I’m trying really hard not to laugh. I wink at him before I walk off to my door. When I reach it I look back, seeing Dylan talk to his dad. They’re laughing. I turn around with a smile and walk into my little house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I carelessly throw my coat over a chair and take off my boots before walking up the stairs with my head still in the clouds. All the clouds are heart-shaped. I start to undress as I walk to my bathroom. Unhooking my bra feels different this time and when I look down on my body every sensitive part that Dylan touched, kissed and licked starts to burn for him again. Closing my eyes I let my hair down before I open the warm water tap. Looking in the mirror I see bright red cheeks under my eyes as I look at myself. My fingers softly run over my necklace, down to my locket. I take it in my hand and as I close my eyes I see Dylan’s hand take a hold of it, looking at it. The warm water running over my body makes me a little sad, sad that the moment is being washed off of me. I run my hands through my hair and feel his hands all over me again. I’m smiling against the warm water, reliving every second. Dylan, roaring at the lions in his perfectly goofy mood today, all the kisses. There were so many kisses. No holding back, just the two of us having an amazing time together. If it wasn’t for the strange reality Dylan and I are in we would have been just a perfectly happy couple. To anyone who saw us today that was probably what we looked like but there is so much more to us. There is a darkness and a light, my eyes open at the thought “the everlasting contrast” it’s us. A few tears spill from my eyes as I think about the secrets we carry, the words he spoke to me, wanting to let me in, he’s so close to finding out our connection. I’m sure it’s his own devil versus angel tugging that keeps him from giving in to it being real, to us being real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re connected, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it sounds in my head and I think about Dylan, his hand in mine, the sound of his heart beating. The sounds of life all around him and us. I want him to know how much love I have for him and just how deep it goes but I need him to be absolutely ready. He needs to be the first to speak of love. As the showergel runs down into my hand our moment in the car comes back to me. I never imagined that when I said what I did, semi joking that Dylan would do what he did. His expression when he got into the back of the car, not a word spoken but his eyes, they held every word he didn't say to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a deep feeling inside of me, building up and I can no longer shake the thought. I frown while the water runs over my body. “He’s thinking about me too” and I am absolutely convinced that in this exact same moment, Dylan is thinking about me like I am about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With his hands behind his head he’s looking at his ceiling but he sees my face. Dylan is feeling so good he’d almost call it euphoria. Today was amazing, he has never, ever in his life felt this good. This strong, excited and above all cared for. He’s certain, absolutely sure that there is love between him and me. There is no more doubt about that. He saw it today, on my face when we were talking to that old couple. “Flower” Dylan whispers into the silence around him. He gets up from his bed and takes the paper he bought and settles at his desk. There isn’t enough, he needs more. His hands are busy but his mind is working even harder. His hands can’t keep up so he leaves it for now. There is no hurry. When he drops back down on his bed his thoughts are with me, they almost always are. He can’t shake the feeling that I am thinking about him. It’s like when the rain started and he was desperate to find me. That feeling deep within that he cannot shake. He bites his bottom lip as he wonders what I’m thinking about. His eyes close and he sees my naked, precious body before him again. The sight was enough to push him into overdrive. The taste of my skin was like heaven, exactly how I said he tasted. He can’t help what’s happening in his sweats but it doesn’t bother him either. The thoughts of my lips in his neck is enough to make him yearn for me again. He turns on his side, wondering if I am indeed thinking about him. He pretends I’m right there with him but it’s not enough. He can never get enough. The words of the old man come back to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s love that you nourish, each other that you cherish. A relationship is like a flower. You feed it, talk to it, give it attention, lots of love and devotion and the love will bloom, like the flower”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sweet flower” Dylan whispers before he jumps off his bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m settled perfectly on my couch with a drink all curled up under the blanket that I now keep on there. Book in hand I’m ready to lose myself in the words written so beautifully by Hemingway on these pages. When the phone rings I warm up inside, I knew he’d call. “Hello this is Y/n” I say smiling from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet Y/n” Dylan says softly into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours?” I ask smiling so wide it makes me embarrassed, just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, honey, I was teasing” I say biting my lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing that, I’m too tired” he says trying to sound serious but I can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Call you honey or teasing?” I raise my glass to my lips for a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teasing, you can call me as you wish” Dylan’s tired voice is so attractive to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then</span>
  <em>
    <span> husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I say jokingly but I start laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you took that one step too far” he says laughing as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Husband is only one step too far?” I ask laughing still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, this, what you’re doing would be teasing” after a short pause he continues “what were you doing right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was doing a couple of things actually” I say to him “I was trying to read my Hemingway book but didn't get very far and before that I took a week long shower” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week long shower in an hour, impressive” Dylan says with a chuckle “anything else?” he asks a little cryptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to find out if I was masturbating under the shower?” I ask him, holding my hand before my mouth as I start to laugh, trying not to let him hear. The line goes silent for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to stop teasing,” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, that was a legitimate question, you sound like you’re trying to find something out without asking what you want to know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” he simply says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so just ask me what you want to ask, I think we’re at that point where you can do that” and I wait for his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I called, were you thinking about me?” he asks soft- voiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve thought about you every second while under the shower and the reason the reading didn't really work out was because, here on the couch, I still couldn’t stop thinking about today, about you” I tell him, calm and gladly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it” he says excitedly “see, I was thinking about you as well, and I got this feeling, like in the rain” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I was thinking about you too, I had the same feeling. I can’t really explain it but I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were thinking about me as well” I say sitting up straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” Dylan says a little loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ear, I’m deaf” I say jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry about that” he says a lot softer “that’s actually why I called, to see if you felt that too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did and that’s good, I’m glad you called,” I say to him as I sink back into my couch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Hemingway, you said?” Dylan asks, turning the page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, A Farewell to Arms” I tell him “I’ve read it before but I just love it so much. It was actually just one quote that made me want to read the book” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the quote?” he asks, sounding comfortable, content even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so brave and quiet I forget you’re suffering” I tell him “I bought the book the same day I read that and do you want to hear the beauty of that sentence? The true beauty?” I ask Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, what is the true beauty in that sentence?” he exhales and his breath softly hits the microphone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The true beauty is the way Hemingway writes the story, so engaging, so full of magnificent sentences. This one hardly stood out on its own page. But taken apart from the page it’s beyond beautiful” I tell him and I let out a breath “and to make such a powerful line not stand out on a page, well, that is the beauty that is Hemingway’s writing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it so easy to understand why you love reading so much” Dylan says after a short silence. “Let’s go back to that book store tomorrow, you can read while we get comfortable on that couch” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get bored of me and that book store if we keep going back there” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, I could never get bored of you, not ever” Dylan then says sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I’m not going anywhere” and feeling incredibly bold and slightly stupid I continue “and when you realize that you aren’t going anywhere either, I’m buying that bookstore one day and keep it there so more people can have their perfect first kiss there” and I swallow hard, trying to push the lump down that formed in my throat by sheer will power. The line falls quiet for so long I end up saying “Dylan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go open your door, please” it sounds before he hangs up the phone. I look at the phone a little confused, but I get up in my pajamas to open the door. Wondering what was so urgent all of a sudden that he decided to come this way. My door is already open and I step out. I hear nothing but see Dylan come my way. When he’s close to me I smile at him. He doesn’t return the smile, he looks very serious and fear creeps up in my chest that perhaps he didn't like what I said just now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan walks up to me and takes my head in his shaking hands, without a word does he connect our lips. I breathe out in relief in his mouth and pull him closer to me. His hands lower a bit holding my neck and cheeks before he breaks the kiss. “There is something I want to tell you, but I was afraid” his hands are still shaking even though they’re comfortably warm on my skin. “But when you said that just now I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it” I smile at him with a warm feeling in my heart that I know just what it is he wants to tell me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s face is illuminated by the light of the moon, giving his hair a golden glow, placing my hands on his chest I feel the change in his heartbeat when he tells me “I love you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes locking with mine, I tell him “I love you too, Dylan” his mouth opens in a wide smile as he gives me another kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck. Pulling myself up, so close against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, oh my God, I love you” Dylan says against my lips making my eyes well up. When tears spill over he feels them on his hands and looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much” I say while happy tears flow over my cheeks. Lovingly he dries my tears one by one and when he’s done I look up. “Look at the sky, it's filled with so many stars and the moonlight shines beautifully, so bright” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't even notice, all I saw was you and all I knew was that I had to tell you, right this second” he says letting his hands lower to just above my hips. “You are the single most beautiful being in this whole universe” he says, not holding anything back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My lips curl up in a smile “I can’t believe how perfect today is” but I look down and see my pajamas. It makes me gasp out. I quickly press myself up against Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” he asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing is wrong, everything is perfect” I hear my own voice and know I’m not getting out of this one. And just as I expected, Dylan starts to push me back gently. Trying to make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is off in your voice” and he frowns “but I know what it is and I am so sorry it is this way, still” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this way?” I ask, wondering what he means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I haven’t disclosed anything about my plans or” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s not about that at all. Let’s save that for another day, I don’t want to talk about any of that right now. At this moment it’s all about the fact that you love me” I say letting my hands run up to his face “and that I love you” right now I can’t handle this moment being tainted by something that would upset us. Dylan’s hands squeeze me and he places his forehead against mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You astound me, do you kno” he says but his facial expression changes and he pushes me back with his brows up in his hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, here we go” I say with my eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a My Little Pony?” he asks ready to burst out laughing. I cross my arms suppressing a giggle “no” I say in the faintest of voice. “Sorry what was that?” he teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I repeat sucking in my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me you’re lying” he says letting his hands run to my lower back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what is that?” I ask tight lipped, ready to burst out laughing at any second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re shirt” the two of us now laugh while I press my face against his chest. I let my hands rest on his back and his go a little lower. When the laughter dies down I look up at him. His hands are just above my ass and when I lean up to kiss him he lets them slide further down. The kiss starts soft and tender but soon it’s turned into a more heated one and his sweats do not hide how he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking my lips I say “would you like to come in?” and I’m absolutely positive that he knows there is more to that invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could but I should be heading back inside, when asked where I was going I said to my car to get out some school stuff” his head turns to look at the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, there is always tomorrow” I say softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And tomorrow we go back to that bookstore” Dylan’s soft lips find mine again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my three favorites to look forward to” and I take a step back. “Coffee, books and a tall dude who loves me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan chuckles “a tall dude, out of everything you can call me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, husband then” I say biting my lip with a happy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to tall dude” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s compromise and settle on, tall husband” I say and he begins to shake his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my sweetest” he says before giving me one last kiss for the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fill all the pages of my diary with just today” I say as he begins to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably get a new one then, for the days to come” he has a shy smile on his face when he turns around to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We can’t see it because he is on his way to his house and I just stepped back into mine. But our smiles are equally wide. There is no way of telling, but our heartbeats are syncing together. And the first I love you’s changed everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan hasn’t figured out what the connection is exactly but the both of us have no idea how close he is to finding out our truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Don't talk, just bake.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Typing out the last lines in my report about yesterday I’m already excited about meeting up with Dylan later. The days are flying by and time is beginning to creep up on me, holding a tight grip on my throat at times. The past days have been without a doubt amongst the best in my life. I feel a tremendous hope starting to blossom in my heart, but one snippet of a thought about that day in April and it’s falling to bits on the floor, every last drop of that hope. I find my hands starting to shake more often. Yesterday Dylan noticed the increasing amount of shaking hands around him. For the first time I was the one not able to form the words. So he held me, he held me so tight and before he left he gave me the promise that soon he’d be ready to share his thoughts with me. Focusing back on those last lines I barely put in the last word when my phone rings. I frown, it’s Saturday and Dylan is at work. Eric is also working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” I say into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, is this Y/n?” it sounds on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, who is this?” I say not recognising this voice on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Devon,” she says cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey how are you? Sorry I didn't recognise your voice” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I’m good, you?” she asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am doing really well” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I bet you do, Dylan told me the zoo was a success” she says cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for suggesting he’d take me there because it was, indeed, a huge success. God, it was amazing, easily the best day ever” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, please give me details,” she says laughing. I start to laugh as well. “I know you won’t though, but where were you two yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry we didn't make it to bowling this week, I didn't see much of Dylan yesterday, he had stuff to do” I tell her still wondering why I only saw him late at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know he could still do things unrelated to or with you” she says, making me smile. “Anyway, what are you doing right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just finished working and I was planning on making dinner soon,” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about you join me and Zack for coffee? We are also planning on grabbing pizza at Blackjack because Dylan always gives discounts” she says cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” wondering if Dylan would think it’s weird for me to be around his friends without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re refusing coffee and seeing Dylan?” she says, making me smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what the fuck?” I say laughing “alright I’ll meet you guys at that one coffee place we’ve been to a couple of times. See you in a bit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect” she says excitedly “Zack she’s coming” she yells out. “See ya” and we hang up. I go upstairs to change my clothes. Black skinny jeans with a simple brown basic, on top. I put some money in my back pocket and drive up to the coffee place. Where Zack and Devon are already waiting for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys” I say, taking off my jacket walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you and Dylan are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>attached to each other?” Zack says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not like you two” I say before getting a coffee. Behind me I hear Devon laugh and Zack says “I can’t win with her, I don’t like it” making me chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since Dylan missed bowling on a Friday” Zack tells me as I sit down with my coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he wasn’t with me around bowling time,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, he’s always with you” Zack says with a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he was later but not around 9, he had things to do” I say with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of things? Was he with Eric then, they’re always doing things” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” I lie to him, knowing Dylan was at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, how was the zoo?” Devon asks with a big grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The zoo?” Zack asks with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, on Devon’s recommendation, Dylan took me to the zoo last Wednesday” I say before taking a sip of my coffee. “It was really nice,” I say smiling wide. “He took me to dinner afterwards, it was the perfect day” I say thinking about our moonlit moment more than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan didn't even look like himself in school on Thursday” Zack then tells me “you guys had sex, didn't you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Zack and start to laugh, silently, with my mug raised before my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby” Devon almost yells out “what is wrong with you?” she adds, making me laugh even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack, what the fuck” I say softly through the laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, he looked like it” he says pulling his shoulder up “he was beaming all fucking day” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beaming?” I ask, surprised at his choice of words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you know, he looked like he got something he really, really wanted” Devon playfully hits his arm “baby, don’t hit me” he says slightly annoyed “I’m just saying, Dylan was, ah never mind” he says crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon and I are laughing still and Zack adds “I knew I shouldn’t have come” making it even worse for himself. We stop making fun of Zack and drink our coffees. It’s my stomach that decides when we’re off to go get pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack makes some strange animalistic noises “that’s what your stomach just said” as he opens the door to Blackjack for Devon and I to walk through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Vodka,” Zack says and Dylan turns around, looking at the three of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says firstly before he comes walking up to us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Zack, what’s up” Zack addresses himself in response to how he’s ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zack” Dylan says to his friend but he’s rolling his eyes. Then he turns to me “hey you” he says softly, before he doesn’t even think about anything, or anybody and he gives me a sweet kiss. For everyone to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” I say with a wide smile “how is work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow and boring” he says before he turns to Devon and greets her. Then we see Eric coming in from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Reb, what’s up?” Zack yells out to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Eric says and he then turns to us and frowns a little “what’s up” he asks in general but he stays where he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric” I say with a little wave. He gives me a small smile but nothing else. When I look up at Dylan I see a blank expression on his face and I wonder what this is all about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in a good mood” Devon whispers for our ears only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let him be” Dylan then tells her “are you guys here for pizzas?” and he makes eye contact with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I tell him and then I take his hand “can I talk to you for a second?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” he says walking towards the front door with me, where we stand away from everyone just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if this is weird, me coming here with your friends” I say to him. “But Devon called and asked me to have coffee with them and come here to you and I couldn’t say no to that” I admit with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me with a kinder expression and takes the braid that's over my right shoulder in between his fingers “that’s really okay, don’t worry about it” his other hand finds mine. “She knew you’d come if she mentioned coffee, you could never say no” he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, that is true but it was the latter that really made me want to come” and I give him a wide smile. Again without hesitation he comes down for a kiss. When we break it I see Eric looking at us with a scowl on his face. My mind is telling me that perhaps it’s envy or jealousy but my heart is hoping it’s for a different reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two” Devon squals with her hands turned into fistst underneath her chin. Dylan shyly looks at the floor while she says it but with a big smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah look at you two” Chris says as he walks in. “Kissing in public, well well well” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go do what you have to do?” Eric says pointing him in the direction of the refrigerator that judging by the box besides it needs restocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you guys?” Dylan says as he walks to the other side of the counter. Devon and Zack give him their order and I follow after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A veggie pizza, without tomato, please” I say smiling as I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a Dr Pepper with that?” he asks me with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and a side” I chuckle “no I can’t say that” and I start to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus, do we want to know?” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was ready to ask for a side of him,” Chris says with a big happy smirk, knowing the ropes of the tasteless flirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were, weren’t you?” Devon asks laughing loudly. Dylan has red cheeks and tries to focus on what he has to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna say” and I look at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God” Eric says unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start, Grumpy cat” I say to Eric who looks up with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grumpy cat?” he asks confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s you” I say “next time I come by I’ll show you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went to Eric?” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just started at Tortilla Wraps so we spend some more time together. Outside of work” I say to him. Dylan looks at me with raised brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true, Eric?” Zack asks, all confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Eric says rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I did go to Eric” I say nodding my head to emphasize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay a few orders came in, let’s all focus on what we have to do” Eric cuts the conversation down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your order is almost done” Dylan says to Zack. And Chris hangs over the counter and waves me over to him. Dylan watches me like a hawk while he makes our orders ready to go. Eric’s eyes alternate between Dylan and his own work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chris” I say leaning on my elbow before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you and Dylan, has he moved into the guesthouse with you already?” he asks, teasing. I can see that Dylan is not happy with his friend right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask me that? Ask the one who is your friend” I say to Chris with a smirk on my face. Behind Chris, Dylan is smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he will say something even worse” and with that said he turns around, hits Dylan on the shoulder “you have found your one, bro” and walks away. Dylan then looks at me, smiles and starts to get our orders ready to take home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” he says as he hands me my pizza and soda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when I’m done here” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Immediately after?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he tells me. I nod my head “okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is your order, Zack and Devon” Eric says as he hands it to Zack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dude” Zack says to him “care to join us for a movie later, Chris you too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll join” Eric tells Zack. “I can’t, I have date night” Chris yells out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll see you later” I say to Dylan as I’m ready to head out. His brows go up “where are you going?” and he makes his way over to me. “Home to eat” I tell him and he leans down and places a kiss on my cheek before he places a soft kiss on my lips. “I’ll see you later” Dylan says with a dreamy voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes you will baby, oooh I looooove you so much. Hmmm you’re soooo handsome, my boyfriend is the best '' Zack then says in a high pitched girly voice, turning all our heads to look at him. Dylan bursts out in laughter and the rest of us follow shortly after. Even Eric is smiling while he tries to focus on his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, basically what he said. Sorta” I say to Dylan before I tip toe up, place my hand on his cheek and kiss him. “Bye, I’ll see you after your shift” and I suck on my bottom lip as I walk out of Blackjack, followed by the rest. We go our separate ways by the car and when I get home my mind starts to push itself in overdrive. Trying to figure out what that weird vibe between Dylan and Eric was. Logically I know it could have been a shitty day and that's all. But my heart wants to make so much more out of it. Now I have 2 more hours to fill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With eating, a new report and a run I fill up almost an hour and a half. So when I get back home I take a shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. Low rise, light blue jeans and a grey colored top, showing off a nice bit of cleavage. Looking down on myself in this outfit I wonder how Dylan is going to react to my outfit of choice. I leave my front door open for Dylan so he can just step in. I place a little sticky note on the front door that says “welcome, tall husband, the door is open,” with a big smile I go back in to do my dishes, while I do them I wonder what is taking Dylan so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear my front door open and close and I start to smile while I finish up my dishes. Dylan comes into the kitchen with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took you a little while to get here" I say smiling. Dylan comes to stand behind me, placing his hands above my hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry. There was something I needed to finish real quick and I took a shower" he says softly into my neck. "You left a cute little note on an open door," he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah so you could just come in" I say, feeling those familiar butterflies in my stomach as he holds me like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm" he softly hums "I like that" his hands now on my stomach. Making circles with his finger, raising my top op slightly. He’s making me burn for him and I know he has a perfect view into my top from where he's standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mouth takes control over my words when I say "Dylan, if you keep touching me like that, I am not sure I can keep behaving" my eyes keep falling closed at the scenes that start to play out in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places a kiss on my bare shoulder "who says I want to behave" he whispers against my skin and I can hear him swallow. The fact that I cannot see him, that he is standing behind me gives him the spark he needs to be this bold. My mouth opens slowly and I lick my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that is so, then please stop behaving right now" I say, feeling desperate for his touch. He comes closer, pressing himself against my back. Unafraid to let me feel that he certainly doesn't want to behave. I've always imagined how these moments would go, definitely in the past few days. How would Dylan heat things up. I'm about to find out. His left hand slowly moves up, taking my top with it. My breath gets stuck in my throat. When his hand doesn't stop but rather cups my bosom a hot breath rolls over my lips. I want this so much and the need for him goes so deep. His hand softly kneads what he's feeling. His thumb runs up and down over my breast and his fingers feel and caress me. Dylan is silent behind me as he allows himself to touch me. He is soft and tender in his approach, like in the car and he's driving me insane. Soft sounds of approval fill up my kitchen. Then his right hand goes up as well, but that one goes up underneath my top. When he's holding me over my bra I feel like I am on fire. My whole body. With my core burning for his touch. A soft moan for him fills his ears and heart as he places his right hand underneath my bra and touches the sensitive nipple. Still caressing me so softly. I decide to let him know that I want more "Dylan, touch me" and I take his left hand in mine and guide it between my legs. This ignites his confidence because he starts to kiss my neck and shoulder more pressingly while he starts to open up the button of my jeans, he opens the zipper and presses his hand down into my panties immediately. The second his hand touches my wanting core we both moan out. Mine is desperate and louder than I'd want it to be. His more a low moan softly underneath my ear. His fingers so delicately feel me. His right hand is now placed almost unmoving in my bra and I reach behind me and start to take my bra off. Giving him more room to play. He responds immediately by allowing his hand to squeeze my breast and rub slowly over my nipples, going from one breast to another while his hand in my panties is starting to get more sure in it's movements. His fingers go up and down over me and my head falls back against his body. Dylan kisses my cheek and my neck while his fingers go further down and he penetrates me with one finger, causing me to gasp out. "Mmh" I let slip as he goes in as deep as he can from this position. I can't see Dylan but my best guess is that his cheeks are bright red. He presses an open mouthed kiss on my neck. Licking the skin, softly sucking on it. He goes in and out of me, feeling and hearing my response to him he adds another finger. I can feel his ring going over me. His hands are getting eager as he starts to rub me and take my nipples in between his fingers. I'm not far from a high if he keeps kissing and touching me the way he does. He takes his fingers out of me and when he goes over my most sensitive spot I moan out which gives him the plan to keep rubbing there. His fingers flat next to each other as he runs from left to right trying to find out how to please me. "Yes," I say hoping he knows what I mean. Of course he does. "Is this good?" he asks, lust pouring over his lips. "Yes," I repeat, desperate for him to continue. As he does I feel my knees weaken and without thinking about it I push him back until we hit the small table and I'm almost sitting in his lap as he takes me to my high. "Aaah" I moan out as Dylan makes sure I get lost in my pleasure. I turn my head "kiss me" and he does. I kiss him passionately and sloppy. While my high washes over me. Moaning in his mouth as it does, while I hold his head in place. When the high starts to lessen I let my head fall back against his chest. Dylan then takes his hand from underneath my top and places it on my waist pulling me closer to him. His left hand slowly comes out of my jeans and he rests it just above my panties. Holding me. Kissing my head. "My knees are weak" I say to him "don't let go of me" and he hugs me even tighter while my core still burns for him. He's pressed up against my ass. We both feel it and he even moves his hips slightly, creating minor friction. "I won't, I promise" he tells me as he keeps kissing my head and neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes me a short while to regain my breath but when it does I turn around and finally make eye contact with Dylan. I let my arms go up around his neck and he looks like he wants a whole lot more but he keeps holding me. I place a hand on the back of his neck and start to caress his skin and play with his curls. “Well, I did not expect that to happen the second you walked in tonight” I say biting my bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” he says with a single, cute chuckle “but I sure am fortunate that it did” and he pulls me even closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm I think we both know I was the most fortunate in this moment” I say pressing a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to disagree,” he says softly against my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between kisses I say “I should go to the bathroom for a minute” smiling as I look at his chest. He kisses my cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, can I let you go?” he asks with loving eyes on me. I nod my head and Dylan’s hands let go of me. When I’m out of the kitchen I hear the tap open behind me. Only when I’m almost done in my bathroom do I realize my bra is still in the kitchen. Then there’s a knock on the door. “You forgot something down stairs” his voice sounds from the otherside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did?” I ask teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you open the door I can give it to you” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get a peak off me in the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he sounds almost insulted “I just want to give you this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the door with a big smile and his head tilts, slightly unamused. “Relax, I’m teasing” I say with a smile as I take the bra he’s so delicately holding in between his fingers “thank you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” he says “my sweet” and he turns around with his eyes lingering on me for as long as they can. With a big smile I put on my bra before I go to join Dylan. He’s settled on my couch with two glasses of Dr Pepper on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say pointing at the glass as I sit down next to him. His cheeks are still a little red and he nods his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” I see he’s anxious. He’s twisting his ring around his finger, placing it from one to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I ask him as I take his hand in mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah, good question. I don’t know” he tells me as his eyes find mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it something to do with what happened in the kitchen?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan frowns “what? No, no definitely not” he says quickly with a small chuckle “no, that was just amazing. It’s something else” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s the thing. I want to tell you something but I don’t think I want to talk about it” he says looking into my eyes. The blush of the previous excitement now completely gone from his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do just that if you want. Tell me and then we leave it” and I take a sip from my drink making me choke a bit “shit, this is not just Dr Pepper” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry I forgot to tell you, there’s Jager in there” and he begins to laugh “I’m so sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the laughter really makes the apology that much more sincere” I say putting my glass back on the table. He smiles at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you next time” Dylan says kissing my hand “I promise” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, baby” I say to him and I see him taking a deep breath in as he sits back and begins to bite his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Eric that I’m having serious doubts about going NBK” he tells me with bated breath, taking mine away. “Eric just said he wasn’t surprised and got into that mood you caught him in” All I can do is look at him. He looks at me with a mixed expression on his face. He tries to smile through it but I can see it’s not easy on him. He said he doesn’t want to talk about it. So, I do the only thing there is left. I get up on my knees and place both my arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck as I hold him. Dylan takes me in his arms and pulls me tightly against him. And we sit there, on my small couch, holding each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while I pull back and take my drink from the table, taking a big gulp I say “you really make these drinks way too strong” as I wipe the last tear from my cheek. Dylan takes his own glass and follows my lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, tastes just about right to me” and when I sit back we look at each other with a smile, knowing there is no need for words. “I also have some other news” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do tell me” I say before I take another sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, I’ll be home alone. Which means that you can take a bath” he says smiling from behind his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh that is awesome” I say excitedly. “Are you gonna watch me?” I add jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have things to do in here, remember” he says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But otherwise you would have watched me, right?” I say teasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop” and he takes another sip with a huge smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but that’s really great, I can’t wait to take a bath, it feels like it’s been forever since I last had one” I tell him “but what are you going to do here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a surprise,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but it’s a bit weird that you’re gonna be doing something in my house while I’m not there, you do know that right?” I say with one raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna snoop around or anything. I just need to do this thing and I need a good while to do it” he tells me “so I hope you like long baths” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe me, I can stay in the tub for a good while. Do I need to call before I come back into my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>house?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be fine and if I’m not ready by the time you’re back you can just wait for a bit” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. I want to know what you’re gonna” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sssh” he says, making me drop down my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, be that way. I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow” but tomorrow is hardly on my mind after what he just told me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric wasn’t even surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Knowing myself I can’t just sit still, when I get up Dylan’s eyes follow me. When I’m almost in the kitchen I ask him “are you coming?” he frowns but immediately gets up on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” he asks as he joins me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to bake something,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bake something? Like a cake?” he asks with his brows up high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a cake or cupcakes, ooh or we make chocolate chip cookies with oreos inside” I say with big eyes “I just bought everything for chocolate chip cookies” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A chocolate chip cookie with an oreo inside?” Dylan asks impressed “damn that sounds absolutely delicious” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are and they will be even better if we dip half in chocolate” I say, wiggling my eyebrows as I start gathering the ingredients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit” he just says as he gets mixing bowls and measuring cups from a cabinet “I am all in” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were” I say, biting my lip, thinking about something that isn’t this moment. Dylan stops what he’s doing and hugs me from behind. “We will never get to baking if you keep holding me like this” I say with an increasing heart rate. Dylan lets go of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do want those cookies” he chuckles, making me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, let's start making the cookie dough” I say to him. I hand Dylan the flower and he measures how much we need. But he has to dip his finger in the flower and drag it over my shoulder and cheek. “Sure why not” I say smiling as I see the cheeky grin on his face. Then he measures the brown sugar and I cut the butter into smaller pieces. “Alright you can mix it all up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” he asks. “I don’t know” I say smiling. He takes the bowl and places his ring on the counter before he washes his hands. “Fine, here we go” and he starts mixing the ingredients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m cutting the chocolate while you do that” and I start on it. Side by side we start making these cookies. “This is fun” I say as I watch Dylan make a slight mess of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” he asks as he looks at me. I take a peek in the bowl and see where it goes wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, do it like this, scoop it up in your hand like this” and I demonstrate it bit by bit “and then you fold the dough back and press your fist into the dough. Dylan watches me carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes to stand behind me, pushing me into the counter “so like this” he says as he places his hand over mine to repeat what I did. My eyes fall closed and I’m about to lose myself in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, yes” I say in a small voice, his free hand rests on my hip and when his thumb starts to rub there and he starts to kiss my neck I say “okay, this is not how we will end up with cookies” I say placing my hand over his. A small kiss is placed underneath my ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got distracted” and when he pulls away I want to object. I pull my hand out of the dough and pick off the pieces of dough left on my fingers before I wash them and get back to cutting the chocolate “this is a perfect technique though, look” he says after he started back on the dough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah looks good, I can add the chocolate in just a bit” I tell him. Dylan continues working on the dough and my mind is in a completely different place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks about done,” he says, stepping back from the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure does” I say adding the chocolate and Dylan mixes them in. I get the oreos and the baking tray out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done,” he says looking at me with eyes that do not just want cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now we just divide the cookie dough into equal pieces but a little bigger than usual” we do so together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This big?” Dylan asks, holding up a ball of dough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah just like that” and when that’s done I continue “now just take one in your hand, make a dent in it with your thumb like this” and I show him and he does the same thing “and then you press in the oreo, making sure it doesn’t go through the bottom and close it on top” I say to Dylan who looks very concentrated. “That’s perfect,” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let's put these bitches in the oven,” he says taking the tray in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to abuse them, okay” I say looking up at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, for you my sweet” he says leaning down a tad awkward as he kisses my cheek. I start to smile and open the oven for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we wait about 15 minutes for them to bake and then they need to cool down before we can start to dip them in the chocolate” I say to Dylan while I lean back against the counter. He comes to stand before me with his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright” he says taking a deep breath in “let’s play some poker while we wait” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan” and we walk into the living room to play some cards while the cookies bake. When it’s time to get them out of the oven, Dylan is already beating my ass in the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to seriously start playing more,” he tells me as we walk back into the kitchen to get the cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very true, that was embarrassing” I say while getting the cookies out. Some are a bit open on top but most of them look good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah not embarrassing, you’re with me. I’ll just have to teach you” he tells me “those look and smell phenomenal” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sure do and yes you should teach me” I say as we walk back into the living room “that way we can play strip poker, so I can win and finally see you naked” I say with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if I win, you end up naked and that appeals to me so much more” he says casually as he walks past me. I watch him walk away from me with a smirk. We play more poker, and I lose some more. “I think tomorrow, after your bath we should play some strip poker, you have enough skills now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, I lost every time but once” I say sitting across from him at the table. Cigarette hanging loosely on his lip as he starts to deal a new round. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he says daringly as his eyes find mine. I lean back in my chair and let my foot find his leg underneath the table. He doesn’t acknowledge it until I start to slowly let my foot go up on the inside of his leg. I make slow circles on the inside of his knee with my toe and that’s when he looks up at me. Taking a long drag from his cigarette. I lean forward and take the cigarette from his lips. Allowing my foot to go up just a little bit further. His breath is visibly stuck in the back of his throat. I pull my foot back as I inhale the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see if the cookies are cool enough to dip them in the chocolate” I say fully aware of what that must have done to him. I get up with the cigarette still in my hand. Dylan follows close by. “Yay we can dip them” I say to Dylan. He’s leaned against the counter and takes my hand in his and pulls me closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan pulls me against him and when I feel him, being hard for me it’s making it very hard to concentrate on what we came here to do. “If we don’t dip these cookies now I don’t know what will happen” I tell him, and he breathes out loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we should dip the cookies” he tells me as he lets go of me and finishes his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With my heart stuck in the back of my throat I get the chocolate that we’re going to melt so we can start on that. I put a pan with water on the stove and place a glass bowl on top. When the water is hot enough we break the chocolate and drop it in the bowl. “I love melted chocolate” I say when it’s all done and we can take it off to start dipping the cookies. I place a piece of baking paper on the counter so we can place the cookies on there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m eating one the second it’s dipped” Dylan says as we both take a cookie in our hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you have to wait for it to cool down” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says who?” he asks, dipping his cookie in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did” I say as I place my first cookie on the paper. He looks at me with a cheeky smile and brings the cookie up to his mouth “no, Dylan” I say smiling as he takes the bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh magwod” he says with his mouth full, nodding his head yes “this is delicious” and he holds it before my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re supposed to wait” but he drags the chocolate side over my lips “Dylan” I squeal making him laugh “fine” and I open my mouth, he places the cookie in and I take a bite. “Hm, that is good,” I say when I finished my bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says taking another bite “damn” he mumbles with a full mouth. He gives me another bite and when he’s finished we start dipping the other cookies. At some point he dips his finger in by accident and he puts it in his mouth no questions but then he dips it in the chocolate again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what are you doing, that is disgusting” I yell out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My finger in the chocolate is disgusting?” he asks with his brows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, hygiene and stuff” I say looking at the bowl of chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only one cookie left, you should dip your finger in” he tells me. I shake my head “oh come on, you know you want to” and he takes my hand and dips a finger in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” but I’m laughing too hard to sound offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says, taking my finger and almost putting it in his mouth but I pull back making him laugh. I put it in my mouth and it is indeed very good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See” and Dylan puts the last cookie in the chocolate, places it with the others before he dips his finger back in “good” he says as he licks it clean. I shake my head as his finger goes back in, but this time he lets it run over my lips and I look at him “really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really” he says smiling wide, I love that smile. Another finger goes over my lips and apparently we’re doing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remember you started this” I say as I dip my finger in and try to touch his face but he grabs my wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I will” and he boops my nose with my own chocolate coated finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that, is just mean” and then we both go all out. Chocolate fingers get dragged over both our faces and Dylan is laughing so abundantly the sound will forever be held in my heart. What a perfect moment. With a chocolate covered finger I run over my lips, creating a nice coating and I start to make kissy noises standing right for Dylan. He wastes no time but takes my head in his chocolate covered hands making me gasp out before he kisses me. Licking my lips slowly with his tongue. Placing a kiss on my lips before pulling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, all clean” he says with a big smile as he takes his hands off of me, then he sees the mess he made in my neck “shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you can say that again, look at what you did” but I’m not angry I’m all smiles, just as he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, only one thing to do” and starts kissing my neck, softly licking away at the chocolate blotches. I want to stop him but instead I pull him closer. His hand goes up “this side is almost clean” he whispers before he softly sucks on my skin but hard enough to leave marks. I take his hand in mine and without thinking about it I place his finger in my mouth. He leaves my neck instantly looking at what I’m doing. Closing my lips around his finger I suck on it as I pull it out. Dylan’s eyes close and his arm goes around me as he pulls me in for a kiss that is heated from the first second. Just as I want to deepen the moment by taking off a piece of clothing there is a knock on my door and it startles the both of us. “What the fuck? Who is at your door at this hour?” Dylan asks, frowning and sounding almost immediately upset.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea” I say to him, another knock follows. “Holy shit, uhm okay, you stay in here and I’ll go check” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way” Dylan says ready to walk to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s one of your parents?” I say to him, making him stop moving. “I have no idea but what if?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” he says unamused as he walks back “you’re right” and I go to the door while he hides in the kitchen. Covered in chocolate and hickeys in my neck I go to the front door, praying it’s anyone but his parents. When I open the door, my mouth drops open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric?” I ask in shock as I look at him, standing there with his hands in his pocket. His eyes go big when he sees me, they linger in my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” he says with squinted eyes and Dylan comes walking in towards us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric? What are you doing here?” Dylan asks as he comes to stand next to me. Both of us are covered in chocolate, there are chocolate hands on Dylan’s shirt from when I almost pulled it off just now and Eric’s eyes alternated between the two of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I should have called,” he says looking a little lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how late it is? Why are you here?” Dylan asks defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhm” Eric seems to be looking for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in?” I ask Eric, feeling very aware of how this must feel for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is obviously a bad timing for you and I apologise, I’ll call next time” he says blinking fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine, you can come. Don’t worry about it” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my parents, if they see your car somehow” Dylan says to Eric, knowing full well his parents are asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I parked way back, walked the last part up. I should go” he says to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric you can come in if you want, really, it’s okay” I tell him not wanting him to leave like this. When I look up at Dylan his eyes tell me he wants the exact opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two seem” and he takes a deep breath in “busy” he looks at the floor “anyway, sorry Y/n, I won’t be at your door this late again. See you on Monday V” he turns around and I know I can’t let him walk away like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see ya” Dylan says shortly and he wants to close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Wait, hold up Eric” I say into the darkness outside. I turn to Dylan “I’ll be back in a minute” and then I run out after Eric. “Hey, wait up” I say to Eric once I catch up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this was fucking stupid, I shouldn’t have come” Eric says clearly upset with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was absolutely fine, I promise” I tell him with a smile “if I had been alone you could have come in” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric smiles “thanks” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, are you okay?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he tell you what he told me?” Eric asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he has serious doubts, yeah” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say to you what he told me exactly?” Eric asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should ask him,” Eric says looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, he doesn’t want to talk about it” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, seeing how you look, I’m sure you already know” Eric says “you should go inside he looked pissed off” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you soon, I’m probably busy tomorrow but lets meet up soon” I say placing my hand on his shoulder. He looks at my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” he says nodding his head. “Bye” he says before he walks off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ciao, Eric” I say and immediately go back inside. I close the door behind me and don’t see Dylan anywhere “Dylan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the kitchen” he lets me know. I walk in and see that he is leaning against the counter with a fresh drink in his hand. “How come he was at your door so late?” he asks me and the look in his eyes is different from any I’ve seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I think it had something to do with you telling him you had doubts” I say walking up to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say anything to you?” he asks with big eyes as he stands up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just that I should ask you what you said exactly and then he said something like how I probably already know judging by the way I look” I tell Dylan as I start to clean up the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that he came to you this late?” Dylan asks in the same tone of voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little but maybe not, I mean you told him that you had doubts and I’m the only one that knows about the plan besides you two. Maybe he wanted to talk, and he also knows that you’re here most evenings so maybe that had something to do with him coming here” I say looking up at Dylan and when we lock eyes, the expression on his face changes. He picks up some things to throw in the trash and together we clean up the kitchen with little words spoken. Only when we’re almost done does Dylan take my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did. It’s just” and he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re struggling with this whole situation” I say, smiling up at him. “I understand, it’s okay” and I wrap my arms around his waist. His arms go around me and he nuzzles my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he says softly against my skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For being you” he says and I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We look disgusting ” I tell him with a smile letting him know we’re okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I think I should go home, take another shower” he says leaning his hands on my sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that is probably the best idea” I tell him “and tomorrow I get my bath” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow you get to take your bath with your bath bomb” he says smiling before he gives me a kiss. “I’m taking one of these, thank you,” he says grabbing a cookie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the one?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe more” and he picks up two more making me chuckle. I walk him to the door and when he’s outside I see his eyes scan ahead. He turns to me and says “goodnight my sweet Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, baby” I say walking up to him, holding his face in my two hands “I love you” Dylan kisses me for the last time that evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so very much,” he says before kissing my cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow before you can come over” and then he walks away. Into his house eager for tomorrow to arrive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>A new chapter! </p><p>Let me know what you think if you want &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I have got the towel and clean clothes for after my bath all ready to go on my table in the living room. The bath bomb on top of them. Thinking it was the easiest way I’ve put on my bathrobe and I’m naked underneath. That way there is no chance of accidentally forgetting something in the bathroom in Dylan’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My doorbell rings and with a big smile I go over there to open the door for Dylan. When he sees me in my bathrobe he seems to be lost for words. “Hi” I say to him with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you seem ready for your bath” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I can’t wait” my eyes fall down on the huge bag in his hand “what’s in there?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” he says walking in with a huge smile on his face “go take your bath, enjoy it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” I ask him curiously. He gives me a sweet kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep asking? Are you worried, I’m going to break the house down?” he asks smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no but” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go enjoy your bath” he tells me and I sigh loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I will” and I turn around to get my things from the table and walk to the front door where I step into my shoes “just so you know, I am completely naked underneath my robe” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s face falls and he looks at me, eyeing me up and down as he steps onto the first step of the stairs. “I’m still not telling you” and with a cheeky grin he walks up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” I ask him. He shushes me with his finger before his lips and I turn around immediately, with a big smile on my face. Walking up to the main house I see the door is open and there is a sticky note on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The door is open, for you, my sweet Y/n, enjoy your bath” - Dylan. There’s a heart with a small flower in it drawn underneath the words. Placing the note over my heart I push the door open and step into the huge house. The silence is almost eerie so I waste no time going to the bathroom. But upstairs I see his bedroom door. I stop walking and look at the door. It’s his room. A room I’ve thought about so many times. I wonder if I should open the door, just for a peek. One small peek. I take a step forward and my heart is beating in my throat. Sticking my hand out towards the handle I see how it starts to shake so I pull it back, finally able to exhale. Quickly I make my way over to the bathroom, place my clothes on the sink and I hold onto it, trying to calm myself down. My eyes close and when my heart is able to calm down just a little I open them back up. Looking in the mirror before me something red behind my back catches my eyes and I turn around. “Oh my God” I exclaim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan has placed rose petals in the bathtub, it’s full of them. And there is a sticky note on the side of the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you my flower?” - my love, Dylan. (see the other side) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn it around and there is more written on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll clean this up before they get home. Enjoy your bath, my sweet Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment I stand there in silence, just looking at it all. The notes, the rose petals. Everything is a bit overwhelming but in the most beautiful way possible. I take a handful of the petals, hold them under my nose and let the scent fill me up with happiness. Then I put them in my bathrobe pocket along with the notes. For safe keepings. I open the warm water tap and let the tub fill up. The water is nice and warm, almost hot. When it’s halfway filled I take off my robe and place it neatly folded on the sink beside my clothes and the towel. Stepping into the water with my bath bomb in my hand I sit down in the bathtub. “Aaah this is so good” I say sinking down in the water. My eyes close as the tub keeps on filling and when it’s done I let the bath bomb roll off my hand into the water. The fizzling looks really pretty especially with the petals all around me. The air fills with a sweet scent and my eyes fall closed again. I drift off into a daydream. One where I’m a lot older and Dylan is right beside me. We’re baking again because that was fun. Only this time there was no uncertainty about anything. It’s just us, happy, together. Making cookies. When I find the willpower to open my eyes I take one of the petals and rub it between my fingers. It’s soft and when I bring it up to my nose it no longer smells like roses but a lot sweeter, like the bath bomb. The idea that Dylan had roses hidden in his room makes me emotional. Roses are beautiful, it’s a gorgeous secret. He is opening up so beautifully to me, the sweetness that he holds makes me feel so incredibly amazing. The loving, goofy guy in the zoo. My hands run through the water, making the petals dance their way over the little hand made waves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I told Eric I have serious doubts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The hope keeps blossoming as I think about his sticky note. Are</span>
  <em>
    <span> you my flower? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe this is how he felt it came together with the words of the old man, the idea to fill the tub with rose petals. Contently I close my eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After about 40 minutes I have had it in the water, and I’m ready to get out. So I do and I let the water drain from the tub while I get in the shower. Ready to wash everything off of me. My hair is still tied up so that won’t get too wet. After about 15 more minutes in the shower I get out thinking I’ve given Dylan enough time. So I’m drying myself down and get dressed in the outfit that I picked out for today. Throwing my sweater over the tight black dress I look at my robe, thinking about the notes and the rose petals that are safely tucked away in a pocket. A wide smile on my face as I leave the bathroom. Ready to make my way to my own little place. The air is cold against my still hot skin. Walking in I do not see Dylan anywhere downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan?” I call out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m upstairs and almost done,” he tells me. My brows rise and I wonder if I should go upstairs or wait here for him. But it takes me twelve seconds to put my things down on the table, place my towel over the back of a chair and make my way upstairs to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, I want to come in,” I say before my door. Familiar music starts to fill my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, just a little bit, I’m putting up the last three” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last three? What are you putting up?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, baby, give me a bit” he says sounding frustrated by me hurrying him along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay I’ll pretend to have patience” I tell him smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he says followed by a silence from his side. The music keeps playing and I hum along with the lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We only come out at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We only come out at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The days are much too bright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We only come out at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing which song follows after this one makes the moment all the more beautiful. “Alright you can come in” he says with an incredibly nervous voice. I open the door and see him standing with his hands in his pockets “I hope you like it” he tells me and when I walk in my eyes fall on my bedroom wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” I ask breathlessly as I point at my wall, hardly able to process what I see before me. I walk over to my wall and let my fingers delicately trace what he put up there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted a million, it’s not a million it’s a little over 200 but I wanted to put them up” he says, still sounding so nervous.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me more than 200 origami flowers?” I ask him with wide eyes. He has the sweetest of smiles on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you put them on my wall in the shape of a heart” I say, my voice failing me as it cracks. I feel absolutely stunned by what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, do you like it?” he asks me insecurely. My head tilts and I let out a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” I say as I make my way over to him “I absolutely love it, Dylan you made me more than 200 flowers and put them up on my wall” when I reach him I take his face softly in between my hands and give him a kiss that comes from deep within my heart. “In the shape of a heart, I can’t believe you did that, for me” and I kiss him again. The next song starts and I look up into his eyes “will you dance with me to one of my favorite songs?” I ask him as I place my arms around his neck. He places his arms around my lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your favorite song?” he asks me as he starts to slowly move to the music “I love this song” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too” I tell him “I’ve spend countless of nights thinking about you with this song on repeat” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve thought about me when listening to this song?” he asks with helpless eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod yes, overcome by emotions. I place my head on his chest “I always think about you”  and let my hand go up in his hair, caressing him, running my fingers through his blond locks. The vibe around us changes as the air grows thick with love and desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you do that,” he tells me, placing a soft kiss in my neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” and I place a kiss on his chin, making him chuckle. I softly sing along with the next part of the song while he looks down into my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful, you're beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As beautiful as the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful, it's wonderful</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To know that you're just like I</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I give him another kiss and one more, this time on his nose, the softest chuckles keep rolling over his lips as we slow dance to the music while we keep placing loving, fun, sweet kisses all over each other's faces. Dylan is planting tiny kisses all over my face and into my neck. I smile and feel my hands run up to his face so I can find his lips with mine. He responds eagerly and his hands lower down over my body. He pulls me in by my hips, deepening the kiss. I can no longer resist the need I have to be as close to him as humanly possible. Guided by a deep feeling of belonging I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, will you make love to me?” I barely recognise my own voice and shyly I search for his eyes. When I find them I am no longer able to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks into my eyes and a faint nod of the head followed by a nervous “yes” changes everything for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I place my forehead against his “are you sure, because you don’t have to say yes, of course” I tell him. His arms tighten around me and he almost lifts me off the floor, kissing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I want to” he tells me in between kisses. Suddenly it’s all very real and my body starts to fill up with a need to touch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise to tell me if you don’t like or want something?” I ask him as I let my hands run down to the bottom of his shirt, grabbing a hold of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise me the same” he tells me while his hands lower to my ass. His hands holding me softly, pulling me in even closer against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me as you please. If I don’t want something I’ll tell you, okay?” I say searching for his eyes which were closed just seconds before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” he says as his hands run up to my back. Taking the bottom of his shirt in my hands I pull it up and over his head. When it’s resting on his arms he looks down on himself and then lets his shirt fall down his arms. Looking at his exposed upper body I place my lips on his protruding collarbones, leaving kisses all over them. Moving my mouth over his chest. Dylan’s breathing becomes heavier and his hands take a hold of my sweater and he pulls it over my head. Dropping it somewhere on the floor. The song Beautiful has almost come to an end but we barely even notice it. Dylan looks down on my body in the tight black dress. His hands find my body again and together we walk closer to my bed. My eyes fall on the beautiful heart, filled with flowers on my wall. When I look up at Dylan again we take a hold of each other again, our lips find each other. A soft “hmm” rolls over my lips and into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body is responding to his and without thinking about it I break the kiss and look down on his belt. Biting my lip as I start to unbuckle it I miss Dylan’s eyes devouring me as his hands run down my sides to the bottom of my dress. When his jeans are opened I let go of them, they fall to the floor with a loud thud. Showing me Dylan in his grey briefs, a wet spot on them tells me how ready his body is. Just like mine. Dylan slowly pulls my dress up but hesitates when it’s all up to my waist. “You can just pull it over my head” I tell him softly. His eyes are glued on my body as he keeps raising my dress up, exposing more and more of my body to him. I hear him swallow when my arms go up and I know he can see my whole body in just my underwear. My dress gets stuck on my head. “Shit, it’s stuck” Dylan says with a chuckle more nervous than I’ve ever heard one. It’s making me laugh as I pull the dress forward a bit before my face “try again” I say, still laughing. This time it flows right over my head. Dylan has a beautiful red line going from one cheek to the other, going over his nose but there’s a small smile on his lips. I laugh again as I tiptoe up and kiss him. Both of us are still smiling in the kiss. That is until he places his hands on my back and lets them lower back down onto my ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moan out softly at the touch and I place my arms around his waist, pulling him against me. Our belly’s touch and Dylan stops the kiss with his eyes closed. Close to the bed I open the covers for us, Dylan’s eyes go over every single inch of my body as I do so. Standing before him he doesn’t stop looking and I take a deep breath in. He steps closer to me and takes my hands in his, taking me in his arms again. “Words do not do your beauty justice” he tells me before his lips come in contact with my shoulder, I let my hand run up through his hair. He creates a blazing trail with his kisses as he goes up all the way until his lips are on mine again. My hands now on his back, feeling his bare skin. “This is really happening” I say to Dylan. He doesn’t respond verbally but takes a few more steps towards the bed. Pulling me with him in his arms. My back is almost turned to the bed and I decide that now is the time to let him go briefly. I do so and sit down on the bed, looking up at him. It isn’t until I’m settled in the middle of the bed that Dylan places one hand and knee on the bed to join me. His slender, tall body lays down on his side next to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile at him and place my arm tightly around his neck before I pull him down on top of me. Our bodies are touching, so bare and exposed for the first time. Dylan then leans down and kisses me again but not like before. He takes my bottom lip in between his and sucks softly before his tongue finds mine in my mouth. My hands run down over his back and when his hand goes down to touch my breast I moan out for him. This time his hand is much more firm on my body as he enjoys me. He wants to push his hand in my bra but I stop him “wait, let me” and I arch my back up so I can unhook my bra for him. He starts to kiss on my chest and when I lay back on the bed he takes my bra in his hand and he pulls it away from my body. Dylan holds me and he leaves open mouthed kisses all over my chest, licking my sensitive nipples. Making me feel myself burn. I bend my head forward so I’m closer to his head and whisper “that feels so good” making Dylan moan softly at the sound of those words. My hands both in his hair as he keeps adoring my body. When Dylan comes up again I pull him against me and look into his eyes. They are darker, no longer the soft blue eyes. I let my hands go down to his briefs and push my hands in them, slowly pushing them down and off of him, that is until I can no longer reach them and Dylan takes over. When his briefs are off he looks at my legs and he places his hand on my knee, letting it run all the way up until he reaches my hips. He’s so gently in his touch, so kind and considerate. His eyes still on the level of my panties I feel my heart trying to keep up with our every move. It’s failing and beating so fast I can almost hear it. I take my panties in my hands, with Dylan’s head still so close to them. He looks up at me for a short second before he watches me take them off. When they’re on my knees and I almost have to sit up to continue. He surprises me by taking over. His hand on the side of my underwear as he pulls them down over my legs. When he reaches my ankles I can hear the soft moan he tries to suppress. His thumb runs over my foot as he takes them off completely. Then he turns around and his eyes linger on my most private parts. Both of us are now completely naked on my bed. He comes up to my eye level. That is when I pull on the covers and when he’s hovering over me, we make sure they’re covering us both completely. I open my legs for him to settle in between and Dylan’s hands start to shake. When he’s settled in a way that he’s not touching me yet I pull him closer, making our naked bodies connect and touch. His face is next to mine but he struggles to make eye contact at this moment, so I take his head in between my hands. Our eyes find each other and I smile at him “you’re amazing” I tell him while I start to breathe heavily. He gives me a kiss softly at first but soon we lose ourselves in it completely. So much even that Dylan presses himself down on me, I let my hips buck up to create more friction and Dylan moans out at the contact. Softly against my shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not have a condom” I tell him “I’m on birth control”. He looks up at me and swallows hard “is that just as safe?” he asks me insecurely. I nod my head “yes, unless you’ve had previous contact with someone” Dylan shakes his head no. I open my legs even wider and Dylan looks at it happening underneath him, I pull him against me and his erection touches my wet warmth. Dylan comes up a little higher above me and looks into my eyes. I nod yes, answering his unspoken question. I see him taking himself in his hand as he brings it slowly to my entrance, the both of us breath out. He pushes against me, sliding down just a bit and when he pushes his tip in the breathing turns into moans. Sounds of wanting and approval fill my bedroom. He’s perfectly still for a moment. Then he looks at me, straight into my eyes as he allows himself further into me. My mouth opens but no sound comes out, Dylan leans his body down on me. Leaning on his forearms as he begins to move his hips. My hands on his back, holding him as I feel it all happen. I give him kisses in his neck, moaning softly from time to time. “Shit” Dylan moans out underneath his breath as he feels himself fully in me. When he increases his movements and proper thrusts are formed Dylan starts to tremble slightly. He gives me soft kisses on my lips, cheeks and neck while he goes in and out of me. Wrapping both my arms around his shoulders as Dylan finds a timid but steady pace. “You’re shaking” I say as I make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he says as he pushes in me, making the both of us moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let my hands run into his hair, knowing he loves it when I do so “are you okay?” his still shaking hand finds its way to my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfect, you’re perfect” he tells me softly as he gives me a sweet kiss “I love you so much” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding his head close to mine I rub my nose along his and place a kiss between his eyes “I love you, always” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s hand lowers over my body, still unsteady but sure of what he wants. Placing it on my hip for a bit as he keeps filling me beautifully. When he runs it back up, going over my breast, touching me so wonderfully, he places his hand on my cheek. He locks eyes as he says “you set my soul alight” he keeps thrusting in and out of me, long, hot strokes. Kissing me he brings himself to the peak of his pleasure and when he moans out in my mouth while he pushes in deep, he grinds his way up and over that top. He nuzzles my neck, hot breaths hit my sensitive skin. The most amazing sounds come out of his mouth. They’re filling me with love, hope and desire. I lock him in my arms, wrapping my legs around him. Letting him feel my feet on the back of his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having laid still for a while he raises his upper body up and just looks at me. My head resting on the pillow and a big smile on my face all on display for his eyes. He keeps quiet and just looks at me. I lick my lips and say “you’re so quiet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s just” he begins and I whisper “don’t apologise”. Dylan smiles and kisses my forehead before he says “this, you and me, us. It rendered me speechless” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We are laying here right next to each other. His arms around me keep me safely tucked away under the covers against his chest. I feel that tremendous hope again, deep in my chest and I hope he feels it too. My eyes keep going back and forth between Dylan and my now perfect wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, when I was on my way to the bathroom in your house I saw your bedroom door” I tell Dylan as his fingers lazily caress my arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you go in?” he asks with his face so close to the top of my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it, one small peek. But when I lifted my hand up to open your door, I couldn’t” I admit to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have gone in, if you wanted to,” he tells me, kissing my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I go into your room I want you there as well” I tell him but immediately continue “but then when I got into the bathroom I saw the rose petals” and I look up at him with a huge smile “and silly me, I thought the day couldn’t get any better” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it did” he says looking down on me, his love that he’s holding so close to his body “infinitely better”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing him say infinitely after reading him write the word so often my heart can barely keep in place. “Yes” I say with tears welling up in my eyes. “I cannot believe you folded me so many flowers, in those perfect, soft colors” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to fill your whole wall, like you said you wanted” he tells me “but I thought this was a nice start” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, nice start, that doesn’t even begin to cover it” and I start to chuckle “I might be a bit biased because I love you so much but this was the perfect first time. A bath filled with rose petals, the most precious surprise and then us” and I bite my lip as I look at him “making love” my hand on his chest, over his heart. So I can feel his response to my words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he says, sinking down a bit more beside me “was this your first time too or do you mean our first time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was my first time as well” I tell him with a big smile “I uhm, had barely gotten interested in guys and dating when I found out about our connection. And I knew I wouldn’t want to be with anyone but you, if I’d get the chance. Which I did” my hand finds his face and I lean up giving him a kiss. Without really thinking about it I push Dylan on his back and lay myself down on top of him. Straddling him I keep kissing him. His hands go up over my thighs, make their way slowly up to my ass. He squeezes my ass going from a soft touch to a firm grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your body” he says in between kisses “it’s so” but he stops talking as he keeps kissing me, feeling my body in his hands. I place my lips in his neck, overloading him with kisses all the way down to his chest. I just want to put all my love on him. Making my way up again I search for eye contact. I lick my lips before I place a wet kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is my body, baby?” I ask as I sit up straight on top of him. His eyes go over me and his hands are resting on my hips. I take him in my hands and guide myself above him. To slowly lower myself down on him. Dylan’s head tilts back and his mouth opens. I rest my upper body on his so I can kiss him as I begin to move. Dylan then looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your body is perfection, beautiful, so soft, I adore you” and he moans out as I grind on him “and so fucking hot” he adds with a hot-blooded voice. I feel so empowered by his words, so loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I want you to touch me, Dylan” I say into his ear before I take his earlobe in my mouth, biting down ever so softly on it. I sit back upright again. I take his hands in mine and move them up to cup my breasts while I start to gently move up and down on his length. Both of us become a moaning mess before long, as we consummate our love throughout this perfect Sunday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. What if..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello gorgeous readers :)</p><p>Another chapter up! </p><p>I hope you all like it, do let me know in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I watch Dylan close his belt while I sit on the edge of the bed, taking way too much time to get myself dressed. But he distracts me. There is not a single coherent thought in my brain right now. All I can do is think about everything at once and all thoughts cross over in another making a huge mess up there in my head. But it doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Dylan asks me as he grabs his shirt from the floor. I’m not fully here with my thoughts yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what did you say?” I ask him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are miles away, what are you thinking about?” his shirt now back on, covering the last of his body, hiding the love marks on his chest that I gifted him. I get up from the bed and pick my sweater off of the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about how we just spent almost 4 hours in my bed” and I let my arm go around Dylan. “I was thinking about how that wasn’t enough” I chuckle “how I’m starving for food, that I wish you didn't have to go and around fourteen other thoughts were in there as well” His arms go around me, locking  me in tight before his lips find mine for a flighty, caring kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many thoughts, all at once” he says before he kisses my forehead “for once my head is empty and it’s the absolute fucking best” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” I tell him as I put my sweater on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot the dress” he says, smirking as he looks at me in just my panties underneath the sweater. I start to shake my head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re about to head out I’m going straight into the shower, however sad it will make me to wash myself” I say not wanting to leave his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get sad when you get clean?” Dylan looks completely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When that means washing you off of me, yes. I was pouting when I took a shower after our car make out session” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, that’s cheesy, you’re starting to win this cheese thing” he says kissing my head a couple of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care” I say settling against his chest as I look at my perfect wall. “I’m going to be in my bedroom all the time now”. Dylan follows my gaze to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not finished, I’ll expand the heart until it’s your whole wall that’s covered” and with those words my face falls. Dylan can’t see it happening because he’s leaning his head on the top of mine. My heart is trying to convince my head that his words mean he has already decided not to go through with his plans. However, my head is arguing that this doesn’t have to mean anything. He fooled many around him. Not wanting to think about it I just keep holding him. “Now you’re the one that’s quiet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just savoring the moment, soaking it all in” I say trying my best to sound as cheerful as before. But Dylan notices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asks me and I’m torn, do I tell him the truth or keep this moment as sweetly as it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My heart tells me I am but my head isn’t on the same page” I say with a soft smile as I look up at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan tilts his head and says “you should listen to your heart then, it knows the way or so I’ve been told” my eyes close and a smile forms on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is by far the best answer” I let him know. He kisses my cheek and then my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe I have to go” he tells me as we walk down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already leaving later then you should. You don’t want to run into your parents with your hands full of rose petals. Might prove difficult to explain” I say holding onto his hand until the very last moment. Right before the door he takes my face in both his hands and when his tongue runs past my lips every inch of my body starts to object to him leaving. I just want to start all over again, feel him again. But he pulls back, taking his lips away from me in more than one sense of the meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, you’re right,” he says eyeing me up and down, I see his eyes linger as he looks at the floor, my feet more like it. And when he looks up with those darkened eyes I can barely let him leave. But I have to. So my door opens and after one last kiss he walks away. I wave at him when he’s before his own door and close mine right after. Exactly like I expected, the shower I take leaves me sad at first but I lose myself completely in my thoughts again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monday the next day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m ready to leave my house to go get some groceries and do some happy shopping. Walking out I see Dylan’s father coming my way and we meet close to my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr Klebold” I greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Y/n. How are you, everything in the house okay?” he asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going well and the house is just fine. I actually feel nicely at home” I say with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good” he says and he seems hesitant to continue, looking at his shoes before he looks back up. “So, if I am wrong about this, forgive me in advance but I have something to ask you” he says making my heart rate increase rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead” I say, trying to sound as cool and collective as I can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I saw you exit my son's car along with him, he told me later that he was at Nate’s. But my wife had run into Nate at the mall. So he was lying, you see” and now he looks me dead into my eyes when he comes to his question “was my son with you, for whatever reason?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I think maybe you should ask your son that question” I say hoping for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, you see it’s odd that not long after I see you two together I find a few rose petals in my house, upstairs close to my son's bedroom” and he takes a few steps back, oh he knows, he absolutely knows. “Sorry to have bothered you” he says nonetheless with a kind smile and he turns around. Finally I can breathe again. But the happiness is short lived because he turns back around, closing off my windpipe immediately. “It’s funny really” he says with a strange smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?” I ask with my stupid mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was dating my wife, almost a lifetime ago, her hair used to look just as messy as yours when we snuck out together in my car” and with that said he turns around again. Leaving me behind with my mouth and eyes wide open in shock. My hands reach up and I hold them over my mouth. My breathing becomes shallow and I lean into my car. Luckily his father steps back into the house immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fucking hell” I blurt out, trying to catch my breath again. I look at my watch and step into my car immediately. Driving to his school my mind is racing. This time I do not care, I’m parking in an open spot before the school. His car is here but he isn’t in it. “Please be here” I say as I run into the school. Students look at me and that’s when I slow down. No need to look like I’m in a panic. I look around the commons and do not see Dylan. I do however spot Brooks. So I make my way over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooks, sorry to interrupt” I say to him and the others on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, hey what’s up” he says getting up, towering over me like Dylan does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, uhm do you happen to know where Dylan is?” I ask him, trying to sound as casual as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, maybe he’s having lunch off school grounds, or he could be in the smokers pit” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll check there” and I’m ready to walk off “shit, I don’t know where the smokers pit is” I say to Brooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you” and he tells the people around the table that he will be back. So we walk over there but no Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” I say a nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Brooks asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, ask me again tomorrow” I answer him as we walk back to school. When we walk back onto the parking lot I see Zack, Devon and Dylan walking to the school building. “Oh thank God, thanks Brooks” I say as he walks inside and I walk on and yell out “Dylan” his head turns my way immediately. He frowns and the three of them walk my way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” I say to Dylan worrying him sick to his stomach with those three words.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” and we walk off while waving at Zack and Devon who look confused about my tone to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry for what I am about to say” I tell Dylan. He becomes pale in an instant “your dad knows about us, and probably your mother too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake, don’t ever scare me like that again” he says in a loud manner. I’m set back a little by the harshness of his voice. His hands rub over his face and he runs them through his hair “I thought you were leaving or something” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overcome by everything I grab a hold of his face “Dylan, I’m not leaving. I want to be with you, always. I’m aiming at a forever, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, you two are dramatic as fuck, neither of you is going off to war or something” a voice behind us sound and when we turn our heads we see Chris and Eric looking at us. Eric looks just as pale as Dylan and Chris looks like he’s ready to burst out laughing over the sight before him. I pull my hands back and feel great relief when Dylan does the talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you stay out of our business, asshole” he bites at Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I only meant that you two act like you only have a few weeks left together” Chris says. I take a step backwards and I feel like I need to throw up. Both my hands grab hold of my stomach and I turn around, doing my best not to throw my breakfast out here in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, fuck off will you” Dylan says now angry as he makes his way over to me. Eric seems to be nailed to the ground. Chris looks at us like we’ve gone crazy but walks away without saying another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dylan asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head “no, I’m not. I came here to tell you about what your dad said to me and instead I get this horrifying reality check. There are three weeks left” and my hands go up in my hair, just like Dylan’s did just now only not in relief but in horror. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I say trying to gather myself together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I” Dylan starts but he stops talking. My eyes find Eric’s and we stand there looking at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to the two of you,” Eric says, breaking silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now” Dylan says like are-you-kidding-me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, both of you meet me Wednesday where we met before. Right after school” Eric says looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” I say immediately, Dylan looks at me and nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dylan says  to his friend with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy,” Eric says to me without looking in my direction as he walks off. I look at Dylan and feel all my emotions coming up to the surface. They flow down from my eyes and I walk up to Dylan without hesitation. He opens his arms and pulls me in holding me as close against him as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Dylan” I say not caring who hears it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eric hears it and it will give him a sleepless night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I love you, more than anything” an emotional Dylan tells me. “I am so sorry that I’m making you feel like this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk about it right now, not now. I’m sorry” I tell him as I let my crying eyes find his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, you have nothing to apologise for” Dylan says kissing my forehead with so much love and tenderness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we both calm down and go sit in his car I can finally bring up what I came here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what I came here for. Your dad approached me” I say to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Dylan asks, holding both my hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That your mom ran into Nate the day you took me to the zoo” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s head falls back against his headrest “shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he found a few rose petals and said that my hair looked like, well you don’t wanna know that part” I say shaking my head because he really doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No tell me, what about your hair?” he asks, really confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and tell him “he said your mom's hair used to look as messy as mine did that evening whenever he made out” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah stop right there” he says letting go of my hands for wild gestures to make me stop even faster. It makes me laugh. “Fucking hell, I really did not want to know that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you” I say with another chuckle. He looks at me and a small smile forms on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re smiling though” he says coming in for a kiss “I’m so fucked, it’s gonna be a bitch of a situation with my parents” and he leans back, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not sure if it means anything but your father was still pretty decent and even kind to me when he basically told me he knows we’re together, or dating at least” I hope to reassure Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, I sneak out for months and then when it is to go to you they notice, go figure” he says shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’s time to rip off the bandaid” he says thinking out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bandaid?” I ask jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no of cour” and he sees my face “hilarious” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, dad, I’m dating the tenant” he says licking his lips and he looks at me “yeah that is gonna go just brilliant” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was hoping to come off supportive” I say with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” he tells me “I know, my sweet” and he kisses the back of my hand. The atmosphere changes immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, afterwards you may be able to sneak out and come to me” I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do like that idea, a lot,” he tells me with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and if it doesn’t go so well, I’m sure I can find a way to help you forget” I say biting my bottom lip. One brow rises on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that idea even more” he says with a sweet blush on his cheeks but his eyes tell me how much he really does like that idea. He looks away shortly “but then what if it goes really well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah well then we’re celebrating, of course” I say leaning over to him and place a seducing kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm this does make it a bit easier to go get it over with” he says against my lips. We sit there, kissing for a while before he pulls back and says with a sigh “I have to go back in” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know” I tell him. Neither of us mentions meeting with Eric on Wednesday before we say goodbye and I go do my groceries and shoppings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping down in the chair with my bags all around my feet I take the cup off coffee and hold it between my hands. Blowing on the hot brew absentmindedly a voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I can’t place the voice until I turn around to find the face that belongs to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn” I say thinking about how this day has been crazy so far and it’s not even the end of the afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Y/n” she says with her own coffee in her hand. “Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, I just saw you sitting and figured I’d say hello” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No don’t apologise, how are you?” I ask her genuinely hoping she’s doing well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, yeah, you?” she asks and then she points at the chair before me “can I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” I say, gesturing for her to sit down, very surprised she’d want to. “I’m fine, thanks, or I guess” I say looking into my coffee. “Listen Robyn, I just want to say that I’m not some bitch that heartlessly goes out with a guy knowing someone likes him. I’m sorry you got hurt in this situation, I really am” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I did not expect that” she says with a nervous chuckle “but thanks, I guess and I didn't see you as being like that I just” and she hesitates, looking down on her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us have to explain anything to each other. I just wanted you to know this particular thing” I tell her and her eyes tell me she’s thankful for the distance I’m keeping here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was gonna ask him to go to prom with me” she says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? As a date or?” I ask her, feeling my insides turn because I already know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, as friends, I just wanted to have fun” she says with a weak smile “I’d ask someone else but he’s not here right now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This may sound very freaking weird but if you wanna ask him to go as friends I won’t stand in your way” I tell her. Robyn’s eyes turn huge and she starts to laugh. I give her a serious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re serious” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you wanna ask him as friends so you can have fun, go ahead. I’m not sure what he’d say but I won’t mind at all” I explain further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so” she says taking a sip “but that’s oddly cool of you to say, I could never” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be as friends, you guys have been good friends” I tell her with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll think about it” she says with her eyes in her cup. “It’s really weird because, no offense, I just wanted to hate you but I couldn’t. And now you say this, kinda sucks” she says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I get that” I say laughing “you can hate me, it’s all good” I say with a smile. She smiles back and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the weirdest Monday ever” she tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really fucking is, you have no idea. I’m all ready to go to bed” I say taking a big sip. We sit there for a few minutes before she excuses herself and leaves. I drop my head on my arms before me on the table and try to process everything that’s happened so far. After a short moment of wallowing I take my bags and get up, ready to drive back to my little place. Once I’ve arrived there I decide that today is a definite nap day. So after I’ve put all my stuff away I go up to my bedroom for a nap. Kicking off my jeans and tshirt I’m all ready to get settled in bed. Absolutely comfortable, I look at my wall. The heart looks so beautiful and every individual flower is gorgeously folded. No rushed folding in sight. It must have taken him so much time to fold all of these. Deep in thoughts about the flowers I drift off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone rings and I look at my nightstand, it’s not there. My eyelids still feel heavy but the phone must be downstairs. So I walk to my door to open it. When I walk through it I’m wearing a white dress and I’m back in the bookstore. The ringing comes from upstairs. So I go up there but the ringing stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello, if it isn’t his flower” the old lady from the zoo says to me. I smile at her and she returns it with an even brighter one. Her husband is sitting next to her, just looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The phone? Where is it? It was ringing just now” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phone? No dear that must be in your head” She says confusing me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just woke up to the sound of the phone ringing” I tell her and her husband starts to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell her where that phone is right now” Dylan’s voice sounds from behind me. But he doesn’t sound like himself, he sounds malevolent and it frightens me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly there was no phone” the old man tells Dylan who comes up next to me. Dylan places his hand on my shoulder and he takes a deep breath puffing up his chest, making himself look big in his trenchcoat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old lady, her face changes, she looks absolutely terrified. I follow her gaze and see Dylan standing next to me but now he has the tech-9 in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, put that away. What are you doing?” I ask him feeling absolutely horrified he brought that thing here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants to know” and he points the gun at the old lady “where the phone is” his expression almost maniacal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A door appears in the middle of the room and through it comes Eric. He has a malice smile on his face and comes to join us. The door disappears and Eric crosses his arms as he looks at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, do not hurt my wife, I’d do anything, please do not hurt her” the old man gets up with pleading hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, he wouldn’t hurt her” I say looking at Dylan “right?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is hurting your feelings, I can’t allow that to happen, I must protect you” Dylan pronounces every word very carefully. With a cold voice and empty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another door appears and in walks my father, making me walk back in terror. “Finally, I’ve found you,” he tells me. I feel myself panicking. My father looks at me and tilts his head before he speaks again. “When you love someone you do anything to keep them safe even if that means hurting them or others to do so. To protect them” he says justifying his reign of terror in my childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, see he gets it” Dylan says pointing the gun back at the old couple. “Now tell her where the fucking phone is” he yells at them, making them cry. The old lady raises her hands up to beg Dylan but it’s too late. He squeezes the trigger, keeps squeezing it until they’re both not moving anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no no” I yell, running towards them, holding the old man’s hand, trying to find a pulse. My dress is no longer white, it’s covered in blood. “Call them an ambulance, please Dylan, Eric, anyone” I yell out in terror looking at the lifeless bodies of this sweet couple.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They denied you what you wanted, what you needed,” Dylan says with big angry looking eyes “I couldn’t let that happen, I love you too much to let anyone deny you what you want” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn't know where the phone was” I yell out to Dylan. I start to sob as I hold onto the old man's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn't I tell you this was going to happen?” Eric says looking at me with a face that says I-told-you-so “NBK may never happen but he might still snap”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone starts to ring again but I keep my eyes on the sweet couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you answer the phone?” Eric, my father and Dylan say at the same time. I get up, with quivering legs trying to make my way to the phone. Dylan takes a step forward with the sweet eyes he always has when he lays them on me. And I feel my knees giving in. He then picks me up before I can hit the floor “answer the phone my love” he whispers in my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping out, clawing for breath I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the phone and around in the room, I see the heart filled with the flowers on the wall. My books, clothes and then back to my nightstand where my phone is still ringing. Extending my arm to grab the phone I see just how badly I’m shaking. Trying to ignore it I reach for the phone but I drop it on the floor. Eric’s words keep running through my mind on a never ending loop </span>
  <em>
    <span>“he might still snap” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I try to push it out but I can’t because what if.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone is still ringing so I get up from my bed to pick it off the floor. This time I’m able to hold it and I scrape my throat before I answer it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I say softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi my sweet” it sounds and I press my eyes closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He kept pulling the trigger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dylan” I say in a voice I do not recognise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? You sound awful” he asks me concerned but he continues on a different note “did Eric call, did he say or do something because I swear if he” Dylan spews out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d what? What would you do if he did?” I ask him, almost scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’d tell him to stay away from you, to not bother you” Dylan says while worry increases. I sit back down on my bed, my hand on my forehead. Trying to collect myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t feel too good,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I uh” and I get out of my room to walk down the stairs “I’m fine really, just not feeling so happy but did you talk to your parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, I just now got back to my room. After a long and dragging conversation” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” I ask him while I drink a glass of water in my kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the long and very uncomfortable version or the shorter one?” he asks with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give me the shorter version and then maybe someday you tell me all about it” my hands finally stopped shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. So, they were angry, disappointed and such. But after a lot of explaining, why I kept this to myself, and several apologies they actually reacted better than I thought they would” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing,” I say, impressed by his parents. Trying to rub out the shakes from my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, truly it is. Aside from a curfew on weekdays until graduation there’s not gonna be many changes from how it has been for us” after a short pause he continues “they made a big scene out of you being 21 though but after some reasoning they accepted that too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of reasoning?” I ask, seriously trying to get out of these horrible feelings I was left with because of this nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, dad’s older than mom too so why is this different, right?” he says matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess, socially it’s more accepted for a man to be older than a woman but it is in fact the exact same” I really try but I can’t shake the scenes that played out in my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, can I drop by? You sound really upset and I don’t want you to be” he says so sweetly and all I can think of is my nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I never thought it would be possible but I’d rather be alone. “Of course you can,” I say sitting down with tears welling up in my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be there in half an hour or so” he tells me “I’ll be with you in a bit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye” I say before hanging up. Without thinking about it I dial another number and put the phone back on my ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Eric” it sounds on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eric, it’s me Y/n” I say to him as the tears start to roll down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, hi” he says distantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhm, sorry I’m not sure why I called” and I chuckle as I wipe away the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound upset,” he states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare, a really fucking bad one” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess I killed Dylan or something and now you’re angry at me, ready to yell?” he says laughing softly. I can’t help but start sobbing “shit, are you crying? I was only joking” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I know, it’s not that. You were in the dream, but you didn't do anything. Dylan did. He hurt very kind people in my dream and you said: I told you he’d snap eventually” I wipe my face off on my sleeve “and now I’m so scared, Eric. I don’t know what will happen, what if you’re right? What if you two don’t do what you’ve been planning for so long. I don’t know how he will be, who he will be, what he will do” and I’m flat out sobbing now. Eric is silent on the other line “I love him so much, I don’t want him to be hurt or hurt others. I just want him to be happy and live a life he loves. With me. But I’m scared, oh my God I’m so scared” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I don’t know what to say to all this” Eric says lost for words after a short moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I’m scared of him” I say to Eric but deep down, in a very dark part of my heart I know I’m also trying to convince a small part inside of me. “I know he can get out of whatever it is that made him feel homicidal, I’m sure of it but everything is so uncertain right now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to Dylan about this?” Eric asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I called you first, Dylan will be here in a little bit” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me first?” Eric asks me and I hear wonder in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and fuck, I’m so sorry” I say feeling that awful embarrassement that comes up when you realize you’ve overshared. “Eric I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have put this on you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine” he tells me and I scoff “no really, I understand that you can’t talk about this with anyone aside from me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric I think that even if I could, I would have still called you first” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asks after a short pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that,” he says softly. “Although I’ve never had a girl call me sobbing because of a nightmare though, it’s fake you know that right? The dream” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s fake but the fear displayed in the nightmare isn’t” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you have a point there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” I say trying to change the mood “Eric is there a girl that you like right now? That you talk to or whatever?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not weird to ask at all. Especially after the sobfest you just held for me” but he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I have to go over my embarrassment somehow, so please answer me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well yeah, there is a girl I like, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Susan, why?” he tells me and a huge smile spreads on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe if she has enough time to pull everything together, yeah maybe” I say fishing for his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Pull what together?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask her to prom and if she refuses it’s because she doesn’t have a dress or whatever ready to go, I promise” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask her to prom, that’s a bit short notice don’t you think?” Eric asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just lie to her, tell her you didn't have anyone in mind until now to go with before and that you thought you could try” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re even serious about this aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abso-fucking-lutely” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she the one you talked about?” he asks me and he sounds slightly excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot answer that,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not” and his voice goes from excited to annoyed just like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, I will tell you that she is an amazing girl and that I strongly advise you to date her, pronto, like call her the second we hang up, right now” I say smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying” he starts but I interrupt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that we need to hang up so you can call her and you get what I’m saying” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I can call her, I have nothing to lose” he sounds a bit sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And everything to gain. Thank you for listening to my rambles, I do apologise” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, don’t forget to be there in time Wednesday, I hate it when people” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are late, yeah I know” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not cool, goodbye” he says, dragging the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Eric Harris” I tell him before I hang up. I huff out a huge breath and drop the phone to get changed before Dylan shows up. I still feel awful so I change into my sweats and a basic black shirt. Ready to leave this day behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a fucking, fuck, Monday shit day” I say closing my eyes before the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rinse my face repeatedly with cold water before I dry my face and walk down stairs. Just as I reach the last step of the stairs there is a knock on my door. My gut starts to turn and not only in a positive way. I walk to my door and open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before me stands Dylan with his arms full of different things. My eyes go wide at the sight of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re now the proud owner of aisle six” and he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey my sweet Y/n” Dylan says as he walks in and I have to smile because he looks so sweet, just as I know him to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” I say biting my bottom lip as he walks past me, stopping right before me where he leans down and kisses my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, that curfew shit sucks because I have to leave in an hour,” he says, starting to put everything on the table that he brought. Only to reveal that hidden behind everything he is holding a cup of coffee. “There you go, I figured if you felt bad, but not sick maybe this would cheer you up a bit”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought me coffee and all kinds of snacks to cheer me up?” I ask, sucking in my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that good?” he asks a little insecurely. I walk over to him and take the coffee from his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet, you’re very sweet to me” I say, taking a sip from my coffee. “Ahh I hear wedding bells in my head” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mute them” he says laughing as I walk into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about adding some Jager to my coffee, do you want a Dr with Jager?” I ask him from in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” his answer sounds. I make the drinks and walk back in to see him opening a packet of Twizzlers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” I say handing him his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says watching me sit down with my coffee. I settle closely against him but perhaps not as close as I usually do. For a moment we sit here in silence but he breaks it quick enough “what happened that made you feel so upset?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah” I say while chills run over my back again. “It was a nightmare, a really scary one and I don’t think I can talk about it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm goes around me and he pulls me closer “I’m sorry you had a bad nightmare” and he kisses my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it” I say with a stiff lipped smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure because I may not be good at the whole talking thing, but I do listen a lot better” he tells me with the kindest eyes and I want to talk to him but I just can’t. I place my hand in his neck and pull his face closer to mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for being so sweet and bringing me candy and coffee and yourself” I say with a smile before I pull back and take another sip of my coffee. “Ooh interesting with Jager”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a good way?” he asks “and you’re welcome, you deserve it all” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet, I need a little more” and Dylan takes his first sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit this is strong” he says frowning at me “since when do you make drinks this strong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, guess I needed a strong drink” I say taking another sip of mine “I like Dr pepper better with it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is even stronger then how I make drinks” but he takes another sip and then he takes a bite from a Twizzler. He nods his head yes “this is good” and then his eyes alternate between his glass and the Twizzler and he starts to chuckle before he puts the Twizzler in the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask looking at what he’s doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good” he says before he places the Twizzler before my mouth “try it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a sip through the Twizzler and lock eyes with Dylan “this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> good” I say laughing “oh my God so much better then with coffee, that was a mistake” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something to do with coffee is a mistake?” Dylan asks, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the Jager’s fault of course” I say, shrugging. He agrees and we talk for a bit while we both drink from his glass, using the Twizzler as a straw. We’re talking a little about his parents and I let him know how admirable their reaction to this all was. Before we know it he has to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See this is fucked up, I just got here” he says looking at me while we both get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look on the bright side, at least now we might get some full nights of rest” and I smile at him. He opens the door and scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I want” and he chuckles but his eyes are too shy to connect with mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? What do you want then?” I ask him as I watch his eyes go over me before he steps closer to me. He pulls me closer to him by my lower back and smiles when he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be with you for a lot longer and preferably as close as possible” he says before he kisses my lips. Pulling back with a soft sound as he places his forehead against mine. I feel my heart beating in the back of my throat and fear is filling me up. This guy right here, I love him so much but the fear of the what if’s are crippling me tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is still time” I say looking up at him with a small smile “you should go home and call me so I can tell you all about how I told Robyn to ask you to go to prom with her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say what now? You did what?” he asks, shocked. His face makes me smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me and I will tell you” I say letting go of him. He gives my cheek one last kiss with suspicious eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One minute and your phone will ring” he says as he turns around to leave me here behind. Not knowing how that last sentence knocked me back down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dylan doesn’t like how he left me just now. He knows something is off. Tomorrow he is going to ask me about it again. He has this nagging feeling deep inside that he is the cause for my sadness and it’s making him feel worse than he ever felt before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Fill the basket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovely readers :)</p><p>Here is another chapter!</p><p>I seriously hope you all enjoy it, please let me know in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the drive over to meet Dylan I’m glad to be feeling much better than I did yesterday. A full night's rest was really what I needed. The what if’s haven’t completely disappeared from my mind but they are no longer overshadowing everything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re meeting at the coffee place and will hang out with his friends a little later. I see his car parked and I’m happy that the familiar butterflies are making an appearance as I think about seeing him in just a moment's time. As I walk in I see Dylan sitting with his trench coat and sunglasses still on. When he sees me a small smile appears on his face as he gets up to greet me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey handsome” I say as I walk up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi beautiful” he says softly. I wrap my arms around his waist and really push myself up against him. I’ve missed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So have I” a soft kiss is pressed against the side of my head before he pulls back. “I’ve ordered you a coffee,” he says as we sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I appreciate it,” I say to him but there is a distance in him. I can feel it. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay” Dylan says with a small smile, the sunglasses add to the distant feeling. I can’t connect with his eyes. “How are you today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot better than yesterday evening” I say before taking a sip from my coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I’m glad,” he says fidgeting with a coaster in his hands. I’m wondering what’s going on but I’m not sure here is the right place to ask so I strike up a conversation about nothing really. Hoping he’s okay. We talk about a couple of things but it’s not flowing and it feels labored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I told Zack and Devon that we would meet them at the mall” he tells me after 20 minutes “do you want to go, wait for them there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it’s all good with me” I tell him, he nods and gets up immediately. So I follow his lead and we walk back outside to where we are parked. I take Dylan’s hand and pull him closer to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you really okay?” I ask him next to my car. He nods and I pull him closer so I can kiss him. His hands are placed on my upper arms and the kiss is short. I squint my eyes as I watch him walk to his own car in silence. Something is bothering him and he’s closed down completely on me. I get in and worriedly drive myself to the mall. I see his car and park in the first empty spot I find. We meet each other halfway before the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m not good at this whole thing, something is wrong but we’re not talking about it” I throw out at once. Dylan looks at me and seems to be thinking about what his response should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Eric today,” he says avoiding my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have? About why he wants to meet us tomorrow?” I ask him, not thinking anything of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, that was the plan but then he asked if you were okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my head away, closing my eyes as I now understand why he’s so distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I asked him why he’d ask he told me that you were really upset when you called him. That you were crying and talking about your nightmare” Dylan continues while he glances over at me from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wondering why I talked to him and not you” I say looking up at him. He turns to face me and doesn’t look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure fucking am. You call him crying but can’t talk to me? I don’t understand what” and he looks like he wants to say more but he stops. I don’t know how to respond and my silence only seems to make it worse. Dylan nods his head as if I’ve just confirmed whatever thought formed in his head. But I’m so scared to tell him. I don’t want to hurt him. “It’s okay,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, not at all” I tell him and I start to look around me. My eyes find a bench and I take Dylan by the hand and together we walk to the bench and sit down. “I was or well I am afraid to hurt your feelings if I tell you about the dream” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a nightmare how would that hurt my feelings?” Dylan asks, utterly confused. I take a very deep breath in and tell him every little detail of my dream. His eyes are hidden behind his shades but I can see his body language change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then I woke up from the sound of the phone ringing” I tell him as I look down on my legs “just like in the dream and it was you calling” I let out a deep breath and I look up at Dylan for the first time since I started telling him about my dream. “Eric told me it was just a dream, nothing more but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you yesterday. All the what if’s scared me so much yesterday. If you stay with me, I don’t know what the future holds and it’s scary sometimes” Dylan is completely silent. I take his hand in mine, he closes his hand around mine quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer me honestly. No matter if you think it will hurt me?” Dylan asks looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of me? Do you think I’d hurt you?” he asks with a breaking voice. I lean forward and take his shades off and lock eyes with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I promise you that I am not afraid of you. I don’t think you would ever physically hurt me. There is not a shadow of a doubt about that in me” I tell him and I take his other hand in mine as well “but I am scared for you, not off you but for you, something made you capable of planning something like this and I just don’t want you to ever feel like this is a solution. Or a way out. I want you to be happy, healthy and thriving in life. With me, beside me. Always”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks down on our hands and laces all our fingers together. “Thank you, for telling me about the nightmare” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t yesterday” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t apologise, I know what it’s like, not being able to talk about something” Dylan tells me “it’s just when I heard you talked to Eric and not me I didn't understand and I thought I did something wrong” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s what happens” I say annoyed “let’s make a deal” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of deal?” Dylan asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That we both try to at least tell each other what we’re thinking. Or what we are sad about” I propose to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we should” he says with a small smile and he pulls his cigarettes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally I thought you’d never pull those out of your pocket” I say to him. He chuckles and I hand him back his shades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really need to get your own cigarettes,” he says lighting one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we should both quit completely” I say before we share a smoke together. Sitting next to each other, quietly. The air may have been cleared but the both of us are still out of our comfort zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Zack,” Dylan says flicking his smoke towards the ground. I get up and so does he, for a moment we look at each other. Both of us smile softly. Dylan takes my hand in his as we start to walk towards where Zack is parking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, newly weds,” Zack says jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here we go, four seconds in” I say to him. Devon comes over to us and gives us both a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now she gets the first hug huh” Dylan says to Devon with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Powershift”  I say dramatically before we enter the mall together. Devon keeps chatting away and Zack and Dylan walk a little before us. My eyes keep going back to Dylan and he too looks at me from time to time. That is until we hit the candy store and we all walk in. “Oh man, I’m pulling out the business card for this one” I mumble as I make my way over to the chocolate section. Dylan comes to stand beside me and watches me go over the chocolates. It feels a little awkward but neither of us acknowledge it or turn away from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find anything you like?” he asks me after an ear deafening silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything” I say leaning back, crossing my arms. “How does one decide?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a limit on the card that’s from your company?” Dylan asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, crazy huh” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely crazy, so buy every bar that you want, all the chocolates” Dylan says, making me turn my head with my brows somewhere up in my hairline. “Go for it,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” and Zack and Devon join us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go for what?” Devon asks. Dylan informs her of what we talked about and she looks at me with mega sparkles in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, yes” she says practically begging me with her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My jeans are a bit loose lately, we can fix that. Make it right again” Zack says with big eyes. Dylan is laughing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the company gonna think if they see a million candy bars show up on the bill?” I say, afraid of what they would think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck cares what they think, you send your reports, do everything perfect. You can’t choose and when will you ever be able to buy all the chocolate you want without crying over the prize?” Dylan says looking at me like he knows I want to do this. I lick my lips and bite my bottom one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh why the fuck not. Everybody grab a basket let's fill them all the way up” I say excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking?” Dylan asks. Devon’s mouth is wide open and Zack appears to be praying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not loading up a basket and make you guys watch, if I’m gonna fuck this card up I’m doing it right, which means we do it together” I say looking at them with a huge grin on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes” Devon squeals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, any chance I can kiss her for this?” Zack asks. Devon and Dylan yell out a unanimous “no”. Then they all grab a basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I have to ask, can I only pick chocolate or?” Zack asks, showing all his teeth in a strange smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fill it up with whatever you want” I tell him and he starts to throw punches in the air making me laugh. We all fill our baskets and meet up before the cashier. The most outrageous things are in our baskets. Devon picked up a bubblegum machine with a gazillion gumballs amongst other things. Dylan has a lifetime supply of candy in his basket and then some. Zack, well lets just say his basket is filled up strategically to the max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who is going to pay for all of that?” the cashier asks patronizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I scan all of that, are you sure you can afford that?” she asks, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey lady” Dylan says in a cold voice and I feel a little anxious “she says she’s paying for it, just do your job” she looks at him and then to me but says nothing and starts scanning everything. The number keeps going up and up and as it does my smile gets wider and wider. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You send your reports, do everything perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We land in the triple digits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady looks at me ready to spit her I-was-right at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m a little short” I say looking at the stuff. She gets the most contemptuous smile on her face. That’s when I pull out my card. “Just kidding” and I hand it over to her. She turns pale and loses the ability to keep eye contact with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brutal” Zack says in her face. “Yeah you are rude” Devon says to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot of young people can afford so much stuff, I assumed the worst'' she tells me and I can appreciate the honesty, too bad it lacks an apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psh she’s not young, she’s 40 at least” Zack says putting everything in bags making the four of us laugh. But the lady seems embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all assume things from time to time” I say to her and some of the color returns to her cheeks. “Have a nice day” I say accompanied by a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too” she tells me with a small smile in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the store Dylan says “she didn’t deserve your kindness”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she was acting like a bitch” he says harshly “assuming you couldn’t afford it because you’re young. Fuck that shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first reaction was to tell her to fuck off but then what? I would have just been angry and to her I’d be another asshole teenager” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you were kind and so she was wrong. That will make her think twice before she acts like a bitch next time” Devon says seeing where I’m going with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bingo” I answer Devon while I look at Dylan. He seems to be thinking about it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares, we need to find a place to go watch a movie and eat ourselves sick” Zack says emphasizing on the important matters in life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get on board with that” I say “but where?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents are home” Devon says, Zack’s parents as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to your place, if that’s okay with you?” Dylan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My place? Isn’t your father home?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that doesn’t really matter anymore now does it?” he says with a sweeter smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I never thought about that” I say as we keep walking outside “sure, lets go to my place” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t it matter anymore?” Zack asks. Dylan looks at me and his smile turns wider, making my stomach fill up with those oh, so, familiar butterflies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents know,” Dylan says as he comes to walk besides me “about us”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit” Devon says with huge eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah” Zack says looking at his friend. And so we make our way to my place. Three cars drive up to my place and I can’t help but hope we don’t run into his father. The second I step out of my car with my heavy bag full of candy I quickly go to open my door. Stepping in I do a quick scan around the room, but I know I’m a lot more cautious now then I was before. So it is safe for them to come in. Yet the first one to walk in on his own is Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” he calls out. I walk out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we all come in?” he asks, showing me what he means by that, with his eyes going over the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no bras on the floor” I say with a smile. His eyes change as he steps in, followed by his friends. Everyone has their bag with them and as we place them all on the table we start to laugh simultaneously. “This is ridiculous, this better last me a year, holy shit” we all grab a few things and leave the bags on the chairs and we go sit in the living room. Devon and Zack are settled on the couch and Dylan is sitting in the chair. I come in with drinks and take place on the arm rest next to Dylan. He looks up at me and I think we both feel the vibe change between us. “So, you said movie but I don’t have any, perhaps I should have said that before we got here” I say to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay” Dylan says with a sweet smile “come on Zack let’s grab one at my place” he says getting up. Before he walks away he gives me a kiss. One that makes it clear that the vibe is changing. I smile at him as he walks away with his friend. Before they walk through the door Zack looks at his girlfriend and me “I know exactly what is in my bag” and he points at his eyes with two of his fingers and then at her and me making us laugh. The second they walk through the door Devon scoots closer to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So” she says leaning her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands “his parents know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was a thing. His parents kinda found out on their own” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must have been fun,” she says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know many specifics but it seems to be okay” I tell her sitting back in the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they find out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phonebill and uhm” I feel a bit unsure whether I should share but tell her anyway “we drove up in his car one night and ran into his dad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it late?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was the day we went to the zoo” I tell her thinking back about that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Dylan is absolutely in love with you” she quickly places her hands before her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him, besides I know what he feels for me” and I bite my lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it” she tells me “but hey, what are you two gonna do when he goes to Arizona?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we haven’t talked about any of that yet” I tell her, feeling my stomach turn. A knock on the door has me jump up to open it. Zack and Dylan are laughing as I open it and they stop as soon as they see me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no Jehovah witnesses, thank you” I say, closing the door shut again. Devon laughs and the boys knock again. “What?” I say opening it but Dylan steps in immediately, pushing me back a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we need is our candy” Zack says as he walks over to the chairs that hold the bags full of candy “it’s all here man” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan smiles and places his hand in my neck before he gives me a kiss. One of those make-the-knees-go-weak kisses. I hate it when he pulls away. I don’t even mind the eyes on us. We walk back to the couch and chair and Dylan puts the video in. I’m on the armrest of the chair and Dylan sits down. Devon and Zack are comfortable together on the couch. Zack has a bag of M&amp;M’s in his hands and Devon has a big lollipop with gum in the center. Before the movie starts Dylan places his arms around me and pulls me down on his lap. I start to giggle as he pulls me closer and I settle comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the movie from his lap makes me a very happy girl. Dylan has one arm around my back and his other hand is resting on my leg. I place my hand over his heart and feel it beat against my palm. Without noticing I close my eyes and enjoy the moment to the fullest. I feel Dylan shift and a kiss is pressed against my lips, making me open my eyes as he pulls back. He looks so cute with his flustered eyes and slightly red cheeks. I lean down and give him another kiss while he pulls me closer. Letting me in on just how much he’s enjoying me in his lap. He leans his head back against the backrest with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are not alone” Zack says trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, leave them alone” Devon tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, listen to her” Dylan says with a big smile on his face. We continue to watch the movie and everyone goes back to their bag at least once. Some twice, some meaning the two guys in the room. Before we know it the movie is at its end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh luckily she shows her breast just one more time before the movie ends” Devon says annoyed, making me chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I was afraid she’d keep them in her dress. What a travesty that would have been” I say having Devon roll her eyes severely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite sexist” Zack says “she’s a great actress and all you two talk about are her breasts” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan almost chokes on his chookie as Zack says that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a shit actress, just like the lead male is absolute re-donk-ulous” I say to Zack and then I turn to Dylan “who chose this movie?” who raises his finger, slightly embarrassed. “Well you have shit taste in movies, unless we watched it for her boobs then it was just fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God” Devon says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhm” Dylan says, looking like he has no clue where that sentence is supposed to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you what?” I ask him laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a drink” he says carefully pushing me off his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you with that,” Zack says ready to escape the eyes of his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two guys getting a drink” I say, shaking my head. Devon comes to sit even closer to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that looked cosy” she says wiggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why don’t you ask Dylan just how cosy” I say with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that” she says sitting back laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is Roger?” Zack asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend” I say jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, his name is Dylan,” Dylan says, making me warm up completely from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after Devon and Zack have to leave and they go over to their bags full of candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not be paying for any dental bills” I say to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is insane” Devon says looking down on her bag. We all laugh about the fact that we really pulled a Pippi Longstoking. As we walk outside a car comes driving up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” Dylan says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re out” Zack says as they get into their car. We wave at them and then his mother comes walking up to us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” he says, dreading it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much, it will all be fine, eventually” I say to him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dylan. Y/n” she says and then takes a few steps closer and gives me a small smile “I’d like to invite you to dinner again, but this time as the girl my son is dating” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look up at Dylan and he looks at me before he looks at his mother. “Thank you for inviting me, I’d love to come to dinner but I do not want anyone to be uncomfortable” and I look up at Dylan again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine with me” I’m surprised he looks as comfortable as he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then give me a day and I will be there” I tell her. She looks at me a little apprehensive but gives me a smile nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check my schedule and then I’ll either swing by or ask Dylan to tell you what day we can have dinner on” she says, still smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, thank you” I say unsure if I should apologise for something or not but I opt not to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well have a nice evening,” she says before going in. Dylan is standing next to me very awkwardly. Only when his mother is gone does he seem to be breathing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t awkward at all,” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” he says walking back into my place. I follow him in and we go over to the couch. Where we sink deep into it. My legs over his lap and he’s turned towards me. “So guess who talked to me this morning about prom” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask him, “how did that go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very fucking weird” he says taking a sip from his drink “I told her I would think about it. Since there is a limo with lots of people, I don’t know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to go, you should. I mean she’s a good friend” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but won’t it be weird since she you know, liked me and” he looks down on the drink in his hands “stuff” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you make it, maybe don’t slow dance together because that could get pretty awkward but otherwise, I don’t see why it has to be” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you seriously won’t mind?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if you haven’t even noticed she liked you in the past months I don’t have to fear you falling in love with her on prom night” and I smile at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never” he says leaning down on me “there is no one for me but you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See” I say as I lean up to kiss him “in that department I have nothing to worry about” and I give him another kiss, ignoring that growing fear inside of me that there are other things to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing, nobody has anything on you” and his hand on my waist runs a bit lower while he pushes me further down. My body responds to him in mere seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” I ask teasing him. His lips find my neck and he whispers “nothing” I close my eyes and enjoy the moment “maybe I’ll crash prom for a moment” he sits back up straight again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to go to prom I’m taking you” he says wide eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, go with Robyn as friends and then an hour before you want to leave I’ll drop in” I say biting my lip “yeah I like that idea and I think I’ve seen the perfect dress to do just that in” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” he asks me and I nod yes. “Jesus, well I guess I’ll tell Robyn I’m going then” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking you home though” I say with a devilish smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I like that idea even more” he says smiling, he hasn’t shaved. I let my finger run over the little goatee that’s starting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Facial hair” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I couldn’t be bothered to shave, do you dislike it?” he asks insecurely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, grow it out, let’s see how that looks on you” I say, giving him a kiss on the goatee. “I think it could look very handsome on you” another kiss but this time I place it on the beautiful line on his cheek, created by the huge smile on his face. The phone rings. We both look at it and then at each other. I get up from the couch after a playful struggle with Dylan who was refusing to let me go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I say into the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Y/n” Eric’s voice sounds. I turn to look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric” Dylan’s face changes immediately “how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks” he says “how are you? Feeling better then yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, I’m good too, much better than yesterday, you’re sweet to ask” Dylan’s jaw clenched shut at my words, but I do not care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so I talked to Dylan for a bit today but he seemed thrown off by me asking about you. I didn't mean to cause shit” Eric says sounding sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you didn't. Are we still meeting tomorrow?” I ask him, thinking that’s why he’s calling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah definitely, I haven’t changed my mind. I won’t” he says to me “no I just wanted to tell you that I’m going on a date with Susan this Friday” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are? That’s awesome, where are you two going?” I ask as I sit back down next to Dylan. He wants to move away a little, probably annoyed or jealous but I won’t let him. I pull him close to me, placing my legs over him again and I stick my tongue out at him making him chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah nothing special, the movies” but I can hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you dude, Susan is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl. You two deserve each other” and Dylan’s eyes change when he hears that name. Susan, he mouths to me and I nod yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Eric asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean that she’s a very understanding, sweet and a super pretty girl. And you are a smart, funny guy that has no idea how cute he can be if he’s not scowling through the hallways” I say honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is,” he says going over my words about him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is” I say not letting him get away with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Friday goes well, I’m asking her to prom” he blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright dude, Dylan is going to prom as well” I tell him. Dylan looks at me and I poke his face repeatedly, making him grab my hand while he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you two are going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he’s going with Robyn and friends in a limo” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eric asks so loudly even Dylan hears and we both laugh at his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah as friends and then later I’m crashing prom” I explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you’re really odd. I’d go crazy if Susan would want to go with a friend but then have me crash it later. No fucking way” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s basically what Dylan wanted to say about me but he didn't” and Dylan frowns at my words “just don’t say that to Susan, there is no need to show her your true colors this soon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole sometimes, do you know that?” Eric says but I can still hear the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of that” I say to Eric “hey, Eric” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m an asshole too, I know, I know” he says laughing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, well yes but that’s not what I wanted to say” I chuckle. “I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again. I don’t just want Dylan out and in a happy life” Dylan looks at me and his mouth opens but no sound comes out “I want the same for you, I swear” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can see that being true,” Eric says surprising me. “Anyway, is Dylan there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is,” I say touched by his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he asking about me?” Dylan asks. I nod my head yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured, well I just wanted to tell you about Friday. I will leave you two alone now, see you both tomorrow” and his voice hardens up. “Say hi to V for me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for calling me, I’m glad you did. I’ll see you tomorrow” and I look at the guy before me “Dylan, Eric says hi” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi back I guess” Dylan says softly but with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says hello back, we’ll see you tomorrow Eric, good night for later” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweet dreams this time” he chuckles and we hang up. Looking at the phone in my hand before I look up at Dylan, Eric’s words go through my head; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I can see that being true</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I smile and place the phone on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Eric huh” Dylan says, taking my hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he called to tell me he’s going out with Susan this Friday” I say scooting even closer to him. “He’s very excited, I may have dropped some hints to having some knowledge about her, slightly against the rules but eh” and I shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about her?” he asks curiously and I’m not trying to ruin the mood but I do want to be honest with him. So I tell him about the letter she wrote Eric after their rampage. Every detail I can remember out of the letter. Dylan turns really quiet while I do but when I’m done his reaction astounds me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she could be to him what you are to me?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know if they have the connection that we do but I do think so yeah” and I give him a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Dylan says nodding “really, I think so. Everyone deserves a love” and his arms go around me “so I have a question” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was what we had today, like a first fight or something?” he asks looking unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just a miscommunication at most” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn't just ask you in the coffee house, I guess I suck even worse than I thought at this whole talking thing” he says looking at our hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t believe you, you said you’d try to talk more and now, a few weeks later you still haven’t gotten any better. Psh. You suck” I say sarcastically as I let my hand run up into his hair. He looks at me with sweet eyes but I can see the insecurity pool up in them. “Give yourself some time baby” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” he says softly and then he takes out his pocket watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get cooking,” I say, attempting to motivate myself to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you should, go make yourself useful, woman” Dylan says trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You did not just make that joke, you jerk” I say getting up immediately. Dylan follows me close by and walks into the kitchen after me. “No no, this is my territory, not yours, get out” I say pointing towards the exit of the kitchen. But he doesn’t listen, Dylan comes closer and places his hands on my sides, pushing me back against the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you today how amazing you are?” he says with his face inches away from mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to make up for the sexism are you? It’s not working” I say, turning my head to the side. His lips find my cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m trying to tell you how beautiful I think you are,” he says giving a kiss in my neck that lasts way too short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking you’re trying to take me for a fool, Dylan” I say as I turn to look into his eyes with a smile on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful” he says before kissing my lips so gently and flighty it’s driving me crazy. Then he places his mouth right under my ear “is it working now?” he whispers cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not” I lie to him while I press my own lips on his jaw, ready to make a trail, pulling his shirt down a bit. I go all the way down to his collarbone. His hands lower and turn to my back, slowly making their way to my ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to start cooking” I tell him with no desire to do so whatsoever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you” he tells me as he presses his body against mine. He’s talking about my body, our bodies together. Our lips connect and the intensity of the kiss is shooting lightning bolts through my body. When the kiss ends he presses his forehead against mine “fuck” he says before he creates distance between us “I can’t stay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can” I say, wanting to start opening his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tuesday, I’m supposed to be at Nate’s just before dinner” he tells me and I stop what I’m doing. “I am so sorry, my love” he says and my heart starts singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love” I repeat as I search for his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” he asks with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, I love it” I give him a kiss to emphasize my words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dylan says before he pulls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dylan,” I say smiling even wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow” he says giving me a last kiss with his hands holding my face “in Clement Park” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will” my heart starts to beat faster at the idea. What does Eric have to say to the both of us? My mind is making overtime thinking about this before Dylan even pulls the front door closed behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Where they end, we begin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading this story! I'm so grateful to you all &lt;3</p><p>Let me know what you think, if you want &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun is out, shining bright as I sit here in Clement park on the picnic table. The one Eric and Dylan had been sitting on when I came here to tell Eric about who I really was and where I come from. The memory feels like it could never fade. Impatiently I’m tapping with my fingers on the lid of my coffee cup. I have yet to take a sip. The nervousness that flows through my body has taken away my ability to do something as simple as take a sip of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With hardly any sleep and so many scenarios in my head as to what he wants to tell us I feel like a wreck. I keep tapping my thigh relentlessly. Three times. Every 10 minutes or so, trying to regain my posture. But it hasn’t worked so far. I’m trying to prepare myself for the worst, that Eric flies off the handle and forces Dylan to go through with what they planned. Deep down inside there is a small voice that keeps repeating that Eric has something else to say but I’m scared to death and won’t allow myself to listen to it. Even so, I can’t help but hold a snippet of faith that Eric and Dylan make the right decision, the one everyone deserves. What if that’s not even what Eric wants to talk about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake” I yell out as I get up from the table. Putting my coffee down with shaking hands I take deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. I look at my watch and with great relief do I see they can be here any minute now. So I decide to walk around a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what feels like an eternity in it’s own moment I see Dylan’s car drive up “thank God” I say as I go back to the picnic table and take my coffee in my hands. Eric follows just moments after Dylan. Dylan doesn’t wait for Eric in the parking lot and when he’s closer to me I see the tiredness in his eyes. He slept just as awful as I did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I say, sounding so nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi beautiful” he says softly and he comes up to me and gives me a kiss. When he pulls back I say “no no, more please” and he instantly grants me my wish and gives me another kiss. This one more pressing and his lips linger before he pulls back. “Hi, handsome” I say with a small smile as the comfort of the kiss spreads through my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric approaches us and greets us with a “hi”, his hands in the pockets of his starters jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric” I say, feeling my gut twist and turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Dylan says, not stepping away from my side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric drops right into why he’s here when he says “V, we've been on different pages about NBK before. Even before you met Y/n. And now you tell me you have serious doubts again because you love her and can see yourself having a future with her” Eric says, making my heart drop down in my shoes, I look up at Dylan and his expression is blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to your point” Dylan says impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to tell you that I’m not changing my mind anymore. I’ve made my choice. So have you” Eric says making my hands tremble so hard I can barely hold my cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to tell me that I have made up my mind?” Dylan says defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Eric says to Dylan and my eyes go crazy trying to alternate between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking for me now, what the fuck are you thinking?” Dylan spits at him with a nasty venom in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made up my mind that’s what I’m thinking. I’m canceling our mission. It’s over” Eric says to Dylan “that’s final, no more going back and forth, we won’t get our justice. All that we worked for turned out to be for nothing. It’s in the past.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a step to the side and Dylan’s head turns to me but I’m staring at Eric. No matter how hard I try I cannot take my eyes off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it then” Dylan says coldly “NBK is over, we’re both out. Everything ends here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, we need to get rid of a lot of shit first and I’m not doing that by myself” Eric tells Dylan. It’s instant, the change between them, no longer a two man war against the world. They feel it, everything is ending. The choice has been made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both get rid of our own weapons” Dylan says to Eric who nods shortly. “When do we take out all the shit from your place?” Dylan asks straight to the point. I’m standing here as if it’s a movie I’m watching. It plays in slow motion and I can’t keep up even at this slow speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you when I get everything ready to go, soon” Eric tells Dylan but he cannot hide his feelings as well as Dylan can. I can see the weight on his shoulders. The crippling fear in his eyes and the anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan is standing close to me all stoic, closed off. Not a hint or trace of emotion on his face. Meanwhile I’m feeling weaker by the second. My body feels like it wants to shut down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it then. You can call me as soon as you’ve sorted out the how and when” Dylan says ending this monumental moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric nods his head “alright” and then he looks at me “shit, you don’t look too good” he says making Dylan turn to look at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, baby” Dylan says, finally showing emotion and it’s so strange to me. After all that’s been said, now he has worry on his face, fear even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask him confused barely in touch with myself at this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit down?” Dylan asks, taking my arms in his hands. Suddenly the weight of it all comes crashing down on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” I say and when I take a step I feel my knees buckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Y/n” Dylan says as he kind of holds me up as we walk to the picnic table. Eric follows us and just looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I get her something?” Eric asks Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Y/n do you need some water or anything?” Dylan asks me and somehow that ordinary question sparks my brain back into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I want some water?” I ask him loudly before I look at Eric. “Do I want some water?” and I chuckle. “No I don’t want any water” I rub my forehead with the back of my hand “you two have just mutually decided to stop the fucking bombing of a high school, talk about destroying all evidence so casually and ask me if I need some water. How are you two so calm? I’m freaking the fuck out over here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric and Dylan look at each other for a second and my heart breaks as I see them. They already look so estranged from each other. All that was is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Eric says and as he’s ready to pass me by I grab his arm. He looks down on my hand with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, I” our eyes lock and I think he knows that there is a lot I want to say to him right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around,” he says softly. I pull my hand back “yeah” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Eric” I yell out when he’s almost reached the parking lot. He doesn’t turn around but just sticks his hand up in a short wave. I turn to look at Dylan, there is only silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes to sit next to me, leaning his elbows on his knees, staring out in front of him. My coffee cup is in my hands, still untouched. “Dylan” I say after a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says looking at me now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really out? Is it over?” I ask him with a lump in my throat so big I feel like I’m going to suffocate. He looks at me and nods his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Eric was right, my mind was already made up. For so long but I just couldn’t see it, or deal with it, I don’t know” he says with his hands folded together. “If I have a choice, I will never choose to leave you” I scoot closer to him as he says these words. And in silence we sit side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me to my place?” I say as I get up unable to keep sitting here, still and in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he gets up as well “no, I’m sorry, I just need to be alone for a while” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, I’m here if you need me, you know that” I say to him but I will not leave him here unkissed. I place my hands on his chest and kiss his cheek. His head is bent down a bit and he looks exhausted. I place my hand on his cheek and turn his face so I can kiss his lips. “Can I call you tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” he says before he kisses me one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping the keys on my table, I take off my jacket and shoes without thoughts before I grab a bottle of water from my fridge and walk over to my couch. Where I just let my body drop down. I love the quietness in my place but right now it’s crushing me. During my whole stay here I have never felt so alone as I do right now. Staring out before me I know I have to do something. So I drag myself off my couch and go make everything ready for a shower. Holding on to my clean clothes I find my thoughts with Eric. Pulling the curtain to the side and opening the tap I wonder what he’s doing. How he’s feeling, how he is dealing with this all. I want to call him and ask but I know I can’t. Not right now. The shower does nothing to change this strange emptiness inside. No emotion whatsoever. Just an empty feeling. I’ve never allowed myself to think about this moment. Plenty of times have I dreamed about a life with Dylan but never once did I let myself think about how this moment would go. The calmness in the two of them startled me. They spoke to each other as if they were deciding on hot dogs for lunch. I wonder if there is any sort of relief in either of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I close my eyes and let the water cleanse my skin. Thankful this time to wash it all off of me. Stepping out from underneath the shower I think about Dylan. And I continue to do so until I’m all dressed and back in my living room. Laptop with me so I can start writing my report. I’m writing it immediately, while everything is still so fresh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes me three hours to get to half of what the report should be in its entirety. Rubbing my eyes I decide to close the laptop and leave it for what it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say after the sound of a knock on my door fills the living room. I nearly fly my way over so I can open the door. Dylan has a bag in his hand, I see the effort behind his smile and I simply step aside so he can come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in the bag?” I ask him, following him to the couch where he sits down with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, all the good stuff,” he says trying to keep the air light and uncomfortable around us. He opens the bag and holds it up so I can look in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A new bottle of Jagermeister, Dr pepper and twizzlers” I say looking up at him. He looks back with sad eyes and one of the corners of his mouth curled up. “How about I go make us a drink” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help” he says getting back up on his feet again and so we go over to my little kitchen and I get us both a glass. He opens the Jagermeister while I open the Dr pepper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Dylan” I say looking at the amount of Jager he pours in, I place my hand over his “let’s ease up there so we can have a second drink” he looks at me and faintly nods his head. I top it off with the soda and put in a twizzler. “Come on, let’s watch some shitty tv or something” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good” so we make our way back to my couch where we sit down close together. I hand him the remote since I couldn’t care less what he puts on, maybe he wants to watch something. Even though we sit close together we could be on opposite sides of the world right now. He’s very closed off, silent and seems to struggle to even stay this close to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to learn how to drink like you, otherwise you’re gonna have to deal with a lot of drunk me” I say halfway into my drink. A smirk appears on his face for a moment but he turns away and looks at the screen again. After a while I can no longer not address the day to him. “Dylan” I say and he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to know that I’m here for you, if you want to talk about today or anything. Whatever I can do to make this easier on you, please let me know” my hand behind his head, touching his curls, softly caressing his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being with you is enough, I didn't want to be alone in my room” he says looking at his hands and when I hit a spot in his neck that he really likes he leans back into my hand for a moment “everything has changed, suddenly I’m graduating and it’s so fucking weird” he says softly as his eyes find mine “I can’t talk about NBK” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, especially not now, not today. Let’s just be together” I say smiling while I lean in for a kiss. He takes a hold of my head, not letting me go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” his lips find mine again, Dylan’s hand lowers down to my arm. Another kiss is placed on my cheek, one more just below that one. “Thank you” his lips whisper against my jawline. The both of us feel the tension rise, heating us both up. I place my lips on his cheek while I let my hand run up into his neck. “You’re welcome” I say softly and when Dylan’s eyes find mine, neither of us have to say what we’re thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan pushes me down on the couch and I pull him right along with me. We move our bodies a little awkwardly around each other until he’s settled between my legs. The kiss is hot from the first moments our lips connect. Dylan isn’t holding back this time when he allows his hand to wander down over my body, resting it just underneath my ass. I pull him down closely against me and his hand moves up while our tongues taste each other. When he reaches the bottom of my shirt his hand moves up underneath it. Caressing my bare skin, sending my body into the next heat wave. When he feels my bare breast in his hand he presses himself down between my legs making us both want so much more. His fingers graze my nipples, touching them so gently as his kiss becomes more passionate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My living room is filled with our sounds. I let my hands run down over his back. Dylan moves his lips into my neck, his tongue creating patterns on my skin and I feel myself give into the heat. Dylan’s hand closes around one of my breasts and that’s the moment I push his shoulders back softly. He looks at me with his mouth slightly opened and red cheeks. “Do you want to take this upstairs?” I ask him before I take his bottom lip between mine, his eyes close and he pulls back getting up from the couch as his answer. I get up as well and we both reach for each other's hands at the same time. In silence we walk to the stairs and Dylan walks behind me very closeby. Kissing my neck clumsily as we get up the stairs, making me chuckle. A deep chuckle comes from him and it sparks so much happiness in me. I start to run up the last few steps and I turn around, pulling him in close against me. He smiles sweetly as I get up on my toes to kiss him. His arms wrap around me and his perfect hands go over my back, pulling my shirt up as he moves up higher. We twirl around each other as we make our way into my bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan closes the door behind me and the second he’s standing before me I pull his Dig Your Own Hole shirt over his head. He does not hesitate to take my clothes off as well. When I get to his pants he becomes very eager and starts to kiss my bare shoulders as his hands go down over my body. Through kisses and touches we both end up naked and I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing myself against his chest. “You’re so gorgeous” he tells me as he softly pushes me down on the bed, following me down immediately. Settled on the bed, he climbs on top of me. Desperate for more touch I take his hard on in my hand and he moans softly against my chest where he’s leaving kiss after kiss. “I've missed your touch” I whisper to him while he starts to kiss my neck. Just as he’s about to answer I tighten my grip on him. So it’s a moan that leaves his mouth instead of words. His hand goes down over my body and he touches my wet core with his beautiful hands. Shooting heatwaves all through my body as he touches me. “I did too, baby” he says softly while he makes me moan for him. I widen my legs for him and let my foot run up over his leg. Low sounds come from deep within him. I let him go and he immediately pushes himself down on me. I wrap my legs around him, locking him in and our eyes find each other. I lean up and kiss him while he penetrates me, making me moan into his mouth. “Aah” he whispers softly as he pushes in further. He pushes his left knee up as he does as well. Dylan kisses me as he keeps thrusting in and out of me. Long, hot strokes make me go crazy. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and push him to the side a little, he rolls us both around and I straddle him, letting him fill me up as I let myself sink down on him. He moans out as he watches me go up and down on him, slowly. I pull him up by his shoulders and we adjust ourselves so I’m sitting in his lap with him upright. His arms around me and our faces just inches apart. We both enjoy being so close together and when our lips meet the intensity is off the charts. Dylan's hands are just above my hips. Holding me in place while I keep going down on his full length until he’s fully inside of me, grind on him for a bit and then move back up again. His eyes are closed but I watch him. I look at him while we’re one again. When his eyes open he sees me looking at him and we both smile at each other before I increase my pace. His hands tighten their grip and he pushes me down firmly when his pleasure becomes so much his peak really hits him hard. Moaning for me as he pushes me down, keeping me in place while he unloads himself deep inside of me. Dylan wraps his arms around my back, holding me close against him. With his lips in my neck he tells me “I love you so much”. I nuzzle his neck and leave kisses everywhere “I love you too, Dylan” we hold each other for a moment until we get under the covers and lay next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend the night with you” Dylan tells me “holding you, be one with you, sleeping next to you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that” I say smiling as I let my hand caress his upper body to which I’m curled up so closely. “However” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know” he says with a chuckle “maybe this Friday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure this Friday” I say letting his lips find mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting rid of everything with Eric, tonight” Dylan tells me out of the blue. I lean up on one elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” I ask him, he just nods. “Holy fuck” I blurt out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We’re burning what needs to be burned and Eric made a plan of where we can throw everything away. Including the weapons” he says looking into my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two sure you want to do it tonight?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it needs to be done. No point in dragging it out. Besides I think Eric knew where to get rid of everything even before our conversation” Dylan says leaning back in his pillow. I do the same, laying in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that if you need anything, I’ll be right here” I’m kissing his chest as I tell him so. My eyes wide and my mind making overtime on all this information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” and he raises my head with his hand underneath my chin. Happily I oblige and lean over him as we sink back into a kiss. Before we know it he pulls the blankets over us making me chuckle and we spark our passion for each other right back up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still panting a little Dylan has me locked in his arms as he’s cuddled up against my back. He’s kissing my back and shoulders “I can’t believe you’re real” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired and content I answer him “you better believe it” and suddenly a heavy but warm realisation hit me. Quickly I turn around to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Are you okay?” he asks with his breath still trying to steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” and I give him a kiss “you’re here to stay, well not here at my place today but” and I feel my eyes well up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby” Dylan says holding my face “why are you crying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re happy tears” I say smiling at him “I guess it just hit me that you are not” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m not going anywhere. Not without you with me anyway. I’m not, I swear” he tells me kissing me multiple times in a row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good because I’m not letting you go” and I lock my arms tightly around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That literal huh” he says with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” I say laughing as our naked bodies touch “well, I mean I will have to at some point but not just yet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet” he smiles as we hold each other for a long time, until I want to go take a shower. I get up from the bed and Dylan says “I miss you already” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, that is cheesy,” I say smiling. He smiles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know” he chuckles as he watches me walk away. “Hey, that is mine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now it’s mine” I say as I take clean underwear and his Dig Your Own Hole shirt with me to the shower. I only take a quick shower and when I’m done I find a note on the table before the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet, I’ve gone to take a shower and get a shirt. I will be right back” - Love Dylan, a quick drawn heart with a flower in it is under his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling like crazy I put the note away and when there is a knock on my door I do not think twice about who that can be. Opening the door I see Dylan’s mother before me. Her eyes fall down on the shirt I’m wearing and internally I am freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” she says looking taken aback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overly aware of how my hair is still wet from the shower and I just opened the door in Dylan’s shirt only making it impossible for me to know how to respond to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n” she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs Klebold, hello” I say trying to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to invite you to dinner next Friday,” she says kindly but with obvious shock on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, yes. I’d love to come to dinner” and I let out a nervous chuckle “this is really embarrassing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thinks for a moment “it is slightly unpleasant, indeed but you’re welcome to come to dinner nonetheless” she tells me with a small, coy smile. The door opens at the house behind her and a whistling Dylan comes walking outside with wet hair as well. When his eyes land on me in just his shirt and his mother he looks absolutely terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear” she says, placing a hand before her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan and I look at each other, absolutely horrified, but he makes his way over here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was all I came to ask, see if you were available” she says “bye, Y/n” and she quickly turns around to walk away. I can see the tension in Dylan’s body written all over his face when she passes him. She greets him and places her hand on his shoulder shortly. Then he comes up to me almost running and closes the door behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you open the door?” he asks wide- eyed “oh I am so fucked” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so very sorry. I did not think” and he looks at me with his brows raised “as you can see” I place both my hands before my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she say anything?” he asks and I fill him in on what was said “well that dinner is not going to be awkward at all” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say shaking my head with a pout but then I can’t help but laugh. He laughs as well while he pulls me in for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe that is how you told my mother we’re being intimate” he jokes in my ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” I say pushing him away from me, he’s laughing and so am I but I’m still so embarrassed “fuck, I can’t believe this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s gonna be fun leaving with you after dinner with a bag to stay the weekend” Dylan says closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying the whole weekend?” I ask him, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah unless you just want me to stay one night? That’s cool as well obviously” he says looking unsure of himself at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not complaining at all, I’d love for you to stay the whole weekend. You’re right though, that will be interesting” and I walk over to the couch where our drinks are still on the table. “Oh I’m so getting drunk tonight, and this time I will not join you for lunch” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sit down on the couch and Dylan says “don’t worry, I’m not going to school tomorrow, after today and tonight I need a break” he says looking into his glass before he takes a sip through his twizzler. Placing my legs over Dylan’s I take a huge gulp from my glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I’m going to be spending the next few days inside, trying not to run into one of your parents while I work up the courage to go to your house for dinner on Friday” I say before sucking on my twizzler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that,” he says laughing “I have to go home and probably get a lecture on safe sex before I do this shit with Eric” and he throws the rest of his drink back “great” seeing how he’s trying to joke about this all I make my way up on his lap. His eyes go over me and his hands find my thighs immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do all of that and call me after you’re done with everything, tonight” I tell him as I hold his face in my hands. “Okay, baby?” I ask him before I plant a kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” he says shortly. We sit like this for a while, hugging, kissing as I try to encourage him as best as I can before he has to leave. “It might be really late when I call you, just go to bed whenever you want to,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, baby” I say with a smile as we stand before the front door. “I’m staying up, I have a report to finish as well” I say with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, how does that work, when you tell them it’s not happening anymore?” Dylan asks apprehensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that in time someone from the company will come and talk to us. Wanting to hear from you, that it’s over. And some other stuff that, right now, is not important at all. Just focus on what you have to do tonight and we will see about this when we have to” I say pulling him down into a big hug. Holding his head close to me. He almost pulls me off the floor, he’s holding me so tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will talk to you the minute I’m back” he says before he kisses my cheek and opens the door. “A sex talk with my parents, what the fuck” he says as he shakes his head walking out of my place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome” I yell after him, he turns around and chuckles before he goes to his place. Shutting the door behind him I close my eyes as I slide down against the door. The magnitude of this day is drowning me in my own feelings right now. With my face buried in my hands I stay there for a while before I make myself finish the report.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I finished the report I went on a run and when I got back home I took another shower, cleaned myself up and settled on the couch with the book Dylan bought me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I’m still sitting here with the phone next to me, my body is absolutely drained of every bit of energy. So before I know it I drift off into a dreamless sleep. The ringing off the phone wakes me up, I grab for the phone and with my eyes barely open I answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I say into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n” Dylan says “were you asleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I say softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar” he says in the same soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” I ask him nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah that depends on which part of this fucking night you mean” Dylan says sounding miserable and upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents decided to give me a full lecture on safe sex, apparently children are expensive”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck” I say with a chuckle “I am so sorry, baby, I didn't meant to put you in this position” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and it’s fine. They just want me to be responsible and all that” he says sounding like he’s laying down on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t angry or anything?” I am unsure if I want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there was mention about them thinking we have been dating too shortly to be having sex already but aside from that, no” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, your parents are pretty awesome, I wish I had had them” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That would make you my sister and I’m not sure I’m into that kinda shit” he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting, what the actual fuck” but I chuckle “you know exactly what I meant” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this was funnier” but now the conversation will have to land on something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, how did it go with Eric?” and I sit up straight, completely awake now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got rid of everything. Shit we already assembled was torn apart” Dylan informs me “it’s gonna be a bitch seeing him in school until graduation” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think the two of you can find a way to get past this, as friends?” I ask him, knowing the answer already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can never talk to him again” Dylan says adamantly. “I don’t think I can ever talk about any of it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally think that you should talk about how you’ve felt miserable these past years. Keeping this all inside is a heavy load to carry. But for now you should do what makes it easier for you to get through this” I tell him, hoping my words stick in the back of his mind. A strong silence follows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking that seeing a lot of you will help make anything easier” Dylan says sounding like he’s turning on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of me, in what way?” I ask understanding that he is absolutely not talking about anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any way, really” he says with a single chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you on your bed?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna know how to picture you in my head right now” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm that is interesting” Dylan says “I’m laying on my side. Facing the wall next to my bed and I’m trying to decide whether I have the willpower to go take a shower or not” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot one very important aspect of picturing you right now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you are or aren’t wearing” I say with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, that does sound important” I can hear the smile in his voice. “I am still wearing my clothes because I really did call you the minute I walked in” and I hear a little shifting “I’m on my back now and you made me wonder. How do I picture you, right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I’m on the couch with the book that you bought me. Blanket draped over my legs. In your shirt, which is now my favorite shirt. I have a funny story about that shirt actually” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look better in that shirt then I do” he chuckles “tell me the story” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna laugh at me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad huh?” he asks laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even denying you might laugh at me” I say laughing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it involves your My Little Pony pajamas for instance how am I not supposed to laugh” he’s still laughing so sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point, I guess” and I try to get myself to stop laughing. “Okay, so, your Dig My Own Hole shirt, obviously I’ve seen pictures of you before I came here. Many of which in this shirt, the one I’m wearing right now” and my cheeks start to burn “so I really wanted to have this shirt” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always wear it when I’m not wearing it, of course” Dylan says cutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand, I’m talking about how I wanted that shirt before I knew I could come here” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you’re not from the 90s” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, this shirt in my time is vintage. Making it fucking expensive” and I take a deep breath “so I needed the help of three friends to talk me out of buying this shirt for almost 400 dollars”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“400 dollars” Dylan exclaims loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I almost spent that much on this shirt” I admit to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I own it and you’ve seen pictures of me in it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s crazy, I know but I just wanted it to be close to you in a strange, twisted and extremely demented way” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s” and he stops talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, nonesense, ridiculous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stunning” he says “stunning that you would want something like that to feel close to me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious or do I miss the sarcasm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you that I am serious, my sweet love” he says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” I say, feeling my heart grow a whole size at his words. It seems we both have a slightly strange view of what’s romantic in love and what is not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get some sleep since I decided to go to school,” Dylan tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have?” I ask surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if I don’t it will be a whole fucking thing with my parents and I still have to go for a while so I better just get everything over with and go today” sounding like he is absolutely dreads it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to come join you at lunch?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you drank some and I don’t want you to feel like shit” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I want to come, especially if that would make the day easier on you” I say knowing I would do a lot for his happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re astonishing, of course I’d love for you to come, but only if you really want to yourself” he says sounding baffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. Otherwise I wouldn’t have suggested it” I tell him “you should go sleep, baby” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both should actually be in the same bed but alas, life isn’t perfect” he says dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet” I add quickly “one day we’ll wake up together everyday and we’ll get sick of each other on some days and I will love every one of those days” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible” and he chuckles “sweet dreams my sweet Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight baby” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hang up the phone and I make my way upstairs where I set an alarm so I can meet Dylan for lunch before I pass out on my bed immediately due to the sheer exhaustion that today brought with it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laying on his bed, Dylan can’t stop the tears from flowing. He’s completely overwhelmed. By everything. It was hard, parting with Eric. It was so very hard to see all they planned for so long, come to nothing. He knows this is what he wants, me and a life together. But it’s hard and he doesn’t know how to do what I said to him, talk about it. He has felt miserable for so long, for so many reasons. The load being unbearable at times. I’m a beacon of hope for him. And he is certain he knows what the connection is. But before he brings that up he needs to find a way to get through these upcoming days. Turning on his side he keeps picturing me on the couch like I described myself to him. Up until the moment the tears dry and his eyes close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Time flies when you're having fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone :)</p><p>Here is another chapter &lt;3 </p><p>Hope you all like it, please let me know!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting up the stairs to walk inside the school feels a lot different today. Where I was filled with anxiety before I am now filled with hope. Reaching the doors that will no longer become infamously sprayed with bullets, I walk in, ready to find Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see him sitting at a table, he hasn’t noticed me. No one has, yet. Chris, Robyn, Devon and Zack are all sitting together with him and it makes me think about the earlier days where no one knew who I was, when I became the tenant and the girl that started dating the shiest out of them all. For a moment I stand there. Watching them interact. Dylan is looking at some papers with Robyn next to him. They seem more at ease together, perhaps going to prom is making it easier on both of them to get past the last few weeks. I do hope so. Then my legs refuse to just stand there for much longer and I make my way over to them. When they notice me, greetings from a far reach my ears and Dylan gets up from his seat. He looks so tired and drained from energy but he still smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe” I say as he comes closer to me, he doesn’t think twice about pulling me into a hug and before he lets me go his head tilts and he gives me a gentle kiss. “Hi, my love” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like that, I’ll turn into a puddle in front of your friends” I say smiling wide. He chuckles and with his arm around my waist we walk up to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it's the Klebolds” Chris says leaning back with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’m trying but he refuses to answer any of my marriage proposals” I say to him as we sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, not that again” Dylan says with a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t marry her, I will” Chris says now leaning forward pointing at himself with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to lunch” Devon says smiling wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say to her and then I turn to Chris “no, if he doesn’t marry me, no one will” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?” Zack says promptly to Dylan in an urgent manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, right now?” Dylan asks, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right now, move it” Zack says and Dylan excuses himself to me and gets up to follow his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a very odd start to this lunch” I say watching Dylan walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't seriously propose, did you?” Robyn asks, frowning a little strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no. It’s always been in a joking manner” I say reassuring her.  “How is everything today?” I ask them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same as usual, aside from the fact that Eric and Dylan stopped talking all together” Devon says telling me what I was hoping someone would tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t surprise me at all” Chris pitches in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t?” Robyn asks him “they have been close for a long time now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but Eric was getting on Dylan’s nerves a lot of the time” Devon says joining the gossip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t been that close since a certain lady showed up,” Chris says looking at me. “The past couple of weeks all they did was whisper fighting at work, it’s a relief to have them shut up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whisper fighting?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah being all secretive over what they talk about but obviously fighting” Chris says “fucking annoying” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he has been spending all his time with you” Devon says looking at me with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All on his own will, I’m not the type to keep him from going wherever he wants” I say to her with my hands in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, since he’s going to prom with Robyn” Devon continues “I could never let Zack go with a friend that is a girl” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? If there is nothing to worry about and they’re good friends, what’s the big deal? I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being all dressed up and shit. No I’d get scared he’d do something or whatever if he gets drunk” Devon tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that were the case then he wouldn’t be worth being with in the first place” I say to her, shrugging. “Besides I don’t think Robyn or Dylan is like that at all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d never do anything inappropriate to someone who I know has a girlfriend” Robyn says adamantly. I open my hands to Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what I mean” and I smile at them. “However I will be crashing the last hour or so” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he told me” Robyn says with a small smile “I’m glad to go with him, we always have fun. This way I know senior prom will be awesome” before anyone can respond Zack and Dylan are back at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed me?” Zack asks playfully, a unanimous “no” follows from us all. “I hate you guys” Zack says crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys talking about?” Dylan asks while scooting closer to me with his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rift between you and Reb” Chris says honestly “and how you get to go to prom with two chicks, how the fuck did you manage to do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me “oh yeah, Y/n was cool with me and Robyn going since we’re good friends” but his voice is small and I know he doesn’t like the fact we talked about him and Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m gonna surprise him with the best dress ever, that I just need to buy later today” I say looking at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris closes his eyes, folds his hands together like he’s praying “something classless with lots of cleavage, please, please” but his prayer is answered with a pen flying to his head. Chris looks indignant as his eyes open to look at where the pen came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up” Dylan says with a middlefinger up to accompany the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up” Chris repeats in a mocking tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, dude” Zack says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get coffee or something” I say to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lets go” he says with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we join?” Devon asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and says “yeah sure” so we all get up and make our way to the cars. When Chris asks if he can join us Dylan tells him “no, I need to talk to Y/n”. We get in his car, buckle up and before he drives us off the parking lot he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for being here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, how are you baby?” I ask him looking at his side profile as he drives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine I guess, it’s just weird. Seeing Eric now is all fucked up” and he places one hand on his knee. I take it in mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking it will probably stay like that” and I bring his hand up to my lips and place a lot of small kisses on the back of it. “But you can do this and so can Eric. The both of you will be fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few more weeks” he says softly but then he turns to me and looks at me for a moment with the sweetest eyes. “Have I told you how happy I am that you are here right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you that I love you?” he asks focussed on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a checklist in your head that I cannot see?” I ask him with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” he says laughing as we drive up the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, tear it up” I say, getting out with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” he says as he does the same. When he takes my hand in his he can’t help himself but say “I do love you though” making me smile like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are way ahead of me in the cheesy shit you know” but I love every moment of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If loving you makes me cheesy, so be it” he says but he’s laughing. I turn to look at him and push my finger in the back of my throat pretending to be disgusted. Both of us are laughing as we join the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pull Dylan down by the shoulder and whisper in his ear “I love you too, the same cheesy amount” his arms tightens around me and he kisses me hard. For everyone to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh they’re fucking” Chris says making us stop the kiss earlier then planned. “Look at his cheeks, I rest my case” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” I finish Dylan’s sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby,” he says, overdoing it just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re right, shut up Chris” Robyn says looking a bit queasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting a coffee, do you want something?” I ask Dylan. He looks at me and scoffs before he walks past me to get me a coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jesus” I say as I sit down making them laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you two are hot and heavy” Devon says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not go there in front of Chris, he won’t be able to behave” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chris says looking at me with deadly eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, who are you trying to fool here?” Zack asks, earning him chuckles all around. Dylan comes back with a coffee for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Milk and sugar right?” Dylan asks and my eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, no ew” I say, surprised he forgot how I drink my coffee. He winks at me as he hands me my coffee “oh thank God, I was afraid we’d have to break up” I take a sip and look at Dylan “no this is perfect, you’re still marriage material”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of these days he’s gonna say yes. Just a little FYI” Zack says to me. I smile a little from behind my cup but say nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When most of us have finished our coffees Devon says “everyone is coming bowling this Friday and that is that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we have” but Dylan stops talking when he sees the look on her face, one that says she will accept no refusal. He looks at me with a crooked smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean we could join, we may need the distraction in case dinner doesn’t go so well” I say chuckling. He tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count us in then” Dylan says to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What dinner?” Devon asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah you don’t wanna know” I say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh yes I do” she says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents invited her for dinner,” Dylan tells her “since we’re dating now they want to get to know her” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those dinners are always fun, awkward as fuck in nature” Chris says crossing his arms. I look at Dylan and think about how Chris has no idea to what extent that is going to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The previous dinner was a lot more fun” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was fun in a strange way” Dylan says thinking back about the dinner where we pretended we didn't know each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly thought so, your face was priceless during that whole dinner” and I drink my coffee. He leans in closer and whispers in my ear “the way you looked in that dress was priceless” I back up a little and look at him, pleasantly surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” I ask him with a smile so wide it hurts a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re still here you know” Zack says, we both turn to him and I start to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry about that” Dylan says with shy eyes. My eyes find Robyn’s. She really tries her best to give me a smile. I make sure conversation lands on something totally different. Nothing about the distance between Dylan and Eric or about our relationship. When we leave everyone is in a rather good mood and Chris rides back with us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me” Chris starts as we ride back to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, dude give it a rest” Dylan says annoyed with his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come one, Robyn isn’t here” Chris says, making me turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so important for you to know whether we’re having sex or not?” I ask him. Chris his brows shoot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you put it like that you make it awkward” he says offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one making it awkward” Dylan says loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I second that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do” Chris says and continues in a much softer voice “because you’re fucking him” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be fun to go bowling again” I say to Dylan, going over Chris and his nonsense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so too, I couldn’t make it last week because I was finishing the flowers” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that was why” I say looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” and he parks in his designated parking spot at school. “Are you parked in that same spot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I came walking” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You should have told me sooner, I would have dropped you off at your place” Dylan says to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me out of this car before I puke the fuck all over everything” Chris says from behind me making me laugh. We get out of the car and Chris can’t wait to get out. “You two disgust me with that clingy shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay, fuck off” Dylan says to Chris who happily obliges and walks past the rest and into the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to walk home” I tell Dylan as we walk to the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” he asks me just to be certain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris just walked straight past us,” Robyn says wondering what happened there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we made him nauseous, I think” I say smiling unapologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figures. Since you two are probably so” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk with you a bit,” Dylan says, cutting through Zack’s words. I look at them both and shrug my shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should meet up soon, at my place. Now that we can do so freely” I say before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure, but first we see you two tomorrow at bowling” Devon says before she gives me a hug and we all say bye and go our separate ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you cut Zack off just now?” I ask Dylan as he walks with me off school grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He talks too much” Dylan says simply but I don’t buy that being the only reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm okay” I say as he pulls his cigarettes out. Lighting one he comes to stand closer to me. We share the smoke and when he takes it back from my lips and places a soft kiss on them. Then we part ways until later that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday, April 2nd</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing here before the door of the main house I need to muster up all the strength I have in me to ring the doorbell. My hands before me, folded around a box of chocolates. I’m biting the inside of my cheek as I reach for the doorbell. Right before it I hesitate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She saw me in his shirt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my eyes close and I know that no matter how embarrassed I feel there is no getting out of this. So I ring the doorbell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and his mother stands behind it “Hello Y/n, come in” she says with a cordial smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs Klebold, thank you” I say as I step in, wearing a dress that reaches to my knees. “I’ve brought these for you, as a thanks for having me here tonight” I say with a shy smile as I hand her the box of chocolates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you, thank you. Come on in” she says taking them from my hands. Walking in the house I think about how nervous I was being alone in this house the last time I was here. Coming into the living room, Dylan gets up on his feet and walks towards me with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” I say in return with my hands folded before me, without the chocolates to hold. He takes a step away from me and now I can greet his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, how are you?” his father asks me as his hand comes up to find mine for a handshake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great” I say with a smile “how are you doing, sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing well, thank you,” he says before sitting back down on the couch with a small smile. I look at him, then at Dylan and we too sit down. Next to each other but with quite a bit of space between us. “So how do you like working in the States?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and say “well, sir I like it quite a lot. Hardly feels like working if I’m honest” I say with a smile, looking at Dylan who has a small smile on his face as he looks down on his hands. “It was a tad lonely in the beginning but not anymore” Dylan looks at me at those words and I shy away with my eyes. “But I think I might try and settle down in the States and find another profession to start in” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re thinking of changing your career?” Dylan’s mother asks as she comes walking in but does not sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am although I’m not entirely sure about the what, where and how’s” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the dining table” she invites us and we all walk in behind her, Dylan’s hand resting on my back as we do so. Sitting next to Dylan across from his parents is a bit awkward at first. “Does not being sure about it mean you’d like to go in a whole different direction? Occupation wise, I mean” she asks when we sit there with our full plates ready to begin eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, I’ve been working with science, computers, all confidential stuff and I think I’d like to change that. It’s been an amazing experience but it’s not where my heart lies” I tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where does your heart lie?” she asks, making it easy to be at ease around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love books, I speak multiple languages and have always fancied the idea of translating. So I think I may pursue something in that area, although I have no solid ideas yet at all. For all I know I could go in a whole other direction” I say in all honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting” his father then says “what languages?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dutch, Arabic, a bit of German and French and obviously English” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressive, how did you learn those languages, Arabic is quite specific and not a common language you’d learn in school, like the others” his father says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is an interrogation dinner?” Dylan asks his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, I’m just interested” he says and then he turns to me “do tell me if it makes you uncomfortable” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not at all” I tell him. “One of my best friends is from the middle east and so I learned that language in her house. I started picking up words and in the end her dad decided to teach me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, what about your family, aren’t they sad you’re thinking about staying here?” Dylan’s mother asks me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no contact with my parents, ma’am, or anyone else from my family” I tell her before taking a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” she says and I shake my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I didn't have a happy homelife when I was younger. I was glad to get away from it all at age 15” and I take a sip of my water looking at the three of them. Feeling embarrassed for oversharing I quickly apologise “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to get gloomy on everyone” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t apologise” Dylan says immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, don’t apologise” his mom says “in this family you’re always welcome at the dinner table” and she looks at her son, in a way loving mothers do when they want their children to be happy and would go to great lengths to help achieve that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I very much appreciate that” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but only the dinner table, the living room and other areas are off limits” Dylan’s father says jokingly, making us all laugh softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I meant was that I’d like you to feel welcome, here” his mother says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs Klebold,” I say softly before I continue eating. We all eat for a moment in silence but it’s not too uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stay for dessert” Dylan says breaking the silence “we’re meeting everyone to go bowling” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s nice” his mother says to him “are you any good?” she asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, at least not like the rest” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not that bad” Dylan says “you’re already a lot better then the first time you joined us” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my poor team, they lost big time because of me” and now I’m laughing at the memory. “I want to get better thought” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Dylan can teach you” his father then says laughing. Dylan doesn’t seem to appreciate him saying that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’m not throwing the ball like he does” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with the way I throw the ball?” Dylan asks with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything” I say laughing “I felt so uncomfortable when Eric showed me how to do that technique” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What technique?” his mother asks, Dylan explains it and a hilarious conversation about that follows. The whole mood changes, to one more comfortable. No more questions directed to only me, a more general conversation follows. It’s nice, uncomplicated and Dylan seems happy with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we’re all done with dinner I say “thank you so much for having me here. It was really nice” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too” his mother says as she smiles at me. She gets up to clear the table and I join her. When we both walk up to the counter with some things we both call out for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go first ma’am” I say smiling as I lean on the counter with my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I just wanted to say that my son has never brought someone home, I don’t think he even dated very much. But he seems very fond of you. I see his eyes on you, his feelings for you are written all over his face” she says, keeping eye contact with me. “I do think that you two are moving very fast, too fast for my liking. Dylan has always been very independent and very private about many things” she pauses for a brief moment. “But you seem like a very nice girl, smart and very kind” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at her and the kindness that radiates off of her makes me emotional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I hope we can see you more often,” she adds sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about Dylan. And I am sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable the other day.” I give her a smile “but I would very much like to come here more often. You have a wonderful family” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods her head and says “let’s get the rest” but then Dylan walks in with glasses in his hands. “Oh, well there we go” and she walks past him to get the rest. Dylan looks at her and then comes walking over to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey stranger,” I say to him. His brows rise “your mom is pretty fucking awesome” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is?” he asks with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” I say as he comes closer with the things he’s holding. “Even though she’s not a fan of us moving so quickly she welcomed me kindly” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he says, looking to see if we’re still alone before he kisses me quickly. “Let’s go say goodbye and go bowling” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir” and we walk back into the living room where his parents are sitting on the couch. We walk over there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going bowling” and he picks up a small weekend bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, son, have fun, both of you” his father says to us “what’s in the bag?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah my stuff for the weekend” Dylan then says and I feel my head dropping down, unable to make eye contact with his parents right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the weekend?” his mom asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m spending the weekend with Y/n, I’ll be back Sunday before curfew” he states matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” his mother says and when I peek up I see her looking at his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole weekend?” his father asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dylan says shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see” his mother then says as she looks at her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye” Dylan says as he takes my hand ready to walk off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for dinner and making me feel so welcome” I say to his parents before Dylan drags me along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, see you soon Y/n” his mother says sweetly. “Yes, bye” his father says and we make our way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” I say at the door “next time give me a minute to say bye” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted out of there before they started to think about the fact that I did not ask for permission to go to your place for a whole weekend” he says laughing as we put on our shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but I need to change my clothes before we go” I say to Dylan. His eyes go over me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, you look great,” he says, handing me my jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Dylan, I’m not going bowling is a dress” and I start chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, makes sense” and we get out of his home and go to my place. “It’s still early,” he says as we get into my place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is” I say looking at him “I’m gonna go change, want me to put your bag in my room?” Dylan comes walking up to me with his bag in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since we’re early, maybe I will walk up with you and put it in your room myself” he says biting his bottom lip at his suggestive words. I tilt my head and look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe you should” and I take his free hand in mine to take him upstairs. Where Dylan ends up helping me out of my dress. Making the most out of the time we have before he drives us to the bowling alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling like crazy we both get out of his car at the bowling alley. He swings his arm around me as we make our way to the entrance. “You do realize Chris is definitely going to know we just had sex if we keep these big ass smiles on our faces” I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this better?” he asks, pulling a very serious face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much” I say chuckling, Dylan can’t keep a serious face and starts to laugh as well. He opens the door for me to walk in and we get our shoes. “They’re over there” I say as I see Devon waving her hand furiously for me to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya think?” Dylan says as we make our way over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two survived dinner” Devon says, greeting us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did, it was alright actually” I say to her while I put my shoes on. We greet Chris, Brooks, Robyn and Zack and make teams. “Girls versus the boys then” I say smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am on your team” Chris says but I ignore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you’re not on my team” Dylan says looking at me with half a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d want to be on your team but it’s the girls against the guys tonight” I say placing my hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. Am. On. Your. Team.” Chris says loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you the first time” I simply say as we start the game. Chris flips me off, Dylan tells him not too and we’re all laughing. The turns in bowling go by fast, time even faster, and before we know it, it’s time to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I wish we could hang out some more, it’s been so much fun” Devon says tying her shoe laces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it really was” I say thinking about how even Robyn was much more at ease and then an idea pops up in my head and I lean into Dylan’s ear to whisper something to him. He turns his head to look at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s a great idea” he says before he turns to his friends “wanna all hang out at Y/n’s place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah” Chris says excitedly and everyone else is in as well. Handing over our shoes we all walk out of the building happily chatting away. In the parking lot we say a temporary goodbye until we meet up at my place again. I walk in ahead of everyone to make sure it’s future-things clean in the living room and when I see that it is I let everyone in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody make yourselves comfortable while I make us all a drink” I say to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, hell no you’re not” Chris says rudely “remember last time when you almost poisoned us all with your funny shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your information, Jagermeister is extremely good with Dr pepper, even better if you use a twizzler as a straw” I inform him as I shed my coat to make my way to the kitchen. Behind me a discussion about this subject breaks out in full force. Smiling as I hear Dylan defend my words and explain how he found out about the twizzler. I go and get seven glasses, ready to fill them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone” I say as I walk in with the tray “I did not make them very strong because the hangover is a bitch” everyone chuckles as they take a glass. I sit down close next to Dylan and with his arm around me we start off with a toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like at Zack’s place” Devon says raising her glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To friends and love” Devon says looking at us, making me shy away with my eyes, but Dylan has the biggest smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sucking on his twizzler Chris stops for his part of the toast “to twizzlers, Jager and Dr pepper, holy fuck this is good” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my hand “to flowers and new adventures” and I turn to look at Dylan who looks content and happy as he raises his own hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the adventures and finishing high-fucking-school” Dylan says, receiving roars from the seniors in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thanks” Devon says pulling a sad face. They all apologise in the lamest way and I try to steady my heartbeat after those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To college and freedom” Robyn says smiling wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To freedom for fucking sure” Brooks says shortly touching glasses already with Robyn who sits close next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To friends and drinking” Zack concludes the toast. Everybody touches their glasses and after Devon and Zack give each other a kiss, Dylan cannot resist to place one on my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This really is good,” Robyn then says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” I tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you buy the dress for prom you wanted?” Devon asks curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did” I say smiling wide. Dylan turns to me “you did?” and I nod yes to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Chris says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer is no,” Brooks says to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear me out” Chris says with his eyes closed and his teeth clenched shut. His eyes open and a death stare follows as he looks at Brooks “let’s play never have I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I kinda like that idea” Brooks then says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so asshole, maybe you let me speak next time” Chris says offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” I ask them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letting me speak?” Chris asks, sounding almost agitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say with a chuckle “never have I, what is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, we all take turns asking a question and if you have done it you take a shot, well lets just take a sip this time, and if you haven’t done it you don’t take a sip” Robyn explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay, yeah that sounds good” I say looking at the group of friends. “You ask the first question Chris, since it was your idea” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay two rules though” and he looks around “you have to be honest and answer every question”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to add a rule” Zack says “that nothing is off limits to ask” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” Dylan says, making me chuckle. “Yeah, oh shit” I say laughing. I sit up a bit more straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this” Chris says after everyone agreed to all that was just said. “Never ever have I stolen something” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice start,” Zack says before taking a sip. Everyone takes a sip “holy shit, we’re all fucked up” everyone laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever have I” Brooks says “hurt someone, physically” everyone but Robyn and Devon takes a sip. “You too?” he asks looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drank, didn't I” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright” Brooks says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever have I been singing in the shower” Devon says smiling before she takes a sip. All but Chris, Zack and Dylan take a sip. Who then laugh at Brooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever have I lied about something big” Zack then says before he takes a sip. Chris, Brooks, Dylan and I take a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know one” Robyn says “never ever have I had a crush on a teacher” nobody takes a sip and so heavily embarrassed do I raise my glass to my mouth. Laughter erupts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move on immediately” I say “never ever have I had to get stitches for something” Dylan and I are the only ones that take a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever have I” Zack starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spice this shit up already” Chris says doing a weird dance with his upper body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever” Zack says loudly again, looking at Chris with big eyes “have I been in love” and he grins as he looks at Dylan. Everyone but Chris takes a sip. “Ooh so does that mean” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows, man,” Dylan says, avoiding eye contact with anyone but he’s all smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But does she know you th” Zack starts but Dylan interrupts him, like before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever have I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spice it up” Chris is now almost yelling, we all laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish” Dylan says with a devilish smile “never ever have I had a crush on a parent of a friend” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate your guts, you motherfucker” Chris says as he takes a sip. Everyone loses their shit. Before anyone can form a proper sentence to ask the who and when Chris says “never ever have I taken off clothes of my boy or girlfriend” he says looking at us. My breath gets stuck in my throat. Hesitantly do Dylan and I take a sip after everyone but Robyn already has. “I fucking knew it” Chris says excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving on,” Dylan says firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course” Brooks says “never ever has my pants been off around a boy or girlfriend” and he starts to laugh. I look at Dylan as he slowly raises his glass up to his lips along with me, driving Chris insane. Dylan’s brow rises slowly as he shies away from everyone's eyes after the drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never ever have I been an ass to friends to try and embarrass them” I say quickly. Chris, Brooks and Zack Proudly take a sip. “It’s not a good thing you know” I add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s switch to 21 questions” and I bet Devon can see the confusion on my face because she explains immediately “basically the same, only the question is directed to one person and if they don’t want to answer they have to take a shot, or sip in this case” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but if we do that then we need a drink that is stronger than this one, otherwise it will take a week before someone gets drunk” Chris says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about getting drunk dude and some people still need to drive home” Dylan says before he walks to the kitchen to get the Jagermeister and Dr pepper nonetheless. “But we can spike it up just a little,'' he says holding the bottle up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re talking” Zack says holding his glass up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drinks are refilled and the music is turned a little louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright” Brooks says looking around us “my question is for Dylan” and he grins at his friend. “How do you feel about going to prom with two girls, dude” he asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah” Dylan says, taking a gulp, making us all laugh with his determination not to answer. “Chris, why did your girlfriend really break up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? When did that happen?” Zack asks Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One question at a time” Chris says “apparently she didn't feel a connection or anything” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A connection you say?” Zack asks Chris but looks at Dylan and now it’s starting to get a little obvious that Dylan is hiding something with Zack. I wonder if he spoke to Zack about a connection between us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” Chris says “my dear, dearest Y/n” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go” and I sit up straight next to Dylan “come at me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n are you willing to move with Dylan to Arizona?” he asks with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh interesting” Devon says wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Dylan “since I’m not stuck for work or anything to this place, definitely” I say without hesitation. Dylan looks surprised “are you really surprised?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your question?” he asks with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll ask that later” and I chuckle. “Devon, what made you fall for Zack?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His sense of humor” she says with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dylan asks with a frown getting a reaction out of Zack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” Devon says immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again? It was just my turn” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” Devon continues “what made you fall for Dylan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” I say and I look at Dylan, a smile forms on my face “do I pick one thing like you or is there just nothing else to Zack?” I ask her. Zack and Devon both flip me off making me laugh. “Okay, I think Dylan is one of the sweetest people I have ever met and he’s so considerate. Funny as well, I love his dark sense of humor” and I chuckle “well there is more but I think that’s enough” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just fell asleep,” Chris says but he’s looking at his friend with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s arm tightens around me and I look at him making eye contact and he gives me a kiss, then one on my cheek before he sits back again with a love-struck smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn” and I look at the friends “Chris” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it worth my time” he says, putting his glass on the table as a symbol or sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Blackjack a career path for you or” but I can’t finish the sentence because he reaches out over to the table and throws the rest of his drink back making us all laugh. Chris then proceeds to ask Robyn a horrifying question and everyone is having the time of their lives. After we’ve all finished our stronger drink, Brooks gets up, pulling Robyn with him and starts to dance. The sight is hilarious because Robyn looks very aware of the eyes on her while Brooks is dancing along to the beat nicely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go for it,” Devon says laughing. Not long after she’s trying to drag Zack up on his two feet as well. Dylan and Chris are in a heated discussion about a game and I’m watching it all happen. With my feet pulled up on the couch before me and my arms wrapped around them I see how well these friends get along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to get drunk I go into the kitchen after I’ve finished this drink to get a glass of water and seconds after I’m there Dylan follows in. Big smile on his face as he comes up behind me. Placing his arms around my waist just under my bust and his face in the crook of my neck. Placing small kisses there “tonight is a good night” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is” I say leaning back against him. My hand goes up into his hair but when his hands start to wander I softly break the embrace “we’re not alone” I say smiling. Dylan let’s go of me unwillingly, as we make our way into the living room again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is scattered around my living room and it is Zack noticing we’re one man short “uh where did Chris go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Chris wanted to get a tour of the house” Chris says on top of my stairs. Huge smirk on his face. Dylan and I look at each other, hoping he didn't go into my bedroom. “And you two are certainly fucking” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes close for a second, making Chris laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the state of your bedroom explains why you two were a bit late tonight” Chris says enjoying this to the fullest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious, is he serious?” Zack asks pointing his finger at Chris as he looks at Dylan whose red cheeks give him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you find there?” Brooks asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, maybe that’s private?” I say to them. Chris looks at me and then turns to Brooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Covers all a mess with panties underneath in the corner. A dress and bra sprawled over the floor before the bed” Chris is all kinds of nasty excited over this. Dylan and I look at each other in shock, not really sure how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan finds his voice quick enough “can you get out of her bedroom, right now?” his tone is very serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already out” he says holding his arms up “but why is your gym bag in her bedroom dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you not?” Dylan asks but now I’m laughing as well, Dylan looks at me a little surprised at my reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s staying the weekend” I say nodding my head. Dylan looks at me with wide eyes “sorry it’s the alcohol” and then everyone is laughing, Robyn perhaps a little less sincere but she doesn’t look as upset as she would have a little while back. Chris comes down stairs boosting about how he found out. I lean into Dylan “I’m sorry baby” I whisper at him “it really was the alcohol talking just now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives me a kiss “it’s all good, my sweet flower” and he kisses the side of my head. Chris comes to stand behind us and drapes an arm over our shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you two, one day she’s stalking you at Blackjack’s and just some weeks later you’re undressing her” we shed his arms off of us and offendedly tell him to “fuck off” in union. But all in good spirits and everyone is having fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When my phone rings and I’m sitting at my table with the girls Dylan finds my eyes at the speed of lightning. We both know that can only be Eric. So when I walk over to my phone to answer it I feel extremely nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I say waving for someone to turn the music down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n, it’s Eric” it sounds on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric” I say with a small smile. Everyone looks at me a little surprised and when I see Zack whispering something at Dylan I see he waves him to shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know it’s late,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that’s fine, you can call me whenever. How are you?” I ask him, locking eyes with Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now I feel really good,” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” I ask him with a smile on my face “oh wait, tonight was date night. Does that mean it went well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was great, seriously. She even said yes to going to prom with me” Eric sounds very proud “I lied my ass off trying to get her to believe I asked no one before her but she said yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, seriously. I’m happy for you” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” and he is silent for a moment “we’re not talking anymore, we cut all contact” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” I say softly “I’m sorry it has to be like that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there is no other way” he says adamantly “how would you ever look someone in the eye again after having planned what we did?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you can’t” I say softly but deep down I’m glad he feels the same as Dylan about this. I would have hated the idea of one of them still wanting contact while the other doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Eric says “you can’t” and Zack and Chris do something strange that results in Chris cursing him out. “Is that Chris?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we went bowling and everyone came for a drink to my place” I tell him “I would have invited you but” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I understand. Besides I just came home a minute ago from my date” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? So it went </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good then” I say smiling wide at this idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Eric says, sounding like he really feels good about the date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you” I say looking at Dylan whose eyes never leave me, not even a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess I just wanted to let you know and thank you for giving me idea to ask Susan to prom” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, I guess I’ll see you at prom then” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I thought Dylan was going with Robyn?” Eric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he is but I’m crashing prom for an hour, remember” I say to Eric “and I want to see you then” I say even though I see Dylan’s unamused eyes looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I don’t think we’ll be meeting before then, V would hate it” Eric says with a voice that betrays his real feelings about this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t think that will happen either” I agree with Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well don’t let me hold you up, say hi to everyone” he says in a softer tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will and take care, Eric” I say, feeling like a chapter is ending here in this phone call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too, okay?” Eric says followed by a “goodbye” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Eric. See you at prom” I say before we hang up. Dylan seems relieved the call is over, the rest was hardly paying attention. “Eric says hi to everyone” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Eric” Devon yells out and then she looks at me “oh you already hung up” she starts to laugh as I walk over to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to say bye and tell me Susan is going to prom with him” I say softly to Dylan as I place myself on his lap, allowing alcohol to take its course. His arms go around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well that’s good I guess” Dylan says uncaring. I place my hand on his cheek and turn his face before I give him a kiss. His eyes soften after the kiss. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“I’m calling dibs </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m keeping you” I say softly for his ears to hear only. That wide beautiful smile graces his face as he replies “you had me the second you started rambling about my car emblems” and he comes up to kiss me again, the smile never leaving his face as he does.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Happy birthday Eric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>This is a short chapter! Simply because I felt it best to leave this as it is and not add more. </p><p>&lt;3 let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>x</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thursday April 8th</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he knows I’m coming I need a moment before I can walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I’m sitting here in my car with Eric’s birthday present on the passenger seat right next to me. Just looking at his house. With a pout on my face I take a deep breath and get out of my car, Eric’s present in my right hand. It’s rather cold but I like the refreshing air. Makes my head feel more clear as I approach Eric’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One last hesitation before I ring his door bell. Within fifteen seconds the door is being opened, by Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n” he says with a smile that looks a little forced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, hi” I say as he welcomes me into his home. After I’ve neatly hung up my coat and placed my shoes underneath we walk further into his house. Where I find his parents sitting at the kitchen table. “Hello Mr and Mrs Harris” I say with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi dear” his mother says kindly his father also has a kind smile on his face when he says “Hello again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, how are you?” I ask since he’s maintaining eye contact with me.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thank you” he says before turning to whatever it is that he’s doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on” Eric says to me as he guides me to the wooden banisters of the stairs leading down into his domain. This time he walks straight into his bedroom. I freeze before the doorpost. “You can come in,” Eric says with a curious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know” I say with a frown as I step forward “ it’s just, I’ve thought about what your room would look like countless times so give me a minute” tapping my thigh three times isn’t helping me at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that all about?” Eric asks, pointing at my leg. I look down on my leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my leg Eric, you’ve seen one or two before” I say teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so funny” he says dead-faced “I mean the tapping thing you do on it, I’ve seen it numerous times now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant, it’s a nervous tic I guess, or more something I do to get myself out of the nervousness. Sort of grounding myself again” I explain as I walk into his room. “You know, I haven’t been in Dylan’s room yet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At all?” he asks, sounding stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a single time” I tell him “I was tempted to peek in when I was alone in his house to take a bath” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were in his house to take a bath?” Eric asks with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, long story” I say smiling as I start walking through his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he spent the whole weekend at your place last weekend” Eric says. I turn around to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did” I say to him “but I’m not here to talk about what Dylan does or doesn’t do” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry” Eric says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologise, I know it’s a little weird that I’m here with how it is between you and him” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a little,” Eric says walking over to his bed to sit down on it. I keep looking around his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans tomorrow?” I ask him as I read the titles of the books on his shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually uh Susan said she had a surprise for me at her place since her parents are out” Eric says looking very excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh that sounds nice, I bet she’s going to make you a cake or something like that” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great,” Eric says smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papillon” I say rather loudly “I love that book” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve read that?” Eric asks, sounding excited as he joins me before his book shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that if he’d stayed with that tribe he could have led a beautiful life but he had other plans” I say “the detail in that book even though it was written so many years later is astounding” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is, but he could never have stayed with that tribe” Eric retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why not?” I say to him, Eric licks his lips and a very well thought out explanation behind his reason is laid out for me. “Huh, that’s impressive” I say when he’s done. Eric looks smugly satisfied. “You like reading don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if it’s something I want to read and not some shit for school” he says “but yeah, so do you right? I’ve heard all the bookstore stories” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have” I say smiling “yes, I love to read” a short silence follows where we just look at each other. It’s not completely awkward though. “You should open your present” I say with a smile as I hold it up for him to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you got me something” Eric says with a small smile as he walks to his bed to sit down and open it. This time I follow him and sit down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I ask him as he starts to rip open the gift wrapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not many of my friends have” he admits “a box, you wrapped me a box?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the box” I say, watching his face closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he says, taking the lid off. The first thing he picks up is the USB-stick “what is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can plug it in your computer, it’s a USB-stick, it stores things” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Movies that haven’t even been made yet. I had them on my laptop to watch and I think you’d like these and also I wanted you to see the crazy graphics that are to come. But don’t watch them with anyone, we will both be in a bitch of a problem if you watch this with someone and then it hits the theater in 15 years” I say with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty cool actually. Don’t worry I’ll watch them alone” he says with a smile “thanks for this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, dude” and then I look at the box “now take out the frame” and a huge smile spreads in my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling like that?” but I don’t answer and he takes out the frame “what is” and then he looks at me, ready for laser beams to shoot out of his eyes and fry me in that instance “are you fucking kidding me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, these are amazing. Worthy of being framed and hung in like the bathroom or something” I say with that same huge smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I forgot half of these” he says looking at the frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I hate Star Wars fans, get a frikkin life” I say and he looks at me like he’s ready to throw me out of the house but I just start to laugh. “I’m sorry, they’re just too funny, look at the bottom” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You added that didn't you? I sure didn't write these” he says with a crooked smile “that’s funny” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I wanted to add my biggest annoyances as well” I say smiling “I’m glad you find them funny” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not. What's in the envelope?” Eric asks me as he takes it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A check for a million dollars” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What” he yells out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kidding” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not funny” he says “what’s really in it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s another rule I’ve broken” I say placing my finger before my lips “it’s a list of upcoming game makers, of the best education for you to get to become big in the gaming industry. People to keep an eye on, ideas for college” I say to Eric. He has opened the envelope and is reading through what I wrote down for him. “I really meant it when I said I saw great potential in you, you’re very smart Eric and in highschool that may not be cool but once people actually start to use their brains in way they want to instead of ways they have to, smart really is the best kind of cool out there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks at me with an expression that confuses me a little but then he says “thank you” in a wavering voice and I realize what it is in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Eric, I will always be sorry for all the horrendous shit you’ve been through but it won’t always be like this. I promise” and I give him a compassionate smile. He smiles and nods his head and before I know it I ask him “Eric, why did you come to my place that one evening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah” he says before a single chuckle leaves his mouth, he clears his throat and continues “you mean when you and Dylan were covered in chocolate and hickeys” he says with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about that, thank you” I say going over it, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he says, licking his lips again “Dylan told me that day that he had doubts, that he loved you and felt a strong, solid reason to not go NBK for the first time since the plans were made” Eric tells me in a very honest way. “At first I was so angry because I felt fucking betrayed, he chose you over me and him and what we had planned for so fucking long” he says playing with the envelope in between his fingers. “I was driving around because I couldn’t sit still in my room and for some reason I found myself driving to Dylan’s place. I knew he’d probably be with you but I just needed someone to talk to. So even though I saw all the lights on in your place and knew he must be with you I still” and he stops talking, he keeps quiet for a moment “anyway, I just didn't want to be alone and you’re the only one without parents to complain about a guy at your door so late” he says with a short chuckle but he keeps the conversation serious and open “and I knew you’d probably be willing to talk to me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, I would have been if you know” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, you said it then, listen I’m really sorry if I caused a problem for you with Dylan that night, he seemed really angry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was, but you didn't cause anything, besides I wanted to be your friend and you can turn to friends when you need them. It’s just that things were so unusual between you and Dylan that it wasn’t as easy to be your friend as I wanted it too be, Eric” and without hesitation I take his hand in mine. He freezes up immediately, looking at my hand. “I know we can’t be friends because of everything but I want you to know that I really would have loved to be your friend, Eric” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers tighten around my hand and he nods his head “me too” and for a moment we sit there in silence until I know it’s time to say goodbye. I squeeze his hand shortly before I let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll still see you at prom so it’s not goodbye” I say softly as I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get all emo on me now” he says getting up along with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” I say walking to his door and he smiles as he follows me. “Oh one question, did you really think I was the prettiest in the bowling alley or did you say that just to get a rise out of Dylan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles “well, it was a few different things, it was definitely to piss Dylan off, but you also were the prettiest and if I chose you that meant I didn't have to look like a fucking fool getting rejected by which ever other girl I’d have to ask for her number” he says with a tilted head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cunning” I say “I’m impressed” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says with a laugh as we make our way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Susan is for sure prettier than most” I say halfway on the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really is,” he says immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is a special kind of beautiful” I say thinking about the pictures I’ve seen of her “and she stays that way, just a little F.Y.I”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is interesting,” he says with love-struck eyes. I look at him and see an optimistic look on his face and that warms me up inside. Back into the living room we see his parents moved to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Mr and Mrs Harris” I say to them feeling an immense happiness, knowing their future is much brighter now as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Y/n” they say in turns and I go put on my shoes and coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric opens the front door and I’m ready to go back to my car. But before I do so I give him the hug I’ve been wanting to give him for weeks now. And as I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, his arms shyly curl around my back as he allows the embrace to happen. Through this hug I try to let him feel how much he means, how much he’s worth but I feel compelled to tell him as well “you’re worth so much more then you feel you are” I whisper to him “please try and see how beautiful you are, Eric” I say feeling very emotional. I rub his shoulder and his face ends up in my neck “thank you” he whispers back, in a voice that is breaking my heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pull back and let him see the emotion on my face, the tears on my cheeks. “You’re welcome” and I raise my hand to wave shortly at him before I turn around to walk back to my car. When I turn my head back I see the door to his house is closed. Eric isn’t there anymore. I open my car door and decide where I’m going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking my car close to the park I have my coffee and walk up to a little hill with the best view. I sit down with my knees up, leaning my forearms on my knees. The weight of the past weeks is catching up on me I watch the stillness of the evening give the building before me a peaceful blanket. The building, untainted, stands here before me in it’s great magnitude. The chokehold it has on so many students who aren’t a part of the athlete group, or who lack parents with deep wallets is visible from the outside, for those who see. Unsafe children, uncared for. It’s painful to think that when reports of bullying happen it still isn't enough to make these people that own the halls look at themselves, to find some kind of responsibilities in themselves. For the behaviour, the hurt, pain, demoralization of so many. It’s appalling, frightening and unfair. The system in this school is evil, pure evil. As it is in so many other schools. There is no safe zone for those who dare to be different. Looking at Columbine high school I realize where I want to go in life. What my plan will be. I smile as I raise my coffee cup to my lips for a new sip of my favorite bitter brew. I take a deep breath in and get up on my feet. The ground is so cold, too cold to stay on. How very symbolic. I give one last look at what’s before me and then I walk away, back to my car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driving to my own place I see a dark, tall shape before my door and as I drive up it turns around and the tip of a cigarette lights up before my headlights cast a spotlight on the one who is before my door. With a smile I park my car and get out. Ready to make my way into the arms of the one standing before my door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello you” I say with a deep sigh as I wrap my arms around his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey my sweet Y/n” he says kissing the top of my head “how was it?” he immediately asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, he liked his presents” I say as I open my door so we can walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even the framed rant?” Dylan asks with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe that a little less” I admit “but he liked what I added to it, so that is something I guess” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Dylan says before he places his hand on my face, ready to give me a long, loving kiss. When he pulls back I look into his eyes and see a reflection of hope. I take his face in my own hands and give him another kiss, thinking about the hell that has been his daily life the past four years as well. Pouring all my feelings into the kiss I let my foot rise up behind me and I pushed the door hard enough for it to close behind me. So I can be here with my Dylan, just the two of us where we are both happy and well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. You are my flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello helloo :)</p><p>Hope you all like this chapter! </p><p>I've decided to focus on one story at the time as much as possible, so the other stories may have to wait a little longer.<br/>We're in the last of the chapters in this story, it will be strange but good once it's all finished &lt;3</p><p>Let me know what you all think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music is blasting through my little home as I clean my way through the kitchen. Dancing around in the kitchen I clean the last parts before I go on to the living room. Washing my hands after I’m done I’m just about to grab for the towel to dry my hands when the phone rings. I frown thinking pretty much everyone I know here is in school, which is like five people. Walking towards the phone I think about how starting college this year will hopefully bring more friends with it. Then it hits me who it could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello this is Y/n” I say into the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning Miss Y/L/N” a male voice sounds from the other side of the line. One I do not recognize but he introduces himself before I can think too much. “I am Christopher Jackson, I work for the Company. I’m stationed in Denver and according to the latest Status Update a meeting is required” he tells me in a solemn voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mr Jackson, I’ve been expecting a call” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, let me start by asking you a question, we haven’t received any reports after the day in which the plans between Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold were called off, why is that?” he asks me, sounding so serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because as far as I know I was only supposed to report up until that point, sir” I tell him honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Miss, you are supposed to report up until the meeting because we want to know if something wavers or needs to be looked at from our side before the meeting. Now, there are questions in regards to their weapons, what did they do with them et cetera” he explains calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does make sense, but unfortunately if I were to report over the past few days there may be details missing” I tell him as I feel adrenaline rush through my body, afraid this will cause a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all plans still off for both Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, as  far as you know?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know they have disposed of the weapons, but I do not know any details about that, just that they did” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, if you can draft up a report about everything you know surrounding their weapons, the plans and how they are cancelled et cetera then you can just resume your reports as of today until the meeting” he informs me “which will be with me and I’d like to come to your place, that may make Mr Klebold feel more at ease. The office is a lot more formal and there is no need for all of that in our conversation. Would you agree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, very much, Dylan would be a lot more uneasy in an office then I think he would be here” I say thinking out loud more then answering the man “I will start on that report immediately” I inform him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be much appreciated” he tells me “would next Tuesday suit you, for an appointment I mean” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely” I tell him “I imagine we’ll discuss the cancellation of the plans, where the weapons are and where to go from here?” I ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, depending on how well Mr Klebold responds we will talk about everything at once or another meeting will take place” Jackson tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good and I apologise for misinterpreting my responsibilities in regards to the reports”  I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honest mistake, but you’re lucky with your connections within the company” he says kindly but showing the firmness that everyone in this Company struts around with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of that fact” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday 2 pm, does that suit your agenda?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr Jackson” after a short bye we hang up and I find myself dropped down on the couch. I blow out a nervous breath and let my head rest on the cushion at the right end of the couch. Letting my mind wander off to the upcoming meeting and how that may go. Needles to say the living room will just have to wait to be cleaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later that same Friday</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan is already waiting for me in the parking lot. I’m picking him up to go bowling. With a big smile I park close to him and roll down my window “hi I ordered a tall husband” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately we were fresh out of those, you’ll have to settle for a tall boyfriend” Dylan says grinning before he leans in through the opened window for a kiss “hi baby” he says rather cheerful before he walks over to the passenger side of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you” I say as he climbs into the chair next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was a fucking drag, time could not go by any slower if it tried” Dylan says sitting back. His eyes go over me and his smile widens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buckle up” I say before I start to drive and he does. “So, today was interesting, are you ready for this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Dylan asks with his eyes on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I got a call from the Company and we scheduled an appointment” I say glancing over at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did, when is it?” he asks nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next Tuesday” I say to Dylan “someone is coming to my place to talk to us. They said it would be a check up to see if all the information they have gathered is correct” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday” he says looking straight ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, he sounded nice enough” I say, driving us to our destination but while I do so I realize that’s not where I want to go. “Dylan, do you mind if we skip bowling tonight?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I kinda want to talk about some things with you, I thought maybe we get me a coffee and you something else and go to our spot” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me, I’m not in the mood to go bowling anyway. Tuesday isn’t too far away” Dylan answers absolutely distracted by what’s to come on that day.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t, which is good I think. Better get it over with besides, that means that from Tuesday on, reports are no longer necessary” I say with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a big fucking relief” Dylan says turning on the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again” and we go get us a drink and drive up to our new destination. Once we arrive at our spot we go outside and sit on the bench since the weather is nice and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Dylan asks, sounding very insecure.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, I have just been doing some thinking and have come to the conclusion that we really need to talk about some things” I say to him before I take a small sip of my coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Dylan asks not sounding any less insecure about it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with Arizona” I say to him with a smile “they were empty plans before but now it’s an actual option” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan opens his bottle of water “you’re right” he says into the open air “I’m thinking maybe going to college isn’t such a bad idea, it’s either college or shitty jobs” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so fucked up how true that is” I say to him “we can always check with my company, maybe they have more options” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of options?” Dylan asks, sounding intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Job opportunities perhaps, I’m not sure but it’s a very large and powerful company so there might be something there”  I say thinking out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting” he says but then he turns his body so he’s facing me “what about you?” he asks me “what are your plans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My plans, I have a few options actually” I say with a smile “but they depend on what you want to do”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” he asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want to go to Arizona, I’m thinking that’s where I’ll be going as well and I’d want to go to college too but I’ll need the company for everything” I explain to Dylan. He still looks very confused. “I’m born in this year Dylan. I will need them to help me make my way into this time, with the right papers and such. Nothing of my old life holds any validation here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't even think about any of that” he says looking at me “I think Arizona is the best way to go but is that what you want to do as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New adventures right? I think I even know what I’d want to study. Besides I want you close so I can see you on a regular basis. So Arizona is fine with me”  I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no way I’m not seeing you daily” Dylan says scooting closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daily? Isn’t that a bit much?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks startled but when he sees my face he adds “see, I don’t like those jokes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, your face is priceless” I say drinking my coffee. The conversation lands on what’s ahead, Dylan gives me his best idea of how he sees college going and I tell him a little about my plans. When my coffee is all gone, the cold is getting to my legs and we decide to go sit in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you staying the whole weekend again?” I ask Dylan while he takes my hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll have me, absolutely” he says with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many jokes to make” I say smiling back at him. He pouts before he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last weekend was amazing, I really missed you during the week” he confesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did too, we really work well together. Everything just feels right, don’t you think?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way,” he says creating patterns on my leg with his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, why did you keep cutting off Zack?” I ask watching his fingers draw invisible lines on my skin. He stops and looks at me. Immediately understanding what I’m talking about.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah” he says letting out a nervous breath “remember when he asked to talk to me in the commons?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me something he picked up from what you had said” Dylan starts and he’s pulled his hand back. Playing with his ring “about your fake marriage proposals” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what was it?” I feel my heart beat so much faster then before and even though I’m not sure where he’s going I can’t get my heartbeat to settle down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we were both hungover and we went to get coffee you said a few things about love and I guess Zack felt there was something to it all” Dylan says sounding a lot more insecure than when he started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Zack think?” I ask him feeling a balloon inflate in the back of my throat, blocking all air from going in or out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Zack seemed to think that with what you said and the proposals and all, that perhaps you thought we were soulmates or something” Dylan says trying to downplay what he is saying by giving me a look of yeah-right. “Which I mean, he said that” he adds, looking almost as nervous as when we first shared my bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think about that?” I ask Dylan, searching for eye contact, finding it after a short, tension filled moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m honest, the thought has crossed my mind occasionally, that perhaps” and he swallows before he looks down on his hands. “Our connection” his eyes find mine again, giving him an infinite amount of power when he sees the look on my face “is one of souls” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to smile really wide, shaking yes and a soft chuckle manages to get past the big balloon. Dylan’s eyes change at my reaction and he lets out a hot breath turning his face away from me. His hands go up to his face and he wipes from top to bottom and I see emotion is overwhelming him just the same. I climb up out of my seat and crawl on his lap, knocking my head against the top of my car “ah fuck, that hurts” I say laughing but when his arms lock me in and our lips find each other I can hardly feel anything else but my love for Dylan. I’m smiling like an idiot into the kiss. “Does this mean?” Dylan asks, barely capable of forming a whole sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby” I say smiling “that is exactly what our connection is” he sighs softly and his head falls back against the headrest. Taking my time I change my position on his lap so I’m now straddling him. My hands on his chest I ask “when did you first think it could be a connection in our souls?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan places his hands on my head “early on if I’m honest but it would take a while before I’d even dream it to be true” he kisses me again, more passionately this time. As if he’s trying to have me feel exactly just how much he loves me. My hands go up to his face and one runs through his hair. “That’s how I found you in the rain” he states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” I say with tears still coming “true soulmates have the ability to find one another if they’re close enough to each other. When the connection is strong, if we get closer we could do a whole lot more than that” I say softly with his face so close to mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, are you serious? What could we do?” Dylan asks as he starts to wipe the tears off my face with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sense so much more, feelings, state of minds some even speak of knowing the other is sick and things like that” I say to him. He kisses my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that is how I knew you were thinking about me?” Dylan asks, giving me another kiss on my cheek. I nod my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” and I kiss his cheek in return and when I want to kiss the other he turns his head making the kiss land on his lips. A beautiful and emotional kiss. I have the great need to feel him grow within me and I’m absolutely certain he feels it too. The kiss becomes restless and his hands lower to my legs. I push his coat off over his shoulders and Dylan pulls me deeper into his lap, creating a beautiful friction. “We should lower your seat a bit” my voice dripping with lust and Dylan immediately does so. We fall back a bit making us chuckle but when he looks into my eyes I see pure lust in them. He’s not afraid to show me it is exactly that. His hands run up underneath my dress where he touches the soft skin of my thighs, going all the way up to my ass. “Ah my sweet” he says softly in my neck where he’s showering me with kisses, his tongue is flicking out against the sensitive skin. His hands firmly squeeze my ass and it’s making me so hot. I let my hand palm him and his lips release a soft low moan right underneath my ear. Holding him through his jeans I move my hand and press myself down on him. Grinding him “fuck” I whisper softly as my most sensitive part rubs over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he does something I didn't expect of him, especially not this soon but it drives me absolutely mad for him. He leans back and starts to unbuckle his own pants, I watch him do so and lose myself in the hotness of this moment. He pushes his pants and boxers down in one go and my mouth opens because I want him, and this so much. His hands go up underneath my dress again and he pulls my pantyhose and underwear down. I raise one leg up, over which he pulls it down completely, the second it’s off he lines me up above himself.  Looking into my eyes he lowers me down over him until he’s all the way in. “Shit” he whispers under his breath with his eyes rolling back as he leans back in his seat again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to move and his hands on my hips help guide me to a pace we both desire. Kissing his lips while he keeps pulling me down fully lowered over him is enough to help me to my high. “Fuck baby, this feels so good” I whisper in his ear for the first time and it makes him moan against my clothed shoulder. “You feel so good,” he says heatedly against the skin in my neck. One hand leaves my hip and goes all the way up to my shoulder. Dylan pulls me close against his chest while he starts to buck up confidently, making my head fall back in pleasure. His lips find my throat and not a single inch stays unkissed all the while he fills me up so good. I become a moaning mess when my high rips through me, my walls close tightly around him and he follows shortly after with low grunts and lustful words for my ears only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hardly take a moment to come back from this because his body is still shocking softly as we make eye contact again. “That was” I start and Dylan finishes bluntly “fucking hot” making us both chuckle a little nervously over how this just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was” I say trying to catch my breath and I grind him softly making him gasp out. Smiling at each other we sit like that for a moment, trying to kiss the heavy tension away only to find it increasing again. So we slowly start to make ourselves decent again so we can go to my place. Stumbling  through the door with our lips connected we step into my place where we will spend the weekend together, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you look at that?” I say walking into the kitchen. “I woke up to find myself alone in the bed and I was sure my nose was lying when I smelled pancakes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan has a huge smile on his face while he flips one of the first pancakes onto the plate. He’s wearing sweatpants and a yellow DJ Spooky shirt. “I figured since you made waffles last Sunday I’d make you pancakes today” he says sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells good and looks even better” I say walking up to him and I start to hug him from the side, locking his arm in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I need my arm” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t” I say clutching onto him. He turns his head to face me and leans down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you can have it” he then tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good call” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then I’ll have to stop making these,” he says and I let go of him instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, carry on” I say stepping aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you look at that?” he repeats my line with a grin “she let go of me, pancakes over hugs” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyday of the week” I say, teasing him “ oh, there are blueberries in the fridge” and I go to grab them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I wasn’t sure if I could use them or not” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely should” and I hand him the blueberries “would you mind if I take a shower while you do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, take your time and then I’ll have the table set and ready when you’re done, with coffee and all” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, that sounds perfect, marry me dude” I say as I pull his face down to kiss his cheek, accidentally poking him in the eye with my nose. “Oh shit, sorry” we both laugh about it and he rubs his eye as I walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m wondering what would happen if I’d say yes to any one of your proposals” Dylan says when I’m almost out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, you fold me an origami diamond and we get engaged” I say, shrugging as I walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you have an answer for everything, don’t you? he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always” I yell down from the stairs before I go take my shower. When I’m all done and dressed I go down stairs. When I see what is waiting for me the smile on my face is so wide, I’m afraid the corners of my mouth may rip, just a little. Dylan has set the table in the living room. Coffee, pancakes, handpicked flowers in a small glass on the side. “Dylan, that looks amazing” I say biting my bottom lip. He smiles so sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it though” he says with a huge smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit” I say taking place and we start on the pancakes. “Soooo good, you were supposed to make sure I wouldn’t get fat, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all your running and exercise, I don’t see that happen from these Sunday pancakes” and he puts a large bite in his mouth “do you remember” and he swallows his bite down “the note in which I asked if you were my flower?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” I say, still digging into my pancakes, now thinking back about that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When that old man called his wife flower and said that maybe you were my flower it got me thinking” Dylan says taking a sip of his water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about what?” I ask, looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he meant that as a soulmate” he says, locking eyes with me. I tilt my head and a warm feeling fills me from top to bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, who knows, maybe” I say smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait, does that mean that the note was the first time you said something about the connection?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I knew you were my everything, so our souls had to be involved” he says smiling shyly, a cute blush forms on his cheeks. “But that day took such a different turn it kinda slipped my mind” he chuckles. He reaches over to my hand, taking it in his “you’re my flower” Dylan’s head tilts and his eyes are so full of love it makes it difficult to keep breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” I say, pulling my eyes away from his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks, caressing my hand with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can barely breathe when you look at me with those eyes” I tell him “Dylan, I’m not used to being so loved” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you will be because I’m not going anywhere” and he chuckles “eat your blueberry pancakes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir” I say with a deep voice, giving him a salut. Happy he changed the subject. “These are really good” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, maybe next time you will let me make you dinner” he says with one brow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start that again, I’m sorry I just need to make dinner in my own way and I can’t stand it when someone makes a dish I know in a different way” I explain yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God forbid they use different products” he says, teasing me over how bad I feel about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” I say with a small smile “they’ll mess it up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, obviously your way is the only way” he says, smirking at me with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, I don’t like that I get like that over dinner” I admit to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” he says reaching over to take my hand in his “I was just messing around a bit. I’ll just have to get over the fact that you’ll always make me dinner” and he kisses my hand making me smile “which is awful but I’ll manage” he pulls his hand back and finishes the last of his pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d apologise but I wouldn’t mean it, not even a little bit” we finish our breakfast and bring everything to the kitchen to do the dishes together. “Maybe one day” I say as I let the sink fill up with water “I’ll be all mature and can accept that people make the same food in different ways, but for now I’m all good like this” Dylan starts to chuckle and hugs me from behind. Kissing my neck and shoulder he says “you’re fine just the way you are, I’ll just cook things you’ve never eaten before that way it can’t be different” his voice is soft and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you think” and I grab the dishcloth and chuck it back in his face “start drying the dishes before it turns out like last Sunday” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t bad at all” he says letting his tongue tease me in my neck “not even a little bit” he says tunefully. But he pulls back and takes the dishcloth “I was thinking that since the weather is amazing we go back to Maxwell Falls in a bit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that” I say enthusiastically “I’m not bringing a book this time though, you savage” Dylan laughs and we start on the dishes together. “These past few weeks have been crazy” I say casually, maybe more to myself than Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a huge understatement” Dylan says “I can’t believe how much has happened, really” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right” I say looking at him and he nods his head “everything did move so damn fast between us” and I think back about the first few times Dylan came over. A smile appears on my face and Dylan notices, he always does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” he asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first couple of times you came over, sitting in the chair far away from me all shy” I say with a smile as I look up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so fucking shy” he says but it makes him chuckle “your openness and acceptance almost crippled me with shyness at first” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange when you meet people that you just click with like that” and I snap my fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what scared me more, you being so accepting of me or how easy it was for me to talk to you and be around you” he tells me so openly it makes my heart smile. “I guess I now know why that was though” and he drops the dishcloth on the counter and comes up to me. He pulls on my shoulder and takes me in for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my hands are all wet,” I object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares” he whispers into my hair. Giving me the all clear to rest against his thin chest with my arms tightly around him. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to do everything with you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What things?” I ask with a huge smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Life” I pull back and look at his face, I’m not sure how my face looks but he quickly asks “what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” I almost shriek out “I’m just very aware suddenly that I’m really not losing you” and I wrap my arms around his neck “holy shit, we have everything ahead of us” Dylan just smiles and kisses me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish these dishes and go to Maxwell Falls,” he says, sounding so very happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s do that” I say enthusiastically and we finish the dishes and in good spirits and in a very playful mood we make our way to Maxwell Falls. Where we take twice as long to finish the whole trail then we did the first time. We’re too distracted by each other to really think about how long it takes to get back. We just enjoy the day to the fullest, being together and so incredibly happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. We will be alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi readers :)</p><p>Here is another update and as you can see, there will be 2 more chapters after this one and then this story has come to an end! <br/>What a journey it has been, but there is still a little to go &lt;3</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading this and all the comments that are left!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After having cleaned my house thoroughly I’m finally standing underneath the shower. The hot water is running over my face and down over my body. I let my hands run through my hair, rinsing out the mask I put in. With closed eyes I keep rinsing my hair until everything is washed out. Thinking about the meeting with the company man I lose myself in my thoughts. How will Dylan respond and about a million other questions run through my mind. Until I can no longer find an excuse to stay in the shower so I close the tap and I start to dry myself down, ready to put on the clothes I picked out. Simple dark blue jeans with a white blouse on top. Looking at myself in the mirror in my bedroom I can’t help but grin. I feel so happy, much happier than I have in the past years. Knowing where I want to go in life, with Dylan beside me. It’s all making me happy in the most overwhelming way. Walking downstairs I hope that Dylan can handle this conversation well enough to get everything discussed in this one appointment but knowing him I fear he’ll shut down, partially at least. Which is fine, it is a lot to deal with especially after the past weeks. Sitting down on my knees before my mirror to do my hair I decide to go buy a small vanity soon. I haven’t before because it felt too much like settling, but I guess I can start to do so now. When I’ve put my hair up in a bun I get up and when I’m on the stairs the doorbell rings. Looking at my watch I assume it’s Dylan or the man from the company is very early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to the front door I see a very nervous looking Dylan as I open it. He is wearing those black pants he wore on our first date but with his Serial Killers shirt and I feel like this may be a statement. “That shirt is absolutely inappropriate” I say and I turn around and give Dylan a huge smirk who looked slightly insecure as to how I meant it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan smiles back “I can change if you think it would cause a problem” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just a shirt” I say with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Dylan says and then I approach him for a kiss “I can’t wait for this to be over” he says as he walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too because when it is that means it’s just us” I say going into my kitchen to make coffee. “After today the reports are over” I say to Dylan who’s leaning against the doorpost with one shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucking great” Dylan says “then I don’t have to feel like I’m a job anymore”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you felt that way” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t be. Really, it’s just been a strange feeling that when I leave you have to write everything down we did and said and stuff” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I understand. After today they’re just a company that will help me get into Arizona with you and help me with other things as well” and I look at Dylan, with a raised brow and tell him “can you stop standing there like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, the way you’re standing is uhm, distracting” I say timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distracting?” he asks now with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much so” and I stop looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” I say as I pour myself a coffee “what do you want to drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not coffee” he says and I look over at him and he likes what he sees on my face. “Can I get a hug?” he asks, teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” I say with a smile as I finish my coffee for myself “can I get you a drink or will you get one yourself?” still not looking at him. He knows I won’t go over to him so he comes and holds me from behind. His arms wrapping around my lower abdomen. “Stop that right now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not” he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe you’re gonna get me all worked up and then the doorbell rings” this makes us both laugh but he does let go of me. And when he does the doorbell rings. I look at Dylan and he looks like a different person immediately after the bell rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk into the living room and I go to open the door. A man just a bit taller than me with a kind looking face is standing in the door opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Christopher Jackson, we have an appointment” he says as he extends his hand introducing himself to me. A warm smile accompanies the introduction. I shake his hand and do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, Mr Jackson” I say stepping aside so he can do so. Dylan is standing not too far from the couch and hesitantly he looks at us. His boney arms out before him, awkwardly and incredibly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Dylan Klebold?” Christopher asks Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir” he says extending his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Christopher Jackson, nice to meet you” he says kindly and probably assigned this job because he seems to have great people skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise” Dylan says timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hand me your coat Mr Jackson” I say as I hold my hand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says, taking off his long black coat, handing it to me. I hang it up and then that awkward moment follows before you go and take a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat, can I get you something to drink?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water would be fine, thank you” he says, taking his briefcase with him to the chair across from the couch. Dylan follows him slowly and takes place on the couch. I quickly get him his water and pour Dylan a Dr pepper. “Allow me to get started on what I came here to do” he says as I place the water before him and Dylan’s drink before him. I sit down next to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea,” I say, appreciating that he wants to start immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Dylan says with a nod, the nervousness dripping off that one word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, as you both know I was sent here by the Company Y/n, if I may call you by your first name” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir that is fine” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Company Y/n works for. Your mission as they are called, back here to the year 1999 is off the records. Therefore the rules that apply to official Time Travellers do not apply here. So I am here to ask a few questions to Mr Klebold or if I may call you by your first name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Dylan answers shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have a few questions for you Dylan and a few things to explain to you both. Would it be good for the two of you if I start with the questions?” he asks with a smile. Dylan is completely stiff on the couch next to me. Not a single muscle in his body is relaxed at the moment and it’s painfully visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir” Dylan says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely” I add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, here comes my first question. Have you and Mr Eric Harris disposed of all the materials related to the plans, the weapons, ammunition, bombs et cetera?” he asks with not a grain of ill-intent in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, we got rid of everything” Dylan answers with a pale face. Christopher makes notes of what Dylan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” he asks Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and I give him a small smile, hoping to encourage him “we took the weapons apart and threw the smaller pieces in a few different lakes near Littleton. The larger pieces we threw away in a remote area in Rampart Range. After we cleaned them and viled off any numbers on them” he abruptly stops talking as if it hurts to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher is still writing away on his paper and then he looks up at Dylan and sees he’s struggling “and the bombs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ripped them apart and threw them in various trash cans everywhere they were standing on the side of the road, ready to be emptied the next day” Dylan says playing with his ring, unable to maintain eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the papers on which the plans were made?” he asks Dylan before he takes a sip of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We burned all of those,” Dylan tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dylan. Those were my questions so far. Now I want to tell you something” and he takes his glasses off and looks at Dylan. Who still isn’t capable of looking back at him, or me for that matter. This whole time I’m having heart palpitations. “The Company knows exactly where Mr Harris and yourself have thrown every single piece of the materials used for the plans” now Dylan looks up, his mouth slightly opened. Probably unamused he knew all along where everything was and still asked him. “I had to ask you to see if you were holding anything back or if you would have lied. We had to make sure the decision to stop the plans you both had were serious and that you are not having second doubts” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Dylan says, sounding upset to me but perhaps a little angry as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Company decided to scoop up the parts of the weapons from the bottom of the lakes you and Mr Harris threw them in. We also picked those up from Rampart Range. We wanted to be sure nothing could ever lead back to you, or cause trouble later on if for some reason someone found the weapon pieces and they were able to trace them back to you or Mr Harris” he explains calmly “we, the Company want to do everything in our power to help ensure a good future for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan is unreadable and sits still. Listening to this man talk about something he is absolutely not willing to talk about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, as of today you are no longer required to write the reports. You are released from that duty” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir” I say with a small smile. Him and me both look at Dylan and we see he’s overcome by everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then there is nothing left but for me to tell you both that we will schedule another appointment to see how the company can and will assist you in future endeavors. We have job and study opportunities for both of you. For you Y/n we have all the papers in order that you will need to live your life in this time period. Think birth certificate, passport et cetera. You knew you were never able to return to your own time as a consequence to you being allowed to travel back here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s eyes shoot over to me and I just look back at him. Christopher then addresses Dylan for a moment before he continues “Dylan, please do not misunderstand my next words, there is just a lack of better words to say everything I have to say to Y/n” Dylan looks at him for moment as if he doesn’t understand but the next words make clear enough why he said that to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you have done so well here, Y/n and a tragedy was prevented, the company is more than willing to help you in any way they can. There will also be a gift as it were to you but you will not be able to go back to 2020. More on that will be discussed in the next and last appointment” Christopher says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I never planned on going back” I say looking at Dylan. Who now looks at me with eyes that almost look helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do either of you have questions for me at this point?” he asks us. I look at Dylan asking him if he has any wordlessly with my expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I be watched or kept on tag or anything like that by the Company?” Dylan asks immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the next appointment certain papers will be signed and agreements will be made. But when that is all in order you will absolutely under no circumstances be watched or anything of the sorts. You have chosen to walk away from this and that is all that concerns us, whatever else is in your future is in your hands, not ours. You are a free man who owes us nothing” he explains. “Does that answer your question?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, thank you. I have no more questions” Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you contact me for a next appointment?” I ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I will and the Company card and funds are still fully available for you. Is that all clear?” he asks, putting his glasses away in his briefcase and all the papers before he closes it again. He takes a gulp from his water as he waits for my response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” he says and he gets up “then I will no longer bother you two and we will meet again soon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Dylan and I get up as well, ready to see the man out. He puts on his coat and I open the door for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, Y/n, have a nice day and I will see the two of you soon,” he says shaking both our hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good day, Mr Jackson,” I say to him. Dylan greets him as well and we close the door. I let out a big sigh and look up at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s over with” I say to him with a smile. Dylan just looks at me. After a moment of silence I ask him “are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t able to ever go back to your time?” he asks me in a soft voice. My heart sinks down, I never wanted him to find out about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the consequence for coming back here, yes” I tell him softly “but like I just said, I never planned on going back. I had faith, in us, in you” Dylan’s eyes close and he comes walking towards me. I walk up against him and wrap my arms tightly around him “but it doesn’t even matter” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it does,” Dylan says pushing me back a bit. He sighs like I just did “listen, I think I need a bit of alone time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” I tell him and I step back, letting him decide how we say goodbye. He smiles at me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you later, my sweet flower” he says barely louder than a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess what” I say as I open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks with his mind somewhere else completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll answer” and when he looks at me I wiggle my eyebrows, making him smile and shake his head. He tells me he loves me, I say it back with a hand kiss and he walks back to his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door after watching Dylan walk to his home my little place now has a different vibe to it. I look at the cups on my table and go pick them up to clean them quickly. The man was very friendly, kind almost. Opening the tap I start by cleaning my own coffee cup. I barely drank from it. The cleaning of the cups goes on the full automatic pilot, I hardly realize what I’m done.. I put them in the drying rack before I walk back to my couch. Sitting down, I start to cry without warning. I have no idea why I’m crying but the tears keep flowing, heavily. Pulling my knees up I hug them and slowly it begins to dawn on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more reports. It’s over. There is no work related aspect to me being around Dylan. I’m just me, he is just him. Nothing more or less. Soon I’ll be a citizen of Colorado, I’ll belong in 1999. I will have to give all my personal possessions that belong to the future over to the Company. No more Ipod, laptop or phone. But it doesn’t matter because they got rid of all the weapons, they burned all the papers and that is the end of this nightmare. Everyone is safe. I place my hands before my face, overcome by a sense of sad happiness. After my thoughts slow down, so do the tears and before I know it I drift off into a nap on my couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ringing off my phone wakes me up. Rubbing my eyes I get up thinking where I left my phone. It’s on the table and I answer it in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n” Dylan says on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you” I say softly with a smile on my face while I walk back to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you asleep?” he asked me, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I must have dozed off” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to sleeping?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to talk to you” I say as I hug a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I have an invitation for you to come to dinner tonight” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me to come over?” I wonder if it was him or his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my mom said she’d love to see you again and we’re ordering pizzas and I asked her if it was okay to invite you over” he is unable to hide the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to come have pizza with you and your family” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, veggie pizza without tomato?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, or I’ll have whatever you’re having” I say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a scrambled egg pizza” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what now?” I ask him “you put scrambled eggs on pizza?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the best,” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you order me a veggie one and then we can trade a slice” I say walking up my stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I have to warn you. I’m trading one slice, no more than that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me, I cannot imagine that being good at all” I say pulling some fresh clothes out of my closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be surprised, I’ll see you in 20 minutes or something if that’s okay with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, I’ll just change my clothes, quickly throw a coffee back and see you in a bit” hesitantly I ask him “are you okay, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I will be,” he says softly into the line before we disconnect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time I do not hesitate to ring the bell. I hear some sounds from inside and Dylan is the one to open the door almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” he says with a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surprises me by giving me a kiss as soon as I step into his house. I didn't bother putting on a coat and so I take off my shoes and walk further into his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents are settled in the living room and when they see me the two of them get up to greet me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n, welcome back” his mom says kindly before she shakes my hand and rubs my arm with her hand. A warm and kind gesture. His father shakes my hand as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Y/n” he says friendly “take a seat” and Dylan comes to join us with a Dr pepper for the two of us. I take a seat on the couch and Dylan comes to sit very closely beside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” he says, handing me my drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ordered pizza and thought we could watch a movie eating it here” his mom tells me as her eyes go soft while she looks at me and Dylan sitting so closely and comfortable together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great” I say with a big smile and after a brief moment of small talk the bell rings again and Dylan gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get those,” he says, already walking away. His mother gets up as well leaving the room to his father and me. We just sit there in silence, giving each other awkward smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom do you want these” Dylan says walking back into the living room “oh, she’s not here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think she’s getting us plates or napkins” his father tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll just put these here then” he says walking around the table putting them down as he comes to sit closely next to me again. Then his mother comes back in with both plates and napkins. We all load up a few slices onto our plates, I thank them for the pizza and they put on a movie. Just as I’m about to sit back and take my first bite Dylan picks a slice of my plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me” I say softly to him. He says nothing but puts a slice of scrambled egg pizza on my plate. I look at it with disgust on my face, which probably looks a bit funny because his parents start to chuckle “this is not a pizza topping, this is toast topping” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never had scrambled egg pizza before?” his mom asks me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am I have never seen a scrambled egg pizza before, in Europe where I come from the weirdest thing on a pizza is pineapple” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pineapple and bacon, my favorite” his father then says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of mine as well” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try it,” Dylan says pushing my hand with the plate in it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you insist” and I struggle a bit to place my slice back on my plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that,” Dylan says, taking the slice out of my hand and he takes a big bite. My eyes go huge and I’m ready to protest when he has that cute smile on his face and I can’t get myself to scold him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but if I have a seizure or something it’s all your fault” I say to him with the slice in my hand ready to take a bite. When I do I know I’m in trouble. I look up at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” he asks curiously, I look at his parents for a moment who look pretty amused already. I respond by placing my plate that has two more slices of veggie pizza on it in his lap and taking his plate in my hand. Dylan starts to laugh abundantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it,” he says, putting my plate back on my lap, attempting to take the plate out of my hand but I hold it up to the other end of the couch and he can’t reach. “No, you didn't want any” he says teasingly. With my mouth full I softly say “but it’s so good” he laughs some more and after a lame struggle he pretends to have lost and starts eating my veggie pizza. Dylan comes closer to my ear and says softly “maybe next time you’ll even let me cook” distressed I grab for my chest and swallow my bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me clutch my pearls” I say a little louder than I intended, making the two of us laugh. Turning to his parents I say “sorry, that came out a little louder then I wanted it to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re afraid of his cooking, don’t be, he's a fine chef” his father tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, don’t be afraid” Dylan teases me openly, making my jaw drop down on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This” and I wave my hand before Dylan’s torso “side of Dylan, is mean” I joke with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m just getting started,” he says with a huge grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s it, when I get home I’m sharpening my nails” I say turning back to the tv. His parents chuckle softly and Dylan wraps his hand around my ear and whispers “I’ll clip them”. Shocked, I look up at him and the smirk on his face makes him irresistible to me. The freedom in his behaviour is amazing. Then I turn to his parents and say “Mr and Mrs Klebold, I’d disinherit him if I were you” Dylan besides me starts to laugh again. Which makes it hard to keep a straight face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan and his brother have long been disinherited” his father says, making me lose my straight face. The smiles on everyone's faces is a beautiful sight and I feel so at home in this family. The pizzas are finished and everyone is now focused on the movie. It doesn’t take Dylan long to place his arm around me and pull me close to him. I can’t object. All I can do I scoot closer and he even takes my hand in his. From the corner of my eye I see his parents looking at us with kind faces and it doesn’t seem to bother them that we’re sitting the way we are. Then again they already know we’re a lot closer than this. That thought makes me freak out internally so I push it away. Putting my focus back on the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie was good and we all agreed on that. After we reviewed the movie, all four of us Dylan softly says “come on I’ll show you my room” I get up and smile at his parents before I follow him. We go up the stairs and I remember the first time I did and it makes me even more happy to be walking here with him. I see him walking to his bedroom door and my heart is ready to jump out of my chest when I see the first glimpse of his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my room” he says, sounding a bit nervous about it. I look around me and see his desk, his bed, the tv and the small refrigerator. It’s enough to make me choke up. I see what I think could be his journal but it might be something for school as well on his desk. My eyes keep going through his room until they land on Dylan, who is leaning against the doorpost again. I lick my lips and nod my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your room,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asks looking around it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about your room, how often I daydreamed of you in it. The smiles and sadness it brought me” I say to him and his eyes are kind but a little sad “now I’m here and everything is different. Nothing is even remotely the same, which makes me so fucking happy” and we both chuckle, his eyes change. “And, you keep it very neat and tidy, I can dig that” I say with a smile. He keeps standing there, looking at me. I walk over to his bed and sit down, still looking around me. Dylan comes to sit next to me and his arm goes around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. “I had stacks of books all over my bedroom, from when I was like nine or ten up until just before I came here” I tell Dylan. He listens attentively as I go on and tell him more about my room, my own place before I came here. And about what I’d like to see in my own home once I have a lease somewhere more permanently, on my own name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get your things sent here?” he asks with furrowed brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean from my own time?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, too much isn’t from this time, but that doesn’t matter because I can just gradually buy new things” I tell him “I don’t mind that I had to leave my things, I mean it will be fun in the strangest way to watch my favorite movies come out again and books and stuff” I say smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many people can say they saw the actual first premiere of the same movie twice?” Dylan says taking my hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” I say laughing “I can spoil so many endings for you” I say with a huge grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare” he says laughing before he kisses my cheek “I’ll clip them remember” I turn my head to look at him super fast, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah what was that all about?” I say laughing. My finger finds his side and I start poking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that shit” he says but that huge smile is still plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not” I say poking him harder and a poking war starts between us, that I am winning. A voice from downstairs rips us out of the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, your brother is here, do you wanna come say hello?” his mother asks him. His eyes close and his jaw shuts tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in a minute” he yells out with a face that makes me laugh. A male voice I do not know yells back up “who is we?” and I can practically see Dylan’s blood starting to boil. “They did this on purpose, she called him from the kitchen, I’m sure” he says pretty annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax babe, we can go down and you can say hey this is my girlfriend and he will probably try to embarrass you and I will most likely laugh on the inside” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll laugh at me?” he asks with his brows up high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little and on the inside, not on the outside, I promise” I say, teasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, that sounds just great” Dylan says getting up. I start to giggle and get up as well but I block his path to the door. He looks at me wondering why I did that and just like that I get up on my toes to kiss him. One of those kisses that makes the core burn and the knees weak. I pull back slowly and Dylan’s eyes look a bit helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be fine” I say softly as I taste him on my own lips “we are going to be fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I need one more before I can actually be fine” he jokes but quickly comes down to give me the kiss. With my bottom lip in between his, Dylan’s teeth softly graze over it. “Yeah, I’ll be fine now but why don’t you picture us in that tub again while we go meet my brother?” he says smirking at me as he opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s mean” I say, unable to shake the thought of him in the tub. Dylan blatantly corrects himself in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is making me go downstairs like this” he says as he does it. A big smile on both our faces as we walk down to introduce me to another member of this family. A family I would soon call my own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Two bodies, one soul.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dearest readers &lt;3</p><p>Thank you all so much for your continues support, it means the world to me! </p><p>There will be one chapter after this one and then this story has officially come to an end, although this part of the story ends here ;) <br/>(next chapter will make more sense out of this &lt;3 &lt;3) </p><p>Please let me know what you guys think !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prom Day 1999</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you come in here” Dylan yells from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I have to, otherwise I will go insane” I yell back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start going insane, I am almost finished” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you” I yell out as I go to the table where we will have lunch together. Lunch that Dylan made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone who is from the future that has to keep that fact from everyone around her, you are a shitty liar” he yells, making me laugh. “But I’m done” and right after he comes into the living room and walks over to the table where I am sitting with two plates in his hand “here is your lunch” and he places it right before me on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks really good” I try to say as positively as I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Then why do you sound like you’re ready to puke?” he asks, picking up his fork and knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not sound like that” I object and pick up my fork as well “you’re just awful for not letting me make it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are probably the first woman after the 50s to complain about a guy making her food” he says with his mouthful. I look up at him and give him a dirty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that and you know it, so stop being mean” I say, taking a bite so he can stop nagging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a scale from one to ten how bad is it?” he asks, looking amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The food is easily an eight, maybe a nine even” I say making him sit back and look very smug as his jaw works nicely on the food in his mouth “it’s the fact that I didn't make it while it’s made in my own kitchen that’s making me all” and I start wiggling all my fingers “I don’t know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I, what is that?” and Dylan starts wiggling his long slender fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I ever mean to you when you struggle with something?” I ask him, locking eyes with him. His eyes change, they soften.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” he says getting up from his chair “I’m sorry” he says leaning close to my face with his. I pull back to tease him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unforgivable baby” I say and then he’s had enough and he places his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me forward with my lips against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” he says sitting down “I’m still not sure if Robyn is going to be here in time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she will” I tell him. He looks at me and nods his head, still not comfortable with that side of me. “Do you wanna know what she’s gonna look like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan frowns “I don’t know” he says looking at his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she will look lovely in a blue dress with gloves and curls in her hair” I tell him. He looks up at me now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real question is what are you gonna look like?” he asks, probably unsure how to respond to what I just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you anything about that” I say taking a sip from my water “I will say however that I cannot fucking wait to see you in your tux” and I bite my lip. Dylan places his utensils on his plate and sits back. Smirking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already seen me in my tux if you know what Robyn will look like” he says smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I have” I say with a suggestive smile “but never a live version of you in the tux” he huffs out a breath and I let my foot run up over his leg. He stops moving and keeps eye contact with me as I do so. I let my foot run up, higher than the first time I teased him like this. When I reach above his knee his eyes fall down. I’m not wearing socks and his eyes are glued on my foot. Running my foot up to his crotch Dylan’s eyes rise up to meet mine. A gorgeous blush adornes his face. I keep my eyes at him and bite my bottom lip as I slowly let my foot press down on him. His eyes close shortly and after a little tease I pull my foot back. “Like I said, I can’t wait to see you in your tux” and I get up to clear the table. Dylan follows me into the kitchen with some stuff, dropping them quickly in the sink before he grabs a hold of me with the intention to undress me quickly. “No, stop,” I say trying to get his hands off of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses my neck exactly the way I like it “are you sure you want me to stop?” he asks, making sweet sounds just below my ear. My eyes roll back and my body definitely does not want him to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let it all build up to tonight and let’s make your prom night one to remember forever” I say looking into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you have plans,” he says with a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea” I say thinking about his prom pictures. Dylan takes a step back and takes a deep breath before he walks out of my kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prom night 1999 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have been forcing myself not to look out the window when I heard the first car pull up. This night is all his and I want him to enjoy it with his family and friends. I will see and join him later tonight. So I’m sitting here on my couch with a book of which I haven’t been able to read a single letter. The sounds coming from outside are too distracting. I catch a few of Dylan’s abundant laughs and think about taking a little peek out of my window to see him. But I promised myself to let him have this moment. People become less loud and I know they must be getting in the car. But then my doorbell rings and my eyes go wide. Throwing the book on the table I almost fly to the front door. When I open it, I am not disappointed with who is standing there. Dylan is standing there with a big smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I think I’m having a stroke” I say looking him over. Dylan chuckles. I look to the left and see his parents and Robyn standing there. She waves at me, I wave back and his parents wave back at me as well. “Fucking hell you look amazing” I say the second my eyes are on him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your way with words is enchanting,” he says mocking me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just have little appropriate words in my head and an awful lot inappropriate ones” I say allowing my hands to run down over the front of his tux “oh dear lord stop testing me in front of his parents” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan starts to laugh and he places his cold hand on my cheek. He leans forward ready to give me a kiss in front of his parents for the first time “you’re not the only one that can tease” he says making my mouth drop open before he places his tongue in my mouth and closes his lips over mine. Dylan pulls back and an actual moan escapes my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do hate you” I say breathlessly as he chuckles and places a kiss on my forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will see you later, hold onto every thought you have right now. Let it all build up” he says with a smirk as he turns around and walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make you pay for this” I say to Dylan with an evil and anticipating smirk. He turns around and he’s biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun” he yells back and quickly walks over to the people who are waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun Robyn” I yell out to her, she waves cheerfully and I quickly get back inside. Ready for a cold shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One last look at myself in the mirror before I go. I’m wearing a black short dress that reaches a bit above my knee. The skirt is  flowy and multilayered, one layer shorter than the other. From the waist up it is tight going in a strapless, heart shaped top with see through lace that covers from above the strapless part up into my neck on the front and back. Showing a little bit of cleavage. I think back at Chris praying for lots of cleavage and imagine he might be just a tad let down with the amount I’m showing. But a huge smile is plastered on my face as I look at my hair that is draped over one shoulder, being held together with cute bobby pins with hearts at the top of them. A few loose strands of hair to frame my face. Classic black pumps to finish the look. I’m very satisfied with how I look and excited to see Dylan’s face. It’s almost eight so I’m going to drive myself to his school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath of the cold nightly air I make my way to the entrance of the building. The decorations are a bit tacky but how can they not be when the theme is Las Vegas. Walking in I try to blend in with the crowd as best as I can. I’m hoping not to catch any eyes of people who could recognise me in the hopes of being able to watch Dylan and his friends interact for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud music and lots of people yelling make my ears ring for a moment as I walk into the place to be. I make my way over to the wall and start to scan the room. It takes me a fair bit of time to find them but when I do I choke up immediately. First I find myself a safe spot to look at them without being seen easily. Then I start looking at Dylan. He’s laughing, being goofy and clearly enjoying himself. He has his friends all around him and everyone is safe. At least they are tonight, here together. Where not a single peer has time to think about anyone but themself and their friends. They all look so beautifully happy. I could so easily lose myself in watching them but a great itch to be close to Dylan is making it impossible to stay here. With my feet guiding me I go straight through the dancing people on the dancefloor. Waiting for his eyes or those of one of his friends to catch me. It’s Zack that sees me first and his fist almost immediate lands on Dylan's arm. It must hurt because Dylan looks like he’s scolding him. Zack says nothing but he points at me. I can barely contain my excitement at this moment. Dylan follows Zack’s arm and the second he sees me he gets up from his chair. The disposable camera that was on his lap falls on the floor and his eyes are bigger than I’ve ever seen them. I bend through my knee a little as a way of saying hi and that seems to spark his legs into motion. Dylan quickly makes his way over to me and I walk towards him as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n” he says breathlessly looking for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” I say smiling wide. Now it’s his eyes that look me over, up, down and back up again. I notice a lot of strands of his hair have fallen out of place. It looks adorable. Dylan is still searching for the right words as I let my hand place one of the strands behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan has found what he’s been looking for when he says “you are astonishingly gorgeous and that is the least interesting thing about you” I find myself now at a loss for words, but he isn’t done “your heart is my gold in a world of bronze” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smile widens even though I thought it could never be any wider “well, that sure is a lot more beautiful than me saying I’m having a stroke” Dylan chuckles and raises my hands that he was already holding up to kiss both of them. I feel like the most loved girl in the world and the feeling is incredible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely amazing and that's the most meager word” he continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, I will cry my makeup off” I say, feeling my eyes well up at this moment. It couldn’t have fit more perfectly that we’re at the edge of the dancefloor when a slow song starts to play. Dylan confidently pulls me in against him, my arms go around his neck and his around my waist. “Did you have fun tonight?” I ask him while my eyes are fixated on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I had so much fun. The only times I had more fun was with you” he tells me smiling, the soft scent of alcohol on his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you all looked like you were having fun when I just came in” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been watching me?” he asks me with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, for about an hour”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You’ve been here an hour?” Dylan asks, shocked that I didn't come to him sooner. I start to laugh and he pulls me even closer to him, making it harder to breath. “You’re awful,” he says in my ear. One of my hands is playing with his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what makes us such a great couple” I say right back into his, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that’s true” he says still looking at me “you look so incredible, seriously you’d be a supermodel if you didn't have morals” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judgemental much?” I say laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you know what I mean” he chuckles before he finally kisses me. A tap on his shoulder pulls us back into the world around us. It’s Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I know this is a long shot but can I please dance with her, right now?” he asks, making me laugh and look in the other direction. When I look back I see Dylan’s middle finger all up in his face. “Yeah I had to try” he says before he walks off and when we follow him with our eyes we see all the friends, except for Brooks who isn’t here smiling and looking at us. Devon’s thumbs go right up and I raise one of mine to her as well. The song ends and Dylan says “let’s go join them” and so we do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing” I say to Robyn as we approach them all and then I turn to Devon “so do you little chicka” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl no one has anything on you” Devon says with huge eyes “I adore the heels” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna try them on?” I ask her and her eyes go huge while she shakes yes. So I step out of them and she gets into them. Holding her arms up to balance in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you walk in these?” she says, taking a small step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just can” and she steps out of them so I can put them back on. “I sure am a lot closer to your face now” I say looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are” Dylan says kissing me just underneath my eye. “I’ll go get you a drink” Dylan tells me. I pull him back before he can go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop drinking because you’re driving us home, in my car” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that” he says before he walks off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that he’s gone I can finally tell you how incredibly fucking hot you look” Chris says looking me straight into my eyes. Everyone is laughing. “No seriously, I might die of jealousy that you’re going home with him and not me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here lies Chris, killed by his erection jealousy” I say, receiving a roaring reaction from everyone. Chris just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, okay, I see how this is” and he steps away “Zack you tell me how she looks then” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon's eyes find Zack’s immediately before he can ever utter a word. “I think she looks just a tad above average, really” Zack says looking at Devon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't even try to pretend you’re serious” Devon says rolling her eyes but everyone laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, according to Dylan the fact that I look astonishingly gorgeous is the least interesting thing about me” I say fluttering with my eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell he really is tragically romantic” Chris says sipping through a straw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tragically romantic?” I repeat laughing “that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lights in the super nova’s are nothing compared to the sparkles you create in my eyes” Zack says with hands folded together and fluttering with his lashes like I just did “that’s what you said to him isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan comes to join us “what is what she said to me?” he asks, handing me my drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you really wanna know, when I first saw Dylan in his tux I said I was having a stroke cause he looked so fucking good, so no I didn't mention super nova’s or anything like that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supernova's?” Dylan asks while everyone is laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that is what you said, he refused to tell me” Robyn says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrug “but now you know I’m not tragically romantic” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tragically romantic?” Dylan asks and I turn to him after he asked three unanswered questions and I explain what Chris had said and how Zack thinks I look just above average. Then I turn back to Robyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t tell you because not a single thing that came from my mouth was appropriate” and I take a sip from my drink “oh helloooo alcohol” I say looking up at Dylan who raises his hands like he had no idea what I’m talking about. A Hanson song comes on, the boys all squirm and pretend to die and Devon takes my hand and one of Robyn’s and apparently we’re dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on girls, this one is for us” she says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three girls dancing to three girls singing, perfect” Chris yells out to us but we barely hear him because we lose all reserve and just go for it on the dance floor. Robyn is dancing rather cutely while Devon and I go all out, limbs are everywhere and the fun creates a happy stomach ache from laughter while we dance. We don’t even care how we look to the others but when I look at Dylan he is looking right at me, Zack besides him is looking at his own girl in the same loving way and Chris is talking to a guy I only know from pictures and footage but haven’t met in person yet. After the song is over we go back to them and I let myself fall down into Dylan’s lap. He bites his bottom lip as he holds me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looked interesting,” he says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a sucky dancer but it was too much fun to care about how I looked” I say to him and before he can answer Chris comes walking this way with the guy he was talking to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is Dylan’s girlfriend” he says with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am” I say smiling back at him “and you are?” I ask even though I already know his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nate Dykeman” he tells me as he sticks out his hand. I shake his and tell him it’s nice to meet him “likewise” and then he turns to Dylan. Unfiltered he blurts out “dude she’s even hotter then you said she was” I take large gulps from my drink in order not to have to respond to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that,” Dylan says, flipping him off and I grab his middle finger with my hand. There is so much fun we all have together. I get up from his lap and we all talk. About nothing and everything really. At one point Robyn says something about wanting to dance and I encourage Dylan to go with her and they all go while I go to fill up my cup with a non alcoholic drink. When I get to the table that holds all the drinks I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Eric standing before me. Looking really handsome in a nice suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, hey” I say cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you look amazing,” he says, eyeing me over “even though you tower over me in those” he says pointing at the heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you look very handsome yourself” I say honestly to him “and yes I’m a lot closer to a certain someone’s face though” I add with a smile “where is Susan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says looking down on his suit “Susan is dancing with her friends, I don’t do dancing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I read your entry in Kristi’s yearbook” I say smiling wide. He rolls his eyes but with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you not say shit like that? Anyway” he says going over it “I saw you and thought I’d come say hi” he says friendly with a funny expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good that you did” I say to him “how have you been doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I guess, some days are better then others but” and he shrugs “are you having fun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, did you see me dance with Devon and Robyn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank God” and I hit him on the arm, playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if you did you would have laughed so hard you’d rupture your spleen” I say, making him laugh with his eyebrows up in his hairline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet so” he says and just like the first time I heard him say that in Blackjacks it makes my heart beat faster and he has no idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you having fun with Susan?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s incredible, seriously and she looks so hot” he says bluntly “sorry that was a bit much” he says smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m sure she does” I say laughing “I have some alcohol in my system, I can handle it” he starts to laugh as well. But his smile fades when he looks back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss my best friend,” he says breaking my heart and I think he sees that on my face “I’m fine, really I am but you know, he’s been my best friend for a long time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know” I say to him with a kind smile “I’m sorry that got lost with the bad” he looks a little confused so I say “the good that was in the friendship I mean” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he’s going to Arizona and that you’re joining him” he says, choosing to go over my words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does that work? I mean surely being born in 1999 and being 21 in 1999 is a bit difficult to explain to administration” he says smartly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Company I work for has a lot of power,” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s what I figured” he says with a chuckle, that’s when Susan comes walking our way. Catching Eric’s eyes immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really looks good, you two suit each other very well” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says with a wide smile that only increases when Susan comes to join us. She stands closely next to him and says “hi” to him and then looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you must be Susan?” I say sticking my hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and you are?” she asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dylan’s girlfriend” I say extremely happy to say that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” she says with a smile. Eric places his arm around her and it just adds to all the happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, I was just telling Eric about how Dylan is going to the university of Arizona and that I’ve decided to go study there as well” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome” she says “going to college with your boyfriend, can it get any better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, graduating together probably” I add laughing “but seriously I can’t wait,” I say to both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can’t” she says with a great smile and her hand goes up to Eric’s which is on her waist and she holds it, making me emotional to see he finally has found someone that can look through the hard exterior and love the real Eric. I think he sees me and reads me quite well. So before the moment can become awkward and sad Eric says “you take care of yourself” I nod shortly and walk up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Eric. I wish you all the best. I hope one day we can see each other again and it can be different, better” and I give him a hug. He hugs me back tightly and then says “ I hope so too, and that you’re happy with him” before he lets go of me. “Bye Y/n” is the last thing he says before he walks away with Susan, holding her hand as we part ways. I turn around and see Dylan standing tall, a drink in his hand as he watches me from a distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t help feeling a bit sad. I walk over to Dylan and I tell him “that was goodbye with Eric” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was” Dylan says taking a lock of my hair in his hand “you look sad” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit, it’s strange how it all went. I never expected to like him as much as I do. I think I could have been good friends with him you know. But there is no way that’s possible and I find that a little sad, yes” I tell Dylan as I look at his hand going through my hair that’s draped over my shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I ruined that for you” he tells me and that’s when I look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, having you here with me is everything. There is nothing I want more than to be by your side, please don’t apologise for being here” I reassure him, wanting tonight to be full of happy memories only. He places his hand on my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I feel his hand do something on his chest and when I pull back I see he’s holding a little jewelry bag in his hand. Making my lungs immediately lose the ability to breath. “Shut up,” I say in a very nervous response, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not proposing, it’s just a gift. Don’t worry” he says kissing my lips flighty, my eyes still as wide as that of a deer looking into headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something to match your medallion” he tells me and with a slight tremble I take the white little bag from his hand and open it. Turning it around in my other palm. It is a silver ring with a black heart. I look up at Dylan “it’s an onyx heart” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I keep staring at the ring “try it on” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands I put the ring on my ring finger but it is too big. So I put it on my middle finger where it’s fitting slightly better. “This is absolutely the most beautiful ring and the best gift I’ve ever gotten aside from the heart on my bedroom wall” I say with an emotion filled voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lady said we could go back there and have it sized properly” he tells me with a great smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” I say, flipping him off. “Now I can give people the bird in style” I place both my hands on his face and kiss him. He pulls me closely against him as my arms wrap around his neck. Dylan lifts me off the floor, making me giggle against his lips as he twirls me around in his arms. When he puts me down Devon comes running up to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris said you proposed to her” she squeals as she jumps up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God no” he says frowning and he turns to find Chris and yells “the fuck is wrong with you?” making heads turn but all his friends laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave me this” and I show her my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasps and grabs for her chest “it matches your ring” and she pulls his hand up and holds it next to mine “oh Jesus this is perfect” and then she drags the both of us to the rest of the friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn't propose,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound let down” I say to her, shaking my head at how ridiculous that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But” she says loudly, going over my words “he did give her a ring” she says showing them my hand. When my hand is before Chris I flip him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, in style” I say to Dylan with a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that makes for a great picture,” Zack says, holding up a camera while snapping a picture of me and Dylan while I flip off Chris and then he takes one of his girlfriend. We all take pictures of each other, ourselves and at the end they ask another guy that I have never seen before to take a picture of the whole lot of us. Everyone is absolutely in the best mood and when it’s time for this part of the night to end we all say bye to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for giving me this awesome night with a good friend,” Robyn says to me before she gives me a short hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't give you anything, I’m glad you two had so much fun” I say back to her, happy to see her excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really did, what a perfect way to end highschool” she says smiling wide “also” she says much closer to my ear “I’ll have a date soon, once he’s back in station here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that” I say smiling wide “good for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is good for her?” Chris asks, draping his arm around her. She pushes his arm off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That soon, you’ll just take my orders at Blackjack and no longer be a plaque I have to face everyday” she says coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so sweet” Chris says repulsed. But he turns to me “can’t believe you popped up out of nowhere, stalked my boy and now he’s proposing during prom” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't stalk him” I say defensively, making Chris laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” he mocks but then he says “I know you’re gonna run off with Prince Charming to Arizona but the last weeks have been fun. We should hang out more before you two move away” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, even with you” I say smiling. He shakes his head and walks away. I see Dylan talking to Devon and Zack and go join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” he asks me the second I’m standing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah” I say to him as I look at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bowling, next Friday, it’s mandatory until you two leave” Devon says pointing at the two of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me” I say while Dylan takes a hold of my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you two join us at the after prom?” Zack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure dude, probably not” Dylan says looking at me, licking his lips as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you two have fun doing the sex all night” Zack says jokingly, making me burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing the sex” I repeat and Devon looks at her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing the sex?” she says judging him harshly, he just shrugs still laughing and we all say bye before we walk to the exit. Hand in hand we walk out into the cold air and make our way to my car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” I say and Dylan takes the keys from my hand. He opens the door for me and then gets in himself. We’re both quiet, very aware of the tension rising between us. Dylan starts the car without a word. After a long 5 minutes of us both not acknowledging the tension I decide to cut it. I unbuckle my seatbelt, Dylan just glances over at me. With my back against the door I force him to face me and when he does I raise both my legs up and place my feet, still wearing the pumps just before his crotch in his lap. His eyes are in his own lap and he seems to struggle breathing. Dylan looks out at the road, not acknowledging what I just did. Then I see him swallow hard and he places his right hand over my ankles. In silence I watch it all happen. At first his hand is laid perfectly still, eyes out on the road. His thumb begins to caress my ankle and now Dylan isn’t the only one struggling to breath. Dylan’s hand moves up, going over my knee and up my thigh, then he looks at me. His mouth slightly open, blushing harder than ever before. While holding eye contact I take his hand and let it run up higher, placing it under my dress. He averts his eyes and looks back out on the road again. His hand barely moving underneath the soft fabric of my dress. So I help him and push his hand closer to my core. That’s when he first says something “I will crash us into something if you keep this up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hand between my thighs is distracting you too much?” I ask him, making his eyes close for a second as he huffs out a hot-blooded breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” he says nervously. I lean back against the door and move my feet a little before I pull his hand out from where it is, feeling the loss instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t have that” I say innocently, biting my bottom lip as I pull my legs back. His eyes follow my legs as I do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost home,” he says, taking my hand in his. Raising it up to press a kiss on my hand he looks at me “my gorgeous flower” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let one hand go up into his neck, caressing him there “yes we are” and I kiss his jawline “I can’t wait” I whisper in his ear. The rest of the ride we exchange wanting looks and whisper words of lust to each other. When he parks before my place we get out as quickly as we can. Dylan’s arm goes around my middle and he pulls me close against him. Giving kisses on my cheek and in my neck as I try to open the door. But my eyes keep shutting at the hot sensations shooting through my body. “Stop, I can’t open the door” I say with a smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissing your neck like this” and he lets his tongue run down from my neck towards the lace of my dress “is distracting you too much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, I will start to take layers of clothing off of you right here if you keep this up” he chuckles against the skin underneath my ear. “Okay, I’ll stop,” he says pulling back “but hurry up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m trying” I say laughing nervously. The second the door opens I throw my small bag inside, having no idea where it lands. Dylan steps in quickly and closes the door behind us. “Hmm” the sound from his mouth is killing me as he places both hands on my face, pulling me in to kiss me. An open mouthed kiss, fires us both up as we make our way to the stairs. Kissing we stumble into my bedroom. “Fucking finally” I say taking the colbert of his tux in my hands, running my hands over the fabric. Our eye contact is unwavering as I start to push it back over his shoulders. I place a kiss on his chin, his lips turn into a smile. His colbert is now on the floor. We kiss and my hands go up to his head, where I take out the little hair tie and drop that on the floor as well. Running my fingers through his hair. We both love it when I do this. Then I let my hands run down over his chest, down to his pants. Touching his erection through his pants. He breathes out loudly, letting me know he likes the touch. My fingers run back up to the buttons of his gilet where I start to unbutton them one by one “you look incredible” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even half as good as you,” he says kissing my forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even put into words what it does to me to be able to touch you, while you’re wearing these clothes. Taking everything off of you is making me incredibly hot” and I only have to raise my head a little to kiss him right now. Our lips connect and my core is burning for him. The last button is now opened and I pull him closer to me with the opened gilet. Dylan's hands are in my neck, going down over my shoulders. I let the gilet drop on the floor and my hands now start to unbutton his blouse, he is getting anxious for more because he opens the top ones while I start at the bottom. I smirk at him as his slender fingers open the buttons. As he does I let my hands drop down to his pants and start to open it. Letting it drop to the floor. “Kiss me” I say to him and he immediately does so. The kiss is hard and wanting, I pull back and lock eyes with him. Slowly I lower myself on my knees before him. Dylan looks at me with lust pouring out of his eyes. I pull his briefs down and place my tongue on the base of his erection. When I look up again I see his eyes are closed and his mouth is open. I lick him all the way up and take his tip in my mouth, lustful sounds start to come out of his mouth. I softly suck on his length while my hand holds him. Sitting here on my knees before him I’m fully enjoying my moment of giving him full pleasure. After a short minute his hands have found where they want to rest, on my shoulders. With his fingers going up to my neck from time to time. Moans fall over his lips and when I take him in as far back as I can he moans “fuck” and I feel him begin to twitch “baby I’m” and he squeezes my shoulders. I take him out of my mouth and pump him tightly in the last seconds before he spills on the floor. He’s breathing loudly with his head fallen back. I get up and kiss him from his lower abdomen all the way up to his chest. Once I’m upright again, Dylan looks at me with an expression I’ve never seen before and it’s only increasing the wanting feeling in my core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reach behind my back and open my zipper. He’s still wearing his blouse open and his shirt while he takes my dress in his hands and slowly pulls it down. Revealing a black strapless bra to him. I take his shoulders in my hands and turn him a little so I’m standing with my back towards the bed. In absolute silence he pushes the dress down over my hips. Black panties to match the bra and when he lets my dress fall down he sees me in the lacy top thigh highs that I’m wearing especially for tonight. It’s not yearning or desire I see in his eyes as he looks at my legs and up at me. It’s hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a step closer to me and wraps an arm around my waist, letting his left hand lower to my leg. Pulling it up, caressing the lacy part, letting his hand feel my naked skin and the soft lace. “You’re so fucking hot” he says heatedly and so hungry. “Yeah baby” I say seductively as I let my hands go up to his face, licking his lips “show me just how hot you think I am” I say before I gently bite on his bottom lip. Dylan then walks me back to the bed, lifting me up and placing me on the bed “get up higher on the bed, please” he says devouring me with his eyes already. I scoot back on my elbows, watching him. Thriving in the moment. Dylan hovers over me and starts by kissing my breasts. Supporting himself on his left arm, his right hand is going all over my body. The kisses trail down over my abdomen. Next to my bellybutton he licks a heart like he did the first time he licked my belly. His eyes find mine for a moment and we both think back about that evening. “I love you so much,” Dylan says before he starts kissing my abdomen, going lower than my belly button. “And I love you baby” but the last word sounds more like a moan then the actual word because his mouth is just above my panties. With both his hands he takes off my panties, making eye contact as he does. When he pulls it over my feet he sees that my pumps are still on and I can see the effect it has on him. But then he breaks all eye contact and I see him become nervous when he settles between my legs, ready to give me a tour through heaven with his mouth. Dylan kisses my inner thighs, the one even slower than the other making me breath out impatiently. But when his tongue touches my hot warmth I moan out and throw my head back. He makes hot sounds as he kisses me there. Dylan’s tongue feels so warm and so good when he runs it up and down over me. “Oh baby” I moan out, realizing I will not last, since my high is already built up to the ceiling, trying to break through. Without my consent my hand reaches down and takes his hand that was on my thigh in mine. We lace our fingers together and I squeeze his hand the closer I come to my orgasm. Dylan’s tongue is rapidly going up and down over me and I feel my muscles tighten. “Fuck” I whisper as my hips buck up involuntarily as Dylan starts to make “hmm” noises between my legs. My high hits me like a tidal wave and I squeeze his hand, not realizing I’m digging my nails into his hand. I pull on Dylan’s hand and he looks up at me before he crawls on top of me. “I want to feel you in me so bad” I say to him as I bite my lip. Mere seconds pass before he fills me up “shit” he says in my neck as he goes in as deep as he can. He starts to grind on me and I wrap my legs around him, letting my pumps fall off. His hand goes down to my thigh, holding me over the lacy top, digging his fingers into me now. After a beautiful moment of making lust he comes deep inside of me and places his mouth in my neck. Where he nibbles on my skin, leaving kisses and sucking softly. The both of us panting when we make eye contact again. Dylan comes to lay beside me and I take his blouse in my hand as I settle against him. “You’re amazing,” he tells me. I smile and whisper “so are you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think would be a good idea?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me” I say, turning my head to face him. He kisses my cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a shower together” he suggests. My brows rise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that idea, we’re just going to have to wait a moment” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you took me to heaven, I need a moment to come back down to earth” I say, turning around and placing my leg over him. His hand instinctively takes a hold of my leg. Dylan kisses my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we were driving here, you said that we were almost home,” I say looking up at him “you feel at home here with me, in the guesthouse?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, my sweet flower?” he says kissing my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I think maybe you do” I say, taking his hand in mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe we should find a place together in Arizona” he says timidly but sure of what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile widely “I think maybe I’d love that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” I ask caressing his cheeks, those lines beside his mouth when he smiles so widely as he does now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you are her” he says, running his fingers through my messy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Halcyon girl” Dylan says rolling us around, laying himself on top of me again “my own peace of heart” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sting in the corners of my eyes. Happy tears filled with contentment and love. I take his face in my hands and place his forehead against mine. “You are my true love and I will never leave your side” I say with my eyes closed, letting my heart fully feel this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our lives together are only just beginning” Dylan’s hand finds my cheek and his lips press a gentle kiss on mine “you are part of my own soul, you are my flower”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Epilogue: A future we all deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers :)</p><p>It's the end of this story! I truly hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it &lt;3</p><p>A very special and warm thanks go out to the following two readers: Marianne924 and Crestfallen_Angel!</p><p>Marianne924, you have helped me find a way into Eric's role in this story, I was still so lost on that when we met and with your help I found how Eric fit best in this story! Thank you, kind friend &lt;3</p><p>Crestfallen_Angel, you are without a doubt one of the most beautiful people I've met through my writing! And if it wasn't for your endless advice on how I could possibly have Dylan open up to the reader I'd still be stuck on chapter 1 right now. Thank you so so much &lt;3</p><p>I have other muses and they know exactly who they are!</p><p>To every single one of you who commented on this story throughout this journey, thank you so much. I've loved every single one!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ten years later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear the door open as I walk down the stairs, a bag drops on the floor and then I see Dylan, ready to jump up the stairs two steps at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone is waiting for you” I say with a smile, he runs up the stairs and gives me a flighty kiss as he passes me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know love, traffic was a bitch tonight” he says quickly as he crosses the last few steps. I smile as I make my way down the stairs slowly, waiting for the moment. Loud giggles and dinosaur roars come from upstairs. A sweet moment that rings the evening bell. In which Dylan and I get to spend some us time together. With a huge, happy smile on my face I quicken my pace and get into the kitchen. I open our meal boxes and take the chopsticks with me to the dinner table. Not long after Dylan joins me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japanese?” he asks, sitting down on the seat across from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, Thai” I say looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, I’m starving,” he says, taking the paper off of his chopsticks. He breaks them apart and then looks at me “how was your day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, we did inventory at the store today” I say, raising my eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that sounds like fun” he says with his mouth full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me,” I say, picking up a shrimp. “I don’t mind it and it was the first time doing it with Lauren. She’s smart and picked up fast, and her grandmother came by” I say to Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does sound good, how is she?” he asks with kind eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, she always loves stopping by and seeing Lauren working there really had her excited” I take another bite of food “and I can’t pretend she’s not always a great help, doing the things I can barely get to in the store” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Irene is amazing. But with Lauren being almost completely worked in that must take a load of your shoulders” Dylan says taking a sip of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I’m so glad I could finally afford help” I say grateful for where I’m at right now with the store. Dylan takes my hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So am I, those long ass nights you made where complete shit” he gets up and kisses me with his mouth full, making me chuckle and feel disgusted at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chew first, then kiss” I say, pushing him back in his seat. “How was your day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan sits back in his seat “they’re having me do the interviews for my replacement” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no” I say with a sympathetic smile, knowing he must hate that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” he says pulling a face of disgust “Joe said he just wants me to make sure the new candidate has my skills or at least half of them” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said that? At least half?” I ask with my brows high in my hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can you believe that?” and he mixes the food in his box “I know how much you love surprises” he says starting a different subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, what did you do?” I ask him with my eyes closing. Dylan chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren will be fully worked in by the time I have my final day at the job right?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah definitely, why?” I ask in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I start my new job on the 24st instead of the 5th” his eyes are lighting up and the smirk on his face is telling me I’m in for a big surprise here. I sit back in my chair and look at him with a tilted head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” I ask him. He smiles as he lifts himself off of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making good on a promise I made ten years ago” and he throws an envelope my way. I take it in my hand and squint my eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A promise?” I ask confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it” he tells me with a chuckle “I know it’s no Fiji” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking with me” I state as I look at the plane tickets in my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet” he says, making me look at him, he’s biting his lip “you like it, even though it’s no Fiji?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan if this is a joke I will cry” I say laughing. He starts to laugh as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no joke, my flower. We haven’t been out of the country since our star was born and everything came together perfectly to do it right now” I get up from my seat ready to hug him and he scoots his chair back, giving me space to sit on his lap “and I remember you telling me all about how you loved Italy” I place myself in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect” I tell him “seriously, I can’t believe you did this” Dylan’s strong arms wrap tightly around me. His build is still slender but he’s not nearly as thin as when we met. “What about my other job?” I say to him, afraid he forgot about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All taken care off, the three of us are going to Italy in just over a month” Dylan tells me happily. I sit upright and smile as I take his face in my hands “this is perfect” I tell him before I lean down for a kiss. Dylan doesn’t hesitate to change my position on his lap to where I’m straddling him “this is perfect” he says smirking before he kisses me again “I’ve been craving you all day” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to wait baby” I say pulling myself back “I still have to finish some pain in the ass paperwork” Dylan’s head drops back with a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could just throw you over my shoulder and ignore what you just said” he tells me as we both get up and start to bring our things into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very true and I’d love that but I’d be very unhappy later when I still have to finish those papers before tomorrow” I say looking at him. He rolls his eyes “but I won’t be too long though” I say to him as I go into the living room where I start on my paperwork. Dylan joins me there and starts up his console. Through the grunts of the game I make my way through my work and then suddenly Dylan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I heard he’s coming, Saturday” I turn to look at him but he’s still focussed on the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard the same thing today,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you?” he asks me, still playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His wife” I say to him, now he pauses his game and looks at me. I shake my head yes “she came into the bookstore, I recognised her immediately. She didn't remember who I was, of course” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to her?” he asks, giving me his full attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little, I asked her if she was who I knew she was and we talked for a bit. She just said they were staying at his parents house until the reunion and go back home the morning after” Dylan looks nervous “she didn't tell me anything about Eric” he nods and turns back to the screen but I see he’s struggling. So I leave my papers and climb on his lap. I let my hands run into his neck and up into his hair. He enjoys the touch and sits back, pulling me into this lap, closely against him. “The both of you are in totally different places right now. It’s not the same as it was ten years ago” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the last time I talked to him at graduation, it was so fucking weird” he tells me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but you’re not who you were back then, and neither is he” I tell him. He takes a deep breath “yeah I guess” I start to squeeze his cheeks “stop” he says, shaking his head from side to side. “I’ll be with you, you’re not alone on the reunion but if you ask me you’d be fine just on your own” Dylan turns me around on the couch making me yell out at the speed in which it all happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saturday will come and with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> beside me I’ll be perfectly fine” he says stroking the strands of hair that fell into my face to the side “but right now I’m fucking you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please” I say eagerly as he already exposed my upper body to himself with his quick hands. “Your wish is my command” he says in a low voice with a smirk that tells me he’s going to send me off into the high heavens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saturday, the day of the reunion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be late” I say, as I pull the door closed behind us as Dylan and I walk out of his parents house. We get into Dylan’s car and he drives us to his old high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, this is bringing back a shitstorm of memories” he says as he takes us to our destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can imagine it does, are you okay babe?” and I place my hand on his thigh. He picks it up and places a kiss on the back of my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” he says, sounding incredibly nervous. He turns to look at me “I’m nervous but that’s just because of the memories” he kisses my hand again “I’ll be fine, I’m not that painfully shy kid anymore” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also not as troubled” I add. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that” he says acknowledging my words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive is mostly in silence but when we pull up on the school grounds I see the change in him. He’s quiet and nervous. We get out of the car and walk in holding hands. Walking back into where we also had his prom brings back a lot of memories for me, so I wonder what it must be like for him. When I look over at him I feel my heart turning heavy. Suddenly he looks a lot younger than 27. A lot less confident. But we go get a drink and mingle with the people. A female voice comes from behind us and a huge smile spreads on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan Klebold” the voice states and when we both turn around the smile on his face only gets bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs C” and he looks a lot less nervous “wow you’re still alive, you were ancient when I left” he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still a funny guy” she says trying to sound serious but failing miserably when she starts to laugh “it’s so good to see you, Dylan, how have you been?” she asks happily as she looks at him and me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good, this is Y/n Klebold” he says placing his hand on my lower back “my wife” I extend my hand and she takes it immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Sue Caruthers” she says “how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m well, thank you. I’ve heard so much about you” I tell her as I smile at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is true, I guarantee it” she says smiling. Dylan laughs as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all extremely positive,” I say. She looks at Dylan and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, you were the one good thing in this shit show of a school” his honesty and bluntness surprises me but it shouldn’t. He’s been a lot more expressive of how he feels the past two years or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a huge compliment to me but not so much for this school” but continues “unfortunately I’ve heard this many times before. There are a lot more negative memories to this school then positive. Especially in the theater crowd” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looks at me and then says “luckily I left this place in my rearview mirror and never looked back” his words sound familiar but I can’t put my finger on it. “Doing sound was a highlight in my life back then” Mrs Caruthers looks a little emotional. Her hand raises up to caress his arm briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remember you like it was yesterday. You look good with some more meat on your bones” she says with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I gave you my excessive baggage” a voice sounds behind us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack” Dylan says excitedly as he turns around. His eyes are huge and happy. “Holy shit you’re half of what you were man” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay take it easy, only I can say that shit” Zack says laughing before they shake hands. But Zack pulls Dylan in for a quick hug. “It’s good to see you man” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah likewise dude” Dylan says as he pulls back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack Heckler, a true pain in the butt” Mrs Caruthers says before she greets Zack with a hug as well. The three of them immediately start to pull out old memories. Then Zack turns to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Y/n you really stuck by him” Zack says with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s my wife” Dylan says proudly as he places his arm around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, I’m happy for you two,” Zack says with a huge smile. Then another familiar face comes walking up behind Zack. I spot him first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t Brooks Brown” Dylan says happily walking up to him. The greeting begins all over again and the old friends look like they have never been apart. “Baby” Dylan calls out for me and I walk up to them immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, hey” Brooks says as he hugs me “we haven’t seen each other since?” and he pulls back, looking at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our wedding I think?” and I look at Dylan as well who shakes his head yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, damn that’s a long time ago” Dylan says and the three friends start talking about how they should meet up at least every couple of months and conversation comes easy for them again. I watch it all happen feeling content, he doesn’t look half as nervous as when he just walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Dylan pulls out his phone “this is my boy” he says proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a son?” Zack exclaims loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man” Dylan says beaming with love “his name is Bennet and he’s a cheeky little monkey” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bennet? Where have I heard that name before?” Brooks asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s his middle name” I tell him with a great smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a son?” it sounds from behind us and we all turn around to find Robyn’s wide eyes above a radiant smile. Dylan shows her the phone without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s four now” he tells her “hey Robyn” he then says and the two give each other a warm hug. She comes over to hug the rest of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks just like his mommy” she says looking at Dylan’s phone. I pull out mine as well and show her my background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he has his father’s eyes and curls” I tell her. She looks at the photo and then at Dylan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sure does, what’s his name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bennet” Dylan tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your middle name, how cute. God he’s gorgeous” and she gives me back my phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be biased but I sure think he is” I say looking at my little boy. I feel an arm lock around me and before I can look up a set of lips press a kiss on the side of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect” Dylan says with a cute smile and when he takes his arm from around me again the four friends get lost in conversation. One that I am barely a part of because it’s all about their school years. I see Dylan drink the last of his cup and offer to fill it again. He thanks me before I walk over to where the drinks are. Looking at all the people around me. When I get to the table with drinks I look at what they have to offer and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn around my breath gets stuck in the back of my throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric” I say perplexed “hi” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n” he says and his voice sounds the same, perhaps slightly deeper. “How are you?” he asks, sounding as nervous as I feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am really good, how are you?” and I just look at him from head to toe “oh my God you look amazing” he looks down at himself and then up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, turns out that with the right exercise skinny can be turned into something decent” he jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, you always looked decent, better even” I tell him with a smile “it’s so good to see you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too” and then he starts to look around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s over there” and I point his eyes in the right direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, he’s not a twig anymore either” is what he says but his eyes give away that there is more going on inside of him. He was always easier to read then Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw your gorgeous wife in my store the other day” I say, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me, not that you owned the place though” he says “that’s great” and he starts to squint his eyes “wait, isn’t that the same bookstore you two used to go on dates to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, can’t believe you remembered” I tell him “three years ago I found out it was for sale and I just had to buy it. The granddaughter of the lady who owned it before me just recently started working there as well. We’re in good contact with the previous owner as well” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great” he says, sounding sincere “so do you two still live around here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We live in Denver, for now” I tell him “what about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After Susan and I got married we moved to Michigan” and he poured himself a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michigan, you lived there before when you were younger didn't you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and it’s still insane when you say things you shouldn’t know” he tells me with his eyebrows up high, but when he sees the tiny smile on my face he starts to chuckle. “How have you two been?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been really good, Eric. We got married in 2004 and had our son in 2005” I tell him, happy to be sharing this with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have a son?” he asks with wide eyes “wow that’s crazy, Dylan is a dad” he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I pull out my phone again and show him my lock screen “his name is Bennet” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good looking kid, he looks like you” Eric says with a wide smile and then he looks around him “Susan will kill me if she knew I said this but she’s pregnant” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Eric you’re gonna be a dad? A little junior on it’s way” I say, feeling so incredibly happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not very far along, so I’m not allowed to share it with anyone but she is definitely pregnant” he says radiating happiness. “I hope to God it’s a girl, I couldn’t handle a mini version of me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to laugh “a girl could be just as easily a mini you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve decided it’s a girl who’s just as perfect as her mom” he says laughing at how corny that sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good, as in happy” I say to him, not able to stop smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at me “I am, it took a good while and Susan had the patience of an angel with me but everything is really good now” then his eyes change as he looks over my shoulder and I have an idea why that is. I turn around and see Dylan coming this way, his chest puffed up a bit but he breathes out before he places his arm around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short moment of silence follows “Eric Harris” Dylan says with a slight reserve in his voice “how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan” Eric says and much to everyone's surprise, including his own, he extends his hand. Dylan doesn’t hesitate to take it “I’m good, what about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve been great, we have been” Dylan says looking at me. I hand him the drink I poured him “thanks baby” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear you have a son, Y/n showed me a picture. He looks just like her” Eric says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank God, I don’t think I could handle a smaller version of myself” Dylan says and Eric and I look at each other and start to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric just said the same thing, hoping that one day he’ll get a sweet little girl instead of a junior” I say to Dylan who starts to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s a mercy on me that Bennet is so perfect” Dylan says and a short awkward silence follows, which is interrupted by Dylan’s phone ringing. “Hey mom” he says followed by “hi Bennet are you calling me? Did you take granny’s phone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no” I whisper looking at Eric. Who just smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re calling with granny, ganging up on dad together huh” Dylan says jokingly. I elbow him softly and he pretends to be hurt “hold on I’ll ask mom” and he holds his hand before the microphone “a certain young boy asks to spend the night at his grandparents”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s alright with them it’s fine with me” I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom says only if daddy gets a ton of hugs when you’re back” Dylan says while giving me a wink “fine mommy can have some too, bye Ben and” then Dylan looks at the phone “disconnected” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric starts to laugh and shakes his head “never did I think I’d see you as a dad” Dylan looks a bit unsure “but then again I never imagined a lot of things could be possible” Eric licks his lips nervously, still after all those years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me neither” Dylan says to Eric and they share a moment through their eye contact. “Where do you live? I see your parents from time to time but never you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We moved to Michigan,” Eric tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always talked about Michigan” Dylan states with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I always wondered” I say to Eric “what did you end up doing for a living?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still studying actually” Eric says “took me a bit to get my bearings right but now I’m in my last year of veterinary school”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re becoming a vet? That’s amazing” I say excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s pretty awesome” Dylan says with a smile “you always fuzzed about Sparky and shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparky” Eric says looking to the side “damn I haven’t thought about him in a long time” he chuckles “we live close to the woods and have a Great dane now. His name is Tiny” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God that’s a perfectly cheesy name for a Great Dane, they’re the best dogs ever. Dylan doesn’t want a dog” I say rolling my eyes. Eric’s hand raised with the palm up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You still don’t like dogs?” Eric asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No man, especially not the ones the size of a damn horse like those Danes,” Dylan says, making Eric and I share a look in disagreement with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s his biggest downside, really,” I say to Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who starts to laugh and says “well if that’s the biggest downside, that’s a pretty good deal” Eric says and then his face changes a full hundred percent again and when Dylan and I look back we see Susan coming this way. Her hair is long, down over her shoulders, nice and wavy. With a huge smile she looks at Eric. “Hey sweetheart, come talk to Dylan and his wife Y/n”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Y/n we saw each other not long ago, how are you?” she says shaking my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, how are you? Did you like the book?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine and I haven’t even gotten started in the book yet, shameful isn’t it?” she says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not at all, I’m reading a lot less than I’d want between my two jobs and our little monkey” I look at Dylan “and the big monkey” I add laughing. We all share a laugh and she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a job aside from working in the store?” she asks kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I own the bookstore and I work two days a week as a guidance counselor at a high school in Denver” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A guidance counselor” Eric says and he looks up at Dylan “that’s great” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have a kid?” she asks with her brows up high “that sounds like a lot to deal with” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, I’ve been finally able to get help on board in the bookstore so that will take a huge load off my shoulders” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can imagine” she says so friendly “but it’s great, stories like this really make me even more excited” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excited about what?” I say hoping she’ll say what Eric wasn’t supposed to share. She looks around her and at Eric who encourages her to tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re expecting a baby,” she says, beaming brightly.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan’s face lights up “you’re gonna be a dad?” he asks Eric “congratulations” and now Dylan sticks out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks man, yeah I’m excited when I’m not terrified” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel you. I was in shock for a week when Y/n told me she didn't have the flu but a lifelong parasite” he says laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call my son a parasite?” I ask with huge eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Dylan says laughing before we all start to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, it’s been forever” Eric says looking at his former best friend and someone he shared the darkest secret with anyone could ever imagine “we should get a beer after this whole shit is done” he says looking around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds good” and Dylan looks at me “I can drop you off home” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” I say and Eric looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you had other plans” Eric starts as he looks at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you guys haven’t seen each other in ten years, go catch up” I say encouraging “I’ve got plenty of paperwork to keep me company” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric then starts to talk to Susan and we all part ways for the rest of the evening in this reunion. But it doesn’t take them both very long to get an itch to go get that beer together. It’s odd to see them like this, the last time we all talked to each other was at graduation and they both seemed almost pained by the short conversation they had. Right now they’re walking side by side, talking about trivial things as we go to the parking lot before we part and promise to keep in touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have Facebook though, Susan does but I can’t with that nonsense” Eric says shaking his head, making me smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can add each other then” I say to Susan before we say bye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We get to our car and when Dylan gets in he tells me “I’m never going back here again” little do we know Eric said the exact same thing to his wife.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all added each other on Facebook just now, I might start to use it just to keep in touch with everyone” Dylan tells me as he drives his way to Denver and to our own home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should,” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing Bennet is staying with my parents,” Dylan says glancing over at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” I ask him, playing innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah because when I get back home I’m making love with you all night long” he tells me with wanting eyes on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds interesting, I might even put on something just to your liking” I say to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when you tease me like that and I know it will take forever for me to get back to you” he says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s pretty dark outside and we’re not home yet” I say, licking my lips as I scoot closer to Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Dylan asks. Opening his jeans I bite my lip while nodding yes. I make him one happy husband before we reach our home and I get ready to get out of the car. Dylan is leaning back in his seat, still in that cloudy zone “damn baby, that was hot” and he starts to chuckle. I smile at him, knowing I want to send him off as happy as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be weird to have a beer with him” Dylan says after a short pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it won’t” I assure him “it’s all good now, no hate, just the good is left now. You two looked good talking again” he looks at me and smiles sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, you and me, it still renders me speechless after all these years” he says as I exit the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blow him a kiss before I say “I love you honey, don’t drink too much and if you do” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call a cab, yes baby, I promise” he says with another sweet smile “I love you too, my flower” and with that said I go into our place and he drives off to meet up with Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about two and half hours of paperwork I take a quick shower and put on a nighty that I know he loves with the thigh highs he loves even more and I settle in bed with a book. Not too long after the front door opens and a jolt of happiness shoots through my abdomen as I await him coming into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and a very happy Dylan steps in “hey baby” he says immediately dropping himself down on the bed beside me, pulling the covers up “you look divine” he says as he settles in between my legs and throws my book away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, one of these days you have to stop throwing my books” I say trying to sound stern. A bunch of kisses in my neck precede a very adamant “nope” and I sigh as he looks at me. “You have to understand that I’m incredibly curious as to how it all went” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, it started off fucking awkward, neither of us knew what to say at first but guess what?” he says looking at me with excited eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris Morris showed up” he says with an excited smile “broke the tension and it was hilarious to see that dude again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Chris. Did he change much?” I ask Dylan excited to see where this goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The most out of everyone, dude doesn’t even drink anymore. He was there with some friends, drinking a diet coke” Dylan says with a look that says what-is-that-all-about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting” I tell him and Dylan goes on to tell me about how that broke the ice between them and when Chris left to go sit with his friends again Eric and Dylan were back to comfortable again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He changed so much in a way and in some aspects he’s still the same” Dylan tells me “but it’s all the good shit that stayed with him you know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He grew up and got over his hurt, just like you did” I say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he struggled through, for a bit longer than me” Dylan says seemingly thinking back about his own path to where he is right now. His face turns really serious. “It turned out it felt so awful at graduation because we both hated how we ended it. How we threw away the good with the bad. He said you told him back then that you were sorry how all the good between us got cancelled out with the bad” Dylan kisses me just above my bust “I’m so happy we had those beers” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, it seems like it did you a lot of good and I hope it was the same for him” I say with a smile as his eyes find mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” he says letting his eyes go over me “it seems we’re meeting again after our trip to Italy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes because I’m bringing him a bag of real Italian espresso coffee beans” Dylan says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? He drinks espresso?” I say with wide eyes. “I knew he would turn out perfectly fine” I grin as I look at Dylan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like water apparently, Susan is trying to get him to drink less” Dylan chuckles “and your love for coffee is still fucking excessive baby” Dylan chuckles and then continues. “He was very impressed by the fact that you’re a guidance counselor by the way” Dylan tells me “I may have called you the best one in the field and he seemed to take that as a fact instead of opinion”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, it is a fact” I say, making him chuckle. Then he pulls me down by my legs and with no tiny ears possibly catching any sounds we make the most of our night together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day in the evening</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m curled up in bed beside my little boy and Dylan is sitting next to his legs. Reading him a bedtime story. Stroking his beautiful curls, he’s settled against my chest listening intently to his dad. When Dylan closes the book with the bookmark in for tomorrow, Bennet sits up a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But dad, I love Elmer’s colors” he says to his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too and soon Elmer will as well” and Dylan then looks at me “everyone is different and perfect in their own way” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s what mommy says all the time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think I got it from?” Dylan says ready to tuck in his little boy after I get up from the bed “come on, it’s time for bed, Starboy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart always beats faster when he calls our son Starboy. Dylan has no idea that’s how I called him years before we met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starboy to infinity and beyond” Benet says, taking his Buzz stuffy from beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” Dylan says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is my name Bennet Starboy?” he asks, making me chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starboy is your nickname, it’s just something daddy and I call you” and I lean down to kiss him goodnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks, now looking at his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are our son” Dylan tells him “the story behind it is too long, I’ll tell you some other time but let me tell you this before you go to bed. Long before you were born and even before your mommy and I met” and he looks at me with the most loving eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were written in the stars” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Positive feedback is always appreciated, feel free to leave a comment! </p><p>- X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>